


Paradise Murders

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crime, Thriller, Translation Available
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Hawaii. Der Inbegriff für Paradies. Als Leilani Shaw zusammen mit ihrem Partner u.a. zur Unterstützung des NCIS-Büros dorthin versetzt wird, scheint zunächst alles wunderbar.Doch der Schein trügt und ehe sich die junge Special Agent versieht, darf sie sich mit mehreren Leichen, einem trickreichen Mörder und einem dickköpfigen Steve McGarrett herumärgern.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Paradise Murders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370595) by [Aleonoria (Nelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria)



> Diese Geschichte beginnt im Jahre 2012 (Five-0 Staffel 2), deswegen tauchen möglicherweise Charaktere auf, die in den aktuellen Folgen der Serien nicht mehr dabei sind.

Die Nacht neigte sich ihrem Ende entgegen und im Osten zeigte sich bereits das erste Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Es ließ sich schon erahnen, dass dies ein weiterer, wunderschöner Tag auf der Pazifikinsel werden würde. Doch für das sich am Himmel bietende Schauspiel hatte der Mann keinen Blick. Er war vollkommen auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe konzentriert. Es war wichtig, dass er keine Fehler beging, dass er sauber arbeitete. Die junge Frau vor ihm lag völlig regungslos auf dem Rücken und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. Er konnte sehen, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, doch war sie dazu bereits nicht mehr in der Lage. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Er sorgte immer dafür, dass seine Opfer sich nicht wehren konnten. Das war eine schmerzhafte Lektion gewesen. Opfer die sich wehrten, sammelten Spuren. Spuren, die ihn überführen könnten. Also sedierte er sie. Das war einfach. Einfach weil es zu seinem Fachgebiet gehörte. Ein Fachgebiet von dem keiner wusste, dass er es beherrschte. Seine Tarnung war gut. Nein mehr als gut – Sie war perfekt. Das hatte ihn jahrelange Arbeit gekostet und nun konnte er tun und lassen, was er wollte. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Niemals! Dazu war einfach keiner in der Lage.  
Er kniete sich neben die Frau, hob den rechten Arm und ergötzte sich an dem Ausdruck, der in ihren Augen erschien. Dies war der Moment, in dem sie zu erahnen begannen, dass es für sie aus dieser Situation keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde, dass sie keinen weiteren Tag erleben würden. Dies war der Moment, der für ihn der süßeste war. Dies war es, was die Jagd für ihn ausmachte, was er immer und immer wieder erleben wollte, nein erleben musste.  
Als die Waffe in die Brust der jungen Frau eintrat, spürte er keinen Widerstand. Diese Tatsache war eine weitere Begründung dafür, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen konnte. Scharfe Waffen hinterließen nun mal keine belegbaren Spuren.  
Er zog die Schneide aus dem Körper der Frau und holte Luft, den metallischen Geruch des Blutes tief in sich aufnehmend. Sich daran berauschend. Ein wenig bedauerte er es, dass die Jagd immer so schnell vorbei war. Aber nur durch Schnelligkeit ließen sich Fehler vermeiden. Wer keine Fehler machte, wurde auch nicht geschnappt. Dies war sein Mantra, sein oberstes Gesetz. Er strich der jungen Frau vorsichtig, ja beinahe zärtlich über die Wangen. Dann schloss er ihre Augen, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die von einem dichten Pony verdeckte Stirn. Diese Handlung vollzog er nicht oft. Aber wenn er die Gelegenheit erhielt, so wie in diesem Fall, konnte er nicht wiederstehen. Sie war einfach das Süßeste, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Sie zu übertreffen würde schwer sein. Aber er musste es schaffen und er würde es schaffen.  
Er zog ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte das noch feuchte Blut von der Klinge. Dann schaute er sich um, ob er nicht doch irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Als er nichts entdecken konnte, verließ er die Wohnung. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, schaute er in den immer heller werdenden Himmel und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht würde er heute Surfen gehen.  



	2. Chapter 2

Eisiger Wind pfiff durch die Straßen von Washington D.C., als sich NCIS Special Agent Leilani Shaw hinter einen großen Müllcontainer duckte, in den kurz darauf Kugeln einschlugen.  
„Lei, alles okay bei dir?“  
Sie ignorierte die Stimme aus dem InEar und riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick. Sie versuchte den Verdächtigen auszumachen, aber weitere Mülltonnen versperrten ihr den Blick.  
„Leilani! Antworte mir sofort!“ Sie konnte so etwas wie Panik in der Stimme ihres Partners hören und nur deshalb antwortete sie ihm: „Verdammt, Keanu! Ja, mir geht’s gut!“, zischte sie genervt, in der Hoffnung, dass nun Ruhe herrschen würde.  
Als die nächste Kugel im Container einschlug, duckte sie sich wieder. Dieser Typ war wirklich hartnäckig. Ihr Partner und sie hatten ihn bereits durch die halbe Stadt verfolgt, aber noch immer entzog er sich der Festnahme. Der Verdächte, Marine PFC William Donnelly, hatte sich ursprünglich nur des Drogenbesitzes schuldig gemacht, doch als sie ihn hatten festnehmen wollten, war er geflüchtet. Und nicht nur das! Er hatte einen Kameraden mit einem Messer angegriffen, diesen verletzt und sich schlussendlich eine Pistole besorgt. Leilani fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal während dieses Falls, wie ein einzelner Mensch nur so dumm sein konnte. Auf Drogenbesitz und -konsum standen im Höchstfall Streichung des Landurlaubs und Solds für ein paar Monate, aber durch die Körperverletzung und den unerlaubten Waffenbesitz, war ihm nun eine Gefängnisstrafe sicher.  
„PFC Donnelly, ergeben Sie sich!“  
Die Antwort auf ihre Aufforderung war eine weitere Kugel, die im Container einschlug. Mittlerweile war Leilani wirklich froh, dass Donnelly nur eine 9mm hatte und nicht etwas Größeres.  
„Keanu, wo zur Hölle bleibst du? Der Typ hat zwar nur eine 9er, aber auch die durchlöchert langsam mein Versteck!“  
„Keine Sorge, Kleines, bin schon unterwegs.“  
„Was? Jetzt erst? Was hat dich aufgehalten? Eine Burger Bude oder irgendein Weib?“, brummte sie.  
„Nun ja“, erklang es zögernd über Funk, was sie wütend werden ließ.  
„Keanu, du solltest ganz dringend deine Prioritäten klären!“, fauchte sie.  
In ihrem Ohr erklang ein Lachen.  
„Ich finde, meine Prioritäten sind klar und deutlich definiert. Ich brauch was zu Essen und ab und an den warmen Körper einer heißen Lady. Besonders bei diesen eisigen Temperaturen.“  
Leilani schnaubte, hörte dann aber kurz darauf vom anderen Ende der Gasse ein lautes: „NCIS! Runter mit der Waffe!“  
Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf, jeder Zeit damit rechnend, dass die nächste Kugel im Container einschlug. Aber der Schuss blieb aus. Ihre SIG P226 immer noch entsichert in der Hand, kam sie hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und ging auf die zwei Männer zu, die ihr entgegen blickten. Der eine war PFC William Donnelly und der andere ihr Partner. Als sie die beiden Männer erreicht hatte, sicherte sie ihre Waffe und verstaute sie im Holster.  
„Also, Private, das war so ziemlich das Dümmste, was Sie tun konnten. Schusswaffengebrauch gegen einen Bundesagenten … Was steht darauf, Keanu?“  
Ihr Partner lächelte und verschloss die Handschellen bei Donnelly.  
„Also fünf bis sieben Jahre mindestens. Dazu noch Drogenbesitz und Konsum … Donnelly, das wird eine verdammt unangenehme Zeit für Sie.“  
Donnelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste, ich hätte die Stadt verlassen sollen!“  
„Nein“, zog Leilani dieses eine Wort sarkastisch in die Länge, „es war wirklich total intelligent von Ihnen von Norfolk nach D.C. zu flüchten und dann auch noch in Fredericksburg zu übernachten. Dazu noch mit Kreditkarte zu zahlen …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich eine intellektuelle Meisterleistung“, meinte sie sarkastisch.  
Keanu grinste und schob dann Donnelly in Richtung ihres Autos davon.  
„Lass gut sein, Leilani. Lies ihm seine Rechte vor und dann nichts wie weg hier. Washington im Winter ist einfach nur arschkalt!“  
Leilani schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, tat dann aber das was Keanu ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Wenig später saßen sich Keanu und Leilani an ihren Schreibtischen im NCIS Hauptquartier gegenüber und bearbeiteten die Akten der letzten Fälle. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team, was viele Gründe hatte. Einer der Hauptgründe aber war, dass sie meist wussten, was der andere dachte und wie er sich im nächsten Moment verhalten würde. So war es auch nichts ungewöhnliches, das Leilani Keanu ohne aufzublicken ihren Kaffeebecher entgegenhielt, nachdem dieser aufgestanden war.  
„Du bist doch so freundlich?“, fragte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
„Wieso?“  
„Wieso?! Nur weil du mit irgendeiner Tusse flirten musstest, wurde ich beinahe zu Schweizerkäse verarbeitet! Du bist mir mehr als nur eine Tasse Kaffee schuldig.“  
„Ach komm, Lei, sei doch nicht so!“  
Sie winkte stumm mit dem Becher und seufzend machte sich Keanu auf den Weg zur Küche.  
Kaum war er zurückgekehrt und hatte ihr einen Kaffee auf den Tisch gestellt, erschien über der halbhohen Trennwand des Großraumbüros ein breit grinsendes Gesicht.  
„Also, was habt ihr beiden jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“  
„Wie meinen, DiNozzo?“ Keanu schaute den Special Agent fragend an.  
„Gibbs ist gerade mit einem noch grimmigeren Gesicht als sonst zum Direktor abgezischt. Also, was habt ihr ausgefressen?“  
Keanu und Leilani schauten sich nachdenklich an. Sie waren sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Trotzdem zuckten sie zusammen, als am Kopfende der Treppe Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs auftauchte und seine Stimme durchs Büro donnerte:  
„Shaw! Sofort zum Direktor!“  
Keanu und Leilani sprangen zusammen auf und liefen zur Treppe. Als sie an DiNozzo vorbeikamen, feixte dieser: „Na? Was hab ich gesagt?“  
  
Zusammen mit Keanu betrat Leilani das Büro ihres Chefs.  
„Direktor Vance, Sie wollten uns sehen?“  
Der Dunkelhäutige nickte, blickte jedoch noch nicht von den vor ihm liegenden Akten auf. Leilani warf ihrem Partner einen unsicheren Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Kurz darauf schaute Vance sie fest an.  
„Agent Shaw, gute Arbeit bei der Verhaftung.“  
„Danke, Sir“, kam es einstimmig von beiden.  
„Ich habe Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund zu mir gerufen. Wie gut kennen Sie sich auf Hawaii aus?“  
„Sir?“ Keanu und Leilani schauten den Direktor verwirrt an. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?“  
„Mitnichten. Also?“  
„Nun ja“, setzte Leilani an, „mit vierzehn sind wir von O‘ahu nach Atlanta gezogen, waren aber in den Ferien immer mal wieder bei Verwandten dort zu Besuch. Also kann man durchaus sagen, dass Ortskenntnisse vorhanden sind.“  
„Gut“ Vance nickte langsam. „Vor zwei Jahren hat die damalige Gouverneurin von Hawaii eine Special Task Force gegründet. Five-0 hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, das ist nicht zu leugnen. Aber auf Hawaii sind über 140.000 Navy- und Marines Corps-Angehörige stationiert und das NCIS Büro auf den Inseln … Nun ja, sagen wir mal so, es ist ein wenig unterbesetzt.“  
Leilani schaute erst Keanu und dann Vance erschüttert an.  
„Es gibt keine NCIS Außenstelle auf Hawaii?“  
„Das nicht“, sagte ihr Vorgesetzter und spielte mal wieder mit seinem Zahnstocher, eine Angewohnheit, die besonders Leilani absolut abartig fand. „Aufgrund von Versetzungen und auch altersbedingtem Ausscheiden sind ihnen die Agenten abhandengekommen. Die Kollegen in L.A. sind im Bedarfsfall zur Unterstützung hinzugekommen, aber sie haben mir klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie diese zusätzliche Aufgabe nicht mehr länger wahrnehmen wollen und auch nicht können.“  
„Und was, Sir“, meldete sich Keanu zu Wort, „wollen Sie damit sagen?“  
„Ich will damit folgendes sagen: Packen Sie ihre Sachen. Ich versetze das Team Shaw.“  
„Bitte?“, kam es zeitgleich.  
Vance seufzte und richtete sich auf.  
„Wie deutlich soll ich es eigentlich noch sagen? Special Agent Keanu Shaw, ab sofort werden Sie und Special Agent Leilani Shaw als eigenständiges, aber auch zusätzliches Einsatzteam in Hawaii arbeiten.“  
  
Völlig benommen verließen Leilani und Keanu das Büro ihres Chefs.  
„Hey, Shaw, was wollte der große Boss von euch?“  
Keanu blieb stehen und schaute zu DiNozzo.  
„Wir sind versetzt worden.“  
„Wieso? Ihr habt doch nichts angestellt. Also, wohin geht’s?“  
Leilani drehte sich zu ihm und langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Wir gehen nach Hause.“  
„Was?“  
_„Ua hele mākou i Hawai’I”_ , erklärte Keanu auf perfektem Hawaiianisch.  
DiNozzo schaute ihn verständnislos an, doch bevor Leilani oder Keanu antworten konnte, mischte sich Agent Ziva David ein: „Ihr seid nach Hawaii versetzt worden?“  
„Du sprichst Hawaiianisch?“, fragte DiNozzo seine Partnerin erstaunt.  
„Klar, du nicht?“  
DiNozzo winkte ab und wandte sich dann zu Keanu und Leilani: „Und warum nach Hawaii? Als Vance mich mal versetzt hat, da bin ich auf einem Zerstörer gelandet.“  
Keanu grinste breit und strich seine halblangen, dunkelbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wir sind Hawaiianer.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
Leilani seufzte laut auf.  
„Unsere Mutter ist Hawaiianerin. Keanu und ich sind auf Lāna’i geboren, haben aber unsere Kindheit auf O’ahu verbracht und genau aus dem Grund wurden wir auf die Inseln versetzt.“  
„Und wann geht’s los?“  
Leilani schaute in die Runde.  
„Sobald wie möglich. Wir müssen noch unsere Eltern informieren und unsere Verwandten.“  
Keanu grinste mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen fing es schon wieder an zu schneien.  
„In nicht mal einer Woche lieg ich am Strand von O’ahu und such mir die nächste Welle.“  
Leilani verpasste ihrem Partner einen nicht gerade leichten Stoß gegen die Schulter.  
„Was mein liebenswerter Bruder auf nicht so freundliche Art sagen wollte ist, wir sollten nach Hause und packen.“  
Ziva grinste und umarmte dann nacheinander Leilani und Keanu. Sie hatte sich schon immer gut mit den Geschwistern verstanden und daher tat es ihr ein wenig leid, sich nun von ihnen verabschieden zu müssen.  
„Meldet euch, wenn ihr angekommen seid und solltet ihr was brauchen, sagt Bescheid.“  
Leilani nickte und zusammen mit Keanu verließ sie das Hauptquartier um alles für ihren Umzug nach Hawaii vorzubereiten.  
  
~.~

Als Leilani die Augen aufschlug wurde sie vom Rauschen der Wellen begrüßt, die an das kleine Stück Strand schwappten, das zu ihrem Haus gehörte. Ihre Tante, eine Schwester ihrer Mutter, und deren Mann, die ebenfalls von Lāna’i nach O’ahu gezogen waren, hatten dieses Häuschen in Kailua für sie und Keanu gefunden. Es war ein quadratischer, zweigeschossiger, heller Bau mit einem Bad, einer Gästetoilette, vier Zimmern und einer großen Küche. Ein Zimmer im Obergeschoss hatten sie sofort zum Arbeitszimmer auserkoren, denn auch wenn sie die offiziellen Büroräume in der Nähe der Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam hatten, so wussten sie das sie viel zuhause arbeiten würden. Genauso einig waren sie sich auch bei der Wahl des Wohnzimmers gewesen, denn dieses war der größte Raum im Erdgeschoss, füllte beinahe die Hälfte dieses Stockwerks aus und hatte, ebenso wie die Küche, einen Zugang zur Terrasse.  
Da ihnen ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre doch wichtig war, hatte sich Leilani für das freie Zimmer im Erdgeschoss entschieden, während es Keanu ins obere Stockwerk zog.  
Die Küche hatte eine große Fensterfront und eine Tür, die auf die Terrasse hinaus führte, welche sich über die komplette Rückseite erstreckte. Genauso wie Leilanis Zimmer bot die Veranda einen traumhaften Blick auf den Strand und den Ozean. Keanu hatte das rückwärtige Zimmer des Obergeschosses bezogen. Er wollte auf den Kawainui Regional Park blicken können, denn auch wenn er gerne am Strand war, so war es ihm wichtig, nicht von der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt zu werden.  
  
Lächelnd erinnerte sich Leilani an die Ankunft am Honolulu International Airport. Die Familie ihrer Mutter war fast vollständig anwesend gewesen. Drei Onkel und zwei Tanten waren mit ihren Ehepartnern und Kindern erschienen, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Es war laut und fröhlich gewesen. Genauso wie der anschließende Einzug in ihr neues Domizil. Voller Enthusiasmus hatten die Geschwister ihre dicken Wintersachen in die Abstellkammer unter der Treppe geworfen. Auf Hawaii würden sie die wirklich nicht brauchen.  
Als ihr Wecker den ersten Ton von sich gab, schaltete Leilani ihn ab, stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Typisches Hawaii-Wetter strahlte ihr entgegen. Perfekt um schwimmen zu gehen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Schnell tauschte sie Schlafshorts und Top gegen ihren Badeanzug, band sich die braunen Haare zusammen und verließ das Haus Richtung Strand.  
  
Als sie eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde später aus dem Wasser kam, wartete Keanu mit einem Handtuch auf sie.  
„Morgen, Kleines, geh duschen, Frühstück gibt’s unterwegs. Assistant Director Granger rief eben an. Wir haben bereits den ersten Fall.“  
Leilani nickte und fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie und Keanu im Auto.  
„Irgendwelche Infos?“, erkundigte sich die junge Agentin.  
„Mrs. Margaret Wolfe, 39. Wurde von der Nachbarin, die sie zum Yoga abholen wollte, tot aufgefunden.“  
„Warum sind wir zuständig?“  
„Sie ist die Frau von Marine Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Wolfe.“  
Leilani nickte verstehend. Auch die Familien von Marine Corps- oder Navy-Angehörigen fielen in ihre Zuständigkeit.  
„Ist er verdächtig?“ Leilani nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees, der bereits in einem Thermobecher in der Küche auf sie gewartet hatte und verzog das Gesicht. Ihr Bruder konnte einfach keinen Kaffee kochen, zumindest nicht so, wie sie ihn bevorzugte.  
„Nur dann, wenn er UA ist“, meinte Keanu grinsend, denn natürlich war ihm ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen. „Seine Einheit befindet sich momentan im Einsatz. Aber…“  
„Aber das werden wir trotzdem überprüfen“, ergänzte Leilani nickend.  
  
Als sie vor dem Haus der Wolfes ankamen, standen ein Wagen der MP und einer vom Honolulu PD am Straßenrand. Die Geschwister stiegen aus, holten das Equipment zur Spurensicherung aus dem Kofferraum und betraten das Haus. Ohne etwas zu sagen, hielten sie dem MP ihre Dienstausweise hin und wurden zum Tatort durchgelassen.  
„Hat Granger erwähnt, wie das mit Kriminaltechnik und Gerichtsmediziner funktionieren soll?“, fragte Leilani ihren Bruder, als sie sich im Raum umblickte.  
„Deswegen ist der Kollegen vom HPD noch hier. Wir müssen uns auf deren Ressourcen stützen, da der NCIS über kein eigenes Labor verfügt.“  
Sie grummelte, konnte aber an der Stimme ihres Bruders erkennen, dass auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber war.  
„Na gut“, seufzte sie, „versuchen wir das Beste draus zu machen. Du fängst schon mal mit den Fotos an. Wenn du damit fertig bist...“  
„Kümmere ich mich um die Skizzen.“  
„Genau. Spuren und Leiche für mich.“  
Ihr Bruder grinste sie breit an und hängte sich die Kamera um. „Du magst doch die unappetitlichen Sachen.“  
Sie blickte ihn zweifelnd an, begann dann aber Spuren zu sichern. Dabei bewegte sie sich kreisförmig von außen nach innen. Also immer näher an die Leiche heran.  
  
Leilani kniete neben der Leiche und betrachtete sie prüfend. Mrs. Wolfe war eine gutaussehende Enddreißigerin gewesen, die sich mit verschiedenen Sportarten in Form gehalten hatte. Ihre blonden Haare waren bereits von einigen, wenigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen was aber nicht sonderlich auffiel. Der Mörder hatte sie nach der Tat mit verschränkten Armen über der Brust und geschlossenen Augen genau in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers platziert. Die Hände lagen so, dass die tödliche Wunde verdeckt wurde. Wenn nicht das Blut gewesen wäre, das ihr pfirsichfarbenes T-Shirt verfärbt hatte, dann hätte man wirklich glauben können, dass Mrs. Wolfe nur schlief.  
„Lei, ich hab die Fotos und Skizzen fertig.“  
Sie nickte und streckte die Hände aus, um die Arme der Leiche zu lösen. Sie musste einen genaueren Blick auf die Wunde werfen.  
„Was glauben Sie, was Sie da machen?“, wurde sie plötzlich angefahren.  
Leilani drehte den Kopf und sah zwei Männer in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Der Größere hatte dunkle Haare und blickte sie aus blauen Augen durchdringend an. Durch seine Kleidung, bestehend aus Cargo-Hosen und T-Shirt, unterschied er sich deutlich von seinem Begleiter, der Anzughosen und Hemd trug.  
Sie stand vorsichtig auf und reichte ihrem Bruder den Koffer mit den Beweismitteln.  
„Bring das ins Auto. Ich klär das hier.“  
Keanu nickte und verließ das Haus.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte der größere der Beiden.  
Leilani verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute den beiden Männern ernst entgegen.  
„NCIS. Das hier ist unser Tatort und wer sind Sie?“  
„Commander Steve McGarrett und das beantwortet nicht meine Frage“, meinte der Größere und nahm eine Haltung an, die ihrer komplett glich.  
„Ich finde schon. Bisher mag es nicht so oft vorgekommen sein, aber der NCIS in Hawaii ist wieder voll einsatzfähig und daher werden ab sofort alle Verbrechen, die in Zusammenhang mit der US Navy oder dem US Marine Corps stehen von mir und meinem Partner oder einem unserer Kollegen bearbeitet. Sollte es notwendig sein, werden wir auf das Kriminallabor des HPD und den Gerichtsmediziner zurückgreifen.“  
„Ich…“  
„Und falls Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, den Gouverneur anzurufen und sich darüber zu beschweren, dann sollten Sie wissen, dass wir auf Befehl des Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis und NCIS Direktor Leon Vance hier sind. Also wird alles, was Sie jetzt gerade in Ihrem Kopf durchgehen keinerlei Erfolg haben.“  
Sie blickte noch einmal hinter sich zur Leiche, aber sie würden nur durch die Autopsie weitere Erkenntnisse erhalten.  
„Da Sie aber schon mal hier sind, wäre es überaus freundlich, wenn Sie den Tatort bewachen, bis der Gerichtsmediziner hier ist und sagen Sie ihm, dass wir eine gründliche und vollständige Autopsie verlangen.“  
Sie wollte sich an den beiden Männern vorbeischlängeln, wurde aber am Arm festgehalten.  
  
Als Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett den Camaro am Straßenrand parkte runzelte er die Stirn. Vor dem Haus stand ein Streifenwagen des HPD und ein Wagen, auf dem groß und deutlich MP zu lesen war. Das dritte Auto war extrem auffällig. Ein dunkelblauer 2010er Shelby GT500. Ob er den Wolfes gehörte? Oder einem Nachbarn? Und was machte die MP hier?  
Auch sein Partner schaute sich verwirrt um. Wo waren die Kriminaltechnik und der Wagen der Gerichtsmedizin? Gemeinsam stiegen sie aus und gingen auf das Haus zu.  
„Guten Morgen, Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams. Gehen Sie ruhig rein. Die Anderen sind auch schon bei der Arbeit“, wurden sie vom HPD Officer begrüßt.  
„Die Anderen?“, fragte Danny verwirrt.  
„Ja, die Bundesagenten.“  
„Bundesagenten?“, fragten McGarrett und Williams synchron, was sowohl vom MP als auch dem Officer mit einem Nicken bejaht wurde.  
Sie beeilten sich ins Haus zukommen und konnten beobachten, wie sich ein Mann mit dunkelbraunen, halblangen Haaren durchs Zimmer bewegte, alles fotografierte und Skizzen machte. Die andere Person war eine schlanke Frau mit etwas helleren, aber ebenfalls braunen Haaren, die die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt hatte und neben der Leiche kniete.  
„Lei, ich hab die Fotos und Skizzen fertig.“  
Die Frau nickte, schaute aber nicht auf. Dann streckte sie ihre Hände Richtung Leiche aus. Diese Handlung führte dazu, dass sich Steve in Bewegung setzte.  
„Was glauben Sie, was Sie da machen?!“, fuhr er sie an.  
Die Frau schaute auf und Steve erkannte, dass sie hawaiianische Gesichtszüge und erstaunlich helle Augen hatte. Augen, die sie beide ernst musterten. Nachdem sie sich erhoben hatte, griff sie nach dem silbernen Koffer, der neben ihr gestanden hatte, und reichte ihn ihrem Partner.  
„Bring das ins Auto. Ich klär das hier.“  
Der Mann nickte und musterte Steve und Danny kurz, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Steve richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Frau, die ihn und seinen Partner konzentriert musterte.  
„Wer sind Sie?“  
„NCIS. Das hier ist unser Tatort und wer sind Sie?“  
Steve schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Haltung, welche auch die Frau angenommen hatte.  
„Commander Steve McGarrett und das beantwortet nicht meine Frage“, sagte Steve und merkte, wie es langsam in ihm anfing zu brodeln. Diese Frau regte ihn auf. Sie war ziemlich dreist und das empfand er als respektlos. Sie roch nach Ärger und das regte ihn auf, auch wenn es durchaus reizvoll sein konnte.  
„Ich finde schon. Bisher mag es nicht so oft vorgekommen sein, aber der NCIS in Hawaii ist wieder voll einsatzfähig und daher werden ab sofort alle Verbrechen, die in Zusammenhang mit der US Navy oder dem US Marine Corps stehen von mir und meinem Partner oder einem unserer Kollegen bearbeitet. Sollte es notwendig sein, werden wir auf das Kriminallabor des HPD und den Gerichtsmediziner zurückgreifen.“  
Die leicht arrogante Antwort der Frau ließ Steve sprachlos werden. Niemand sagte ihm auf seiner Insel, was er zu tun hatte und deswegen wollte er seinen größten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel ziehen.  
„Ich…“  
„Und falls Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, den Gouverneur anzurufen und sich darüber zu beschweren, dann sollten Sie wissen, dass wir auf Befehl des Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis und NCIS Direktor Leon Vance hier sind. Also wird alles, was Sie jetzt gerade in Ihrem Kopf durchgehen keinerlei Erfolg haben.“  
Sie hatte genau gemerkt, was er hatte sagen wollen, und hatte ihm daher direkt diese Möglichkeit verbaut. Sie schaute noch einmal hinter sich auf die Leiche, nickte dann und blickte Steve fest an.  
„Da Sie aber schon mal hier sind, wäre es überaus freundlich, wenn Sie den Tatort bewachen bis der Gerichtsmediziner hier ist. Und sagen Sie ihm, dass wir eine gründliche und vollständige Autopsie verlangen.“  
Das war ja wirklich die Höhe. Da meinte dieses junge Ding ihm Befehle erteilen zu können. Ihm auf seiner Insel zu sagen, was er zu tun hatte, kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!  
Sie versuchte sich an ihm und Danny vorbeizuschlängeln, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. Ihre Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht zu ihrem Arm und wieder zurück, hatten dabei einen nur als kalt zu bezeichnenden Ausdruck.  
„Wenn ich Sie wäre, dann würde ich die Hand da ganz schnell wegnehmen.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“  
„Nun, hängen Sie an ihrer Hand? Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann verschwindet die am besten schnellstens von meinem Arm oder Sie verlieren sie ganz.“  
Auf Dannys Gesicht schlich sich ein Schmunzeln. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie mochte er die junge Frau und bewunderte ihren Mut. Denn nicht viele wagten es so mit Steve zu reden.  
„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Miss. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer Sie sind, aber wenn Sie glauben, dass ich mir von einer blutjungen Anfängerin wie Ihnen sagen lasse, was ich zu tun habe, dann haben Sie sich wirklich geschnitten.“  
„Damit das klar ist, ich bin Special Agent des Naval Criminal Investigative Service und das hier ist bei Weitem nicht mein erster Tatort. Nur weil Sie Leiter der Special Task Force des Gouverneurs sind, sind Sie nicht allmächtig. Sie mögen zwar mit so tollen Dingen wie Immunität und freier Hand ausgestattet sein, aber auch Ihre Zuständigkeit hat Grenzen und ich werde nicht zögern, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie diese Grenze ab sofort einhalten.“  
„Das werden wir ja sehen“, schnaubte Steve mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.  
„Allerdings werden wir das!“ Sie schaute zwischen den zwei Männern hin und her. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Gentlemen. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten und wehe, Sie kontaminieren den Leichnam!“  
Damit verließ sie das Haus, ging zu dem Shelby und stieg ein. Steve und Danny schauten ihr verwundert nach, nicht sicher, was sie von der jungen Frau und ihrem überaus selbstbewussten Auftreten halten sollten.  



	3. Chapter 3

„Was hast du, Kono?“  
Steve schaute die junge Hawaiianerin erwartungsvoll an, als er und Danny das Büro betraten, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick verwirrt.  
„Äh, Boss? Wir haben keinen Fall.“  
„Er meint auch die zwei NCIS Agents, die es gewagt haben Rambo ans Bein zu pinkeln“, kam es grinsend von Danny.  
„Ach so.“ Kono lächelte ebenfalls und weil sie bereits gehört hatte, dass es Verstärkung für das NCIS-Büro gegeben hatte, hatte sie sich informiert und tippte daher schnell etwas auf dem in die Platte des großen Tisches eingelassenen Touchscreen. Sofort erschien das Bild von Leilani.  
„Special Agent Leilani Shaw. Anfang dreißig. Abschluss als Jahrgangsbeste an einer Elite High-School in Atlanta. Anschließend Annapolis, Schwerpunkt asiatische und arabische Sprachen und Naturwissenschaften. Lieutenant der US Navy. Ehrenhafte Entlassung vor vier Jahren. Anschließend Ausbildung zum NCIS Agent. Vor kurzem noch im Hauptquartier in Washington.“  
„Und der Kerl?“  
Ein paar Klicks später erschien Keanus Bild.  
„Special Agent Keanu Shaw. Ebenfalls Anfang dreißig. Ist Leilanis Zwilling, nicht der Ehemann. Hat seinen High-School Abschluss mit nur fünf Punkten weniger als seine Schwester gemacht. Ging ebenfalls nach Annapolis. Allerdings mit den Schwerpunkten Chemie und Technische Informatik. First Lieutenant des US Marine Corps. Auch vor vier Jahren entlassen. Ging wie seine Schwester zum NCIS und hat dort zusammen mit ihr ein Team gebildet.“  
„Und was machen sie in Hawaii?“  
„Sie sind hier geboren. Genauer gesagt auf Lāna’i, lebten aber bis sie Teenager waren auf O‘ahu. Was wahrscheinlich der dafür Grund ist, das sie hierher versetzt wurden.“  
Steve schaute nachdenklich auf die beiden Bilder.  
„Was haben sie während ihrer Militärlaufbahn gemacht?“  
Kono schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Verschlusssache.“  
„Dann gib die Akten frei!“  
Kono lachte auf. „Boss, nicht mal du hast die nötige Sicherheitsstufe, um diese Akten einsehen zu können.“  
Danny atmete entsetzt aus, sich der Bedeutung dieser Aussage voll und ganz bewusst.  
„Haben wir jetzt etwa noch so zwei von Steves Format auf der Insel? Armes Hawaii.“  
„Liegt dir plötzlich was an den Inseln?“, fragte Kono feixend, immerhin war die Abneigung des Blonden gegen die Inseln mehr als bekannt. Doch dieser winkte nur ab und schaute seinen Partner nachdenklich an.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor, Steve?“  
Dieser richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die zwei Fotos, wobei er jedoch eher auf Leilani fokussiert war.  
„Wir werden sie im Auge behalten.“

„Was für ein Arsch!“, schrie Leilani und trat in ihrem Büro gegen die Wand. „So was von arrogant und anmaßend! Keanu, sag mir, dass du Informationen über ihn hast.“  
Ihr Bruder nickte und schickte einige Daten von seinem PC auf den großen Bildschirm an der Wand ihres Arbeitszimmers.  
„Steven J. McGarrett. Geboren auf O’ahu. Umzug aufs Festland im Alter von 17. Warum kann ich dir nicht genau sagen. Schloss Annapolis als Jahrgangsbester ab. Danach Navy Seal-Ausbildung. Er blieb sechs Jahre bei der Truppe, davon vier in Afghanistan. Anschließend Navy-Nachrichtendienst. Während dieser Zeit verbrachte er fünf Jahre damit hinter einem Brüderpaar hinterher zu jagen, hat sie beinahe um die ganze Welt verfolgt. Den Jüngeren, Anton, hat er in Nordkorea gefangen. Der Älter, Victor, war zur gleichen Zeit auf O‘ahu und hat McGarretts Vater ermordet. Daraufhin wurde er von der verstorbenen Gouverneurin Jameson zum Leiter von Five-0 ernannt, ursprünglich mit dem Auftrag die Mörder seines Vaters zu schnappen und die Inseln vom organisierten Verbrechen zu befreien. Five-0 hat volle Immunität und freie Hand. Das heißt, sie können quasi tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Auch wenn der neue Gouverneur ein wenig mehr Kontrolle verlangt hat. Ach ja, und das witzigste an der ganzen Sache“, Keanu zögerte kurz und ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, „er ist Lieutenant Commander. Steht also vom Rang her über uns beiden und er hat mit Hanna gedient.“  
Leilani fuhr sich durch die Haare und holte tief Luft.  
„Sam Hanna? Na prima.“ Sie seufzte, als sie sich an den dunkelhäutigen Agent des OSP in L.A. erinnerte, mit dem sie vor einiger Zeit gezwungen gewesen war zusammen zu arbeiten. Doch das war momentan nicht wichtig. „Sein Team?“  
Weitere Daten erschienen.  
„Besteht hauptsächlich aus Cops. Detective Daniel Williams, ursprünglich aus Jersey…“  
„Ein Haole?“, fragte Leilani entsetzt. Auch wenn sie lange nicht in Hawaii gewesen war, so war die Abneigung gegen Haoles, wie die Nicht-Einheimischen genannt wurden, etwas, das man nicht einfach ablegte.  
„Nicht nur einer. Der zweite ist Officer Lori Weston, ehemals Homeland Security. Die beiden anderen aus seinem Team sind von hier. Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly und Officer Kono Kalakaua. Beide vom Honolulu PD.“  
Leilani setzte sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute nachdenklich auf den großen Bildschirm.  
„Lei, was hast du vor?“ Keanu legte den Kopf schief und wartete auf einer Entscheidung. Die Brünette holte tief Luft und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.  
„Wir machen unsere Arbeit. Aber wenn uns Five-0 nochmal in die Quere kommt, dann werden die mich kennen lernen.“  
Keanu zuckte zusammen, denn er wusste wie seine Schwester werden konnte, wenn sie etwas aufregte. Ein Ausbruch des Kīlauea war absolut harmlos dagegen. 

 

„Agent Shaw? Ich bin Charlie Fong. Mir wurde gesagt, Sie hätten zu untersuchende Beweismittel.“  
Keanu nickte und reichte dem jungen Asiaten, der ihn am Eingang zu den Laborräumen begrüßt hatte, die Beutel mit den Spuren, die Leilani gesammelt hatte. Nach ihrem kleinen Wutanfall im Büro hatten sich die Geschwister aufgeteilt. Sie waren zwar gemeinsam in die Stadt gefahren, aber während Leilani im gerichtsmedizinischen Institut vorbeischaute, war Keanu zum Kriminallabor gefahren.  
„Das sind Spuren, die wir an der Leiche und im Haus gefunden haben. Kann natürlich sein, dass bei der Autopsie noch mehr auftaucht.“  
Charlie nickte und winkte Keanu, ihm zu einem Tisch zu folgen, der bis auf ein paar Geräte komplett leer war.  
„Wir sind bereits über die neuen Zustände informiert worden. Dieser Tisch ist ab sofort NCIS Gebiet“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Sollte ich mal nicht da sein, neue Spuren einfach links ablegen, die Ergebnisse werde ich hier rechts deponieren.“  
„Klingt gut“, nickte Keanu und schickte sich dann an zu gehen. „Ich muss dann auch wieder los.“  
„Ihre Partnerin davon abhalten mit McGarrett aneinander zugeraten?“, fragte Charlie mit schiefem Lächeln.  
„Sie wissen davon?“, fragte Keanu erstaunt.  
„Davon weiß schon fast das ganze HPD“, feixte sein Gegenüber. „Eine junge Agentin vom Festland, gebürtige Hawaiianerin, weist Commander Steve McGarrett in seine Schranken? Das hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.“  
Der Agent schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Das wird ihr so gar nicht gefallen!“

Leilani betrat die Gerichtsmedizin und runzelte die Stirn, als sie Klaviermusik hörte. Allerdings war sie allein durch die Begegnungen mit der Kriminaltechnikerin Abby Sciuto schon so einiges gewöhnt. Sie ging auf den Raum zu, aus dem die Musik kam und sah einen jungen, leicht pummeligen Mann an einem Klavier sitzen.  
„Entschuldigung, sind Sie Dr. Bergmann? Max Bergmann?“  
Er stand auf und drehte sich um. Leilani runzelte die Stirn. Aufgrund seines Namens hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Max Bergmann asiatischer Herkunft war.  
„Äh… Hallo… Und…“, er stotterte leicht, was Leilani ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.  
„Special Agent Leilani Shaw. Ich bin wegen Mrs. Margaret Wolfes Autopsie hier.“  
Er verstand, bedeutete ihr ihm zu folgen und ging zu einem Autopsietisch, auf dem sich die mit einem Laken bedeckte Leiche von Mrs. Wolfe befand. Er schlug den Stoff ein wenig zurück, so dass die Wunde auf ihrer Brust freigelegt wurde.  
„Mrs. Wolfe starb nicht wie man vermuten könnte anhand des starken Blutverlustes. Ein spitzes Objekt ist in ihre Brust eingedrungen, hat die Aorta durchtrennt und auch den linken Ventrikel verletzt. Dies führte zum sofortigen Tod, der zwischen drei und vier heute früh geschah. Ich habe einen Abdruck des Wundkanals angefertigt und ins Labor geschickt. Des Weiteren habe ich einige Sporen und Fasern an ihr entdeckt, die könnten allerdings auch vom Boden stammen, auf dem sie lag. Genaueres wird uns das Labor sagen.“  
„Sonst noch irgendwas Auffälliges?“  
Der Pathologe schüttelte den Kopf, nickte aber direkt darauf und fügte hinzu: „Das Opfer zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen von Abwehrverletzungen.“  
„Sie wurde frontal angegriffen und hat sich nicht gewehrt?“, fragte Leilani erstaunt, was dazu führte, dass ihr Gegenüber erneut nickte.  
„Das schürt in mir den Verdacht, dass sie vorher sediert wurde, aber sie könnte ihren Angreifer auch gekannt haben. Die Tox-Screen-Ergebnisse stehen allerdings noch aus. Abschließend kann ich eigentlich nur sagen, wäre ihr Leben nicht vorzeitig beendet worden, dann hätte Mrs. Wolfe bestimmt noch viele Jahre vor sich gehabt.“  
„Also haben wir gar nichts“, gab Leilani genervt von sich. Ihr Tonfall ließ den jungen Gerichtsmediziner zusammen zucken, doch darum kümmerte sie sich jetzt nicht. Es gab wichtigeres! „Wenn Sie noch was haben, rufen Sie mich an.“  
Damit verließ sie die Pathologie.

 

Als Keanu vom Kriminallabor zurückkam, saß seine Schwester bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und wühlte sich durch Unterlagen.  
„Wie bist du denn her gekommen?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
„Gelaufen“, war die kurze Antwort, die er erhielt.  
„Und was ist das?“ Er deutete auf den Stapel Papier.  
„Dienstakten und Einsatzberichte.“  
Keanu ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch, der ihrem gegenüber stand, nieder und schaute sie fragend an. „Wessen?“  
„Five-0 im Allgemeinen, McGarrett im Besonderen und auch von Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe.“  
Keanus Blick wurde fester. „Ich verstehe, die Überprüfung von Wolfe. Wir müssen feststellen, ob er UA ist, oder nicht. Aber warum Five-0?“  
Leilani seufzte, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stützte dann ihre Arme auf der Tischplatte vor ihr ab.  
„Ich will einfach wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben und zwar mehr als die Basics, die du mir vorhin geliefert hast. Das hätte ich auch in wenigen Sekunden herausfinden können. Ich will mehr wissen. Wissen wie sie denken, wie sie handeln und besonders was sie vorhaben. Also beschäftige du dich mal schön mit Wolfe, kleiner Bruder. Ich nehm mir Five-0 vor.“  
Keanu schüttelte den Kopf, wusste aber, dass es nichts brachte mit seiner Schwester zu diskutieren, wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war. Besonders wenn sie ihn als ihren kleinen Bruder bezeichnete. Er war zwar zehn Zentimeter größer als Leilani, aber diese war zwanzig Minuten vor ihm auf die Welt gekommen, ein Umstand den sie ihm von Zeit zu Zeit unter die Nase rieb. Also schnappte er sich Wolfes Dienstakte, blickte aber noch mal auf, bevor er sich darin vertiefte.  
„Was hat die Autopsie ergeben?“  
„Entweder war Mrs. Wolfe sediert oder sie kannte ihren Angreifer. Tox steht noch aus.“  
Keanu nickte und vertiefte sich dann in Wolfes Akte, während sich seine Schwester daran machte ein genaues Profil aller Five-0 Mitglieder zu erstellen. 

Leilani schloss gerade die letzte Akte von Five-0, stand auf um für sich und ihren Bruder einen Kaffee zu holen, als dessen Handy klingelte.  
„Shaw… Was? Seit wann ist er weg? … Und das konnten Sie uns nicht früher sagen? … Ja schon klar. Marines halten immer zusammen. Hören Sie zu, Colonel. Ich bin ebenfalls Marine und zu meiner Zeit wussten wir, wann wir besser zu unserem Vorgesetzten gehen und wann nicht und ein Kamerad, der sich unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt ist ein verdammt guter Grund! … Ja, mir tut es auch leid. Besonders für Ihre Leute, denn wenn dieses Nichtweiterreichen von Informationen dazu geführt hat, dass jemand gestorben ist, dann werde ich Sie dafür mitverantwortlich machen!“ Keanu legt auf und schmiss das Handy vor sich auf den Tisch. „Du glaubst es nicht“, wandte er sich an seine Schwester, „Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Wolfe ist seit vier Tagen in Hawaii. Seinen Kameraden hat er gesagt, dass er einen Notfall in der Familie haben würde und dringend weg müsse. Die haben ihn gedeckt statt sich zu wundern, warum er sich einfach aus dem Staub macht und seinem Vorgesetzten ist das Fehlen erst heute aufgefallen.“  
„Nicht wahr, oder?“ Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Marines. Ich sag es ja immer wieder. Die sind wirklich die Schlimmsten von allen!“  
„Hey!“, kam es gespielt entrüstet von Keanu, worauf seine Schwester nur grinste. „Aber was machen wir jetzt?“  
Leilani dachte kurz nach und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare.  
„Wir müssen rausfinden, wie Wolfe nach Hawaii gekommen ist und auch wo er unterkommt. Er kann nicht nach Hause, weil das immer noch ein Tatort ist. Also Geldspuren, Telefonate, SMS. Wir nehmen sein Leben auseinander und dann schnappen wir uns den Mistkerl.“

„BOOM!“, rief Keanu, sprang auf und reckte die Arme in Siegerpose. „Wer ist der Beste?“  
Leilani blickte zu ihm, eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe gezogen.  
„Darf ich von deinem mehr als unqualifizierten Ausbruch schließen, dass du unseren Verdächtigen gefunden hast?“  
„Er hat sich eben am Aloha Tower mit seiner Kreditkarte was zu essen gekauft. Wie dumm kann man nur sein? Auf der Flucht mit Karte zahlen? Das macht man doch nicht!“  
Leilani erhob sich und holte ihre Waffe und Marke aus der Schreibtischschublade.  
„Gib Wolfe doch nachher einfach den Tipp, wenn wir ihn gefasst haben und jetzt komm. Wir haben wirklich schon genug getrödelt.“

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später saßen die Geschwister in ihrem Dienstwagen am Straßenrand und beobachteten die Menschen, die sich am Aloha Tower aufhielten. Mit einem geschulten Blick konnte man genau erkennen wer diente, wer einheimisch und wer Tourist war. Bei den Militärs war es auch relativ einfach, die Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Truppengattungen auszumachen, sofern man sich damit auskannte. Daher war es für Keanu und Leilani auch ein leichtes, sich nur auf die Marines zu konzentrieren.  
„Vielleicht ist er gar nicht mehr da“, meinte Leilani mit leichtem Zweifel in der Stimme. „Immerhin bist du gekrochen wie eine Schnecke.“  
„Schnecke? Bitte? Nur weil nicht jeder so einen selbstmörderischen Fahrstil wie du, Gibbs oder Ziva hat, sind wir anderen doch nicht direkt Schnecken.“  
Leilani machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung mit der Rechten, ganz so als wolle sie sämtliche Argumente ihres Bruders direkt im Keim ersticken. Sie starrte angestrengt durch die Frontscheibe nach draußen. Sobald die Sonne untergegangen wäre, würden ihre Chancen Wolfe zu finden beinahe gegen Null gehen. Sie wollte sich schon zu ihrem Bruder drehen und diesem anbieten die nächste Ladung Kaffee zu holen, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte.  
„Sag mal, ist er das?“ Mit der freien Hand deutete er durch seine Fensterseite auf einen Mann, der schätzungsweise Anfang bis Mitte vierzig war, dessen schwarze Haare im üblichen Marine-Haarschnitt frisiert waren und an den Schläfen bereits ein wenig grau wurden. Leilani holte das Foto aus Wolfes Dienstakte hervor und verglich es mit dem Mann, auf den Keanu deutete.  
„Ja, das ist er“, bestätigte sie schließlich.  
„Na dann los.“  
Gemeinsam stiegen die Zwillinge aus und näherten sich Thomas Wolfe von zwei Seiten. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, könnten sie ihn ohne jegliche Gefahr für die Umstehenden festnehmen. 

Aber natürlich verlief nicht alles nach Plan. Wann tat es das jemals?  
Wolfe verstaute gerade etwas in dem Rucksack, den er bei sich hatte, als sich das Sonnenlicht ungünstig auf Keanus Dienstmarke spiegelte, die er am Gürtel trug. Diese Spiegelung strahlte genau in Wolfes Gesicht und machte ihn dadurch auf die beiden Agenten aufmerksam, die auf ihn zukamen. Leilani konnte den Fluch hören, den Wolfe ausstieß als er ihren Bruder sah und daher versuchte sie durch die Menge schneller zu ihm zu gelangen, als er sich umdrehte und davon lief.  
„Scheiße!“, stieß Keanu aus und drängelte sich durch die Massen auf den Älteren zu.  
Leilani liebte Hawaii, sie liebte die Inseln wirklich. Aber hinter einem Verdächtigen herzurennen war um einiges leichter, wenn man nicht Pärchen, die einen Spaziergang im Sonnenuntergang unternahmen, Jugendliche auf dem Rückweg vom Surfen und einfach nur Massen von Sonnenanbetern ausweichen und sich über Sand kämpfen musste. Sie stieß eine Verwünschung zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als sie bemerkte, dass Wolfes Vorsprung immer größer wurde.  
„Was zur Hölle geben die euch Marines zu fressen?“  
Keanus Lachen erklang über das InEar.  
„Neidisch, Schwesterherz? Ich dachte ihr Nachrichtendienstler müsst euch auch fit halten.“  
„Halt lieber den Mund und leg einen Zahn zu“, knurrte sie und versucht Wolfe einzuholen, aber scheinbar hatte dieser eine Art siebten Sinn und beschleunigte seine Schritte ebenfalls. In letzter Sekunde duckte sich Leilani unter einem Surfbrett hindurch, das vor ihr erschien und stolperte dafür beinahe über den Rucksack des Brettbesitzers.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?“, fauchte sie ihm zu, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. „Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe! NCIS! Bleiben Sie stehen!“  
Aber dieser Ausruf animierte ihn nur dazu noch schneller zu laufen. Leilanis Gesicht verzog sich vor Ärger. Wieso rannten nur alle immer weg, wenn sie NCIS hörten? Ahnten die denn nicht, dass sie sich dadurch nur noch verdächtiger machten? Scheinbar nicht.  
„Keanu, wird echt Zeit, dass du mir mal hilfst! Also wo steckst du?“, fauchte sie fragend über Funk. Immer musste sie die ganze Arbeit machen!  
In diesem Moment kam ihr Bruder von der Seite angeflogen und mit einem gekonnten Tackle, riss er Wolfe mit sich zu Boden. Er bog dessen Arme auf den Rücken und legte ihm Handschellen an.  
„Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Wolfe, hiermit verhafte ich Sie wegen des Mordes an Ihrer Frau Margaret Wolfe.“ Damit stand er auf und zog Wolfe auf die Beine. „So macht man das, Schwesterchen“, feixte er triumphierend, als Leilani bei ihnen angekommen war.  
„Ich war es nicht!“, stieß Wolfe wütend hervor, was als Reaktion eine hochgezogene Augenbraue Leilanis auslöste.  
„Also, wenn ich jedes Mal einen Dollar dafür bekommen würde, wenn ein Verdächtiger diesen Spruch von sich gibt, dann wäre ich wirklich reich“, antwortete Keanu und führte Wolfe Richtung Auto davon. „Sie sind UA. Sie sind von Übersee abgehauen, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem auch ihre Frau ermordet wird. Sie erkennen die merkwürdigen Umstände?“  
Beim Wagen angekommen verfrachteten sie Wolfe auf den Rücksitz.  
„Zur Base?“, fragte Keanu und schaute seine Schwester über das Autodach hinweg fragend an.  
Leilani kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und dachte nach.  
„Zu weit weg“, erwiderte sie. „Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, aber wir müssen uns wohl erneut schneller auf die Ressourcen der örtlichen Behörden stützen, als gedacht.“  
„Five-0?“, hakte Keanu langsam nach.  
„Five-0“, antworte Leilani und stieg ein.

„Äh, Boss, kann ich dich mal stören?“  
Steve blickte von der Akte eines alten Falles auf, als Kono in seiner Bürotür erschien.  
„Was ist denn?“  
Die junge Hawaiianerin wirkte ein wenig unsicher, nicht genau wissend, ob sie wirklich mit der Information, die sie eben erhalten hatte, zu Steve gehen sollte.  
„Du hast mich doch gebeten, noch mehr über die Shaws herauszufinden.“  
„Und?“ Steves blaue Augen wurden durchdringend.  
„Also, auf die Dienstakten konnte ich noch immer nicht zugreifen, aber ich konnte zumindest über Leilani herausfinden, dass sie beim Nachrichtendienst war.“ Kono fuhr sich über den Nacken und bereitete sich darauf vor, wie Steve gleich reagieren würde. „Und außerdem sind sie und ihr Bruder auf den Weg zu uns.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Steve sprang auf und stützte sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Warum sollten sie das sein?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber eben kam ein Anruf vom HPD. Scheinbar ist es dringend.“  
Steve schlängelte sich an der jungen Frau vorbei und rannte, ohne Danny, der gerade aus seinem Büro gekommen war, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, aus dem Hauptquartier.  
„Was geht denn mit dem ab?“, wandte sich Danny fragend an Kono, die ihrem Chef nachdenklich hinterher blickte.  
„Die Shaws kommen.“  
„Das muss ich sehen“, meinte Danny grinsend und folgte seinem Partner nach draußen. 

Gespannt beobachteten Steve und Danny, wie der dunkelblaue Shelby GT500 auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Hauptquartier abgestellt wurde. Als erstes stieg Keanu aus, die Umgebung immer im Auge behaltend, während Leilani, nachdem sie das Auto verlassen hatte, den Verdächtigen vom Rücksitz nach draußen zog. Danny beobachtete genau ihre Bewegungen und Handlungen und beugte sich dann zu Steve: „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber die beiden wissen scheinbar, was sie tun.“  
„Klappe“, knurrte Steve, die Augen immer noch auf die Shaws gerichtet.  
Leilani führte den Mann – eine Hand in dessen Nacken, eine an den Handschellen – auf das Gebäude zu, während ihr Bruder weiterhin die Umgebung scannte. Danny war sich sicher, dass dem männlichen Shaw sein Verhalten kaum auffiel, das es ihm bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Als Leilani Steve und Danny entdeckte, schlich sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Das war ja einfach nur prima.  
„Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, oder?“, fragte Leilani, als sie dem gefesselten Mann einen Stoß in den Rücken verpasste und ihn so an Steve vorbei führte.  
„Was soll das?“, murrte dieser.  
„Nun, ich habe einen Verdächtigen, den ich verhören muss und Ihre Räumlichkeiten waren einfach in der Nähe.“  
Ihr Lächeln blieb dabei so kühl wie zuvor und sie marschierte weiter.  
„Irgendwann“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, nachdem die Zwillinge im Gebäude verschwunden waren.  
„Was ist irgendwann?“, fragte Danny.  
„Irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem werde ich sie entweder in den Kīlauea werfen oder an eine Horde Haie verfüttern“, kam es knurrig von Steve.  
„Oder…“, sagte Danny langsam, „ihr begrabt eure Differenzen, woher auch immer die kommen mögen, und Hawaii hat Mr. und Mrs. Rambo als Beschützer.“  
„Das“, Steve funkelte ihn an. „das wird niemals passieren, Danno.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging ins Büro zurück.

Durch ihre Recherchen früher am Tag wussten die Geschwister genau, wo sich der Verhörraum von Five-0 im Gebäude befand und daher führten sie Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe direkt in den Keller. Als sie den Raum erreicht hatten, stieß ihn Keanu auf den Stuhl, der in der Mitte stand, während Leilani die Tür schloss und sich dann, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu den beiden Männern umdrehte. 

Für einen unbeteiligten Beobachter wirkte es so, als würde Steve einfach nur über den Berichten brüten. In Wahrheit aber war sein Computer auf die Kamera des Verhörraums eingestellt und er beobachtete die Zwillinge dabei, wie sie Thomas Wolfe in die Mangel nahmen. Irgendwas war an Leilani Shaw, das ihn beschäftigte. Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber irgendetwas hatte sie. Mit diesem Rätsel würde er sich allerdings zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt befassen. Jetzt galt es erst mal herauszufinden wie gut die Zwillinge wirklich waren.

„Also Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe, warum sind Sie auf O’ahu?“  
„Familiäre Gründe“, sagte er mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme.  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Leilani sarkastisch. „So hat noch niemand den Mord an seiner Frau bezeichnet.“  
„Ich habe meine Frau nicht umgebracht!“  
„Wirklich?“, schaltete sich Keanu ein. „Sie haben sich unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Ihre Frau umgebracht wird. Außerdem hat unser Pathologe herausgefunden, dass sich Ihre Frau nicht gegen ihren Angreifer zur Wehr gesetzt hat. Das kann eigentlich nur zwei Dinge bedeuten: Entweder wurde Ihre Frau vor der eigentlichen Tat betäubt, oder sie kannte ihren Angreifer.“  
„Ich war es aber nicht!“, ereiferte sich Wolfe.  
„Natürlich“ Leilani zog das Wort übertrieben in die Länge. „Hast du gehört, Keanu? Er war es nicht.“  
Der junge Agent tat so, als würde er lachen, baute sich aber dann vor Wolfe auf.  
„Sehen Sie es ein, die Fakten sprechen zu hundert Prozent gegen Sie!“  
„Aber ich war es nicht!“ Der Gunnery Sergeant wollte aufspringen, wurde aber von Leilani auf den Stuhl zurück geschubst.  
„Wolfe, machen Sie es sich nicht so schwer. Wenn Sie jetzt gestehen, dann werden wir den JAG Anwälten sagen, dass Sie vollständig kooperiert haben. Das kann Ihnen nur zugutekommen.“

In seinem Büro richtete sich Steve in seinem Stuhl auf, gespannt darüber wie Wolfe reagieren würde. 

„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Ich liebe meine Frau und hätte ihr niemals etwas angetan! Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!“  
„Mal gesetzt dem Fall, dass Sie es wirklich nicht waren, warum sind Sie dann UA? Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung?“  
Wolfe holte tief Luft und seufzte dann. „Meine Tochter rief mich vor ein paar Tagen an.“  
„Tochter? Wollen Sie uns zum Narren halten, Wolfe? Sie haben keine Tochter.“  
Der Ältere seufzte erneut und gestand: „Das dachte ich auch. Aber vor… Margaret und ich sind seit knapp zehn Jahren verheiratet. Davor war ich mit meiner Freundin aus High School-Zeiten zusammen. Aber sie machte vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren aus heiterem Himmel mit mir Schluss. Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung, dass ihre Eltern es so wollten und auch nicht, dass sie von mir schwanger war. Ich glaube, nicht mal sie wusste es damals. Meine Tochter spürte mich auf oder besser gesagt, ihr Anwalt. Meine Ex starb vor zwei Wochen bei einem Autounfall und ich bin scheinbar der einzige lebende Verwandte, den Ashley noch hat. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es falsch war, sich einfach so von der Truppe zu entfernen, aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen?“  
Keanu warf seiner Schwester einen unsicheren Blick zu, den diese mit einem Schnauben quittierte.  
„Denken Sie wirklich, wir sind so dumm und glauben diese Ausrede?“, fragte sie, eine Augenbraue skeptisch gehoben.  
„Das ist keine Ausrede!“ Wolfe richtete sich auf und funkelte sie wütend an. „Rufen Sie doch in L.A. an! Die Nummer des Anwalts ist in meiner Brieftasche!“  
Leilani schloss kurz die Augen und machte dann eine ruckende Kopfbewegung in die Richtung ihres Bruders. Dieser ging zu dem Tisch neben der Tür, auf dem sie Wolfes Habseligkeiten abgelegt hatten und durchsuchte sie. Als er einen kleinen grünen Zettel aus der Brieftasche geholt hatte, zeigte er ihn mit fragendem Blick Wolfe.  
„Ja, das ist sie“, antwortete dieser mit einem Nicken.  
„Ich bin dann mal telefonieren“, verabschiedete sich Keanu und verließ den Raum. 

„Boss?“ Als Kono an seine Bürotür klopfte, schaltete Steve schnell den Ton seines Computers aus und schaute auf.  
„Was ist denn?“, erkundigte er sich patzig.  
„Das HPD rief grade an. Wir haben einen Fall.“  
Steve nickte, erhob sich mit einem letzten Blick auf den Bildschirm und folgte dann seinem Team aus dem Gebäude.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Steve diesmal den Camaro am Straßenrand des Tatorts parkte, sah alles genauso aus wie er es erwartete. Sowohl der Van des Gerichtsmediziners, als auch der des Kriminallabors waren auf der anderen Straßenseite geparkt und mehrere Streifenwagen des HPDs hielten die Schaulustigen fern. Zu viert ging das Team auf das kleine, in hellblau gestrichene Haus zu.  
„Wann kommt Lori eigentlich wieder“, fragte Kono, als sie sich die Latexhandschuhe überzog und anschließend den Sitz der Marke an ihrem Gürtel überprüfte.  
„Der Arzt meinte, dass sie im Laufe der Woche zumindest wieder ein wenig herumhumpeln darf“, antwortete Steve, während er sich unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch duckte, „und dann wird sie nichts und niemand mehr vom Hauptquartier fernhalten.“  
Kono grinste und auch Danny konnte sich ein zartes Verziehen der Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen. Wie er es an Loris ersten Tag prophezeit hatte, war sie, nachdem sie sich mit Steve arrangiert hatte, eine unglaubliche Bereicherung für das Team geworden. Besonders durch ihre Erfahrung als Profiler für das FBI konnten sie schon oftmals Verdächtige schneller finden oder Personen von ihrer Liste streichen, als ohne ihre Unterstützung. Dass sie sich beim Kampftraining den Fuß verknackst hatte, war mehr als unglücklich und besonders Steve, der an diesem Tag ihr Trainingspartner gewesen war, hatte sich lange Vorwürfe gemacht.  
Eigentlich wartete das Team nur darauf, dass die beiden sich endlich mal eingestehen würden, dass sie prima zueinander passten, wobei sich Danny dessen mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so sicher war. Man könnte Steves Verhalten Leilani gegenüber durchaus mit seiner Abneigung gegen andere Behörden erklären, aber das glaubte der blonde Ermittler eigentlich nicht. Außerdem hatte ihm Kono mit einem mehr als breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verraten, dass sich Steve in die Überwachung des Verhörraums eingeloggt hatte, während die Geschwister mit dem Gunny darin gewesen waren. Aber wenn man Steve darauf ansprechen würde, bekäme man bestimmt entweder seinen patentierten Eisblick als Reaktion oder einen so verqueren militärischen Satz, dass man sich manchmal wirklich fragen musste, ob Steve ernsthaft glaubte, was er ab und an von sich gab.  
Gemeinsam mit Kono betrat Danny das kleine Haus, während Chin bereits dabei war den Freund des Opfers zu befragen, der die Tote auch gefunden hatte.  
Als Danny in dem, das komplette Erdgeschoss einnehmenden Raum angekommen war, zog er die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. Die Szenerie kam ihm verflucht bekannt vor. Das Opfer – eine junge, blonde Frau – lag mitten im Raum, die Arme auf der Brust verschränkt und die Augen fest verschlossen. Wäre nicht eine feine rote Spur, die sich in Richtung Rücken zog und das reine Weiß ihres T-Shirts unterbrach, hätte man wirklich denken können, dass sie nur schlief. Genauso hatte Mrs. Wolfe am Morgen ausgesehen. Die Ähnlichkeit der Szenerie war so gravierend, dass Danny nicht anders konnte, als zu hüsteln, was ihm einen eindringlichen Blick von Steve einhandelte. Natürlich war seinem Chef ebenfalls schon die Ähnlichkeit der Tatorte aufgefallen, aber das könnte durchaus auch ein Zufall sein. Nur weil die Opfer beide weiblich, beide blond und auf die gleiche Art platziert waren, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie es mit dem gleichen Tätern zu tun hatten. Auch wenn es mehr als selten vorkam, so konnten Zufälle bei Mord geschehen. Aber wirklich daran glauben wollte Danny nicht.  
„Was haben wir hier, Max?“  
Steve stellte sich neben den jungen Pathologen, der bereits dabei war die Leiche zu untersuchen, und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Ihr Name ist Jennifer McKegan, 29 Jahre alt. Der Lebermessung zufolge ist sie zwischen 36 und 48 Stunden tot. Todesursache war die Stichwunde in der Brust. Übrigens auch die einzige Verletzung die Miss McKegan hat.“  
„Danke, Max.“ Steve wollte sich bereits abwenden, als ihn der junge Pathologe zurück hielt.  
„Ähm, Commander McGarrett? Also natürlich muss ich noch eine genaue Autopsie durchführen und natürlich auch einen Abguss des Wundkanals anfertigen, aber bisher deutet alles darauf hin, dass sie unter den gleichen Umständen ums Leben kam wie Mrs. Wolfe, das Opfer des NCIS.“  
Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick wurde noch kälter.  
„Soll heißen?“  
„Kann natürlich alles nur ein Zufall sein. Ich werde das selbstverständlich noch genauer überprüfen, aber die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus“, beeilte sich Max zu sagen, der sich anfing unter Steves Musterung mehr als unwohl zu fühlen. Steve warf dem jungen Mann noch einen Blick zu, wandte sich dann um und wollte das Haus wieder verlassen. Als er bei Kono und Danny ankam, die immer noch in der Tür standen, bemerkte er das breite Grinsen seines Partners und zischte ihn aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen an: „Klappe, Danno. Kein Kommentar!“  
Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände, immer noch breit grinsend.  
„Ich sag doch gar nichts. Hatte ich auch niemals vor.“  
Nach einem zweifelnden Blick verließ Steve das Haus und überließ den Leuten von der Spurensicherung das Feld. 

Vor dem Haus gesellte sich Steve zu Chin, der immer noch mit dem Freund des Opfers sprach.  
„Steve, das ist William Jennings.“  
„Mr. Jennings, mein aufrichtiges Beileid.“  
Der junge Mann war groß gewachsen, hatte dunkelblondes, leicht verstrubeltes Haar und dunkelgrüne Augen. Seine ganze Haltung und auch sein Outfit ließ ihn wie den typischen Surfer wirken. Er nickte langsam, seine Augen wanderte immer wieder zu der offenstehenden Haustür und selbst über die Entfernung konnte man das Aufleuchten der Blitze von den Kameras der Spurensicherung sehen. Steve stellte sich so, dass Jennings nicht mitbekam, was im Haus so alles geschah.  
„Mr. Jennings, es tut mir leid Sie das fragen zu müssen, aber es gehört zur Routine. Wo waren Sie gestern Abend?“  
Jennings fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte.  
„Ich sollte eigentlich auch heute noch nicht wieder hier sein. Ich war gestern noch an der Gold Coast.“  
„Sie nehmen an der ASP Tour teil?“, fragte Steve, der genau wusste, dass sich die internationale Surfer-Elite momentan für einen Wettkampf in Australien aufhielt.  
„Nein, nicht so wirklich. Jen meinte immer, ich solle mir endlich einen richtigen Beruf suchen, aber ich bin nicht so der „morgens auf die Arbeit und abends wieder nach Hause“-Typ, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich hab auf der ASP versucht Sponsoren für meine Klamotten zu finden.“  
Steve und Chin wechselten einen schnellen Blick, der William Jennings vollkommen entging. Diese Geste drückte genau aus, was sie zwei dachten. In dieser Beziehung war wohl nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein gewesen. Aber es würde bestimmt nichts bringen, jetzt darauf herum zureiten, das wussten sie beide.  
„Und Jennifer? Was hat sie gemacht?“  
„Jen ist … war, Industriekauffrau. Sie hat für Millson Ltd. gearbeitet.“, Er bemerkte die fragenden Gesichter der Ermittler und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat mir früher auch nie was gesagt. Das ist eine große Firme vom Festland. Was genau die machen, hab ich nie verstanden, auch wenn Jen hundert Mal versucht hat, es mir zu erklären.“  
„Jennifer war nicht von hier?“  
Jennings schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, sie ist eigentlich von der Ostküste. Sie ist in Richmond aufgewachsen, ich glaube ihre Eltern leben immer noch da.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So was sollte ich wissen, oder?“  
Ein weiterer schneller Blickwechsel zwischen Chin und Steve, anschließend richtete der Hawaiianer das Wort an Jennings.  
„Und was genau machte Jennifer auf O’ahu?“  
„Ihr Boss plant irgendein großes Ding, keine Ahnung was genau. Aber er hat Jen hier her geschickt mit dem Auftrag die Lage zu sondieren, was auch immer das heißen mag. Als ich das gehört habe, dachte ich mir, dass das ne spitzen Gelegenheit sei und bin mit ihr hergekommen.“  
„Steve!“  
Die drei Männer schauten zum Haus und als sie Kono winken sahen, wurden Jennings Augen groß.  
„Ist das Kono Kalakaua? Oh man, die wollt ich ja schon immer mal treffen. Ist sie eigentlich immer noch mit Ben Bass befreundet?“  
Chin warf dem jungen Mann einen Seitenblick zu, der diesen sofort zum Verstummen brachte. Steve wendete eine etwas weniger subtile Art an.  
„Danke, Mr. Jennings. Sollten wir noch Fragen haben, werden wir auf Sie zurückkommen. Haben Sie etwas, wo Sie unterkommen können?“  
„Alter, wir sind auf Hawaii. Ich werd mir mein Brett schnappen und mich an den Strand verziehen.“  
Damit drehte er sich, ein letztes Mal zu Kono schauend, um und ging zu einem alten klapprigen Jeep, auf dem ein Surfbrett festgeschnallt war.  
„Was für ein Typ“, meinte Chin ungläubig, während er und Steve zum Haus zurückgingen. „Ich glaube den werden wir noch wieder sehen.“  
„Kerle wie er sind der Grund dafür, dass manche Leute Surfer für hirnlose Kiffer halten“, erklärte Steve.  
„Aber auf ihn traf das zu“, war Chins Reaktion. Steve schüttelte den Kopf und schaute dann Kono fragend an.  
„Was gibt’s?“  
„Max ist bereit die Leiche abzutransportieren und die Spurensicherung ist auch fertig. Konnte der Freund was sagen?“  
„Nur das er versucht eine eigene Surfmarke auf die Beine zu stellen, das Opfer nicht so zufrieden mit ihm war und für eine Firma vom Festland gearbeitet hat.“  
„Was? Er will Coral Prince Konkurrenz machen? Na dann viel Spaß“, meinte Kono mit schiefem Grinsen, welches sich auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen bildete. Coral Prince war einfach ‚die‘ Marke auf der Insel und um dagegen ankommen zu können, musste man verdammt viel Glück und einen noch besseren Plan haben und beides traf auf William Jennings bestimmt nicht zu.  
„Ich denke mal, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir ins HQ zurück fahren. Kono, du klemmst dich mit Chin dahinter jemanden von Millson Ltd., der Firma für die Jennifer McKegan gearbeitet hat, zu erreichen. Vielleicht können die uns bessere Informationen liefern. Danny, du rufst ihre Eltern an, denn ich bezweifle, dass Jennings das machen wird.“  
„Und was wirst du tun, Steven? Nach Hickham fahren?“, fragte der blonde Cop mit einem schiefen Feixen.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“, war Steves Gegenfrage.  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht“, flötete Danny langsam. „Vielleicht weil die Morde zusammenhängen könnten? Weil Max bereits bei einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung eine Ähnlichkeit der Todesumstände festgestellt hat? Und wann hat er sich schon mal bei einer Einschätzung geirrt? Also ich bin mir sicher, dass es zum guten Ton gehört, dass, wenn zwei Behörden den gleichen Täter suchen, man dann die Ressourcen bündelt. Sozusagen Hand in Hand arbeitet, damit der Täter schneller gefasst und seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden kann.“  
„Soll heißen, Danno?“ Steve stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinen Partner und funkelte den Kleineren von oben an. Die anderen Mitglieder von Five-0 schüttelten den Kopf. Es war ihnen allen klar, was auf sie zukommen würde, wenn Steve weiterhin so stur blieb.  
„Soll heißen, den Vorschriften zufolge musst du die Shaws wenigstens darüber informieren, dass wir ebenfalls ein Opfer haben und die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie vom gleichen Täter umgebracht wurden“, mischte sich Chin in die Unterhaltung mit ein.  
„Ich denke nicht.“ Damit drehte sich Steve um, ging zum Camaro und stieg ein. Danny folgte seinem Partner schulterzuckend. Das konnte ja noch amüsant werden. 

Nachdem Keanu in Los Angeles angerufen hatte und durch Zufall den Anwalt noch in seiner Kanzlei erreichte, hatte ihm dieser die Aussage von Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe bezüglich seiner Tochter bestätigt. Das bedeutete, dass sie wieder vollkommen am Anfang ihrer Untersuchung standen. Nachdem sie sich von Wolfe verabschiedet hatten, standen sie vor dem Hauptquartier von Five-0 und schauten sich fragend an.  
„Was willst du jetzt machen, Leilani?“  
Die junge Frau fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte.  
„Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, wenn wir nach Hause fahren. Da können wir dann ja schon eine Anfrage auf ähnliche Tathergänge starten. Vielleicht bekommen wir so neue Hinweise.“  
Keanu nickte vorsichtig und ging zum Auto. Die Tatsache, dass sich Wolfe unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt hatte, würden sie zwar vermerken müssen und auf den Gunny würde demzufolge noch einiges zukommen, aber er war nun einmal einfach nicht ihr Täter. Auf dem Weg nach Kailua schwiegen die Geschwister und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Keanu die Stille unterbrach: „Was denkst du, wer es getan hat? Ich meine, die Lebenspartner geben immer einen guten Verdächtigen ab.“  
„Ich weiß, aber allein durch die Tatsache, wie Mrs. Wolfe aufgefunden wurde, glaube ich nicht, dass es eine Tat aus Leidenschaft war. Der Raum war zu sauber, für eine Beziehungstat sind einfach zu wenige Spuren hinterlassen worden.“  
Keanu nickte beipflichtend und bog von der Kailua Road nach links in die Kalaheo Avenue ein. Kurz darauf bog er nach rechts in die schmale Straße, an dessen Ende sich ihr Haus befand und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Am Straßenrand, genau vor ihrer Haustür, stand ein dunkelblauer Shelby GT500, identisch mit dem in dem sie gerade saßen.  
„Hey Schwesterchen, sieht so aus, als hätte dein Gemecker über deine mangelnde Flexibilität Erfolg gehabt.“  
Leilani hob den Kopf, sah das Auto und grinste ebenso breit wie ihr Bruder.  
„Weißt du, manchmal könnt ich Vance einfach nur knutschen.“  
Keanu erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lachen, denn eigentlich war seine Schwester gar nicht gut auf den Direktor des NCIS zu sprechen. Zu unterschiedlich waren ihre Ansichten. Leilani war einfach ein Charakter, der dazu neigte des Öfteren mit seinem Vorgesetzten aneinander zugeraten. Sie war ein Querdenker, der nur zu gerne die vorgeschriebenen Bahnen verließ und Vance? Der war das komplette Gegenteil. Immer auf die Vorschriften bedacht und stets kontrolliert. Aber wenn es sein musste, dann konnte man sich bedingungslos auf jeden von ihnen verlassen.  
Keanu parkte sein Auto direkt hinter dem seiner Schwester und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus. Im Briefkasten fand sich ein Umschlag mit dem Schlüssel für den zweiten Wagen und eine kurze Nachricht eines mehr als dankbaren NCIS-Mitarbeiters aus dem Büro in LA. Ihm war die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil geworden, das Auto nach Hawaii zu überführen und er schien sich wie ein Schneekönig darüber gefreut zu haben einmal in seinem Leben eine echte Eleanor fahren zu dürfen. Leilani schüttelte beim Lesen des Briefes immer wieder den Kopf und reichte ihn dann an ihren Bruder, weil dieser sie schon fragend angeschaut hatte. Nachdem er fertig mit lesen war grinste er breit und neckte: „Was denn? Ist doch toll, wenn noch mehr Leute den Film kennen.“  
„Damit eines klar ist. Ich nenne mein Auto nicht Eleanor!“  
„Gut“, meinte Keanu mit einem Lachen. „Den Namen hat nämlich schon mein Auto.“  
Leilani schüttelte den Kopf, betrat das Haus und auf dem Weg ins Arbeitszimmer drehte sie sich noch mal um.  
„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass dein Auto nicht das gleiche Schicksal wiederfährt, wie der historischen Eleanor. Denn dann wird dich Vance einen Kopf kürzer machen.“  
„Von uns beiden bin ich nicht derjenige, der fährt wie eine geölte Sau.“  
Leilani kam auf ihn zu und das Blitzen in ihren Augen ließ Keanu schon das Schlimmste ahnen, besonders als seine Schwester die rechte Hand hob.  
„Also, Abendessen, wer ist dran? Stein-Schere-Papier.“

Wenige Minuten später stand Keanu grummelnd in der Küche und war dabei das Abendessen zu kochen. Vielleicht sollte er für eine neue Methode stimmen, die Dienste im Haus zu verteilen. Bei Stein-Schere-Papier verlor er einfach immer gegen Leilani und auch heute war es wieder eine gnadenlose 3:0 Niederlage gewesen.  
„Vielleicht Poker?“, fragte er sich leise, während er das Wasser für die Nudeln aufstellte.  
„Hast du was gesagt, Brüderlein?“, fragte Leilani mit triumphierenden Lächeln, nachdem sie die Küche betreten hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Denn eine Diskussion darüber wäre vergebliche Liebesmüh. Stattdessen erkundigte er sich: „Hast du Abby erreicht?“  
Sie nickte und lehnte sich an den, aus hellem Holz bestehenden, Küchenschrank.  
„Auch wenn es bei ihnen bereits Nacht ist, war sie noch in ihrem Labor. Offenbar lässt Gibbs seine Leute mal wieder Überstunden schieben. Aber Abby meinte, unsere Anfrage könnte ohne Probleme im Hintergrund laufen. Sobald sie was hat, will sie uns eine Mail schicken.“  
„Wie voll war sie?“  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hat in einem fünf Minuten Telefonat mehr Worte zu verwenden, als ich am ganzen Tag? Bis zur Unterkante Oberlippe“, meinte Leilani lachend und auch Keanu grinste. Die Caf-Pow!-Sucht Abbys war hinreichend bekannt und was für Marines und ihren Kaffee galt, traf ebenso auf die junge Forensikerin zu. Wollte man überleben, sollte man sich niemals zwischen sie und ihr Suchtmittel stellen.  
„Und was hat sie so erzählt?“ Während Keanu sich bereits an die Zubereitung der Soße für die Nudeln machte, versuchte er etwas über die Leute im NCIS-Hauptquartier zu erfahren, die für ihn ebenso wie auch für seine Schwester zu guten Freunden geworden waren.  
„Sie wollte wissen, wie das Wetter auf Hawaii ist, ob ich schon einen Delfin gesehen hätte, wie die Kriminaltechniker des HPD sind und wie sie arbeiten.“  
„Was hast du geantwortet?“  
„Antworten? Abby auf Caf-Pow!? Du bist gut. Wahrscheinlich würde ich immer noch am Telefon hängen, wenn ich nicht im Hintergrund Ziva und DiNozzo hätte streiten hören.“  
„Die beiden schon wieder?“  
„Klar, wer sonst? Wenn die beiden sich mal nicht streiten, dann geht glaub ich die Welt unter.“  
Keanu nickte, gab Nudeln ins kochende Wasser und drehte sich, nachdem er die Hitze des Herdes reguliert hatte, zu seiner Schwester um.  
„Auch wenn wir uns eigentlich versprochen hatten, niemals während dem Essen über die Arbeit zu reden, so muss ich die Regel doch brechen. Aber nur halbwegs.“ Seine Schwester schaute ihn fragend an. „Was hältst du von Five-0, oder besser ausgedrückt, von den 2/5 die wir heute kennen gelernt haben?“  
Leilani stieß sich vom Schrank ab, ging durch die Küche zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und holte sich eine Flasche Cola heraus. Nachdem sie sie geöffnet hatte, spielte sie nachdenklich mit dem Kronkorken.  
„Williams wirkt auf mich wie der typische Cop, besonders was sein Outfit anbelangt. Fehlt nur noch die Krawatte“, schmunzelte sie. „Er wirkte, als ob er immer einen Schritt hinter seinem Chef hergehen würde, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihm blind folgt. Er wird seinen Kopf selber benutzen und auch Kontra geben, wenn er es für nötig erachtet. Was bestimmt nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Ich schätze ihn als jemanden ein, dessen Mund man durchaus auch mal gerne mit Zwang verschließen will. Aber trotzdem macht er seine Arbeit gut und wenn er hinter McGarrett hergeht, so geschieht das aus dem Grund, dass er so die Umgebung im Auge behalten kann. Er mag zwar ein Haole sein, aber er hat das Prinzip von ‘Ohana bereits verinnerlicht und fühlt sich auf der Insel wohl, auch wenn er es niemals freiwillig zugeben würde.“  
Keanu nickte langsam. „Und McGarrett?“  
Leilani atmete tief ein.  
„Der ist ein Fall für sich“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Hochdekorierter Lt. Commander. Würde für sein Team durchs Feuer gehen. Allerdings ist er auch sehr von sich überzeugt und weicht bestimmt selten von einer vorgefertigten Meinung ab. Was zu großen Problemen führen kann.“  
„Da kenn ich noch so jemanden“, dachte Keanu grinsend, ersparte sich aber jeglichen Kommentar.  
„Nicht unintelligent“, fuhr seine Schwester fort, „aber jederzeit bereit sich auf Spezialisten zu verlassen, sollte es nötig sein. Ich denke, dass McGarrett stark von seiner Vergangenheit beeinflusst wird. Natürlich kann sich niemand komplett von dem lösen, was einem wiederfahren ist, aber der Tod der Mutter im Teenageralter und auch dass er mit anhören musste wie sein Vater umgebracht wurde, ebenso wie seine Erfahrungen als Seal, das hat ihn hart werden lassen. Hart gegen sich selbst, aber auch gegen andere. ‘Ohana ist für ihn das Wichtigste und allein die Begegnungen heute haben mir gezeigt, dass er es überhaupt nicht leiden kann, wenn jemand über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheidet, was einen interessanten Kontrast zu seiner erfolgreichen Laufbahn darstellt.“  
Keanu nickte langsam, kümmerte sich dann wieder um die Soße für die Nudeln, dabei das, was seine Schwester gesagt hatte, überdenkend.  
„Und was denkst du über eventuell notwendige Zusammenarbeit mit Five-0?“  
„Wenn McGarrett sein riesiges Ego zu Hause lassen kann, werden wir kein Problem haben. Da ich das jedoch bezweifle, werden wir wohl ab und an aneinander geraten. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, Keanu, du bist kein Engel.“  
„Hey!“, wehrte er sich gegen diese Aussage. „Ich bin die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person! Hilfsbereit, immer freundlich, stets aufmerksam und überhaupt nicht gewalttätig. Au!“, entrüstete er sich, nachdem Leilani ihm für diesen Spruch eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Schwester, die jetzt zur Strafe den Tisch decken wird.“  
Leilani ging grinsend zum Schrank, holte Geschirr und Besteck heraus und deckte im Wohnzimmer den Esstisch.

Beim Abendessen entfernten sie sich thematisch von der Arbeit und diskutierten stattdessen darüber, was sie ihrer einen Tante, die in zwei Wochen Geburtstag haben würde, schenken konnten. Aber anders als noch bis vor ein paar Tagen, mussten sie sich keine Gedanken über die Problematik des Versands machen, da sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren in der Lage waren ihre Tante an diesem Tag zu besuchen. Nachdem sie sich den Abwasch, diesmal ohne ein erneutes Stein-Schere-Papier-Spiel, geteilt hatten, zogen sie sich aufs Sofa zurück und schauten gemeinsam ein Basketballspiel, bei dem sich beide köstlich über die „Unfähigkeit“ der Spieler aufregen konnten. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Leilani erneut durch das helle Licht der Sonne geweckt. Statt wie am Tag zuvor schwimmen zugehen, entschied sie sich dafür am Strand zu joggen, etwas das ihr in Washington definitiv gefehlt hatte. Dort wäre sie vor der Arbeit noch eine Stunde ins Fitnessstudio gegangen, denn auch wenn ihr Bruder am Tag zuvor noch Witze darüber gemacht hatte, eigentlich musste sie fitnessmäßig niemals hinter ihm zurückstecken. Nur in Shorts und Sport-Top gekleidet verließ sie das Haus über die Veranda und tief die frische Luft einatmend begann sie mit ihrem Sportprogramm.  
Als sie zurückkam, schien Keanu immer noch zu schlafen, ein Umstand, der ihr nicht Unrecht war, denn teilweise brauchte dieser länger im Bad als sie selbst, trotz der Tatsache das sie um so vieles längere Haare hatte und da sie ein eigenständiges Einsatzteam bildeten, saß ihnen hier auch niemand in Punkto Arbeitszeiten im Nacken. Daher konnten sie den Tag beginnen, wann sie Lust dazu hatten. Aber Leilani nahm sich vor spätestens in einer Stunde zum Appell zurufen und zwar mit allen fiesen Tricks die ihr zur Verfügung standen.  
Nach einer schnellen Dusche und der kurzen Überlegung, welches ihrer vielen T-Shirts sie heute fürs Büro anziehen sollte, machte sie sich einen Kaffee und betrat dann das Arbeitszimmer um nachzuschauen, ob sie vielleicht eine Mail von Abby erhalten hatte. Nachdem sie den Laptop hochgefahren hatte, loggte sie sich in ihren E-Mail Account und entdeckte tatsächlich eine Nachricht von der jungen Forensikerin, die irgendwann mitten in der Nacht gekommen sein musste. Leilani las die Neuigkeiten und verzog im Verlauf der Lektüre ungläubig das Gesicht. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Satz gelesen, landete ihre Tasse mit Schwung auf dem Schreibtisch.  
„Dieser verdammte Arsch!“


	5. Chapter 5

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zu den Räumen von Five-0 so schwungvoll auf, so dass sämtliche Fenster in den Büros vibrierten und Stifte in ihren Bechern auf den Schreibtischen klapperten. Kono und Danny, die in dessen Büro standen und über die nächste Surfstunde seiner Tochter Grace sprachen, schauten bei dem Lärm auf und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie wussten, dass Steve ziemlich in der Klemme saß und es war seine eigene Schuld. Immerhin hatte er sich wissentlich dagegen entschieden, die beiden Agents darüber zu informieren, dass sie vermutlich nach dem gleichen Täter suchten. Mit langen Schritten steuerte Leilani auf Steves Büro zu und riss die Tür auf.  
„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?“, donnerte sie sofort los.  
Steve schaute auf und seine Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten.   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Miss Shaw.“  
„Erstens“, Leilani baute sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute von oben auf ihn herab, „es heißt Special Agent Shaw! Und zweitens, haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, wir würden es nicht erfahren, dass Sie einen ähnlichen Fall bearbeiten? Dass wir keine nationale Anfrage auf ähnliche Tathergänge stellen würden?“  
Steve lehnte sich vor und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Unerfahrene Leute machen nun mal Fehler.“  
„Unerfahren?“ Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe mehr Erfahrung, als Sie es sich auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen können.“  
„Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Schreibtischjob als Erfahrung anerkennen würde.“  
Leilani fehlten kurzzeitig die Worte. Dieser unverschämte Kerl machte sie fertig!   
„Ich habe keineswegs nur am Schreibtisch gesessen. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die würden Ihnen die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen.“   
„Ach, meinen Sie?“  
„Allerdings.“ Sie reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. „Jaja, ich weiß. Sie haben irgendwelche finsteren Typen um die halbe Welt gejagt, aber ich habe Dinge erlebt, die Ihnen ihre Erlebnisse wie einen Tag in Disneyland vorkommen lassen!!“  
Steve zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das bezweifle. Wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, was ich alles schon durchgemacht habe…“  
„Oh bitte!“, wurde er von Leilani unterbrochen. „Ich kenne Ihre Akte und weiß was Ihnen passiert ist, aber das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht sich zu benehmen, wie ein tasmanischer Teufel auf einem Bankett. Statt Five-0 zu leiten, sollten Sie sich lieber mal auf eine Couch legen und ordentlich durchchecken lassen!“  
„Halten Sie mich etwa für gestört?“  
„Ist das eine Fangfrage?“, kam es gefährlich ruhig von Leilani zurück. „Es gibt so etwas wie eine gewisse Etikette zwischen den Behörden. Demzufolge gehört es zum guten Ton, dass Sie uns wenigstens darüber informieren, dass das Opfer von Five-0 unter ähnlichen Umständen gestorben ist. Aber scheinbar wurde Ihnen bei der Ausbildung alles, was mit Höflichkeit zu tun hat ausgetrieben, Sie Neandertaler!“

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherten sich Danny und Kono Steves Büro und beobachteten interessiert das sich ihnen bietende Schauspiel. Ihr Boss saß voller Anspannung hinter seinem Schreibtisch, vor dem sich die junge Agentin aufgebaut hatte, und kochte scheinbar vor unterdrückter Wut.  
„Ich setze fünf Dollar auf den Seal“, sagte Danny leise.  
„Ich halte dagegen“, meinte Kono grinsend. „Unterschätze niemals die Wut einer Frau und Agent Shaw ist bis obenhin geladen!“  
„Wer ist geladen?“  
Synchron drehten sich die beiden Polizisten um und fingen freudig an zu lächeln.  
„Lori, wie geht es dir?“, fragte die junge Hawaiianerin.   
Die blonde Frau schmunzelte und kam auf Krücken auf sie zu gehumpelt.  
„Es geht. Ich bin zwar noch nicht wieder so flink, wie vor dem Unfall, aber wenigstens bin ich nicht mehr an die Wohnung gefesselt und…“ Ein lauter Aufschrei unterbrach jegliche weitere Konversation und sie schauten erschrocken zum Büro hinüber. 

„Wie haben Sie mich gerade genannt?“  
„Sie sind ein ungehobelter, unsensibler Neandertaler! Sie sind so festgefahren in ihrem Denken, dass ich mich ehrlich frage, wie Sie mit dem Stock in Ihrem Arsch überhaupt noch sitzen können.“  
„Und Sie sind…“  
„Was bin ich?“, unterbrach ihn die junge Agentin. „Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht. Von Anfang an haben Sie sich nicht ein bisschen Mühe gegeben. Ihre Arroganz stinkt zum Himmel und das es Ihre Mitarbeiter überhaupt mit Ihnen aushalten, ist ein wahres Wunder! Aber wahrscheinlich haben Sie die so unter der Fuchtel, dass sie es sich nicht trauen zu widersprechen.“  
„Five-0 ist keine Demokratie sondern eine wohlwollende Diktatur“, meinte Steve, während er sich langsam auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken ließ.   
„Na, das passt ja“, kam es trocken von Leilani.  
„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“  
„Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört? Sie sind ein starrköpfiger Arsch!“  
„Und Sie scheinen nicht zu wissen wie man sich anständig benimmt.“  
Fassungslos schaute Leilani ihn an und erwiderte: „Wollen Sie mir wirklich so kommen, Commander? Sie sind derjenige, der nicht Bescheid gesagt hat, dass Sie einen ähnlichen Fall haben. Damit ist der Mangel an Benimm ja wohl ganz eindeutig auf Ihrer Seite.“  
„Miss Shaw…“  
„Es heißt Special Agent Shaw! ”, spie sie ihm entgegen. „Aber offenbar ist es zu viel verlangt, dass Sie sich das merken.“  
„Was soll das wieder heißen?“  
„Das soll heißen, dass ich wette, dass der NCIS diesen Fall schneller aufklären wird, als Sie und Ihre Five-0 Affen.“  
„Wetten Sie gerade auf einen Mordfall, Miss Shaw?“ Er schaute sie provozierend an, genau ahnend, wie sehr es die junge Frau ärgerte, dass er sie nicht mit ihrer Berufsbezeichnung ansprach.  
„Sie sind so … Aaaargh!“, schrie sie, was die anderen von Five-0 selbst im Hauptraum vernahmen. Sie drehte sich zur Tür, riss diese auf und stürmte nach draußen. „Wir werden es Ihnen schon zeigen und bis dahin haben Sie hoffentlich gelernt, was kollegialer Respekt bedeutet.“ Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten durch den Raum und als sie an Kono, Danny und Lori vorbeikam nickte sie ihnen kurz, sich verabschiedend, zu. „Detective Williams, Officers.“

 

Erschrocken setzte sich Keanu in seinem Bett auf. Irgendwas war geschehen, er konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber er wusste, dass es so war. Er sprang aus seinem Bett und verließ sein Zimmer. Im Erdgeschoss sah er, dass die Tür zum Raum seiner Schwester offen stand und nachdem er kurz hineingeschaut hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass sie nicht hier war, also drehte er sich wieder um.   
„Lei?“, rief er fragend.  
Das Bad war leer, ebenso wie das Wohnzimmer. Ein schneller Blick in die Küche offenbarte ihm, dass seine Schwester bereits Kaffee gekocht hatte, auch wenn sie nicht an der kleinen Theke saß und frühstückte. Kurzzeitig dachte er, dass Leilani vielleicht noch Schwimmen war, aber als er aus dem Fenster sah, stellte er fest, dass an dem hölzernen Geländer der Terrasse kein Handtuch hing. Also blieb eigentlich nur noch ein Raum zu überprüfen. Als er das Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte sah er, dass der Laptop an war und mit einem kurzen Wischen über das Touchpad aktivierte er den Bildschirm. Beim Lesen von Abbys Mail wurde er immer blasser und er ahnte, wo seine Schwester momentan war und was das ungute Gefühl bewirkt hatte, welches ihn geweckt hatte. Manche würden es als Zwillingsding bezeichnen, da sie oftmals wussten, wie der andere sich gerade fühlte und seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass Leilani momentan in mehr als schlechter Laune war. Hastig verließ Keanu das Arbeitszimmer, lief nach nebenan, zog sich einfach nur eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt über und schlüpfte auf dem Weg nach draußen in seine Flip-Flops. Zwar nicht unbedingt ein arbeitstaugliches Outfit, aber er ging ja auch nicht zur Arbeit. Er würde versuchen den Schaden, den seine Schwester anrichtete, zu begrenzen.  
Er sprang in sein Auto und in allerbester Rennfahrermanier schoss er aus dem Kaumana Place in der Hoffnung, dass seine Schwester nichts getan oder gesagt hatte, was eine Zusammenarbeit mit Five-0 unmöglich machte. 

„Was hat sie getan?“  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen flog die Eingangstür zum Hauptquartier von Five-0 auf und ein Shaw kam herein gestürmt. Nur war Keanu etwas bedachter als seine Schwester und er wirkte auch nicht wütend, sondern eher besorgt. Kono, Lori und Danny drehten sich zu ihm um und grinsten.  
„Keine Sorge, Agent Shaw, es gab keine Toten oder Verletzten. Vielleicht hat das Ego von unserem Boss ein wenig Schaden genommen, aber…“  
„Aber das ist so groß“, wurde Kono von Danny unterbrochen, „dass es das durchaus abhaben kann.“  
Keanu atmete erleichtert auf und fuhr sich dann durch die wirren braunen Haare.   
„Also muss ich mich nicht für Leilanis Verhalten entschuldigen?“  
„Ach was“, winkte Kono ab. „Der Boss ist selber schuld. Wir waren alle dafür, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass wir ein Opfer haben, das unter ähnlichen Umständen ums Leben kam wie das Ihrige. Aber der Boss hat sich stur gestellt.“  
„Genau“, bekräftigte Danny. „Steve hat es sich selber zuzuschreiben und eigentlich war es auch ganz amüsant zu beobachten.“  
„Lei war wohl voll in Fahrt? Das tut mir wirklich leid“, meinte Keanu, während er sich verlegen über den Nacken fuhr. Dann erst bemerkte er Lori, die sich ein wenig hinter ihren Kollegen gehalten hatte, weswegen sie ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Daher ging er nun auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Verzeihen Sie“, entschuldigte er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln, „Special Agent Keanu Shaw, NCIS. Die Furie vorhin war meine Schwester Leilani.“  
Lori grinste und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Officer Lori Weston, sehr erfreut. Kono und Danny haben mich bereits auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht. Wie ist es, nach so langer Zeit wieder nach Hawaii zurückzukehren?“  
In Rücksicht auf Loris Fuß setzten sich die Vier auf eine der Sitzgruppen und unterhielten sich eine Weile bis erneut eine Tür aufflog und Steve in den Hauptraum gestürmt kam. Als er Keanu bei seinem Team sitzen sah, blieb er abrupt stehen.  
„Special Agent Shaw, was wollen Sie denn hier? Hat es noch nicht gereicht, dass Ihre Schwester vorhin hier war? Beginnt jetzt Runde zwei?“  
Keanu erhob sich und lächelte entschuldigend.   
„Ganz im Gegenteil, Commander McGarrett. Ich bin hier, weil ich sehen wollte, ob das Five-0 Hauptquartier nach dem Besuch meiner Schwester noch steht. Leilani kann schwierig sein, das gebe ich zu, aber solange man sie nicht provoziert, ist sie eigentlich ganz verträglich.“  
Steve stieß auf diese Aussage hin nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. Leilani Shaw und verträglich waren nicht unbedingt die Worte, die er in einem Satz zusammen verwenden würde.   
„Das wage ich wirklich zu bezweifeln“, war seine trockene Antwort auf Keanus letzte Aussage, was zu Kopfschütteln bei seinem Team führte und auch der junge Special Agent wusste, dass dringend etwas geschehen musste, ansonsten würden der Commander und seine Schwester ständig aneinander geraten.  
„Wissen Sie was? Ich lade Five-0 ein. Kommen Sie doch heute Abend bei uns vorbei. Wir schmeißen ein paar Steaks auf den Grill und ich besorg Bier.“  
Danny, Kono und der mittlerweile angekommene Chin grinsten, während Steve eindeutig abgeneigt war der Einladung zuzustimmen und Lori war sich eigentlich mittlerweile sicher, dass der weibliche Agent Shaw ein ausgemachtes Miststück sein musste und mit so jemandem verbrachte sie nur ungern ihre Freizeit. Allerdings würde sie, sollte das Team zusagen, nicht fernbleiben.   
„Ich denke…“, setzte Steve zu einer Antwort an, wurde dann aber von Chin unterbrochen.  
„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee, wolltest du sagen. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, wir sind eine Insel mit einer knappen Million Einwohner und wenn sich dann zwei Ermittlerteams nicht verstehen, könnte das zu Problemen führen.“  
„Das tut es bereits“, flüsterte Kono ihrem Cousin überdeutlich zu. „Der Boss wurde vorhin wunderbar zusammengefaltet.“ Ein Blick aus blauen Augen ließ sie verstummen. „Sorry, Boss, aber ich finde trotzdem, dass wir Agent Shaws Einladung annehmen sollten.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, kam es langsam von Steve und Keanu zuckte mit den Schultern. Die würden kommen, dessen war er sich sicher, aber offenbar wollte Steve erst noch überzeugt werden.   
„Wissen Sie was? Ich werde jetzt gehen, mich in Klamotten werfen die nicht so aussehen als ob ich aus dem Bett gefallen sei“, er zupfte übertrieben an dem leicht verknitterten und ausgewaschenen T-Shirt mit USMC Aufdruck herum, „und was die Einladung anbelangt … Wir werden heute Abend so oder so den Grill anschmeißen. Wenn Sie kommen gut, wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm, bleibt mehr für mich“, feixte er und verabschiedete sich dann von Five-0, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick in die Runde geworfen zu haben und so laut in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart zu murmeln, dass ihn auch ja jeder verstand: „Ich dachte Leilani wäre wütender gewesen, aber dann würde hier nichts mehr stehen. Offenbar wird meine Schwester zahm. Erstaunlich.“  
Vierfünftel von Five-0 schauten ihm lächelnd hinter her, als Keanu leise vor sich hin pfeifend das Hauptquartier verließ.   
„Und was denkst du, Boss? Sollen wir uns heute Abend bei den Shaws durchfuttern?“  
Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute nachdenklich auf die sich langsam schließende Tür.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, brummte er unwillig.  
„Aber Agent Shaw hat recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich zusammen raufen und damit sind eigentlich nur deine Wenigkeit und seine Schwester gemeint.“  
Ein eisiger Blick wanderte zu Danny und sofort machte Steve dicht. „Kono, Neuigkeiten zu Millson Ltd.?“  
Sofort verfiel das Team in den Arbeitsmodus, aber Steve wusste, dass das letzte Wort bezüglich der Einladung noch nicht gesprochen war.   
„Millson Ltd. beschäftigt sich mit der Fabrikation und dem Vertrieb von Wäsche für die Hotelgastronomie. Also Dienstkleidungen, Tisch- und Bettwäsche und auch Handtücher. Scheinbar will der CEO versuchen von den Hotels Hawaiis ebenfalls Aufträge zu erhalten, denn bisher beschränkt sich der Kundenstamm auf das Festland. Er plant eine Expansion und Miss McKegan wurde als Verhandlungspartnerin hier her geschickt“, fing Kono an.  
„Ich habe mit ihrem Chef gesprochen“, führte Chin weiter. „Wie zu erwarten, konnte er mir mehr erzählen, als der sogenannte Freund. Mr. Miller, übrigens das ‚Mill‘ im Firmennamen, beschrieb Miss McKegan als ruhige, freundliche Person. Seiner Einschätzung nach war sie ein Mensch, der keine Feinde hatte, weswegen er sich nicht vorstellen kann, wer sich ihren Tod gewünscht haben könnte.“  
Steve stütze sich nachdenklich auf dem Table-PC ab.   
„Was ist mit dem Freund? Er schien mir eher daran interessiert Konos Nummer zu bekommen, als daran, dass seine Freundin gerade tot aufgefunden wurde. Scheint nichts ernst zu nehmen, der Junge.“  
„Der gleichen Ansicht sind auch ihre Eltern gewesen“, stimmte Danny seinem Partner zu. „Natürlich waren sie über die Nachricht geschockt und sie wollen mit dem nächsten Flieger vom Festland herkommen. Sie haben sich mit ihrer Tochter wohl schon des Öfteren über deren Männerwahl gestritten. Offenbar war Jennings nicht der erste schmarotzerische Windhund der sich an sein kleines Mädchen rangeschmissen hat, um es mit den Worten von Mr. McKegan zu sagen. Sie stammt aus recht gutem Hause und mancher Kerl glaubte wohl, es einfach zu haben, sie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und sie ausnutzen zu können. Jennings bildet da scheinbar keine Ausnahme.“  
„Wohl kaum“, meinte Chin grinsend, der Dannys Gespräch mit den Eltern mitbekommen hatte. „Mr. McKegan zu Folge hat Jennings des Öfteren versucht sich Geld für seine merkwürdigen Geschäftsideen von seiner Tochter zu leihen, was diese jedoch immer rigoros abgelehnt hat, weswegen ihr Jennings des Öfteren mangelndes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten vorwarf.“  
Lori richtete sich auf dem Sofa auf, auf dem sie während der ganzen Besprechung sitzen geblieben war.  
„Das könnte doch ein Motiv gewesen sein, oder meint ihr nicht?“, überlegte sie laut.  
„Nein.“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Kono zeig uns mal die Tatortbilder.“ Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach und er stellte sich neben einen der großen, von der Decke hängenden Bildschirme: „Es ist zu ordentlich. Wäre Jennings unser Täter, dann hätte es Anzeichen eines Kampfes geben, aber der Tatort ist beinahe klinisch sauber, wie mir Fong bereits mitgeteilt hat. Die Hinweise, welche die Spurensicherung gefunden hat, lassen sich alle mit den Inhalten der Wohnung erklären. Das einzige, was nicht in die Umgebung passt, sind feine Körner in der Nähe der Tür. Fong zufolge, handelt es sich hierbei um Sand, der in dieser Zusammensetzung am Northshore zu finden ist.“  
„Oh, Sand auf Hawaii, wie ungewöhnlich“, meinte Danny sarkastisch, was zum einstimmigen Nicken von Five-0 führte. Denn Hawaii und Sand waren einfach zwei Begriffe die zusammen gehörten.   
„Sonst noch was?“, fragte Steve in die Runde, erntete dafür aber nur ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln, woraufhin Kono sich vorbeugte und ihren Boss leicht grinsend anschaute.  
„Vielleicht haben die Shaws mittlerweile eine Spur. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal im NCIS-Büro anrufst und nachfragst?“  
„Und Miss Shaw die Genugtuung geben, dass wir auf deren Hilfe angewiesen sind? Niemals! Eher lasse ich mich von euch in ein Becken voller Haie werfen“, presste Steve zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Woher kommt nur deine Abneigung gegen Agent Shaw?“, flötete Chin mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Sie ist arrogant, besserwisserisch und einfach noch so verdammt grün hintern den Ohren“, war Steves patzige Antwort, was sein Team zum Lachen brachte.  
„Wäre es dann nicht von Vorteil, wenn wir mit dem Team Shaw zusammenarbeiten würden? Damit sie noch etwas von uns lernen können?“, fragte Danny, worauf Steve ihn wütend anblickte, was den Blonde noch breiter grinsen ließ. „Was soll dein Aneurysmagesicht?“  
„Ich habe kein Aneurysmagesicht!“, erwiderte Steve beleidigt.   
„Oh doch, mein Freund, und im Moment läuft es zu neuen Höchstformen auf“, war Dannys triumphierende Antwort. Einstimmiges Nicken war die Folge, was Steve dazu brachte, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und wütend in die Runde zuschauen.   
„Ach komm schon, Steve“, meinte Lori von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aus, „reg dich nicht weiter auf. Es ist doch wirklich gut, dass es nun wieder eine voll Einsatzfähige NCIS-Außenstelle auf der Insel gibt und es verlangt ja auch keiner, dass du und die Shaws ein Herz und eine Seele werdet, aber ein wenig kollegialer Respekt wäre doch wirklich angebracht.“  
Steve wusste, dass sie recht hatte, so wie eigentlich sein ganzes Team und auch Leilani Shaw. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht korrekt verhalten, als er einen möglichen Zusammenhang verschwiegen hatte – nicht, dass ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber so absolut richtig war – aber eine Schwäche von ihm war seine Sturheit und auch sein Misstrauen gegenüber Mitarbeitern anderer Behörden. Ganz besonders dann, wenn er sie nicht kannte. Er blickte nachdenklich zu der blonden Frau mit den Krücken. Auch ihr hatte er zuerst misstraut. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie seinem Team, ohne Chance auf Widerspruch, zugewiesen worden war und er keine Ahnung von ihren Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte. Aber nachdem sie sich zusammen gerafft hatten, oder besser ausgedrückt, nachdem er sein enormes Ego überwunden hatte, war Lori ein unverzichtbares Mitglied für Five-0 geworden. Sollte diese Möglichkeit etwa auch für die Shaws zutreffen? Sollte eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Zwillingen tatsächlich erfolgreich sein können? Er wagte es ein wenig zu bezweifeln, allerdings … Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er drehte sich zu seinem Büro um.   
„Findet noch mehr über Jennings heraus. Auch wenn es nicht wie eine Beziehungstat wirkt, will ich alles über ihn wissen und auch Miss McKegans Vergangenheit sollten wir uns mal genauer ansehen.“  
Sein Team nickte und sie begaben sich zu ihren jeweiligen Arbeitsplätzen. Nachdem Steve auf seinen Schreibtischsessel gesunken war, schaute er nachdenklich auf das Telefon, bevor er den Hörer abhob und eine Nummer wählte.

Nach kurzem Klingeln wurde der Anruf angenommen und eine dunkle Stimme meldete sich.   
„Ja?“  
„Sam, McGarrett hier.“  
Aus dem Hörer erklang ein Lachen. „McGarrett, du alter Gauner, rufst du mich etwa an, um mich anzubetteln dich von deiner Schuld zu erlassen?“  
Steve verzog leicht das Gesicht und entgegnete: „Nein, keinesfalls. Ich bin ein Seal und ein Seal…“  
„… steht zu seinem Wort und begleicht immer seine Schulden“, vervollständigte der Andere den Satz. „Also, warum rufst du mich an?“  
„Kennst du ein Geschwisterpaar namens Shaw?“  
„Allerdings“, war die fröhliche Antwort.  
„Und was kannst du mir über sie sagen?“ Als ihm sein Gesprächspartner nicht direkt antwortete, zog Steve die Stirn kraus. „Sam?“  
„Ich hab schon gehört, dass Lei und Keanu nach Hawaii versetzt wurden. Wünsch dir wirklich viel Spaß mit denen, besonders mit Leilani. Die Kleine hat einen Dickschädel sondergleichen und wenn ihr was gegen den Strich geht, dann bringt man sich besser in Sicherheit. Keanu ist nur geringfügig besser, aber die Shaw-Zwillinge sind wirklich gute Agenten. Wären sie nicht nach Hawaii versetzt worden, dann hätte Hetty sie bestimmt irgendwann für das OSP angeworben, denn was sie sich vornehmen, das erledigen sie auch.“ Er zögerte und fuhr dann mit Ernst in der Stimme fort: „Aber eigentlich ist es besser, wenn du dir selber ein Bild von ihnen und ihrer Arbeitsweise machst. Trotzdem lass mich dir eins sagen: Wenn du in eine brenzlige Situation gerätst, dann wirst du froh sein, sie als Rückendeckung zu haben, auch wenn man Leilani manchmal in ihrem Ehrgeiz bremsen muss.“  
„Das ist doch nicht alles“, mutmaßte Steve nach einer kurzen Pause, was Sam zum Lachen brachte.  
„Stimmt. Leilani mag zwar aussehen wie eine Modepuppe ohne Gehirn und besonders ihr Alter ist zum Teil wirklich ein Hindernis bei ihrer Arbeit, aber wenn man ihr ihre angeblich mangelnde Erfahrung vorwirft, dann sollte man ihr am besten für immer aus dem Weg gehen.“  
„Hm“, gab Steve leise von sich.  
„Oh je, du bist ihr bereits auf den Schlips getreten. Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück“, Sam schwieg kurz, „und denk dran dich zu Ducken!“  
Steve hörte ein Klopfen an seiner Bürotür, hob den Kopf und bemerkte, das Chin davor stand. Dieser wedelte mit seinem Handy und zeigte Steve damit an, dass er was Wichtiges hatte.   
„Wirklich witzig, Hanna.“  
„Hey, ich mein ja nur und ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber Leilani ist meines Wissens momentan solo.“  
„Mach's gut Sam“, war Steves knappe Antwort. Das Lachen des Agenten in L.A. verklang erst lange nachdem er aufgelegt hatte.   
Steve schaute den Telefonhörer kopfschüttelnd an. Manchmal war der dunkelhäutige Agent des NCIS in L.A. einfach verrückt und dieser mehr oder weniger versteckte Hinweis auf den Beziehungsstatus der jungen Ermittlerin war wirklich unmöglich! Er stand auf, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und schaute Chin fragend an.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Fong rief grade an. Er hat was entdeckt.“

Keanu parkte sein Auto direkt hinter dem seiner Schwester, welches nur mit sehr viel gutem Willen als ordentlich geparkt bezeichnet werden konnte. Als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss, konnte er aus dem oberen Stockwerk die aufgebrachte Stimme seiner Schwester hören.   
„Nein, Ziva, du verstehst nicht! Ich dreh hier wirklich noch durch. Jedes Mal, wenn ich McGarrett treffe, bin ich versucht eine deiner annähernd 20 Techniken jemand mit einer Büroklammer umzubringen, anzuwenden!“ Keanu ging langsam Richtung Arbeitszimmer und sah seine Schwester an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen und einen Videochat mit Ziva führen. Er trat neben ihren Stuhl und winkte Ziva über die Webcam zu.  
„Aloha Ziva. Was macht das Wetter in Virginia?“  
„Aloha Keanu. Wie ich schon versuchte deiner Schwester zu erklären, es schneit mal wieder und ich beneide euch wirklich.“  
„Neid?!“, ereiferte sich Leilani. „Wir haben es hier mit einem durchgeknallten Diktator zu tun und der nennt sich auch noch Ermittler. Das ist einfach …“  
Keanu beugte sich vor und hielt seiner Schwester den Mund zu.   
„Was meine liebe Schwester damit sagen will ist, wir haben momentan einige Startschwierigkeiten, aber die werden wir schon noch beseitigen.“ Leilani stieß einen ungläubigen Laut aus, der aber von Keanus Hand gedämpft wurde. „Tatsache ist, McGarrett hat sich falsch verhalten, das ist nicht zu bestreiten, aber wäre meine Schwester nicht so starrköpfig, wäre die ganze Situation wahrscheinlich schon längst bereinigt worden.“  
Ziva schaute zu Leilani, die mit den Schultern zuckte und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber immer noch Keanus Hand vor dem Mund hatte. Ziva grinste, denn diese beiden waren einfach nur köstlich.   
„Und sonst? Abgesehen davon, dass ihr unverschämt gutes Wetter habt?“  
„Nun ja“, meinte Keanu, „wir haben hier einen Mörder rumlaufen, der bereits zwei Menschen getötet hat, die scheinbar nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Die eine ist die Frau eines Marines und die andere eine junge Frau, ohne offensichtliche Verbindungen zur Navy oder dem Marine Corps. Was das Ganze nicht so einfach macht, denn da eines der Opfer eine Zivilistin ist, sind wir gezwungen mit Five-0 zusammen zu arbeiten.“  
Leilani murmelte erneut etwas, doch Keanu grinste nur fies, was schnell zu einem schmerzhaften Jaulen wurde, weil seine Schwester ihm kräftig in die Hand gebissen hatte.   
„Five-0 ist nicht das Problem! Das Problem ist Mr. Sturkopf McGarrett! Dieser total arrogante Arsch, der meint, nur weil er ein paar Jährchen mehr auf dem Rücken hätte als wir, könnte er mit uns tun und lassen, was er will!“  
„Also ich hab keine wirklichen Probleme mit ihm“, warf Keanu ein und erntete dafür einen wütenden Blick von seiner Schwester. Er massierte die Hand, in die Leilani kurz zuvor gebissen hatte. „Na, ist doch wahr, Lei. Du bist diejenige, die was gegen ihn hat. Vielleicht weil ihr euch vom Charakter recht ähnlich seid. Aber Tatsache ist, dass wir mit Five-0 werden zusammenarbeiten müssen und ich verlange ja auch gar nicht, dass ihr sofort Blutsbruderschaft schließt, aber bitte, Leilani, versuch es zumindest.“ Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Keanu fast die gleichen Worte verwendet, wie auch Lori.   
„Er hat recht“, meldete sich Ziva zu Wort. „Wenn ihr es wirklich mit einem Mehrfachtäter zu tun habt, dann werdet ihr jedwede Unterstützung brauchen.“  
Keanu nickte zustimmend und Leilani wollte schon eine wenig freundliche Antwort geben, als ihr Handy anfing zu klingeln. Sie griff danach und nahm den Anruf an.  
„Shaw? Ja. Alles klar, wir kommen.“ Sie legte auf und schaute Ziva entschuldigend an. „Das war das Kriminallabor. Offenbar haben sie etwas gefunden.“  
Ziva nickte und lächelte dann.   
„Viel Glück ihr zwei“, verabschiedete sie sich.  
„Danke, Ziva, und grüß uns die anderen“, antwortete Keanu und seine Schwester nickte bestätigend.  
„Mach ich.“  
Damit beendeten sie die Verbindung und die Geschwister schauten sich an.   
„Du solltest dir schnell was anderes anziehen, Bruderherz. Fahren wir mit einem Auto?“  
Keanu verließ schnell das Arbeitszimmer und Leilani konnte ihn in seinem Zimmer rumoren hören. Als er wieder raus kam, diesmal in Jeans und dunkelgrünem Longsleeve, dessen Arme er auf ¾-Länge hochgeschoben hatte, zog er sich gerade noch eine schwarze Anzugweste über und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Wir fahren mit beiden. Muss nachher noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen.“  
„Wieso das denn?“  
Er würde ihr bestimmt nicht erzählen, dass er Five-0 zum Grillabend eingeladen hatte, also grinste er Leilani nur wissend an, während er sich seine Marke an den Gürtel steckte und seine Waffe im Holster verstaute.   
„Ach, weißt du, ich hab nur mal wieder Lust auf ein ordentliches Stück Fleisch.“  
„Grillen?“, fragte seine Schwester mit leuchtenden Augen.   
„Allerdings.“  
„Brüderlein, das ist eine geniale Idee!“  
Gemeinsam verließen die Geschwister das Haus, stiegen in ihre Autos und fuhren dann zum Kriminallabor.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Leilani ihr Auto vor dem Kriminallabor zum Stehen brachte, entwich ein leises Knurren ihrer Kehle. Auf dem Parkplatz stand ein silberner Camaro und direkt daneben der blaue Traverse, von dem sie genau wusste, dass dies der Wagen von Detective Kelly war.  
Was in drei Teufelsnamen machte Five-0 hier? Hatte McGarrett etwa erfahren, dass es Ergebnisse gab und wollte sich diese nun unter den Nagel reißen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Sie stieg aus, schmiss die Autotür mit Schwung zu und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Bruder um, der gerade hinter ihr parkte. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt schaute sie ihm wütend entgegen.

Keanu parkte sein Auto vor dem Kriminallabor und runzelte die Stirn, als er die aggressive Körperhaltung seiner Schwester sah. Was war denn nun schon wieder geschehen, dass Leilani so miese Laune hatte? Hatte sie sich nicht kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch wieder beruhigt gehabt?  
Er seufzte, stieg aus und gesellte sich zu ihr.  
„Was ist los, Kleines?“  
„Na das!“ Sie zeigte auf die zwei Chevys. „Five-0 ist hier. Wahrscheinlich will sich McGarrett unsere Ergebnisse unter den Nagel reißen! Aber das kann er komplett vergessen.“  
Sie verstaute ihre Waffe im Holster, welches sie so versteckt an ihrem unteren Rücken trug, dass nicht direkt auffiel, dass sie bewaffnet war. Ihre Marke klemmte sie dagegen vorne gut sichtbar an ihren Gürtel und stürmte dann ins Gebäude. Keanu immer direkt hinter sich.

Steve und sein Team standen vor dem Labor und wartete auf Fong, der ihnen zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er erst noch eine Testreihe fertigstellen musste, bevor er sich mit ihnen befassen konnte. Der Dunkelhaarige fragte sich, was wohl so wichtig war, das sie unbedingt hatten herkommen müssen. Ansonsten reichte doch auch eine Videokonferenz aus. Warum also nicht auch heute?  
Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er noch immer in seinem Büro sitzen und so tun, als würde er versuchen nicht über Sams wenig kryptischen Hinweis Leilani Shaw betreffend nachzudenken. Auch wenn er versuchte es zu leugnen, das was er bisher über die junge Agentin erfahren hatte, machte eines mehr als deutlich: Sie mochte noch recht jung sein, vielleicht zu jung um mit ihrem Bruder ein eigenes Team zu führen, aber fehlendes Alter bedeutete in diesem Fall nicht zwingend fehlende Erfahrung. Wenn der Vermerk in ihrer NCIS-Dienstakte wirklich zutraf, dass die Zwillinge von Agent Gibbs, dem Leiter des für Kapitalverbrechen verantwortlichen Ermittlerteams, ausgebildet worden waren, dann fehlte es ihnen wahrlich nicht an Erfahrung.  
Als Steve sich das eingestanden hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken direkt zu einem Punkt, auf den Sam so ausdrücklich hingewiesen hatte. Natürlich war ihm das gute Aussehen der Agentin aufgefallen. Nur ein Idiot würde nicht die sportliche Figur und die interessante Kombination aus dunklen Haaren und hellen Augen bemerken. Aber zum einen führte er noch immer eine Beziehung mit Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, auch wenn diese mal wieder in Übersee im Einsatz war, und zum anderen bedeutete das gute Aussehen Leilanis nicht unbedingt, dass er sich sofort in irgendwelchen amourösen Abenteuer stürzen würde. Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, als wolle er sich von dieser Ansicht selbst überzeugen. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Five-0 noch oft auf die Zwillinge treffen würde, zumindest dann nicht, wenn er es schaffte sich irgendwie vor Keanus Einladung zum Grillen zu drücken. Aber sollte es soweit kommen, dass sie doch einmal auf beruflicher Ebene auf die Shaws trafen, dann würde er versuchen Leilani als die Agentin zu sehen, die sie war.  
Gerade als Steve sich dies vorgenommen hatte, flog die Eingangstür zum Labor auf und niemand anders als die junge Shaw stürmte mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Was bei allen Göttern des Meeres tun Sie hier, McGarrett?“ Leilani baute sich, mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen, vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn an. Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sofort war seine, vor wenigen Augenblicken getroffene Entscheidung vergessen und er sah genauso wütend zurück. Wieso schaffte die junge Agentin es nur immer wieder ihn innerhalb von Sekunden auf 180 zu bringen?  
Keanu blieb neben Kono stehen und machte sich innerlich bereit seine Schwester und McGarrett zu trennen. Denn Leilani war nun mal eine mehr als leicht zu reizende Person und der Commander stellte für sie momentan ein rotes Tuch dar.  
„Nur zu ihrer Information, Miss Shaw“, er lächelte, als er als Reaktion auf diese falsche Anrede ein Knurren von ihr erntete, „wir erhielten einen Anruf, dass es Ergebnisse zu unserem Fall vorlägen.“  
„Wir ebenso“, meldete sich Keanu zu Wort, „und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Modus Operandi ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar identisch, ist können wir doch eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass die Ergebnisse die gleichen sind.“  
„Das ist korrekt“, mischte sich ein junger Mann in die Unterhaltung ein, der gerade aus dem Labor getreten war, bevor Leilani wieder irgendwas in Richtung von Steve und seinem Team äußern konnte. „Ich habe sowohl das Team Shaw, als auch Five-0 angerufen, weil wir Erkenntnisse bezüglich der Tatwaffe erhalten haben. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen.“ Er drehte sich um und betrat, gefolgt von Steve, Leilani und deren Teams das Labor. Leilani und Steve stellten sich, mit überkreuzten Armen, vor Charlie und schauten ihn fest an.  
„Also, was gibt es?“, kam es zeitgleich von ihnen, was Five-0 und Keanu zum Grinsen brachte, die beiden Streithähne jedoch veranlasste sich wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
„Nachdem ich von Dr. Bergmann die Abdrücke der Wundkanäle beider Opfer erhalten hatte, kam mir die Form direkt bekannt vor, was mich dazu veranlasste, meinen Verdacht in einer Datenbank für Stichwaffen zu überprüfen.“  
„Komm zur Sache, Charlie“, unterbrach ihn Kono.  
„Die Mordwaffe ist in beiden Fällen mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Katana.“  
„Bitte was?“, kam es einstimmig von allen.  
„Nun ja“, meinte Charlie entschuldigend, „die Form der Wundkanäle lässt darauf schließen, dass sowohl Miss McKegan als auch Mrs. Wolfe mit einem Katana erstochen wurde.“  
„Sehr unwahrscheinlich“, meinte Steve und Leilani konnte nicht anders als ihm innerlich beizupflichten, hätte sich aber eher die Zunge abgebissen als es laut einzugestehen.  
„Wäre es nicht mehr als auffällig, wenn jemand auf der Insel mit so einem Schwert durch die Gegend läuft?“, mischte sich Keanu ein und seine Schwester nickte ihm dankbar zu, schwieg aber weiterhin. „Also, ich kenn mich mit japanischen Waffen nicht so gut aus, aber sind Katanas nicht, nun ja, echt lang?“  
„Die Klingenlänge liegt meist bei ca. 65 cm, die Länge des Tsuka, des Griffes, kann zudem variieren“, erklärte Danny, was ihm zum Teil fragende aber auch verwunderte Blicke von seinen Teamkollegen einbrachte. „Was ist? Ich steh nun mal auf japanische Filme. Na und, verklagt mich doch!“  
Kono grinste und auch auf dem Gesicht des jungen Kriminaltechnikers erschien ein leichtes Lächeln.  
„Nun ja, es mag wohl sein, dass ein Katana eine nicht unbedingt unauffällige Waffe darstellt, aber die Form der Wunden spricht dafür. Dazu die Tatsache, dass wir keinerlei Rückstände der Klinge finden konnten, schürt in mir die Vermutung, dass es nicht irgendein billiges Schwert ist, das an Touristen verkauft wird. Die Klinge ist hochwertige Qualitätsware die man nicht an jeder Ecke erhält, auch nicht in Japan.“  
„Das sollte es doch vereinfachen eine Liste von Verdächtigen zu erstellen“, warf Chin als Überlegung in den Raum.  
„Das glaube ich auch“, meinte Fong und schaute dann auf ein Blatt, welches ihm von einer Kollegin gereicht wurde. „Des Weiteren kann ich nur sagen, dass sämtliche gefundenen Spuren der jeweiligen Umgebung entsprechen, in der die Opfer gefunden wurden. Einzige Ausnahmen sind die Sandspuren am McKegan-Tatort die aber, wie ich Five-0 bereits mitgeteilt habe, vom Northshore stammen.“  
„Also haben wir zusammen gefasst nichts, was uns dem Täter näher bringt“, stellte Leilani trocken fest und Charlie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Der Täter ist gerissen. Er weiß, wie er keinerlei Spuren hinterlässt, was aber nicht zwingend auf seine Fähigkeiten schließen lässt. Denn durch diese ganzen Ermittlerserien im Fernsehen glaubt mittlerweile jeder Hinz und Kunz zu wissen, auf was an Tatorten geachtet wird und sie versuchen genau diese Dinge zu vermeiden.“  
Keanu nickte langsam und sprach dann einen Punkt an, der bisher noch nicht geklärt worden war: „Wie sieht es denn mit den Tox-Ergebnissen aus? Mrs. Wolfe hatte sich nicht gegen ihren Angreifer gewehrt, weswegen Dr. Bergmann vermutete sie sei sediert gewesen.“  
„Das Gleiche trifft auch auf Miss McKegan zu“, sagte Kono, was ihr einen kalten Blick von Steve einhandelte, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mittlerweile war jeder Versuch den NCIS auszuschließen sowieso sinnlos.  
„Was das Narkotikum betrifft, so müssen wir noch einige Tests durchführen. Das Problem ist, man muss wissen, wonach man sucht, um es dann nachweisen zu können, daher drehen wir uns momentan ein wenig im Kreis.“  
„Sonst noch was?“, fragte Leilani, auf deren Gesicht ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschienen war, ein Ausdruck den ihr Bruder nur zu genau kannte. Sie hatte eine Idee und wägte nun das Für und Wider ab.  
„Nein, bisher nicht“, sagte Charlie entschuldigend. „Sollten wir noch was finden, werden wir uns natürlich sofort melden.“  
Leilani nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Labor. Keanu lächelte um Verzeihung bittend in die Runde: „Manchmal hat meine Schwester einfach keine Manieren.“  
„War mir irgendwie schon klar“, sagte Steve, was ihm allerdings einen schmerzhaften Seitenhieb von Kono einbrachte.  
„Als ob du so viel besser wärst, Boss“, meinte sie grinsend.  
„Bevor die Runde hier noch ausartet“, mischte sich Keanu ein, „werde ich mich wohl auch mal auf den Weg machen. Danke für die Informationen, Dr. Fong.“  
„Charlie reicht vollkommen“, wurde er unterbrochen, was zu einem Nicken führte.  
„Also Danke noch mal und wir sehen uns vielleicht heute Abend. Oder auch nicht“, fügte Keanu nach einem schnellen Blick Richtung Steve zu.  
„Und wo sollen wir hinkommen?“, wurde er von Danny aufgehalten, was ihn veranlasste laut zu lachen.  
„Ich wette, dass einer von Ihnen unsere Adresse bereits herausgefunden hat. Also bis dann“, winkte er in die Runde und verlies dann ebenfalls das Labor.

Wenige Minuten später parkte Keanu sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz vor dem 24/7-Supermarkt. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, was Leilani über diesen Abstecher denken würde, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht ins NCIS-Büro, sondern nach Hause gefahren war. Denn auch von dort aus würde sie ihre Idee in die Tat umsetzen können und ihn abschließend über die Ergebnisse informieren. Da seine Schwester nun, womit auch immer, beschäftigt war, konnte er in aller Ruhe für den heutigen Abend einkaufen.  
Vor der zweiflügeligen elektronischen Eingangstür nahm er sich einen der Einkaufswagen, überschlug kurz was alles für einen gemütlichen Grillabend gebraucht wurde und betrat den Laden.  
„Fleisch, auf jeden Fall viel Fleisch“, murmelte Keanu vor sich hin, während er die Gänge entlang lief, „und Lei will bestimmt auch wieder Salat machen. Was die Weiber nur immer mit diesem Grünzeug haben? Aber ihr Salat ist echt gut, also auch das Zeug dafür. Vielleicht kann ich sie auch noch dazu überreden ihre gefüllten Baguettes zu machen … Nur was braucht sie dafür? Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht.“ Er holte schnell sein Handy hervor und mit rasenden Fingern tippte er eine Nachricht an seine Schwester. Kurz darauf erhielt er die Antwort mit den Zutaten und er schaute sich suchend nach der betreffenden Sektion des Marktes um.  
„Wo zur Hölle sind die Backzutaten?“, fluchte er vor sich hin, wobei sein suchender Blick auf eine Frau fiel, die sofort sein Interesse weckte. Sie war groß, hatte eine sportliche Figur und lange dunkelrote Haare. Von ihrem Gesicht konnte Keanu nicht alles sehen, aber das was er sah, gefiel ihm durchaus. Er ging auf die Frau zu, räusperte sich leicht und lächelte dann charmant, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich so dreist bin Sie einfach anzusprechen, aber ich bin gerade erst nach Hawaii gezogen und weiß nicht so recht, wo sich hier was befindet. Ob Sie mir eventuell weiter helfen könnten?“  
An der Art wie sein Gegenüber ihn anschaute, konnte Keanu genau erkennen, dass sie es gar nicht mochte einfach so angesprochen zu werden. Oder hatte sie überhaupt nicht gehört was er gesagt hatte? Denn auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass sie Kopfhörer trug und scheinbar vollkommen in Gedanken gewesen war.  
„Entschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt?“ Sie zog sich einen Stöpsel aus dem Ohr und lächelte ihn, nachdem sie ihn gemustert hatte und überdeutlich die Dienstmarke an seinem Gürtel stecken sah, entschuldigend an. „Wenn ich Musik höre, bin ich immer vollkommen in einer anderen Welt.“  
Keanu lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das kann doch jedem passieren. Ich hätte Sie auch niemals so einfach von der Seite angesprochen, wenn ich nicht wirklich verzweifelt wäre. Ich habe den Fehler begangen ein paar Kollegen zum Grillen heute Abend eingeladen, was meine Schwester komplett aufregen wird, wenn sie davon erfährt, denn sie kann sie nicht leiden. Aber wenn ich will, dass meine Schwester mich nicht den Haien zum Fraß vorwirft, dann muss ich alle Zutaten besorgen, die wir für heute Abend brauchen. Deswegen wäre ich überaus dankbar, wenn Sie mir helfen könnten.“  
Die Frau lächelte, nahm den zweiten Stöpsel aus den Ohren und verstaute den MP3-Player, nachdem sie ihn ausgeschaltet hatte, in ihrer Umhängetasche. Dann streckte sie Keanu die Hand entgegen.  
„Ich weiß gerne, wen ich davor bewahre von Haien verspeist zu werden. Florence Sullivan.“  
Keanu ergriff die Geste und lächelte: „Freut mich, Florence. Keanu Shaw.“  
„Also, Keanu Shaw, was müssen wir alles besorgen, damit Ihre Schwester zufrieden gestellt wird?“  
„Meine Schwester steht unglaublich auf Salat und der, den sie macht, ist wirklich lecker. Dann hat sie mir eben noch das Rezept für ihr selbstgemachtes Baguette geschickt. Außerdem natürlich auch noch jede Menge Fleisch und den guten, alten Gerstensaft.“  
Florence ließ ein leises Lachen hören und stellte sich neben Keanu.  
„Also dann folgen Sie mir unauffällig, Keanu. Ich werde Sie retten.“

Während Keanu sich von Florence durch den Supermarkt führen ließ und immer mehr Lebensmittel in den Wagen lud, unterhielten sich die beiden angeregt. Anders als Keanu war Florence auf dem Festland geboren, genauer gesagt im hohen Norden, in Montanas Hauptstadt Helena. Sie war vor drei Jahren eigentlich nur zum Urlaub und wegen einer Tagung nach Hawaii gekommen, aber dann hatte ihr die Vorstellung von beinahe gleichbleibenden Temperaturen das ganze Jahr über so gut gefallen, dass sie beschlossen hatte, die Insel nicht mehr zu verlassen. Auf Keanus Frage, wie das denn beruflich zu vereinbaren gewesen sei, hatte sie nur gegrinst und gemeint, das Fitnesscoaches immer gebraucht werden würden. Etwas, dem Keanu nur zustimmen konnte.  
Als er den Weg zu den Kassen einschlug, warf Florence einen Blick in den Wagen und feixte belustigt.  
„Also wenn ich mir das so alles anschaue was du eingeladen hast“, auf dem Weg von den Backwaren zum Gemüse hatten sie einander das Du angeboten, „dann hast du da Essen und Bier für eine ganze Kompanie. Sicher, dass das nicht zu viel ist? Vielleicht sollte noch ein Esser vorbeikommen.“  
Keanu schmunzelte, während er sein Zeug auf das Band legte, dann drehte er sich zu Florence um.  
„Weißt du, so gern ich das Angebot auch annehmen würde, aber Leilani wird mir so schon an den Hals gehen, weil ich die Anderen eingeladen habe. Da wäre es wenig von Vorteil wenn da noch ein unbekannter Faktor auftauchen würde.“  
„Deine Schwester ist wohl nicht so der einfache Typ, oder?“  
„Weißt du“, meinte Keanu gespielt nachdenklich, „dem würde ich beinahe zustimmen. Allerdings muss ich vor Leilani leugnen dies jemals gesagt zu haben!“ Florence lachte und Keanu nickte ihr dankbar zu, als sie anfing die Waren zurück in den Wagen zu räumen. „Aber sie ist meine Schwester und zugleich auch meine beste Freundin und deswegen werde ich mein möglichstes geben, sie immer zu beschützen.“  
Nachdem auch Florence die wenigen Dinge bezahlt hatte, die sie selbst hatte besorgen wollen als Keanu sie angesprochen hatte, verließen die beiden den Supermarkt und blieben unsicher voreinander stehen.  
„Also ich muss da lang.“ Die Rothaarige deutete nach Links.  
„Ich muss in die andere Richtung“, meinte Keanu und schmunzelte sie an. „Also, nur weil ich es nicht für schlau halte, dass du heute Abend bei uns vorbei kommst, würde ich dich doch gerne wiedersehen.“  
Florence‘ Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, sie senkte leicht den Kopf und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dann stellte sie ihre Einkaufstüte auf den Boden und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Als Keanu verwirrt die Augenbraue hochzog, grinste sie breit.  
„Handy her.“  
Keanu lachte und händigte ihr sein Mobiltelefon aus. Florence tippte eine Zeit lang darauf herum und reichte es ihm zurück.  
„Ruf mich an, wenn du Zeit und den heutigen Abend überlebt hast.“  
„Mach ich. Hat mich gefreut, Florence Sullivan“, sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand, die sie lächelnd ergriff und die Vorstellung von vor einer Stunde quasi wiederholte.  
„Freut mich ebenfalls, Keanu Shaw.“  
Sie nickten einander zu, als Florence davon ging, schaute der Dunkelhaarige ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, drehte sich dann um und ging zu seinem Auto.

Leilani saß, die Beine untergeschlagen, in Shorts auf einem der bequemen Sessel im Wohnzimmer, ihren Laptop auf dem Couchtisch und eines ihrer Bücher in der Hand. Sie strich sich langsam eine Strähne hinters Ohr und seufzte. Das Buch war einfach nur zum dahinschmelzen. Sie las unheimlich gerne und weil sie bereits auf der Arbeit genug mit Blut und Horror zu tun hatte, war die Freizeitlektüre ihrer Wahl meist historische Liebesromane.  
„Hey Schwesterherz, sind Lord keine-Ahnung-wie-er-heißt und Lady ich-bin-so-heiß-und-geil schon wieder dabei es zu treiben? Also wie du so einen Schund lesen kannst, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel.“  
Sie zuckte zusammen und warf ihrem Bruder der, in jeder Hand eine Einkaufstüte, in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand, einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Weißt du, Kea, nur weil du in jeder Lage deines Lebens auf Blut und Gewalt stehst, muss das nicht für jeden von uns gelten.“  
„Also das ist übertrieben.“ Er stellte die Tüten ab und hob abwehrend die rechte Hand. „Ich kann dir mindestens zwei Situationen nennen, in denen Gewalt und Blut meiner Ansicht nach nichts zu suchen haben.“  
„Wenn du jetzt Sex und Essen sagst, dann beweist du mir damit nur, dass du ein typischer Mann bist.“  
„Okay dann werde ich es nicht sagen.“ Er ließ die Hand sinken und nachdem er die Tüten wieder aufgenommen hatte wandte er sich Richtung Küche. „Hilfst du mir beim Ausräumen und fängst auch mit dem Backen an, oh liebste aller Schwestern? Vielleicht könntest du mir dabei auch erzählen welche Idee vorhin durch dein überaus intelligentes Gehirn ging.“  
„Hör auf zu schleimen“, tadelte sie grinsend, stand aber auf, versah ihr Buch mit einem Lesezeichen und nachdem sie es auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, folgte sie ihm in die Küche. „Aber du hast recht. Als Fong uns sagte, dass die Tatwaffe wahrscheinlich ein hochwertiges Katana sei, kam mir die Idee, dass es bestimmt so etwas wie ein Forum für Sammler solcher Waffen geben müsste. Da ich aber Abby nicht schon wieder darum bitten wollte, die Suche für uns durchzuführen, habe ich mich selbst an die Arbeit gemacht.“  
„Und schon Erfolg gehabt?“, fragte er, während er das Fleisch im Kühlschrank verstaute.  
„Nein, leider bisher nicht wirklich. Ich hab zwar ein paar Namen erhalten, aber die sind alle von irgendwelchen reichen, gelangweilten, alten Männern die erstens auf dem Festland leben und zweitens glaub ich nicht, dass unser Täter schon die 60 hinter sich gelassen hat.“  
„Unwahrscheinlich“, stimmte Keanu ihr zu und schickte sich an die Küche wieder zu verlassen.  
„Wohin wollen wir denn?“, hielt ihn seine Schwester zurück.  
„Na, den Rest holen“, er zeigte über seine Schulter zur Eingangstür.  
„Willst du ein ganzes Bataillon verköstigen, oder warum ist das so viel?“, fragte Leilani und ihr misstrauischer Tonfall war nicht zu überhören.  
„Nein überhaupt nicht! Aber ich dachte mir, wenn wir ein bisschen mehr hätten, könnten wir uns die Einkäufe für die nächsten Tage sparen“, beeilter er sich zu sagen, immer noch nicht sicher wie seine Schwester auf das mehr als wahrscheinliche Auftauchen von Five-0 reagieren würde.  
Es war wohl wirklich gut, dass er Florence nicht auch noch eingeladen hatte. Auch wenn er sich mehr als sicher war, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen mit ihr treffen würde. Sie hatte einfach alles, was ihn bei einer Frau ansprach und auch wenn Leilani ihm immer wieder vorwarf, er hätte nur Essen und Weiber im Kopf, so war er doch mehr als wählerisch, was seine Begleitungen anbelangte. Denn Frauen bei denen der Kopf nur dazu da war, damit es nicht in den Hals regnete, konnte er absolut nicht ausstehen.  
„Okay“, riss ihn Leilani aus seinen Gedanken. „Dann bring mal das Zeug rein. Ich mach mich direkt ans Baguette und du wirst mir nachher noch mit dem Salat helfen, damit das klar ist.“  
Er nickte ergeben, in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn Leilani guter Laune wäre, wenn es später klingelte, das Unwetter, das über ihn hereinbräche, nicht allzu schlimm werden würde. 

„Boss?“ Steve hob den Kopf als Kono ihn ansprach, die breit lächelte. „Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg zu den Shaws. Chin hat eben noch die Anfrage nach Sammlern von Katanas gestartet und er denkt, dass er damit vielleicht ein paar Namen herausfindet, mit denen wir weiter arbeiten können.“  
Steve nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass das in Miss Shaws Gegenwart möglich ist.“  
Kono winkte ihrem Cousin zu, dass er schon mal vorgehen sollte, betrat dann vollends Steves Büro und schloss die Tür.  
„Was ist los, Steve? Warum lehnst du Agent Shaw so komplett ab? Warum weigerst du dich, sie mit ihrem Rang anzusprechen?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann. Natürlich musste es so kommen. Sein Team verlangte Antworten auf etwas, das er sich selbst nicht wirklich beantworten konnte. Aber er würde sie nicht für immer auf Abstand halten können, also versuchte er eine Begründung zu finden, die wenigstens halbwegs plausibel war.  
„Ich kann sie einfach nicht einschätzen. Schlimmer noch, ich vertraue ihr nicht.“  
„Aber warum nicht? Bei ihrem Bruder scheinst du ja auch keine Probleme zu haben.“  
Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Armen vor der Brust.  
„Was weißt du über die Ausbildung in Annapolis?“  
„Nun ja“, Kono setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und dachte kurz nach, „die Ausbildung dort geht vier Jahre. Währenddessen spezialisiert man sich auf irgendein Fachgebiet und anschließend muss man für wenigstens fünf Jahre entweder in der Navy oder dem Marine Corps dienen.“  
Steve nickte langsam.  
„Das stimmt so weit. Wenn man sich für die Navy entscheidet, verlässt man die Akademie als Ensign, beim Marine Corps ist man Second Lieutenant und das ist es auch, was mich so stutzig, beziehungsweise misstrauisch gegenüber Leilani Shaw werden ließ. Ihr Bruder ist in seiner kompletten Dienstzeit einen Rang befördert worden. Vom Second Lieutenant zum First Lieutenant. Nichts Ungewöhnliches bei einer Dienstzeit von sechs Jahren. Aber seine Schwester, sie ist vom Ensign zum Lieutenant aufgestiegen. Das sind zwei Ränge in nur sechs Jahren?! Das kann irgendwie nicht stimmen.“  
Kono ahnte, worauf ihr Chef hinauswollte und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Meinst du sie ist aufgrund von, nun ja, dass sie sich…“  
„Wenn du mich fragen willst, ob sie sich hochgeschlafen hat. Ja, das vermute ich. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie sie es sonst geschafft haben sollte. So jemanden kann und will ich einfach nicht ernst nehmen und noch weniger will ich mit so jemandem zusammen arbeiten!“  
Kono lehnte sich vor, die Arme auf ihren Knien abgestützt. Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe und nickte dann langsam.  
„Okay, das verstehe ich. Aber Keanu wird es nicht ohne seine Schwester geben. Wir müssen irgendwie in der Lage sein, mit ihnen beiden zusammen zu arbeiten, sollte das nötig sein. Vielleicht irrst du dich ja auch, was den Grund für ihre rasche Beförderung betrifft.“ Steve wollte sie unterbrechen, doch die junge Hawaiianerin hob nur die Hand und sprach weiter: „Lass mich bitte ausreden. Hör einfach nur zu. Sie war beim Navy-Nachrichtendienst. So wie auch du eine Zeit lang. In dieser Zeit kann einiges geschehen sein, was eine Beförderung rechtfertigte, aber das können wir nicht beweisen, da wir keinen Zugang zu ihrer Dienstakte erhalten. Also können wir nur spekulieren, was aber selten gut ist. Mein Vorschlag ist daher, dass wir geschlossen nach Kailua fahren und versuchen die Geschwister kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht erfahren wir ja so schon etwas, dass uns hilft uns ein besseres Bild von Leilani zu machen.“  
Steve dachte kurz nach und nickte dann langsam. Kono hatte recht. Sicherheit, Gewissheit über die Gründe für die schnelle Beförderung Leilanis würden sie nur erhalten, wenn sie versuchen würden die Geschwister besser kennen zu lernen. 

Leilani sang laut das Lied aus dem Radio mit, während sie dabei war letzte Hand an die Baguettes zu legen. Eines lag bereits zum Abkühlen hinter ihr auf der Küchentheke und wartete eigentlich nur noch darauf, von ihrem Bruder, der immer wieder schnüffelnd in die Küche kam, verspeist zu werden. Wenn er sie nicht gerade mit bettelnden Blicken anschaute, ob er nicht doch schon ein Stück bekommen könne und warm würden die Brote ja eh viel besser schmecken, bereitete er auf dem Rasen hinterm Haus den Grill vor. Sie lächelte und grölte mehr als schief den Refrain, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie noch vor einer Woche gewesen waren und das ihre Freunde in Virginia nun bestimmt alles andere taten, nur nicht einen gemütlichen Grillabend vorbereiten. Den Wetternachrichten zufolge war für Virginia und eigentlich die komplette Ostküste erneuter Schneefall vorausgesagt und sie wusste, dass sich besonders Ziva über das Wetter aufregen würde. Die Israelin hatte sich, obwohl sie bereits einige Jahre in den USA lebte, noch immer nicht an die kalten Winter gewöhnt und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie.  
Mit einem Fuß den Takt des Liedes nachahmend ging Leilani in die Knie und schaute durch das Sichtfenster ins Innere des Backofens. Mit anerkennendem Nicken schaltete sie den Ofen aus und ließ das Brot in der Restwärme liegen. Sie richtete sich auf und warf einen überprüfenden Blick durch die Küche. Der Salat war fertig und auch alles andere, was sie und Keanu gleich für einen gemütlichen Abend brauchen würden. Also konnte sie sich eigentlich entspannt auf die Veranda setzen und ihren Bruder durch die Gegend jagen, damit er sie in schöner Regelmäßigkeit mit frischem Fleisch vom Grill versorgte.  
Sie überlegte kurz, und nachdem sie zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, ging sie durch die Tür hinaus auf die Terrasse. Dort schlug sie die Flaschen leicht aneinander und erlangte so die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Bruders. Ihre Schuhe von den Füßen streifend ging sie die wenigen Stufen hinunter auf den Rasen und reichte Keanu ein Getränk.  
„Was denkst du, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ich endlich was zu beißen bekomme?“, fragte sie ihn mit bettelndem Blick.  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und schaute nachdenklich auf den Grill.  
„So in etwa zehn Minuten kann das Fleisch aufs Rost. Also solltest du vielleicht schon mal langsam den Tisch decken.“  
Leilani nickte und ging wieder zum Haus zurück. Sie stand grade in der Küche und holte Geschirr aus dem Schrank, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie stellte die Teller auf die Theke und ging über den Flur zur Haustür. Sie fragte sich zwar kurz, wer das wohl sein mochte, aber da der Kaumana Place eine relativ ruhige Straße war, war es durchaus möglich, dass es nur die Nachbarn waren, die auf einen kurzen Vorstellungsbesuch vorbei schauen wollten. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür und das freundliche Lächeln, das sie auf ihrem Gesicht hatte, erstarb, als sie die hochgewachsene Gestalt Steve McGarretts hinter seinem Team stehen sah.  
„Oh, hallo. Ihr Bruder hatte uns zum Grillen eingeladen.“ Danny blickte die junge Agentin grinsend an. Eine Hand immer noch an der Tür drehte Leilani den Kopf und brüllte: „KEANU! Beweg sofort deinen Arsch her!“


	7. Chapter 7

Keanu schaute seiner Schwester kurz nach, griff dann als er sich versichert hatte, dass die Kohle soweit war, nach dem Rost und schob es in die Halterung am Grill. Er drehte sich Richtung Haus und fragte sich, was seine Schwester wohl aufhielt, als ihre laute Stimme zu ihm in den Garten drang. Schuldbewusst ließ er die Bierflasche sinken, aus der er gerade hatte trinken wollen.   
„Oh verdammt, ich glaube die Anderen sind grade angekommen“, murmelte er an sich selbst gerichtet.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief er über die Veranda ins Wohnzimmer. Dort konnte er seine Schwester noch deutlicher hören, weswegen er sich noch mehr beeilte zum Eingang zu kommen. Die verkrampften Finger Leilanis von der Tür lösend grinste er Five-0 an.  
„Hi. Hallo. Freut mich, das Sie auf meine Einladung reagiert haben.“  
„Du hast WAS gemacht?“ Leilani funkelte Keanu aus ihren hellbraunen Augen an. Doch dieser reagierte nicht darauf, sondern schob seine Schwester einfach nur beiseite.  
„Kommen Sie doch rein.“ Five-0 schlängelte sich an Zwillingen vorbei ins Haus, die dabei waren ein kleines Augenduell auszutragen. „Hier entlang, bitte. Leilani, hol unseren Gästen doch ein paar Getränke aus der Küche. Wir sind dann im Garten.“  
Das Team folgte Keanu, während Leilanis Wutpegel immer weiter anstieg. Aber eine ihrer persönlichen Regeln war, das sie Streitigkeiten mit ihrem Bruder niemals in der Öffentlichkeit klärte. Also stapfte sie mit harten Schritten in die Küche und malte sich innerlich schon die buntesten Verwünschungen aus, die sie Keanu später an den Kopf werfen konnte.   
„Dieser Mistkerl, dieser verdammte kleine ... Von wegen ‚Ich hab genug geholt damit wir einige Tage nicht einkaufen müssen‘. Ja nee, am Arsch!“  
Mehrere Flaschen im Arm stapfte sie durch die Tür hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo die Anderen standen. Alle bis auf Steve und Danny, die ein Stück weiter im Garten waren und wild gestikulierend aufeinander einsprachen. Schwungvoll stellte Leilani die Flaschen auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Bitte sehr, bedienen Sie sich. Ich bin in der Küche.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück.  
Kono warf Lori und ihrem Cousin einen unsicheren Blick zu, bevor sie fragte: „Haltet ihr es immer noch für eine gute Idee, dass wir hergekommen sind? Agent Shaw sah nicht sehr begeistert aus.“  
Chin zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich denke, ihr Problem ist, dass sie nichts von unserem Besuch wusste. Dass ihr Bruder sie einfach so vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hat.“  
„Chin hat recht“, sagte Lori, ließ sich auf einen der weißen Korbsessel am Tisch sinken und griff nach einer der Flaschen, die naturherbe Zitronenlimonade enthielt. „Ich schätze Agent Shaw als eine Frau ein, die gerne die Dinge unter Kontrolle hat. Wenn das mal nicht geschieht, so wie jetzt, dann reagiert sie voller Wut und Aggression. Im Arbeitsleben ist sie professionell, aber ich glaube, dass sie privat diesen Gefühlen mehr als gerne nachgibt und das dies schlimme Ausmaße annehmen kann.“  
Chin und Kono nickten langsam, sich sicher, dass sie niemals das Ziel dieser Seite von Leilani Shaw werden wollten.   
„Wo ist meine Schwester hin?“ Keanu kam aus dem Garten, wo er nach dem Grill gesehen hatte, auf die Veranda und schaute sich suchend um. Ein lautes Scheppern aus der Küche ließ ihn leicht grinsen. „Oh ich höre schon.“  
„Wissen Sie, Agent Shaw, vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber wieder gehen“, sagte Kono unsicher.  
„Ach was“, winkte er ab. „Ich werde mal ein paar Worte mit meiner Schwester reden und dann wird sie sich auch schon wieder beruhigen. Sie ist manchmal ein wenig stürmisch, aber ich weiß wie ich mit ihr umzugehen habe. Also machen Sie es sich ruhig bequem. Gleich wird das Fleisch auf dem Grill landen.“  
‚Und hoffentlich ist es nicht meines‘, dachte er und ging zu folgte seiner Schwester in die Küche. 

Leise schloss er die Tür zur Terrasse hinter sich und beobachtete Leilani dabei, wie sie wütend von einem Schrank zum nächsten stampfte und dabei verschiedenes Geschirr herausholte. Als sie die Besteckschublade heftig zuschmiss und sich zu ihm umdrehte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und schaute sie einfach nur an.   
„Es ist besser um Vergebung zu bitten, als um Erlaubnis“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Das ist gemein!“, fauchte sie und fuchtelte mit den Gabeln vor seiner Nase umher. „Jetzt eine der Gibbs’schen Regeln zu zitieren! Wenn er wüsste, was du getan hast, dann…“  
„Würde er mir wahrscheinlich recht geben!“ Keanu stieß sich von der Tür ab, ging zu ihr und nahm ihr das Besteck aus den Händen. Sicher war sicher. „Hör zu, Kleines, ich verstehe nicht, warum du McGarrett nicht leiden kannst.“  
„Natürlich kannst du es nicht“, fauchte Leilani. „Dich behandelt er ja auch nicht von oben herab! Dich spricht er ja auch mit deinem Rang an! Bei dir erkennt er an, dass du ein vollwertiger Agent bist!“  
„Und bei dir tut er das nicht?“, fragte Keanu seine Schwester, die heftig den Kopf schüttelte, während sie durch die Küche stapfte.   
„Für ihn bin ich immer nur Miss Shaw. Weder Agent noch Lieutenant, nur eine Miss!“  
Keanu ergriff ihre Hände, zwang sie so stehen zu bleiben und ihn anzuschauen.   
„Okay, das könnte wirklich ein Problem sein. Aber hör mir zu.“ Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, doch er packte ihre Gelenke nur noch fester. „Leilani Shaw hör mir verdammt noch mal zu!“ Sie gab den Widerstand auf und ihre Schultern sanken herab.   
„Okay, was ist?“  
„Ich denke, du musst McGarrett nach und nach von dir überzeugen. Zeig was du kannst und dann wird er dich respektieren. Aber bis dahin, erinnere dich daran, dass Five-0 nicht nur aus McGarrett besteht. Wenn, und ich sage ausdrücklich wenn, wir etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen haben, dann wende dich an Williams, McGarretts Stellvertreter, oder meinetwegen auch Kelly. Sollte es unvermeidbar sein mit McGarrett direkt zu reden, dann überlass das mir.“  
Sie entwand vorsichtig die rechte Hand und strich sich damit über den Nacken.   
„Meinetwegen.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als Keanu erleichtert aufseufzte. „Geh raus, Kea. Kümmere dich darum, dass was zu essen auf den Grill kommt. Ich komm gleich nach und werde die brave Hausherrin spielen.“  
„Du und brav?“, fragte Keanu mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Niemals!“  
Leilani lachte auf und verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.   
„Doofkopf, und nun raus mit dir!“  
Grinsend holte er die Platte mit dem Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank und ging wieder hinaus in den Garten. 

Als Kono, Chin und Lori das weibliche Lachen aus dem Haus hörten, wich die Anspannung sichtbar von ihnen. Offensichtlich hatte Keanu Erfolg damit gehabt seine Schwester zu beruhigen. Als die Tür zur Küche aufging, trat ein grinsender Keanu heraus, eine große Porzellanplatte auf den Armen.  
„Leute, die Gefahr ist gebannt. Zumindest für den Moment“, fügte er leiser hinzu. „Von daher werde ich mich jetzt darum kümmern, dass das Fleisch auf dem Grill landet.“  
„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte Kono, wirklich erleichtert darüber, dass ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu einem handfesten Streit zwischen den Geschwistern geführt hatte. Keanu zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte dann Richtung Küche.   
„Ich weiß nicht genau. Am besten einfach mal meine Schwester fragen.“  
Kono nickte langsam und nach einen schnellen Blick zu Lori und Chin, die ihr ebenso stumm versicherten, dass dies das Richtige wäre, erhob sie sich und ging auf die, von der Sitzgruppe weiter entfernte, Verandatür zu.  
„Agent Shaw, brauchen Sie vielleicht noch Hilfe?“, erkundigte sie sich, als sie die Küche betrat.  
Leilani, die gerade das zweite Brot aus dem Ofen geholt hatte und es nun mit leicht traurigem Blick betrachtete, drehte sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Officer Kalakaua. Wissen Sie, wie man halb verbranntes Brot wieder essbar bekommt?“  
„Leider nein“, meinte Kono. „Aber ich weiß, dass Steve und Chin Ho ganz wild auf angekohltes sind. Was ist denn passiert?“  
Leilani legte das Brot zu dem anderen, deutlich helleren Baguette auf das Holzbrett.   
„Ich wollte es eigentlich in der Restwärme des Ofens nachdunkeln lassen, aber das ist leider ein wenig nach hinten losgegangen.“  
„Was vermutlich an unserem überraschenden Erscheinen liegt, wofür ich mich übrigens entschuldigen möchte.“  
„Sage niemals, dass es dir leid tut. Das ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche“, entfuhr es Leilani, doch als sie Konos fragendes Gesicht sah, winkte sie ab. „Alte Gewohnheit. Es wird noch öfter passieren, dass Kea und ich irgendwas in der Art von uns geben. Das sind die Regeln unseres ehemaligen Ausbilders. Der hatte für fast jede Situation irgendeine Regeln, Lebensweisheit, wie auch immer und manchmal brechen sie durch. Aber was heute geschehen ist, war nicht Ihre Schuld, Officer, denn Kea hätte mich durchaus vorwarnen können. Also machen Sie sich bloß keine Kopf.“  
Kono lachte kurz auf, entdeckte dann den Salat, die Steaksaucen, das Geschirr sowie Besteck und wusste, dass zusammen mit dem Holzbrett, auf dem die Brote lagen, Leilani wahrscheinlich mehrfach würde laufen müssen, um all das nach draußen zu bringen. Also ging sie zu zum Tresen, nahm das Holzbrett in die eine Hand, die Salatschüssel in die zweite und grinste Leilani hilfsbereit an.   
„Also zum einen, mein Name ist Kono, Officer Kalakaua bin ich nur im Dienst, und falls Sie im Laufe des Abends noch Hilfe brauchen, dann schnappen Sie sich ruhig an Danny oder auch Chin Ho. Die Jungs können das ab.“  
Leilani schaute die junge Frau erstaunt an und begann dann plötzlich zu lachen.   
„Ich nehme Sie beim Wort, Kono.“ Sie schnüffelte kurz und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich rieche Fleisch. Keanu hat endlich angefangen zu grillen!“  
Schneller als Kono schauen konnte, verfrachtete Leilani sämtliches Besteck zusammen mit Servierten und den Saucen in einen kleinen Henkelkorb, hängte sich diesen an den Arm und mit sämtlichen Tellern beladen lief sie durch die weiße Tür hinaus. Kono schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Diese Frau war einfach nicht leicht einzuschätzen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich mit Leilani Shaw gut verstehen würde. 

In einem der weißen Korbstühle zurück gelehnt schaute Kono in den Garten hinaus. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und ein paar Gartenleuchten erhellten den Rasen. Im Halbdunkeln konnte sie Steve gerade so noch erkennen, wie er sich, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, auf der Hängematte niederließ, welche die Geschwister zwischen zwei Bäumen aufgehängt hatten.  
„Entschuldigt mich kurz“, lächelte sie verzeihungsheischend, griff nach ihrem Getränk und ging über die Wiese auf Steve zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Boss?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, rutschte dann aber ein Stück auf Seite und deute auf den freien Platz. Sie setzte sich und schaute ihn fragend an. Er stieß sich leicht ab und sanft schaukelten sie hin und her. Scheinbar Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, doch dann seufzte Steve auf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Kono. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es fällt mir nicht leicht das zuzugeben, aber ihr hattet recht. Die Zwillinge sind nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte. Also so vom Menschlichen her.“  
„Das ist doch gut, oder?“  
Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, wenn das so weiter ging, würde er noch Muskelkater bekommen.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht.“  
„Okay, dann zu einer Frage, die du sicher beantworten kannst.“ Er schaute sie gespannt an. „Wann kommt Catherine mal wieder nach Hause?“  
Steve lachte auf und Kono grinste breit zurück. Zum Glück hatte sie sich vor zwei Jahren gegen ihr Herz und für ihren Verstand entschieden. Damals, als Steve sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Strand weg für Five-0 verpflichtet hatte, da hatte es sie beinahe von den Füßen geholt. Steve McGarrett hatte damals all das verkörpert, was sie von einem Mann gewollt hatte. Loyalität, Stärke, Mut und das Verständnis was ‘Ohana bedeutet. Aber sie hatte damals gewusst, würde sie diesem Verlangen nachgeben, dann wäre ihre Zeit bei Five-0 wahrscheinlich vorbei und das wollte sie einfach nicht riskieren. Five-0 war ihre Chance gewesen allen zu beweisen, wer sie war und was sie konnte, unabhängig von ihrem Namen und ihrer Familie. Es hatte nur sie gezählt und dafür war sie Steve wirklich dankbar. Mittlerweile war Steve ein Teil ihrer und sie ein Teil seiner ‘Ohana geworden. Sie waren mittlerweile eine Familie, die aufeinander aufpasste.   
„Cath kommt wahrscheinlich in drei Wochen für ein paar Tage vorbei“, riss Steve Kono aus ihren Gedanken.   
„Und? Was Besonderes geplant?“ Fasziniert beobachtete Kono, wie seine Wangen einen leicht roten Farbton annahmen und sie grinste. „Boss, du wirst ja rot. Das hab ich ja noch nie erlebt.“  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und sofort war die scheinbar undurchdringliche Maske des Seals wieder da. Er schaute zur Terrasse, wo sich die drei anderen von Five-0 angeregt mit den Zwillingen unterhielten.  
„Und was machen die so?“, erkundigte er sich, um abzulenken.  
„Ich glaube, sie spielen immer noch das Spiel von vorhin.“  
„Welches Spiel?“, fragte Steve verwirrt.  
„Nun ja“, Kono erhob sich vorsichtig von der Hängematte, in dem Wissen, dass diese verdammt tückisch sein konnten und reichte dann ihrem Chef die Hand, „Leilani hat mir vor dem Essen verraten, das ihr Ausbilder einige persönliche Regeln hat. Ich glaube ja, dass Danny schon ein paar Drinks zu viel hatte, denn er kam auf die Idee, dass es doch witzig wäre ihr Wissen zu testen und Keanus Cuba Libre sind höllisch gut.“  
„Frage eins: Wie viele Regeln gibt es? Und Frage Nummer zwei: Wer liegt vorne?“  
„Ich glaube über fünfzig und es stand unentschieden, als ich den Tisch verlassen habe“, antwortete Kono ihrem Boss.  
Lautes Lachen erklang von der Veranda und mit nachdenklichem Blick beobachtete Steve, wie Keanu den Kopf auf die Platte sinken ließ. Leilani zeigte mit ausgestreckten Arm auf ihren Bruder und rief so laut, dass es die beiden im Garten hören konnten: „Mit der 10 hattest du schon immer Probleme, Kea!“  
„Noch eine Runde!“, kam es erstickt von ihm und Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Meinetwegen, da der Preis für den Sieger bereits feststeht. Chi Ho, du bist an der Reihe.“  
„Klingt als hätten alle ihren Spaß“, sagte Steve langsam, was Kono dazu veranlasste, sich bei ihm unterzuhaken.  
„Dann komm mit, Boss. Die Zwillinge beißen nicht. Versprochen.“

Als Steve und Kono gemeinsam auf die Veranda traten, blickte Leilani auf und ihre Augen blitzten vor Freude.  
„Hey ihr zwei, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo ihr steckt.“  
„Wir haben nur eure Hängematte getestet“, sagte Kono und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.  
„Ach, getestet?“, wollte Keanu wissen und wackelte eindeutig mit den Augenbrauen. „So nennt ihr Kids das also heutzutage.“  
„Was? Nein!“, winkte Kono ab und auch Steve schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er und Kono? Das wäre, als würde er etwas mit seiner Schwester anfangen. Da fiel ihm ein, wo trieb sich Mary eigentlich momentan mal wieder rum? Vielleicht sollte er sie anrufen, wenn er die Zeit dazu fand. Er setzte sich zwischen Chin und Lori, mit dem festen Vorhaben am nächsten Tag zu versuchen seine kleine Schwester endlich mal wieder zu sprechen.  
„Also, wie läuft das hier?“  
Chin grinste und reichte Steve einen Korb, in dem mehrere Zettel lagen.   
„Auf jedem dieser Zettel steht eine Nummer, die für eine Regel steht. Die befindet sich auch auf dem Zettel.“   
„Bis auf eine“, wurde er von Keanu unterbrochen.  
„Ja, die weltberühmte ‚Traue keiner Frau, die ihrem Mann nicht traut‘-Regel“, schnaubte Leilani. „Da muss Gibbs gerade mal wieder in einer Scheidung gesteckt haben.“  
Keanu schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete Chin weiter zu machen.  
„Du ziehst einen Zettel, nennst die Zahl die darauf steht und dann wird losgeraten. Wer von den zwei“, er nickte zu den Geschwistern, „die betreffende Regel schneller sagt, bekommt einen Punkt.“  
„Derjenige mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt und der Verlierer muss das Auto des Anderen dreimal komplett reinigen.“, fügte Keanu hinzu.  
Steve griff sich das Blatt Papier vor Lori, die scheinbar den Punktrichter spielte und erkannte, dass die Zwillinge immer noch gleich auf lagen und da ihn alle gespannt ansahen und er den bisher eigentlich ganz angenehmen Abend nicht verderben wollte, griff er nach dem Korb.   
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen.“

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich gegen meinen Bruder verloren habe“, empörte sich Leilani und schüttelte dabei gespielt entsetzt den Kopf. „Das ist einfach noch nie geschehen.“  
„Einmal ist immer das erste Mal, Schwesterherz.“  
Leilani drehte sich zu Keanu und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.   
„Das gibt Rache, nur damit du es weißt.“  
„Oh, hab ich aber Angst“, feixte ihr Bruder und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er knibbelte nachdenklich an dem Etikett seiner Limoflasche. Auch wenn die paar Runden Cuba Libre ganz angenehm gewesen waren, so neigte er eigentlich nicht dazu zu viel Alkohol zu trinken, weswegen er mittlerweile auf Limonade umgestiegen war. Einen Blick durch den nun fast vollständig dunklen Garten werfend, seufzte er leise auf. Irgendwie scheinen er und seine Schwester Glückskinder zu sein, denn aus welchem Grund hätte man sie sonst nach Hawaii versetzen sollen? Nur weil sie hier einige Jahre gelebt hatten? Da gab es noch ganz andere, erfahrenere Agenten auf die das ebenfalls zutraf. Nicht, dass er sich über diesen Umstand beschweren würde. Er war nun einmal durch und durch Hawaiianer. Das kalte Wetter in Washington oder auch während der Zeit in Annapolis hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Deshalb hatte er mit Freuden jeden Einsatz in wärmere Länder angenommen, ganz gleich wie gefährlich es auch hätte werden können. Er drehte den Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er beobachtete wie seine Schwester entspannt mit Lori und Kono sprach. Offenbar hatten sich da drei gefunden.   
Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte die zwei. Kono war Hawaiianerin und erfüllte jedes Klischee, das man mit dieser Herkunft verband und Lori schien das typische Kind wohlhabender Ostküstler zu sein. Er konnte sie sich mehr als gut in Kaschmir-Twinset und mit Perlenkette vorstellen.  
Zwar hatte er noch nie viel von Gibbs Regel Nummer12 gehalten, dem Verbot etwas mit Menschen anzufangen, mit denen man zusammenarbeitete, aber er hatte gerade eine Frau kennengelernt, die sein Verlangen und seine Gelüste wohl voll und ganz befriedigen würde. Florence Sullivan war, nun wenn Keanu ehrlich war, dann konnte er sich, selbst nach nur einem Treffen vorstellen, dass sie genau die Richtige war um sich eine Zukunft mit ihr aufzubauen. Denn wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, dann war alles in Ordnung. Dann fühlte er sich besänftigt und der Drang, der ihn permanent unter Strom hielt und ihn teilweise nachts nicht schlafen ließ, verschwand. Er schaute zu Leilani und sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. Bisher war sie sein Beruhigungsmittel, so wie er ihres. Aber Keanu glaubte, dass sich durch den Umzug nach Hawaii vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles ändern würde. Denn seine Schwester war nicht ohne Grund so abweisend gegenüber McGarrett, dessen war sich der Dunkelhaarige sicher. Es hieß zwar, dass sich Gegensätze anziehen würden, aber man durfte auch nicht zu gegensätzlich sein. Das hatten er und Leilani bereits oft genug selbst erlebt. Man brauchte Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinem Partner, ansonsten würde man sich viel zu früh nichts mehr zu sagen haben und die Beziehung verkam zu einer Farce. Mit ein wenig Wehmut erinnerte er sich an ein Mädchen, das er während seiner Ausbildung in Annapolis kennen gelernt hatte. Sie selber studierte an der Robert G. Merrick School of Business der University of Baltimore, hatte aber ihm gegenüber ziemlich schnell zugegeben, dass sie dies mehr ihren Eltern zuliebe tat. Sie hatte eigentlich Künstlerin werden wollen, was aber am Wiederstand ihrer Erzeuger, wie sie sie genannt hatte, wenn sie wütend war, scheiterte. Seine süße, kleine Mac. Eigentlich war ihr Name ein anderer gewesen, aber da dieser in ihrer kleinen Gruppe öfters vorgekommen war, hatten sie sich für die Mädels unterschiedliche Spitznamen ausgedacht. Ihrer war, in Anlehnung an ihren Nachnamen, eben Mac geworden. Was wohl aus ihr geworden war? Sehr zu seinem Bedauern hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren. Einerseits weil sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr meldete und dann waren für ihn auch direkt die ersten Einsätze mit den Marines gekommen, weswegen sie einander aus den Augen verloren, was er lange Zeit bedauert hatte.  
Durch eine Bewegung wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er blickte auf. Lori, Kono und seine Schwester hatten sich gemeinsam erhoben und mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf ließ er seinen Blick über die Figuren der drei schweifen. Nicht übel, wirklich nicht übel. Wenn man die drei so nebeneinander stehen sah, könnte man durchaus auf dumme Gedanken kommen, nicht dass das bei ihm der Fall wäre. Als hätte sie geahnt, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, schaute ihn Leilani mit einem mal aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an und sein Lächeln wurde entschuldigend. Lautlos formte er die Worte „Sorry, Schwesterchen“, was ihr Stirnrunzeln nur verstärkte, dann drehte sie sich aber endgültig um und folgte den beiden anderen ins Haus.

Eigentlich hatte Leilani den beiden Frauen nur die Toilette zeigen und noch ein paar Getränke aus der Küche holen wollen, aber irgendwie war daraus eine kleine Hausführung geworden, bei der besonders die Ausstattung des „privaten“ Büros Kono einige neidische Laute entlockt hatte. Die Tour hatte im Wohnzimmer ihr Ende gefunden, wo die Musik-, Film- und Büchersammlung der Zwillinge bewundert wurde.   
„Seid das wirklich ihr?“ Kono zeigte auf eines der Bilder, die im Wohnzimmer an der Wand hingen. Leilani trat neben sie und nickte.   
„Das war eine wirklich seltsame Sache. In Annapolis hatten Kea und ich uns entschlossen zum ersten Mal in unserem Leben getrennter Wege zu gehen. Er war den Marines beigetreten und ich der Navy. Eigentlich war es auch wirklich nett mal von dem ollen Stinkstiefel wegzukommen…“  
„Das hab ich gehört und ich leugne diese Tatsache aus tiefster Seele“, rief Keanu durch die offene Terrassentür herein, was die drei Frauen lachen ließ.  
„Nun ja“, Leilani schaute auf das Foto, das sie und Keanu in Kampfanzügen zeigte, beide in dem für Einsätze in Wüstengegenden vorgesehenen MARPAT Dessert Muster, „ich erhielt aus heiterem Himmel den Auftrag meine Sachen zu packen und in einen Flieger zu steigen, was zu der Zeit an sich nicht ungewöhnlich war, weswegen ich mir nichts dabei dachte. Als ich neun Stunden später total erledigt aus dem Transportflugzeug steige, kommt da ein Marine auf mich zu, braunbegrannt wie nach einem Solariumunfall und umarmt mich. Unsere Vorgesetzten hatten was gedreht, so dass wir unseren Geburtstag gemeinsam feiern konnten und natürlich hatte ich, damit es auch wirklich gerechtfertigt war, einen kleinen Ausflug nach … nun ja, in eine nicht so nette Gegend vor mir. Bei der Rückkehr ist diese Aufnahme entstanden. Übrigens das einzige Foto, das es von uns gemeinsam in Uniform gibt. Abgesehen natürlich von unserer Abschlussfeier.“  
Kono warf Steve, der beinahe unbemerkt zu ihnen gestoßen war und die Unterhaltung komplett mitbekommen hatte, über Leilanis Schulter einen Blick zu. Kurz nachdem die Frauen sich wieder nach draußen begeben hatten, wobei Leilani den Kopf reckte, so als wolle sie Steve dazu herausfordern etwas zusagen, nutze dieser die Chance und ging zu der Wand mit dem Foto. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, wie sehr sich die Zwillinge freuten, dass sie an ihrem Geburtstag zusammen sein konnten. Steve runzelte die Stirn, als ihm etwas im Hintergrund des Bildes ins Auge fiel. Er trat näher heran, versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren und dann erkannte er, was es war. Nein, nicht was, sondern wer. Er sah seinen ehemaligen Ausbilder Joe White, der einer Person, die mit dem Rücken zum Fotografen stand, die Hand schüttelte. Aber es war auch nicht nötig, dass Steve das Gesicht der Person sah. Er wusste wer das war! Auch an welchem Tag und besonders wo dieses Bild entstanden war. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem er von seinem neuen Auftrag erfahren hatte. Dieser hatte ihn aus Afghanistan, wo dieses Bild entstanden war, nach Ostasien geführt. Wenn Leilani Shaw ebenfalls dort gewesen war und auch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hatte, der wenig wahrscheinlich nur aus Kaffee kochen bestanden hatte, dann musste er sich wohl doch eingestehen, dass sie zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Felderfahrung hatte. Daher war sein Verdacht nicht gerechtfertigt. Ein letztes Mal das Bild der Shaws in Uniform betrachtend drehte er sich um und ging wieder hinaus auf die Veranda.

Gemeinsam standen die Zwillinge an der Eingangstür und beobachteten grinsend, wie Steve den immer noch leicht angetrunkenen Danny in dessen Auto setzte, sich selbst auf dem Fahrersitz niederließ und dann losfuhr. Kaum waren die Rücklichter nicht mehr zu sehen, drehte sich Leilani zu ihrem Bruder um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Na los, sag es“, forderte sie.  
„Was denn?“, tat er unwissend, schloss die Eingangstür, ging dann aber grinsend Richtung Wohnzimmer davon.   
„Ich weiß genau, dass du mir unter die Nase reiben willst. Nämlich, dass du recht damit hattest, dass die Leute von Five-0 gar nicht so schlimm sind. Die kleine Leilani war mal wieder so dumm und hat sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen, hat mal wieder nicht nachgedacht. Na los! Sag es, damit ich endlich ins Bett komme. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir, war ich schon verdammt früh auf den Beinen.“  
Er fuhr entnervt herum und baute sich vor ihr auf, denn auch wenn seine Schwester dies in einem ironischen Tonfall gesagt hatte, so wusste Keanu doch, dass sie es ernst meinte.  
„Behaupte nie wieder von dir du seist dumm! Ja, du magst deine Fehler haben. Die hat jeder Mensch, denn niemand ist perfekt. Aber dumm bist du ganz bestimmt nicht. Du bist halt einfach eher ein Herz- und Bauchmensch, als ein Kopfmensch. Daran ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes, denn erstens erkennst du meistens deine Fehler und du hast mich, der dich in deinen Launen bremst. Also beruhig dich wieder.“  
Sie atmete tief durch und gab dann ihre angespannte Haltung auf.   
„Ja, okay. Mit McGarrett werde ich wahrscheinlich niemals um die Häuser ziehen, aber ich hab mich mit Kono zum Surfen verabredet.“  
„Na, da ist doch was“, seufzte Keanu auf, der einen Blick auf das Chaos aus Flaschen und Geschirr auf der Veranda warf. „Weißt du was, lass uns das Zeug nur ins Haus holen und dann morgen gemeinsam alles spülen. Ich hab jetzt keine Lust mehr.“  
Leilani nickte langsam und gemeinsam machten sich die Zwillinge daran, das Chaos wenigstens ein wenig zu beseitigen. Als sie damit fertig waren standen sie an der Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte und Keanu zog seine Schwester lächelnd in eine Umarmung.  
„Schlaf gut, Schwesterchen. Morgen werden wir uns dann darum kümmern den bösen Buben wieder das Leben schwer zu machen.“ Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Scheitel und machte sich daran nach oben in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe drehte er sich noch mal um. „Ach, Leilani?“  
„Was denn?“  
„Hab ich es nicht gleich gesagt? Five-0 ist gar nicht so schlimm.“  
Als er ihren genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah, grinste er und beeilte sich, den Rest der Treppe hinter sich zu bringen. Seine Schwester stand am Treppenende und seufzte laut auf. War ja klar, dass sich Keanu diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen würde. 

Auch wenn die Nacht schon weit vorangeschritten war, trat Steve, nachdem er Danny sicher zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, auf die Terrasse hinter seinem Haus und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. Obwohl er es niemals offen zugeben würde, so war die Entscheidung die Einladung Keanus anzunehmen doch die richtige gewesen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Leilani doch nicht so unerfahren war, wie er gedacht hatte und die Geschwister waren scheinbar auch ganz nett. Trotzdem würde er nur ungern mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten müssen, einfach aus dem Grund, dass sowohl er, als auch Leilani Alphatiere waren. Sie wollten bestimmen, wo es lang ging und zwei vom selben Schlag konnte man nur schwer unter einen Hut bringen. Steve lehnte seinen Kopf an einen der Balken, auf denen das Verandadach lag, und holte tief Luft. Es würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie einen kleinen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht hatten. Sollte er in Zukunft etwas mit dem NCIS zu klären haben, so würde er sich an den männlichen Zwilling wenden. Das wäre für alle Beteiligten wohl die beste Lösung. Einen letzten Blick hinauf in den Nachthimmel werfend, drehte sich Steve um und ging ins Haus.


	8. Chapter 8

Die weißen, bodenlangen Vorhänge tanzten sachte in dem zarten Windhauch, der durch das offene Fenster wehte. In die Laute der Nacht und das schäumende Geräusch der Brandung vom nahegelegenen Strand mischte sich ein leises Stöhnen. Langsam und bedächtig glitten die Fingerkuppen des Mannes über die warme Haut des nackten Körpers neben ihm. Den Kopf mit der freien Hand abgestützt und etwas schräg gelegt, beobachtete er fasziniert wie sich die junge Frau im Schlaf unter seinen zärtlich streichelnden Berührungen zu regen begann. Die feinen Härchen an ihren Armen stellten sich auf als sie eine Gänsehaut überkam. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich allmählich, während seine Hand langsam aber bestimmt über ihre Taille hinab zu ihrer Hüfte strich. Sie wurde unruhig, wachte aber noch nicht auf, stattdessen zuckte ihr Gesicht zur Seite und sie biss sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Dieser Anblick ließ den Mann selbst tief einatmen, wobei er den angenehmen Duft aufsog, der von ihr ausging. Er ließ seine Finger über ihren flachen Bauch wandern. Dabei nahm er jeden Zentimeter des zierlichen Körpers wahr, der begann sich langsam aber stetig heftiger zu winden. Ihm fiel die Narbe an ihrer Hüfte auf, genau dort, wo er eben entlang gestrichen hatte. Eine alte Schusswunde. Sein Blick schlich sich wieder nach oben, blieb kurz an ihren, sich im Rhythmus ihres Atems auf und nieder bewegenden Brüsten hängen und gelangte dann zu ihrem Gesicht. Er registrierte die feinen Sommersprossen auf ihren Schultern und ihrer Nase. Seine Hand glitt weiter hinab über ihren Oberschenkel, streifte dabei ein Muttermal. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stellte er fest, dass sie, immer noch schlafend, das Knie angewinkelt und so die Beine leicht gespreizt hatte. Er folgt der verlockenden Einladung und beugte sich über sie, um sie zu küssen, während seine Hand von ganz alleine ihre Mitte fand. 

Schwer nach Luft schnappend setze sich Leilani in ihrem Bett auf, dabei fiel das Laken, welches sie als Bettdecke benutzte, von ihren Schultern und sammelte sich in ihrem Schoß. Der Wind, der durch das offene Fenster wehte und die weißen, bodenlangen Vorhänge sanft schwingen ließ, fühlte sich herrlich kühl auf ihrer erhitzten Haut an. Leilani fuhr sich durch die Haare, stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen. Sie hatte schon des Öfteren solche Träume gehabt. Sie fand daran nichts ungewöhnliches, aber dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Ihr war, als würde sie noch immer die Berührungen des Mannes auf ihrer Haut spüren. Die Berührungen eines Mannes, von dem sie angenommen hatte, dass sie niemals in dieser Art und Weise von ihm denken würde. Den Kopf immer noch in die Hände gestützt linste sie durch die Finger auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Allerdings hatte sie kurzzeitig vergessen, dass sie das Display mit einem Foto verdeckt hatte. Selbst mit der Funktion zum Dimmen der Helligkeit war ihr die Anzeige zu hell vorgekommen. Sie hatte bei weitem nichts dagegen von der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt zu werden, trotzdem wollte sie zum Einschlafen eine gewisse Dunkelheit in ihrem Zimmer. Sie ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken und richtete ihren Blick an die Decke, an welche die Uhrzeit durch eine Zusatzfunktion des Weckers projiziert wurde. Erst halb fünf.  
Bis ihr Bruder aufwachte, würde noch einige Zeit vergehen, aber sie musste sich dringend ablenken. Schwungvoll richtete sich Leilani wieder auf, durchmaß mit großen Schritten ihr Zimmer und öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank. Um die Gedanken loszuwerden, würde sie heute wohl ein doppeltes Trainingspensum absolvieren müssen, denn sie sah immer noch die Bilder des Traums vor ihrem inneren Auge. Ihre Haare flogen umher, als sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte, um sie loszuwerden, aber es half einfach nichts. Mit entschlossenen Handgriffen holte sie ihre Schwimmsachen hervor. Wenige Augenblicke später verließ sie das Haus über die Terrasse und stürzte sich dann ins Meer, gewillt solange im Wasser zu bleiben, bis die Wellen die Gedanken an den Mann und seine Berührungen aus ihrem Kopf geschwemmt hatten.  
  
Langsam schlug Keanu die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit in seinem Zimmer. Auch wenn dieses eigentlich der morgendlichen Sonne abgewandt war, so war das frühe Licht des Tages doch wirklich nervig, besonders wenn man, wie er am Vorabend, vergessen hatte die Lamellen der Jalousie ordentlich zu schließen. Egal wie fest er die Augen zukniff, es wurde nicht wieder richtig dunkel. Also drehte er sich seufzend auf den Bauch, atmete nochmal ruhig und tief durch bevor er nach seinem Wecker griff. Schon kurz nach acht. Okay, er sollte vielleicht doch mal langsam aufstehen, sonst kam seine Schwester noch auf die Idee ihn mit einem Eimer Wasser zu wecken. Schrecklich, Leilani war so ein furchtbarer Morgenmensch.  
Das war einer der Umstände, der ihn am Corps wirklich genervt hatte. Das frühe Aufstehen. Träge setzte er sich hin und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, streckte sich gähnend. Schließlich stand Keanu auf, mied entschieden den Blick in den Spiegel – er wusste auch so, dass seine Frisur wie ein Vogelnest aussah – und schlurfte in den Flur.  
Kaffee. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee.  
Langsamen Schrittes ging er die Treppe hinunter, wissend das seine Augen so kurz nachdem Aufstehen ihm gerne Mal einen Streich spielten und auf einen oder mehrere gebrochene Knochen hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Als er im Erdgeschoss angekommen war und sich eigentlich Richtung Küche wenden wollte, stieg ihm der Duft des dringend benötigten Lebenselixiers in die Nase. Er sog den Duft ein, folgte dem Geruch wie ein Spürhund ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte seine Schwester, die mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand, die Knie untergeschlagen auf einem der Sessel saß und aus dem Fenster blickte.  
„Morgen, Schlafmütze“, sagte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „In der Küche ist noch was Kaffee. Allerdings wirst du mit meiner Machart zurechtkommen müssen.“  
Keanu nickte, brummte kurz zum Dank und schlurfte dann zur Küche. Dort fand er in der Kanne tatsächlich noch genug Kaffee für eine Tasse, die er bis zum Rand füllte. Nach dem ersten Schluck riss er die Augen auf, mit einem Mal hellwach. Himmel, Hölle und Teufel! Wie konnte seine Schwester nur sowas trinken? Dieses Gebräu war so stark, dass jeder Löffel der Welt ohne Schwierigkeiten aufrecht in der Tasse würde stehen bleiben können. Nach einem zweiten, vorsichtigen Schluck konnte Keanu beinahe spüren, wie das Koffein anfing durch seine Adern zu pulsieren und sich so nach und seine Lebensgeister regten. Die Tasse in der Hand ging der Dunkelhaarige zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
„Was steht für heute an?“, fragte er in Richtung Leilanis, die ihre Position immer noch nicht verändert hatte. Da sie jedoch nicht auf seine Frage reagierte, wiederholte er sie nochmals, diesmal ein wenig lauter, was dazu führte, dass seine Schwester erschrocken zusammenzuckte, sich aber nicht umdrehte.  
„Hast du was gesagt?“  
„Schwesterherz, was ist denn mit dir los? Der gestrige Abend war doch gar nicht so lang.“  
Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte ihren Blick aber noch immer nicht vom Fenster ab.  
„Ich denke nur nach“, erwiderte sie gedankenversunken.  
Keanu lachte bitter auf.  
„Ich kenne deine Grübelei und dein Denker-Gesicht sieht anders aus. Also komm schon, Leilani, rede mit mir.“  
Sie seufzte, drehte sich aber endlich zu ihrem Bruder um.  
„Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht besonders ruhig geschlafen, das ist alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Brüderchen.“  
Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, wusste aber, dass seine Schwester erst dann mit ihm reden würde, wenn sie dazu bereit wäre. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und stellte seine Tasse auf einem der Sideboards ab.  
„Keanu!“, rief Leilani warnend, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Arme zu heben.  
„Hey, kein Drama. Ich räum die Tasse mit dem Inhalt, den du Kaffee nennst, aber mehr Teer ähnelt, schon noch weg. Keine Panik. Allerdings ich denke, wir sollten uns fertig machen und ins Büro fahren.“  
Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr nickte seine Schwester, erhob sich vom Sessel und streckte sich.  
„Dann mal husch husch, Keanu. Wir wollen die bösen Jungs doch nicht warten lassen.“  
Er grinste, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann nach oben. Die Launen seiner Schwester waren manchmal wirklich seltsam.  
Als er eine viertel Stunde später, sich im Gehen die Haare trocknend, aus dem Bad in sein Zimmer zurückkam, fiel sein Blick auf sein schwarzes Smartphone das noch immer auf dem Nachttisch lag und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Da er den Abend zusammen mit Five-0 und seiner Schwester überlebt hatte, könnte er eigentlich Florence anrufen und ein Date ausmachen. Immerhin hatte sie ihm gesagt, er solle sich melden wenn er den Abend überstand. Das Handtuch über die Tür werfend, griff er nach seinem Handy, löste die Bildschirmsperre, durchsuchte die Kontakte nach Florence und wählte. Nach kurzem Klingeln wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben.  
„Hi Florence, hier ist Keanu. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht.“  
„Keanu? Darf ich aus deinem Anruf schließen, dass deine Schwester dir nicht den Kopf abgerissen hat?“  
Keanu lachte.  
„Nein, und auch sonst hat sie mir kein Haar gekrümmt. Sie war zwar einen Moment etwas stinkig, aber ich hab sie mit ein paar gezielten Worten zur Vernunft bringen können.“  
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, antwortete Florence. „Also, warum rufst du an?“  
„Nun ja“, sagte er langsam und fuhr sich dabei über den Nacken, „da wir uns ja gestern so gut verstanden haben und du auch sagtest, dass ich mich melden sollte, wenn ich den Abend überstanden hab, dachte ich, ich könnte dich mal anrufen. Vielleicht könnten wir die Tage mal zusammen ausgehen?“  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte für einen Augenblick Stille. Die junge Frau war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zusagen sollte oder nicht. Ja, sie hatte sich mit dem jungen Agenten gut verstanden, aber er hatte auch etwas an sich, das in ihr eine abwehrende Reaktion hervor rief. Sie konnte es nicht genau erklären, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur einfach daran, dass sie Fremden gegenüber generell ein wenig vorsichtiger war?  
„Florence?“, hakte der junge Mann schließlich nach.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Zeiten, in denen die Gefahr für sie hinter jeder Ecke lauerte waren vorbei. Sie war in Hawaii in Sicherheit. Niemand wusste, dass sie hier war. Nun ja, niemand der es nicht wissen durfte und die würden es bestimmt nicht weiter gesagt haben.  
„Ja, ich bin noch da. Mein nächster Termin ist nur gerade herein gekommen.“ Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber das musste der Andere ja nicht wissen. „Ich hätte übermorgen Zeit.“  
„18 Uhr am Aloha Tower?“, schlug Keanu vor.  
„Klingt gut.“ Florence griff nach Zettel und Stift und notierte sich Datum und Uhrzeit. „Also bis Donnerstag dann.“  
„Ich freu mich schon drauf.“ Keanu wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment schallte die Stimme seiner Schwester durchs Haus: „Kea, beweg endlich deinen Arsch!“  
„War das …?“, fragte Florence vorsichtig, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert.  
„Jap, das war meine Schwester. Ich sollte aber tun, was sie gesagt hat.“  
„Mach's gut und lass dich nicht unterkriegen.“  
„Ich doch nicht“, antwortete Keanu und legte dann mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf. Er hatte wirklich ein Date mit Florence.  
„Ich bin dann weg“, riss ihn Leilanis Stimme aus den Gedanken, „und räum deine Tasse noch weg.“  
„Ja, Mommy“, rief er zurück, genau wissend, dass Leilani es überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn er sie so betitelte. Nur weil sie etwas ordnungsliebender war als er, musste sie noch lange nicht so einen Aufstand proben.  
„Ich bin nicht deine Mommy und auch nicht deine Putzfrau! Also beweg deinen Hintern. Ich bin im Büro und da will ich dich in spätestens einer Stunde ebenfalls sehen!“  
„Ja, Mommy“, konnte sich Keanu nicht verkneifen, worauf hin seine Schwester wütend das Haus verließ. Als im Erdgeschoss die Tür laut ins Schloss fiel und kurz darauf ein Motor vor dem Haus aufheulte, musste er einfach feixen. Seine Schwester zu ärgern machte immer wieder Spaß. 

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Keanu in seinem Auto und war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, als sein Handy klingelte.  
„Was ist los, Leilani?“, fragte er, als er das Telefonat angenommen hatte.  
„Wo steckst du?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Bin grade auf dem J.A. Burns Freeway, Höhe Kamehameha Highway. Warum?“  
„Am Diamond Head State Monument scheint ein Matrose ein wenig Ärger zu machen. Die Polizei ist zwar schon vor Ort, aber weil er Seaman der US NAVY ist…“  
„Schon klar“, unterbrach Keanu seine Schwester, „wir sind zuständig.“  
„Genau. Die Kollegen sind alle auf der Base gebunden und da ich hier grade versuche irgendwas über unsere Schwertsammler herauszubekommen, kann ich auch nicht weg.“  
„Schon gut, Schwesterchen“, sagte Keanu mit einem Grinsen. „Ich mach einen Abstecher zum Diamond Head und komm dann auf die Base.“  
„Danke, bist ein Schatz.“  
„Aber immer doch“, sagte er lachend, beendete dann das Telefonat und drehte das Radio ein wenig lauter. Der Tag fing ja schon mal gut an. 

Nachdem Keanu den Seaman aufgegriffen und im Arrestraum der Base untergebracht hatte, betrat er das Büro und verfolgte amüsiert das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot. Seine Schwester war am Telefonieren und schrieb dabei noch eine E-Mail.  
„Nein, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen aus welcher Epoche das gesuchte Schwert stammt, eben weil wir es noch suchen. Deswegen rufe ich Sie ja an. – Was heißt hier Betriebsgeheimnis? Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob die Waffen auf nur halblegalen Weg zu Ihnen gekommen sind. – Ich weiß, dass Sie das so nicht sagen wollten, aber so kam es bei mir an. Ich will nur wissen, wo die Schwerter, nachdem sie bei Ihnen waren, hingekommen sind und wenn Sie nicht endlich mit Ihrer Kundenliste rausrücken, dann könnte es passieren, dass mich die Herkunft der Schwerter plötzlich doch interessiert. Na herzlichen Dank auch. – Ja es ist mir klar, dass sich die Schwerter je nach Epoche unterscheiden können. So viel hat mir Google auch schon verraten. Ich brauche von Ihnen einfach eine Aufstellung aller Schwerter die Sie je verkauft haben. – Ja, genau. – Der NCIS ist Ihnen wirklich sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. – Was? Das hab ich Ihnen bereits vor zehn Minuten gesagt, was die Abkürzung bedeutet. Schicken Sie mir einfach die Liste her. – Ja Danke auch.“  
Sie legte auf und bemerkte dann, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war.  
„Oh, guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Wie war’s am Diamond Head?“  
Keanu trat vollends ins Büro und ließ sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch sinken.  
„Nur die Kombination aus zu viel Alkohol, zu wenig Schlaf und einer gescheiterten Beziehung. Seine Ex arbeitet scheinbar am Summit Trail und er wollte mit ihr reden, sie überzeugen zurück zukommen. Allerdings hat sie heute frei, was er nicht glauben wollte. Er dachte ihre Kollegen würden sie vor ihm verleumden, weswegen er ein wenig Krach gemacht hat. Ich hab ihn erstmal zum Ausnüchtern in den Arrest gesteckt. Anschließend können wir dann ja entscheiden, was weiter mit ihm geschehen soll.“  
„War er in Uniform?“  
Keanu schüttelte auf die Frage seiner Schwester den Kopf. Auch wenn es viele nicht dachten, aber es machte sehr wohl einen Unterschied, ob ein Navy- oder Marine Corps Angehöriger Uniform trug oder nicht, wenn er verhaftet oder befragt wurde.  
„Nein, war er nicht. Sein Dienst hätte erst heute Abend angefangen, daher war er noch in Zivil.“  
Leilani nickte und machte sich eine Notiz.  
„Okay, würdest du dich um den Papierkram ihn betreffend kümmern? Ich mach derweil die Akte von Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe fertig. Irgendwie tut er mir ja schon leid. Seine Frau tot, plötzlich eine Tochter um die er sich kümmern muss und dann noch ein Verfahren wegen unerlaubten Entfernens von der Truppe. Er wollte das Richtige tun.“  
„Und hat sich damit voll in die Scheiße geritten“, antwortete ihr Bruder, der bereits dabei war eine Akte für den Seaman anzulegen.  
„Ja, aber …“  
„Kein aber!“, unterbrach er seine Schwester. „Wenn du dich zum Corps meldest, dann verpflichtest du dich dazu, die Vorschriften jederzeit zu achten und für deine Kameraden und dein Land einzustehen.“  
„Aber…“, versuchte Leilani es erneut, doch Keanu schnitt ihr wieder das Wort ab.  
„Nein, Leilani, ich werde mit dir nicht darüber diskutieren. Wolfe hat Mist gebaut und den muss er jetzt auslöffeln. Genauso wie unser Seaman. Ende der Diskussion.“  
Sie schaute ihren Bruder nachdenklich an. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Sowohl der Seaman, als auch Wolfe hatte beim Eintritt in die Navy, beziehungsweise das Corps, einen Eid geschworen und beide hatten auf unterschiedliche Weise gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen und mussten nun mit den Folgen klar kommen. 

Während Keanu dabei war sich mit Florence zu verabreden und Leilani sich für die Arbeit fertig machte, saß Steve bereits in seinem Büro im `Iolani Palace und konnte mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Ankunft seines Teams beobachten. Chin hatte bei seinem Eintreten einen durchaus als zufrieden zu definierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, was bedeutete er hatte sich zum Frühstück mit Malia getroffen. Seit ein paar Wochen hatten die beiden wieder Kontakt und Steve hoffte für seinen Freund wirklich, dass die Beziehung diesmal von Dauer sein würde. Als nächstes, etwa zehn Minuten nach ihrem Cousin, kam Kono durch die Glastür herein, die Haare noch nass von ihrem morgendlichen Surfausflug. Als letztes betraten Danny und Lori gemeinsam das Büro. Beide sahen so aus, als hätten sie eine mehr als unangenehme Nacht hinter sich. Schon als er Danny bei sich daheim abgesetzt hatte, hatte Steve geahnt das es diesem am nächsten Morgen nicht gut gehen würde. Was Lori betraf, sie hatte gestern zwar nur zwei Bier getrunken, aber in Kombination mit den leichten Schmerzmitteln, die sie wegen ihres Fußes noch immer nehmen musste, war es wohl doch auch für sie zu viel gewesen. Aber so wie es momentan aussah, würden sie heute sowieso nicht viel zu tun bekommen, da sie noch keine neuen Spuren in ihrem aktuellen Fall hatten. Daher war der etwas angeschlagene Zustand seiner Kollegen auch nicht wirklich dramatisch.  
Es sah nach einem Start in einen weiteren nicht außergewöhnlich produktiven und daher eher zähen Tag aus.


	9. Chapter 9

Auch in den nächsten Tagen traten sie, was die beiden Mordfälle betraf, auf der Stelle. Für das Team von Five-0 bedeutete dies hauptsächlich die Bearbeitung von Papierkram vergangener Fälle und herumsitzen. Die Zwillinge hingegen kamen jeden Abend erst spät nach Hause, da sie sich in ihrer Dienststelle um all die kleineren und größeren Vergehen der über 140.000 Marine Corps- und Navy-Angehörigen kümmern mussten. Dabei war es egal, ob es sich um randalierende, betrunkene Matrosen handelte oder den Verdacht des Handelns mit verschreibungspflichtigen Schmerzmitteln auf einem Flugzeugträger. Daher war Leilani mehr als froh, als ihr Bruder am Donnerstagmorgen beim Frühstück meinte, er würde an diesem Abend früher Schluss machen, weil er noch ein Date hätte.  
„Den Surf-Göttern sei Dank für diesen Vorschlag, Brüderlein. Ich brauch wirklich mal wieder einen Abend für mich. Vorzugsweise mit einem Bier und einem guten Buch“, seufzte sie auf.  
„Sag doch einfach, dass du mal wieder über Mr. Schwanz-wie-ein-Tier und Miss Ich-bin-dauergeil beim unanständigen, mittelalterlichen Sex lesen willst“, stichelte er.  
Seine Schwester wurde leicht rot und warf dann mit der Küchenrolle nach ihrem Bruder.  
„Arsch! Aber als würdest du nicht selbst daran denken, es heute Abend mit deinem Date zu treiben“, konterte Lei.  
Keanu zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Natürlich würde es mich reizen, besonders weil es schon länger her ist …“  
„Uärgh! So genau will ich das gar nicht wissen“, wurde er unterbrochen, was ihn aber nur grinsen ließ.  
„Also, ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird.“  
Leilani nickte langsam und erkundigte sich: „Und wo geht’s hin?“  
Ihr Bruder lehnte sich leicht nach hinten und erwiderte grinsend: „Glaub es oder lass es, aber das Rockabilly steht immer noch.“  
„Was? Nicht wahr!“ Leilani beugte sich vor und umfasste gespannt ihre Tasse.  
„Oh doch und wie. Geführt wird der Laden übrigens immer noch von Serge.“  
Seine Schwester schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. „Der gute, alte Serge. Kaum zu glauben das es den noch gibt.“  
„Also wie gesagt, das Rockabilly steht noch und ich denke, das könnte ihr gefallen.“  
Leilani nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und versuchte sich an den Laden in der Dukes Lane zu erinnern. Damals, als sie noch auf O’ahu gelebt hatten, waren sie natürlich noch zu jung gewesen um ins Rockabilly gelassen zu werden, aber sie hatten sich mit ihren Fahrrädern auf dem Parkplatz versammelt und hatten der Musik gelauscht, die aus dem Lokal zu ihnen herausgedrungen war.  
„Ist es immer noch so eine Spelunke?“, fragte sie interessiert.  
„Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht“, wiegelte Keanu entschieden ab, der sich unter der Woche die Website des Lokals angeschaut hatte. „Es ist jetzt eine Lokalität der etwas gehobenen Preisklasse, aber immer noch mit dem rockigen Flair von früher.“  
„Widerspricht sich das nicht?“, wunderte sich seine Schwester.  
„Oh nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wie Serge es aufzieht.“  
„Dann sollte ich vielleicht auch mal vorbei schauen.“ Als sie den erschrockenen Blick ihres Bruders bemerkte lächelte sie. „Keine Sorge, nicht heute, aber irgendwann mal.“ Sie stand auf und stellte ihr dreckiges Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um. „Also, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass wir in getrennten Autos zur Base fahren?“  
Er nickte, erhob sich ebenfalls und räumte auch sein Geschirr weg. Dann grinste er sie breit an.  
„Der letzte im Bad ist ein Doofkopf.“ Dann rannte er in Richtung des Raumes davon.  
„Hey!“, rief sie ihm nach. Sie hörte noch das Lachen ihres Bruders, als dieser die Tür hinter sich zuwarf und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war Keanu einfach nur kindisch. Aber jetzt würde Lei wohl warten müssen, bis das Bad wieder frei war. Sie hatte heute Morgen auf ihr übliches Fitnessprogramm verzichtet, da sie nach dem Aufstehen noch zu erledigt vom Arbeitspensum der letzten Tage gewesen war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ins Arbeitszimmer. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und es wäre endlich etwas Neues in ihrem Mordfall aufgetaucht. Während Keanu unter der Dusche war, schaffte es Leilani den Laptop hochzufahren, die verschiedenen Passwörter für ihr Benutzerkonto und auch den E-Mail-Account einzugeben, nach Neuigkeiten zu den Anfragen über Schwertsammler zu schauen und sich noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einzuverleiben. Allerdings hatte keine der Sucheranfragen irgendeinen Treffer ergeben und so wusste Leilani, dass auf sie wieder ein langer Tag zukommen würde.  
„Leilani, ich bin fertig“, sagte Keanu, als er den Kopf kurz ins Arbeitszimmer steckte.  
Geistesabwesend nickte sie und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg ins Bad. Dieser Tag konnte einfach nur sterbenslangweilig werden. 

„Steve?“ Lori blickte von ihrem Schreibtisch im Five-0 Hauptquartier auf, als ihr Chef an ihrem Büro vorbei ging. „Hast du mal einen Moment?“  
Er nickte und trat dann ein: „Was ist denn?“  
„Also, die letzten Tage habe ich mich mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie wir noch einen Hinweis auf unseren Täter finden können. Die Anfrage auf Sammler von asiatischen Schwertern läuft noch und spuckt zwar immer mal wieder einen Namen aus, aber das sind meist irgendwelche reichen Geschäftsmänner vom Festland.“  
„Kein wirklich guter Hinweis“, unterbrach er die Blonde.  
„Stimmt genau. Da habe ich mir gedacht, ich konzentriere mich auf das, weswegen ich hier bin.“  
„Du willst ein Profil erstellen?“ Steve setzte sich auf den kleinen Sessel und schaute die junge Frau fragend an.  
„Nicht nur das, ich werde auch versuchen die Vergangenheit des Täters zu rekonstruieren.“  
„Wie soll das denn gehen, wenn man nicht weiß, wer er ist?“ Wenn Steve ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er sich nie wirklich mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie Profiler arbeiteten. Er hatte die Ergebnisse einfach so hingenommen. Aber da sie momentan einfach keine anderen Spuren hatten, war er für beinahe alles offen.  
„Wir haben bisher nach gleichen Tathergängen gesucht, aber die Vorgehensweise eines Täters verändert sich mit der Zeit. Er lernt, modifiziert seine Methoden, wird besser und wenn man sich auf sowas konzentriert, die Geschichte des Tatmusters entziffert, dann führt das einen in manchen Fällen zu Verdächtigen.“  
Steve nickte. Er war zwar mehr der Typ, der gerne erst zuschlug und dann Fragen stellte, aber im Moment hatten sie nun mal einfach nichts, dem sie nachgehen konnten und so war Loris Vorschlag nicht der schlechteste.  
„Okay, mach das.“ Steve stand auf. „Schnapp dir auch Kono oder Chin, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich kann es einfach nicht gutheißen, dass die beiden während ihrer Arbeitszeit surfen gehen und am Strand rumhängen.“  
„Ja nee, ist klar“, grinste Lori. „Als würdest du der Versuchung noch lange widerstehen können, dich ihnen anzuschließen.“  
„Wenn nicht bald was Neues reinkommt, dann wird sogar Danny anfangen zu surfen“, sagte Steve, was dazu führte, dass Lori kurz laut auflachte.  
„Also, ich denke, so langweilig kann sogar Danny nicht werden, zumindest wird er es niemals zugeben.“  
Steve nickte und ging dann zur Tür. „Sag bescheid, wenn du was hast“, ordnete er an.  
„Geht klar, Boss.“

„Okay, was haben wir?“, fragte Kono, setzte sich Lori gegenüber und zog ihren Laptop heran. „Wir wissen, dass die Opfer sich nicht gewehrt haben, das heißt sie kannten ihren Mörder oder aber der Angriff geschah so schnell und überraschend, dass sie keine Chance auf Gegenwehr hatten. Das legt nahe, dass der Täter recht kräftig sein muss, immerhin war zumindest Mrs. Wolfe eine sportliche, aktive Frau.“  
„Aber Miss McKegan war das nicht. Klar, sie war nicht unsportlich, aber aufgrund ihrer Figur denke ich nicht, dass sie sich gegen einen großgewachsenen, kräftigen Angreifer zur Wehr setzen konnte“, warf Chin ein.  
„Dem stimme ich zu“, nickte Lori und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich denke außerdem, dass er Geld haben muss. Auch wenn wir bisher noch keinen Treffer zur Anfrage der Sammler haben, so macht die Qualität der Waffe deutlich, dass er in der Lage ist diese auch zu bezahlen.“  
„Dann hat er einen nicht unbedingt schlecht bezahlten Job“, vermutete Kono, was die beiden anderen nicken ließ.  
„Bei dem er, wenn wir diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen, entweder an Narkotika kommt, oder den Umgang damit gelernt hat“, schlussfolgerte Chin.  
„Okay.“ Lori notierte sich das, was sie bisher hatten. „Außerdem muss er über ein gewisses Maß an Bildung verfügen. Sowohl Miss McKegan, als auch Mrs. Wolfe kamen aus der gehobenen Mittelschicht und verfügten über die dementsprechende Bildung. Wenn er sich ihnen nähert, dann ist er höflich, drückt sich gewählt aus und erregt keinerlei Misstrauen.“  
„Was ist mit seinem Alter?“  
„Miss McKegan war Ende 20, Mrs. Wolfe sogar noch zehn Jahre älter. Also befindet sich unser Täter wahrscheinlich altersmäßig irgendwo dazwischen“, antwortete Chin auf die Frage seiner Cousine.  
„Das denke ich auch“, meine Lori langsam. „Allerdings könnte es auch so sein, dass er auf illegale Weise sein Geld verdient und seinen gut bezahlen Job nur nach außen hin hat. Außerdem hat nicht jeder in der gehobenen Mittelschicht automatisch einen höheren Abschluss. Besonders in dieser Schicht gibt es viele Jugendliche, die gegen ihre Eltern und den Weg den diese sich für ihre Kinder wünschen, rebellieren. Glaubt mir.“ Kono und Chin schauten ihre Kollegin fragend an, die aber schnell weiter sprach: „Möglich ist es daher auch, dass er sich seinen Opfern zumindest nach außen anpasst und den Eindruck von gehobenem Mittelstand erweckt, auch wenn er diesem nicht entspringt.“  
„Was ist mit der sexuellen Komponente?“, fragte Kono. „Die bisherigen Opfer waren Frauen. Wurden sie vergewaltigt?“  
Lori schaute in die Autopsieberichte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Keinerlei Anzeichen für Sex in den Stunden vor ihrem Tod, zumindest keinen unfreiwilligen.“  
„Da die Waffe ja auch eher extravagant ist, könnte man doch darauf schließen, dass er mit dem Besitz etwas kompensieren will und ein geringes Selbstwertgefühl hat. Da die Taten außerdem sehr zielgerichtet ausgeführt werden, lässt das auf ein hohes Maß an Grausamkeit und Gefühlskälte schließen“, vermutete Chin.  
„Du meinst er ist impotent?“ Kono schauten ihren Cousin erstaunt an, der abwehrend die Hände hob.  
„Das will ich damit nicht sagen.“  
„Moment, warte.“ Lori richtete sich auf und suchte etwas auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Als sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, hielt sie triumphierend eine Seite Papier hoch. „Beim FBI gibt es eine Abteilung, die sich insbesondere mit Verhaltensforschung beschäftigt. Sie stellen die Vermutung auf, dass wenn ein Mann eine Frau ersticht, dass dies durchaus als Ausgleich für Vergewaltigung angesehen werden kann, weil er nicht in der Lage ist, die Tat auf die herkömmliche Art zu vollziehen.“  
„Also doch impotent?“, hakte Kono erneut nach, was bei Chin zu einem unangenehmen Verziehen des Gesichts führte, woraufhin die beiden Frauen im Raum grinsten. Männer und ihr bestes Stück, immer wieder das Gleiche.  
„Also“, fasste Lori zusammen, „wir haben es mit einem vermutlich gebildeten, sportlichen Mann zu tun. Mitte bis Ende 30, der eventuell einen gut bezahlten Job hat, welcher ihn dazu befähigt sowohl an seltene Waffen als auch an Narkotika zu kommen um seine Opfer zu betäuben.“  
„Der außerdem impotent ist“, amüsierte sich Kono mit breitem Grinsen, das sogar noch breiter wurde, als ihr Cousin ein leises Jammern ausstieß, während Lori lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Okay, damit hätten wir die Gegenwart abgedeckt. Was ist mit seiner Vergangenheit? Denn wenn wir wissen, wie jemand zu dem wurde, der er ist, findet man ihn meist auch schneller.“ Lori schaute ihre Kollegen fragend an.  
„Klar ist, dass er nicht aus Hawaii stammt“, sagte Kono entschieden und richtete sich auf. „So eine Geschichte, die Entwicklung zu einem Mehrfachmörder, wäre hier aufgefallen. Immerhin leben nur eine knappe Millionen Menschen auf der Insel und so wie die bösen Jungs hier die Guten kennen, hätten auch inzwischen einige Opfer unseres Täters auftauchen müssen.“  
„Das wird es schwerer machen eine Spur zu finden“, sagte Chin langsam. Das Festland war einfach riesig und dort einen Mörder zu finden war wirklich wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. „Wie willst du es angehen, Lori?“  
„Miss McKegan stammt ursprünglich aus Richmond, also Ostküste, und auch Mrs. Wolfe hat mit ihrem Mann lange Zeit dort gelebt. Vielleicht sollten wir damit anfangen?“, stellte Lori in den Raum.  
„Na super!“ Kono verdrehte die Augen. „Ostküste, der am dichtesten besiedelte Teil Amerikas, abgesehen von L.A.“  
„Aber immerhin ein Anhaltspunkt“, überlegte die Blonde. „Kono, such du doch bitte nach offenen Fällen von der Ostküste. Alles in dem das Opfer weiblich zwischen 20 und 40 war und erstochen wurde. Wenn wir endlich die Liste mit den Schwertsammlern haben, können wir die Namen aus den Fällen, also sowohl Opfer als auch Verdächtige damit abgleichen. Vielleicht treten einige Gemeinsamkeiten auf.“  
„Welchen Zeitraum soll ich beachten?“, fragte die junge Hawaiianerin.  
„Ich würde mir die letzten zehn Jahre vornehmen. Niemand hat ohne lange Vorlaufzeit die Fähigkeit Taten so ruhig und kontrolliert durchzuführen.“  
„Was ist mit der Positionierung der Leichen? Sollte Kono nicht auch darauf achten?“, gab Chin zu bedenken, woraufhin Lori kurz nachdachte.  
„Würde ich nicht machen“, antwortete sie entschieden. „Die Position zeugt von Selbstvertrauen, von Ruhe und Kontrolle. Alles was ein Ersttäter nicht hat. Auch dass die beiden Frauen in ihren Häusern gefunden wurden, sollten wir erst mal aus den Kriterien ausschließen. Denn auch dafür benötigt man ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen, besonders in sich selbst. Man muss in der Lage sein, das Opfer anzusprechen, ihr Vertrauen gewinnen.“ Chin und Kono nickten langsam. „Gut, also sucht ihr weiter und gleicht dann eure Listen miteinander ab. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja so ein paar Namen. Ich werde Steve über unser vorläufiges Profil informieren.“  
„Und dann heißt es warten“, stellte Chin ruhig fest.  
„Oh ja, und dann heißt es warten“, erwiderte die Profilerin, als sie nach ihren Krücken griff und sich von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl erhob. 

Es war kurz vor 18 Uhr als Keanu seinen Shelby auf den Parkplatz am Aloha Tower abstellte, noch einmal durch sein Haar fuhr und sich dann nach Florence umschaute. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Schaufenster einer Modeboutique und schien sich sehr für das ausgestellte Kleid zu interessieren. Keanu näherte sich ihr langsam von hinten und sagte: „Das würde dir nicht stehen.“  
Florence zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann um.  
„Hallo Keanu“, lächelte sie, als sie den Agenten erkannt hatte. Dieser hatte sich nach seinem Dienst noch schnell im Büro umgezogen und trug jetzt dunkelblaue Jeans mit leichter Used-Optik und dazu ein ebenfalls dunkelblaues Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen standen und dessen Ärmel locker aufgerollt waren. Sie schaute an sich herunter und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr, die sich aus dem lockeren Knoten gelöst hatte. „Da du mir ja nicht verraten hast, wo wir genau hingehen, ist mein Outfit so in Ordnung?“  
Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Kleidung der Rothaarigen. Sie trug enge dunkelgraue Jeans, eine petrolfarbene leichte Bluse, deren geöffneten Knöpfe einen Blick auf das darunter getragene weiße Top freigaben. Dazu hatte sie schwarze, geschlossene Keilpumps mit flachem Absatz an.  
Florence fing an sich unter seinem Blick unwohl zu fühlen und senkte den Kopf. „Naja, du hast nicht gesagt wo es hingeht, also hab ich einfach irgendwas angezogen.“  
Er lächelte aufmunternd und hielt ihr dann eine Hand hin. „Als hättest du meine Gedanken gelesen, hast du genau das Richtige ausgewählt.“  
„Wo geht’s denn jetzt hin“, kam es leise von Florence als sie seine Hand ergriff. Keanu grinste sie breit an und ruckte leicht mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung, erkundigte sich dann: „Warst du schon mal im Rockabilly?“  
„Dem was?“  
„Also nicht“, feixte er. „Das Rockabilly ist eine Bar hier in Honolulu. Sie ist in der Dukes Lane und das schon seit ewigen Zeiten. Früher, da waren Leilani und ich natürlich noch zu jung um eingelassen zu werden, da haben wir uns mit unseren Freunden immer auf dem Parkplatz getroffen und der Musik gelauscht. Serge, der Besitzer, gibt gerne Talenten aus der Gegend die Chance bei ihm aufzutreten und einmal im Monat macht er sogar eine Open Mic Night und da war dann immer die Hölle los. Heute ist allerdings ein normaler Abend, aber auch da ist ein Besuch im Rockabilly eine wahre Freude.“  
„Und was genau ist das Rockabilly jetzt?“, fragte die Rothaarige lächelnd, während sie neben Keanu die Straßen entlang ging.  
„Warte es ab“, tat Keanu geheimnisvoll und zog sie weiter. 

Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie ein Gebäude, dessen schlichte weiße Fassade keinen Rückschluss auf sein Inneres zuließ. Lediglich ein Schild über der ebenfalls neutralgehaltenen weißen Tür, verkündete den Namen in grellen Leuchtbuchstaben.  
„Das ist es?“, fragte Florence skeptisch und Keanu nickte begeistert.  
„Ich weiß, von außen macht es nicht viel her, aber vertrau mir. Der Laden ist wirklich super.“  
Eine Augenbraue immer noch kritisch hochgezogen, folgte ihm die junge Frau schließlich über die Straße und trat durch den Eingang. Geschockt blieb sie stehen und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet, nicht nach dem absolut unspektakulären und nichtssagenden Äußeren. Sie stand in einem großen offenen Raum, der sich über zwei Etagen erstreckte. Zur einen Seite befand sich ein langer Tresen aus dunklem Holz und Hockern aus dem gleichen Material davor. Hinter der Bar reihten sich Alkoholflaschen, die mit blauer und roter Beleuchtung in Szene gesetzt waren und so als Deko dienten. Genau gegenüber lag die Bühne, auf der die von Keanu erwähnten Auftritte stattfanden. Sie ragte halbrund in den Raum. Dem Bühnenverlauf folgend und rundherum um die mittig angelegte Tanzfläche verteilten sich größere und kleinere Sitzgruppen. Die Möbel mit dem roten Lederbezug strahlten einen schicken Retro-Charme aus.  
„Wow, das ist einfach … wow“, staunte Florence und ihr Begleiter grinste frech.  
„Oben im zweiten Stock befinden sich einige Billardtische und auch Darts“, merkte er an, sah sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich ein paar freie Plätze in der Nähe der Bar, genau im richtigen Abstand zum Tresen und der Tanzfläche. Man konnte alles beobachten und dran teilhaben, wenn man wollte, hatte aber auch gleichzeitig eine relative Ruhe vor dem Getümmel, das sicherlich noch zunehmen würde. „Komm, da drüben ist noch was frei“, lotste der Braunhaarige sein Date zu dem kleinen Tisch mit den beiden gemütlichen Polsterstühlen. Sie wollten sich grade in Bewegung setzen, als sie eine tiefe Stimme aufhielt: „Dürfte ich mal deinen Ausweis sehen, junger Mann?“  
Keanu drehte sich um und ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.  
„Serge, hey Mann, wie geht’s dir?“  
Die beiden Männer umarmten sich und dann stellte Keanu Florence vor.  
„Mir geht’s super, der Laden boomt, wie du siehst“, freute sich der Barbesitzer.  
„Ist der Hinterhof immer noch so beliebt wie früher?“, fragte der Agent feixend.  
„Na klar“, erwiderte Serge mit einem Lachen, „auch wenn sich die Jugend verändert hat, das ist gleich geblieben, nur das sie jetzt statt auf Fahrrädern meist mit ihren Autos und Mofas kommen.“  
„Die einzigen Fenster gehen auf den Hinterhof raus, wo der Parkplatz ist“, erklärte Keanu an Florence gewandt, „und daher kann man dort auch als Minderjähriger der guten Musik aus dem Billy lauschen.“  
„Und was wird hier so gespielt?“, fragte Florence interessiert, die zumindest schon vom Inneren des Ladens begeistert war.  
„Wenn es Rock heißt, spielen wir es“, grinste Serge breit, wandte sich dann aber um, als jemand nach ihm rief. „Leute, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß. Ich muss mal wieder so tun, als würde ich arbeiten.“  
Keanu schaute dem Älteren lächelnd hinter her. „Der gute Serge. Hat sich kein Stück verändert.“  
Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Tanzfläche und ließen sich dann auf den Plätzen nieder, die der Dunkelhaarige zuvor entdeckt hatte.  
„Also, ich weiß nicht wie es früher war, aber laut den Kritiken, die ich im Internet gelesen habe, ist auch das Essen wirklich gut und ich denke, ich werde“, er warf einen schnellen Blick in die Karte, die sich in einem kleinen Metallständer auf dem Tisch befunden hatte, „den doppelten Shrimpburger mit Kartoffelecken nehmen und dazu ein Longboard. Was nimmst du?“  
„Oh, also“, Florence überflog die Karte, „ich nehme auf jeden Fall die Meeresfrüchtetartelettes und zum Trinken“, sie überlegte erneut, „einen Hugo, aber aus Weißwein statt Sekt, da ich den nicht so vertrage.“  
Keanus Grinsen wurde leicht verschlagen. „Was passiert wenn du Sekt trinkst? Wirst du dann vollkommen hemmungslos und tanzt vielleicht sogar auf dem Tisch?“  
Florence schüttelte den Kopf, ebenfalls ein sanftes Feixen auf dem Gesicht. „Nein, wäre schön wenn es so wäre. Ich bin aus irgendeinem Grund allergisch gegen Sekt. Bekomme schon von einem kleinen Schluck einen stark juckenden Ausschlag am Hals und es kann sogar zu Atemnot führen.“  
Der Braunhaarige schaute geschockt. „Das klingt aber gar nicht nett.“  
„Ist es auch nicht“, sie wurde durch das Erscheinen der Bedienung unterbrochen und beide gaben rasch ihre Bestellung auf, „aber da ich es weiß, kann ich es vermeiden mit Sekt in Kontakt zu kommen.“  
Keanu nickte langsam. Das war zwar eine Allergie, von der er noch nie etwas gehört hatte, aber das bedeutete nichts. Während seiner Ausbildung hatte er einen Kameraden gehabt, der so laktoseintolerant war, dass allein schon der Anblick von Milch dazu führte, dass er das nächste stille Örtchen schnellst möglich aufsuchen musste.  
„Also, Florence Sullivan“, Keanu beugte sich lächelnd über den Tisch, nachdem die Bedienung ihre Getränke gebracht hatte, „ich weiß ja bereits, dass es dich aus dem hohen Norden Montanas auf unsere wunderschöne Insel verschlagen hat, aber warum Personaltrainer? Sei mir jetzt nicht böse, oder so, aber ich dachte immer, dass das die Leute werden, die sonst nichts auf die Reihe bekommen, aber du wirkst wie jemand, der eigentlich Anwältin oder so hätte werden sollen.“  
Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm dann einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail und lächelte schließlich leicht.  
„Sagen wir mal so, meine Noten waren einfach nicht gut genug für einen Einstieg in den Strafverfolgungssektor. Ich hätte zwar durchaus Cop werden können, aber das hätte meiner Familie nicht gepasst.“  
„Wieso denn nicht?“, kam es interessiert von ihrem Gegenüber.  
„Können wir es dabei belassen? Wegen meiner Noten und meiner Familie zuliebe hab ich mich um entschieden und stattdessen Sport und Physiotherapie studiert.“  
Der Braunhaarige nickte langsam. „Also Personaltrainer auf Hawaii. Nicht der schlechteste Job, wenn du mich fragst“, grinste er, um die Stimmung wieder ein wenig zu heben.  
„Knapp gefolgt von Surflehrer auf Hawaii“, ging Florence auf seinen Versuch ein. „Also Keanu Shaw, du bist Agent, hast eine Schwester und bist gebürtiger Hawaiianer. Sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“  
„Ich hab ungefähr 20 Cousins und Cousinen, die alle auf O’ahu oder Lāna’i wohnen.“  
„Große Familien sind bei euch normal, kann das sein?“  
Keanu nickte und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. „Es ist zumindest nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nach unserem Umzug nach Atlanta waren es meine Cousins, die mir am meisten gefehlt haben. Viele von ihnen waren mehr wie meine Freunde.“  
„Das kenn ich nur zu gut“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe einen jüngeren Bruder. Wir haben uns wirklich alles anvertraut und waren überhaupt nicht so, wie man es erwarten würde.“  
Keanu legte den Kopf leicht schräg und musterte die junge Frau eingehend. Auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht waren eindeutig Spuren der Trauer zu sehen.  
„Er fehlt dir, hab ich recht?“  
Florence nickte bedächtig und der junge Mann griff nach ihrer Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, aber diese Berührung ließ sie nur zusammenzucken, weswegen er zwar fragend die Stirn in Falten legte, aber trotzdem seine Hand zurückzog.  
„Ja, Liam war irgendwie immer, auch wenn er der jüngere ist, der Fels in der Brandung. Deswegen hat es mir ein wenig leidgetan, als ich nach Hawaii gezogen bin, aber ich bin ja nicht komplett verschwunden und Liam weiß, wie er mich erreichen und finden kann.“  
Er nickte verstehend und die beiden saßen sich einen Moment schweigen gegenüber, bis Florence erneut das Wort ergriff: „Also, Keanu Shaw, du bist Bundesagent. Ich meine aber mal gehört zu haben, dass man sich nicht direkt nach seinem Schulabschluss für eine der Behörden bewerben kann. Man muss vorher woanders gearbeitet oder ein Studienabschluss haben.“  
„Das stimmt“, antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Und worum handelt es sich da bei dir?“ Sie lehnte sich interessiert vor.  
„Ich war sechs Jahre beim Corps.“  
„Du? Wow, und wie wird ein Ex-Marine…“  
„So etwas wie einen Ex-Marine gibt es nicht“, unterbrach sie Keanu energisch und strich sich eine Strähne des dunkelbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
„Okay, dann formulier ich es mal anders“, lächelte sie fein. „Wie kommt ein Marine, der nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst ist, dazu sich beim NCIS zu bewerben?“  
„Weißt du“, Keanu dachte kurz nach und grinste dann, „die Zeit beim Corps war wirklich interessant und auch aufregend, aber die strengen Regeln waren dann doch ein wenig zu viel für mich. Besonders was das frühe Aufstehen und den Haarschnitt anbelangt.“  
Florence lachte auf. „Ja, nicht besonders Regelkonform, was du da auf dem Kopf hast.“  
Er fuhr sich über die Frisur und feixte. „Ist auch für den NCIS hart an der Grenze. Aber es war nach meiner ersten Dienstzeit bei den Marines definitiv die richtige Entscheidung sich dort zu bewerben. Nicht nur, weil ich wieder mit Leilani zusammen sein konnte, sondern auch, weil es mir die Versetzung nach Hawaii und die Begegnung mit dir beschert hat.“  
Florence wusste nicht, was sie auf diese Aussage erwidern sollte und war dankbar dafür, dass just in diesem Augenblick die Kellnerin mit ihrem Essen kam und sie sich daher um eine Antwort drücken konnte. Die Mahlzeit verlief im relativen Schweigen und auch anschließend tauschten sie nur noch wenig Persönliches aus. Nach einer Weile forderte Keanu die junge Frau zum Tanzen auf, was sie lächelnd annahm. Aber in ihrem Inneren hörte Florence immer noch ein leises Stimmchen, welches ihr sagte, dass sie sich vor dem Dunkelhaarigen, so charmant er auch war, doch in Acht nehmen musste. Deshalb stand für sie, als Keanu sie zu ihrem Auto brachte, das ebenfalls auf dem Parkplatz am Aloha Tower abgestellt war, mehr als fest, dass es keine Wiederholung dieser Verabredung geben würde. 

Aufgrund der arbeitsreichen Woche, die hinter den Zwillingen lag, hatten sie einstimmig entschieden, am Tag nach Keanus Date ganz normal arbeiten zu gehen und sich dann aber – komme, was wolle – ein freies Wochenende zu gönnen.  
So schloss Leilani am Montagmorgen die Büros auf der JB Pearl Harbor-Hickam zwar ausgeruht, aber auch bis in jede Zelle angespannt, auf. Seit dem Fund der Leiche von Mrs. Wolfe war beinahe eine Woche vergangen und sie waren keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Die Anfrage nach Schwertsammlern lief zwar immer noch, aber die junge Agentin war sich sicher, dass wenn sie nicht bald mit irgendeiner Art Ergebnis würden aufwarten können, würden sie den Fall zu den Akten legen müssen. Sie waren zwar als eigenständiges Einsatzteam auf die Insel versetzt worden, aber trotzdem mussten sie auch noch die normalen Tätigkeiten des NCIS wahrnehmen und das war nicht möglich, wenn sie ihre ganze Konzentration auf einen Fall richteten, bei dem sich nichts Neues ergab. Sie stellte ihre Umhängetasche neben dem aus dunklem Holz bestehenden Schreibtisch ab, fuhr den Computer hoch und ging dann in die kleine Küche in der sie sich einen Kaffee kochte. Während sie dabei zuschaute, wie die schwarze Flüssigkeit langsam in die Glaskanne floss, dachte sie über die letzten Tage nach. Auch wenn er nicht viel gesprochen hatte, so wusste Leilani doch, dass das Date ihres Bruders seiner Meinung nach ein Erfolg gewesen war. Was ihm wirklich zu wünschen wäre. Zu viele seiner Beziehungen waren in die Brüche gegangen, aber bei ihr war es ähnlich, das brachte der Beruf einfach mit sich. Gedankenverloren fuhr sie sich über die linke Seite der Hüfte, dort wo sich unter der schwarzen engen Jeans die Narbe der Schussverletzung verbarg. Ihr damaliger Freund hatte gedacht sie würde Büroarbeit verrichten, hatte ihr niemals zugehört, wenn sie die nicht unter Geheimhaltung stehenden Inhalte ihrer Arbeit mit ihm hatte besprechen wollen. Daher war er auch aus allen Wolken gefallen, als Gibbs ihn angerufen und ins Krankenhaus bestellt hatte. Brandon hatte ihr damals Vorwürfe gemacht, hatte ihr unterstellt, sie wäre nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und er wollte sogar, dass sie sich einen weniger riskanten Job suchte, der besser zu seiner Familienplanung passen würde. Dies war der Moment gewesen, in dem sie ihm klar und deutlich die Meinung gesagt und einen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte.  
Die Kaffeemaschine auf der Anrichte gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, was Leilani aus ihren Gedanken holte und sie den Kopf schütteln ließ. Brandon war Vergangenheit, sogar tiefstes Mittelalter ihrem Empfinden nach. Schnell goss sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ging wieder in ihr Büro zurück. Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und öffnete die verschiedenen Programme.  
Als sie eine Nachricht von Abby aus Washington las, seufzte sie leise auf und fing an die Daten abzugleichen.  
Als ihr Bruder eine Stunde später ebenfalls ins Büro kam, erwartete ihn Leilani bereits.  
„Wir haben ein Problem“, war alles, was sie zur Begrüßung sagte.


	10. Chapter 10

Keanu schaute sich die Daten an, die Leilani auf den großen Bildschirm an der Wand gelegt hatte.  
„Also ich seh keine Probleme“, meinte er ruhig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was? Da steht doch ganz deutlich, dass wir eine mögliche Verbindung zwischen Mrs. Wolfe und Miss McKegan haben. Eine Verbindung die uns zwingt mit Five-0 zusammen zu arbeiten.“  
„Meiner Ansicht nach immer noch keine Probleme.“  
„Ach nein?“ Leilani baute sich vor ihrem Bruder auf, funkelte ihn an und warf dann frustriert ihr Handy auf den Schreibtisch. „Wenn mich McGarrett noch einmal wegdrückt, dann wird ihm sein Trip nach Nordkorea wie ein Tag im Kindergarten vorkommen.“  
Keanu lachte unsicher auf und meinte dann, um seine Schwester zu beruhigen: „Lass mich versuchen Five-0 zu erreichen.“  
Leilani nickte, ließ sich dann aber, mit schmollendem Ausdruck im Gesicht, auf ihren Stuhl sinken.  
„Ich wünsch dir Glück, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass du welches haben wirst.“  
„Wart’s ab.“ Er nahm sein Handy, wählte eine Nummer und grinste, als am Ende abgehoben wurde. „Danny? Hier ist Keanu.“  
„Das ist Betrug, kleiner Bruder!“, ereiferte sich die junge Frau, was ihren Zwilling veranlasste ihr die Zunge raus zu strecken, anschließend verließ er das Büro.

Danny Williams saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte aus Langeweile wirklich schon darüber nach sich seinen Kollegen bei einem kleinen Strandausflug anzuschließen, als sein Handy klingelte.  
„Williams“, meldete er sich, während er in Gedanken immer noch das Für und Wider eines Strandausflugs abwog.  
„Danny, hier ist Keanu.“  
Der blonde Polizist richtete sich auf.  
„Was kann ich für den NCIS tun?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Wir haben ein Ergebnis für die Anfrage nach Schwertsammlern erhalten und das stellt eine Verbindung zu eurem Opfer her. Auf unserer Liste ist ein James Miller, CEO von Millson Ltd., aufgetaucht.“  
„Das ist der Chef von Jennifer McKegan, unserem Opfer.“ Danny zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Diese Information war für ihn vollkommen neu. Die Shaws mussten wirklich eine bessere Ausrüstung haben oder auf irgendein Hintertürchen gestoßen sein, damit sie die Ergebnisse schneller erhalten hatten als Five-0.  
„Ich weiß. Hör zu, Leilani ist schon mega angepisst, weil dein Chef ständig ihre Anrufe wegdrückt. Sie hat schon mehrfach versucht ihn zu erreichen, um ihn über unseren Fund aufzuklären.“  
„Und Mr. Oberdickkopf will ihr nicht zuhören?“ Danny grinste breit.  
„Du hast es erfasst“, meinte Keanu lachend. „Also, mein Vorschlag wäre, dass ihr versucht herauszufinden, wo sich Mr. Miller gerade befindet und wir überprüfen, ob es irgendwelche tatsächlichen Verbindungen zu den Wolfes gibt.“  
„Und was willst du machen, wenn es die gibt?“ Danny richtete sich interessiert in seinem Stuhl auf und hörte dem Vorschlag des Agenten zu. „Das klingt wirklich gut. So werden wir es machen.“ Dann verabschiedete er sich von Keanu, lehnte sich zurück und dachte kurz nach, während er den Blick durch die Scheiben des Büros zu seinem Chef schweifen ließ. Die Idee des Agenten war vollkommen vernünftig, aber Danny wusste auch, dass Steve nicht ohne Widerstand zustimmen würde.

„Chin, könntest du überprüfen, ob sich James Miller bereits auf der Insel befindet?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige schaute fragend auf. „Wieso das denn?“  
Danny sah über seine Schulter und schloss dann schnell die Tür zu Chins Büro.  
„Die Shaws haben James Millers Namen auf einer Liste von Sammlern für asiatische Qualitätsschwerter gefunden und wollen uns nun eine Kooperation anbieten.“  
„Das wird dem Boss gar nicht gefallen“, meinte Chin breit feixend.  
„Ich weiß. Aber das werden wir ihm erst erzählen, wenn wir eine tatsächliche Verbindung zwischen Miller und den beiden Opfern herstellen konnten. Also mehr als die Arbeitsbeziehung von Miller und McKegan.“  
Dem konnte Chin nur zustimmen. Seine Erfahrungen als Polizist hatten ihn vieles gelehrt. Eines davon war, dass man, auch wenn man bei Five-0 arbeitete, ohne einen begründeten Verdacht überhaupt nichts unternehmen konnte. Wenn man es doch machte, bekam man von seinem Vorgesetzten und besonders vom Gouverneur ordentlich was zu hören.  
„Kannst du nicht die Überprüfung von Miller übernehmen? Lori, Kono und ich sitzen immer noch am Täterprofil. Der Typ ist echt nicht leicht zu analysieren.“  
„Was habt ihr bisher?“, fragte Danny interessiert.  
„Wir sind uns absolut einig, dass der Täter mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit impotent ist und die Stichwunden daher eine Art Kompensation darstellen.“  
Danny verzog ebenso das Gesicht wie Chin es getan hatte, als das erste Mal die mögliche sexuelle Unfähigkeit des Täters angesprochen wurde.  
„Genauso habe ich auch reagiert“, antwortete sein Kollege grinsend. „Aber alles andere, wie Herkunft, Lebensumstände und auch Alter sind ein großes Fragezeichen. Ich denke, es wird nicht leicht sein ihn zu fassen und wenn, dann nur weil er einen Fehler begeht und wir ihn damit überführen können.“  
Danny nickte langsam, wandte sich dann Richtung Tür, den Hawaiianer bittend: „Versucht was zu finden. Ich will diesen Fall nicht zu den Akten legen müssen.“  
Chin gab dem Blonden recht, denn ihm ging es genauso. Ungeklärte Fälle waren niemals gut und bisher hatte Five-0, zumindest was das anbelangte, eine reine Weste.

Es war kurz vor Mittag, als Danny mit einem leichten Bauchgrummeln nach seinem Smartphone griff und die Nummer wählte, die er am Morgen abgespeichert hatte.  
„Keanu, hier ist Danny. Ich hab was gefunden.“  
Knappe neun Meilen weiter westlich setzte sich der männliche Shaw in seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Erzähl“, forderte er.  
„Also, Miller befindet sich seit drei Tagen auf O‘ahu und hat sich im Hilton einquartiert. Allerdings…“  
„Allerdings was?“, unterbrach ihn der Agent.  
„Ich habe ein bisschen gezaubert und dadurch erfahren, dass er bereits heute wieder ausgecheckt hat.“  
„Verlässt er etwa die Insel?“  
„Nein.“ Keanu konnte hören wie der Polizist etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch suchte. „Scheinbar war der Bericht, den Miss McKegan abgeliefert hat, so überzeugend, dass er sich eine Villa am Diamond Head gemietet hat. Dort wird er sich demnächst aufhalten und auch die notwendigen Verhandlungen, in Bezug auf die Expansion seiner Firma, will er von da aus führen. Aus diesem Grund hat er bereits für morgen eine größere Festivität geplant. Er will seine möglichen Auftraggeber umgarnen und von der Idee, Millson Ltd. ihr Geld zu geben, überzeugen.“  
„Will ich wissen, wie du es geschafft hast an all die Informationen zu kommen?“  
„Nein“, Danny lachte, „das willst du nicht.“  
„Okay“, war Keanus langgezogene Antwort. „Was schlägst du vor, sollen wir mit diesem Wissen anfangen?“  
„Hör zu, ich hab da eine ganz verrückte Idee.“  
Der Agent lauschte und musste dann dem Blonden rechtgeben. Diese Idee war vollkommen und total verrückt.

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“ Leilani schaute ihren Bruder geschockt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“  
„Hör zu, Lei, der Typ ist ein Haole. Er kennt so gut wie niemanden auf der Insel, deswegen wird er nicht wissen, wer McGarrett ist. Da Five-0 aber über ihr Opfer involviert ist, müssen wir zusammen arbeiten. Ihr geht da einfach gemeinsam rein, mischt euch unter die Gäste und peilt die Lage.“  
„Warum ich und nicht du?“  
„Fragst du mich das grade wirklich?“, lachte Keanu ungläubig auf. „Als würden du und McGarrett jemand anderen das machen lassen, ohne ständig dazwischen zu quatschen? Nein, es müsst ihr beide sein.“  
Leilani dachte nach und seufzte dann. „Okay, meinetwegen. Aber wenn er einen seiner dummen Sprüche ablässt, dann mach ich ihn kalt.“  
Keanu nickte, angelte nach seinem Mobiltelefon, um Danny anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, dass seine Schwester mit dem Undercovereinsatz einverstanden war.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll was machen?“, entrüstete sich Steve.  
„Du und Agent Shaw, ihr schleust euch auf der Party ein und observiert alles. Wir anderen warten vor der Villa im Überwachungswagen, nur für den Fall das was schief geht.“  
„Warum sie? Warum nicht Lori, oder Kono?“  
Danny lachte ungläubig. „Wirklich? Lori, die noch immer an Krücken gehen muss? Oder Kono, die durch ihre Vergangenheit als Surferin und ihre Freundschaft mit Ben Bass bekannt ist wie ein bunter Hund und deswegen auch von den Gästen erkannt werden könnte?! Sei ehrlich, Steve, es könnt nur ihr beide sein.“  
Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, holte tief Luft und seufzte dann. „Okay, wenn’s sein muss. Aber wenn sie mir nur einmal arrogant kommt, dann kann sie was erleben!“  
In diesem Moment klingelte Dannys Telefon und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Anruferkennung schmunzelte er. „Offenbar haben wir einen Plan.“

Am nächsten Tag stand das Five-0 Team in seinem Hauptquartier und war gerade dabei den Einsatz vorzubereiten, als die Tür aufging und die Shaws herein kamen. Als Danny Leilanis Aufzug sah, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sie bewundernd anstarrte. Sie trug ein trägerloses, knapp knielanges, enganliegendes, schwarzes Kleid, dessen Rock in leichte Falten gelegt war. Durch die bestimmt zehn Zentimeter hohen High Heels wirkten ihre durchtrainierten Beine geradezu endlos. Die braunen Haare hatte sie in leichte Locken gelegt, die sich über ihre linke Schulter wellten.  
„Also, wo ist mein Date?“ Das Wort Date spie sie schon fast heraus. In diesem Moment öffnete sich der Eingang erneut und Steve trat ein, sich aufmerksam umschauend. „Alle bereit?“  
Leilani drehte sich um und das erste und einzige, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, als sie Steve im Smoking sah, war: „James Bond lebt.“ Der Leiter von Five-0 hätte sich wirklich ohne jegliche Probleme als Nachfolger von Daniel Craig für die Rolle des Geheimagenten ihrer Majestät bewerben können. Zumindest ihrer Meinung nach.

„Wir nehmen den Camaro.“  
„Bitte?“ Leilani schaute Steve skeptisch an und fragte sich, ob dieser seinen Vorschlag wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. „Da können wir ja direkt mit Blaulicht und Sirene vorfahren. Jeder auf der Insel weiß, dass Five-0 einen silbernen Camaro im Fuhrpark hat. Nein, wir nehmen MEIN Auto!“  
„Den Camaro!“ Der Dunkelhaarige baute sich vor ihr auf und versuchte sie mit seiner Körpergröße von eins sechsundachtzig einzuschüchtern.  
„Den Shelby!“ Da sie normalerweise nur knappe zehn Zentimeter kleiner war als er, diesen Unterschied aber heute durch die High Heels ausglich, befanden sie sich auf Augenhöhe, und auch sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die beiden funkelten sich an, bis sich Keanu einmischte und zu schlichten versuchte: „Leute, warum nehmt ihr nicht mein Auto?“

Schließlich hatten Steve und Leilani zeitgleich die Hand in Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen ausgestreckt, damit dieser die Autoschlüssel übergeben konnte. Denn wenn Steve ehrlich war, dann hatte die junge Agentin recht. Der Camaro war mittlerweile einfach zu bekannt und die Wagen der Zwillinge strahlten ebenfalls einen gewissen Reichtum aus, was ihnen bei diesem Einsatz und wenn sie ihrer Legende gerecht werden wollten, nötig war. Keanu hatte einen Moment lang zwischen Steve und seiner Schwester hin und her geschaut und schlussendlich die Autoschlüssel dem Commander überreicht, was ihm einen wütenden Blick Leilanis eingehandelt hatte.  
„Kein Kommentar, Schwesterchen. Erstens sind der Commander und ich in etwa gleich groß, das heißt der Sitz muss nicht umgestellt werden. Zweitens, wie sähe das denn aus, wenn ihr bei der Villa vor fahrt und eine Frau am Steuer sitzt und drittens, du weißt genau, dass du mit den Schlappen, die du da anhast, nicht Autofahren kannst. Also sei ein braves Mädchen und tu was man dir sagt.“  
Hinter den dreien, immer noch gemütlich an den großen Tisch gelehnt, stand das Five-0 Team, das nun auflachte. Es war einfach köstlich wie Keanu mit seiner Schwester umging, aber es machte auch deutlich, warum die beiden ein Gespann bildeten. Jeder andere hätte sowohl das Verhalten Leilanis, als auch das ihres Bruders schon so manches Mal als unangebracht empfunden. Besonders als sie, sich von Keanus Kommentar beleidigt fühlend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihm anschließend einen Absatz der “Schlappen“ in seinem Fuß versenkte, was in einem Jaulen seinerseits endete.  
„Also gut“, meldete sich Chin zu Wort, „da das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja los.“

Steve stoppte den Shelby vor dem hohen, schmiedeeisernen Tor, welches die Einfahrt zu Millers Villa begrenzte und wartete darauf, dass der Mann von der Security, der die Gästeliste auf seinem Tablet hatte, zu ihnen kam und ihren Namen abglich.  
„Name?“, brummte der breitschultrige Mann, als er sich zum Fahrerfenster hinunter beugte.  
„Edwards“, sagte Steve mit fester Stimme, was bewirkte, dass ein Knurren aus dem InEar, das sowohl er, als auch Leilani trugen, erklang. Doch sie behielten beide ihr kühles, aber freundliches Lächeln bei, welches dem Sicherheitsmann zeigen sollte, dass diese Überprüfung lästig war, aber sie durchaus wussten, warum es gemacht wurde.  
„Alles klar, sie stehen auf der Liste“, wandte sich dieser an einen Kollegen, der den Weg freigab. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend.“  
Steve nickte und fuhr langsam wieder an.  
„Also wisst ihr, irgendwann sollten wir mal darüber reden, warum bei solchen Einsätzen immer der Name von Stief-Stan genannt werden muss“, kam die angesäuerte Stimme von Danny über Funk.  
„Sieh es doch mal so, Danno“, schmunzelte Steve, „sollten wir auffliegen und jemand wütend werden, dann ist Stief-Stan der Gelackmeierte.“  
„Und mir steigt dann Rachel aufs Dach, oder was? Nein danke! Wir brauchen dringend einen neuen Decknamen.“  
„Das können wir uns ja beim nächsten Mal überlegen“, meinte Steve, hielt vor der Eingangstür und wartete darauf, dass ihm ein Angestellter des Parkservice die Tür aufmachte.

Leilani hörte dem Gefrotzel von Five-0 halbherzig zu, konzentrierte sich aber größtenteils auf den bevorstehenden Einsatz. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Undercover ging.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an ihren ersten Einsatz. Damals hatte eigentlich Ziva mit DiNozzo das Verbrecherpärchen spielen sollen, allerdings hatte sich die Israelin einige Tage vorher eine dicke Erkältung eingefangen und fiel daher aus. Also hatte sie übernehmen müssen, was für sie einem Sprung ins eiskalte Wasser gleichgekommen war. Gibbs, Vance und sie hatten zwar darüber gesprochen, ob sie irgendwann kleinere Undercovereinsätze übernehmen würde, aber das war noch sehr ferne Zukunftsmusik gewesen. Dachte sie zumindest.  
Durch Zivas Krankheit hatte sie sich innerhalb eines Tages in den Plan und den kompletten Auftrag des Einsatzes einlesen und sich die Legende ihrer Person aneignen müssen. Zuerst war sie sich steif und unnatürlich vorgekommen und sie hatte gedacht, jeder müsse sofort erkennen, dass sie nicht die war, die sie vorgab zu sein. Sie war immer verkrampfter geworden und DiNozzo hatte es mit seinen dummen Sprüchen auch nicht einfacher gemacht. Bis sie plötzlich die Stimmen von Keanu und Ziva aus dem InEar gehört hatte. Gemeinsam hatten ihr Bruder und die Israelin es geschafft, sie zu beruhigen und sie hatte den Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit aller hinter sich gebracht. Aber auch wenn sie danach noch einige Male in verschiedene Rollen hatte schlüpfen müssen, so war dies kein Aspekt ihrer Arbeit, den sie gern übernahm. Sie war eher jemand, der nach Informationen suchte und dann ein Einsatzteam zur Ergreifung eines Verdächtigen führte. Sie schlug sich auch lieber durch einen Dschungel oder wanderte durch die Wüste. Alles nur nicht nach einer festen Legende handeln müssen und dann auch noch mit einem Partner, der Probleme mit ihr hatte.  
Sie ahnte, dass McGarrett weder ihr noch ihren Fähigkeiten vertraute, was diesen Einsatz anging und daher würde es doppelt anstrengend werden.  
Die junge Agentin holte noch mal tief Luft, schüttelte die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit ab, strich sich über das Kleid und griff dann nach der Hand, die ihr vom Angestellten des Parkservice angeboten wurde.

Steve umrundete die Motorhaube des Shelbys. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann beneidete er die Zwillinge schon ein wenig dafür, solche Autos ihr Eigen nennen zu dürfen, obgleich auch der Camaro nicht zu verachten war, den er sich immer von Danny „auslieh“.  
Er erreichte die Beifahrertür in dem Moment als zuerst ein schwarzer Schuh erschien, der den Abschluss von einem wirklich gut gebräunten schlanken Bein bildete. Steve schloss den Knopf an seinem Jackett und beobachtete gespannt, wie sich seine Partnerin von einem der Angestellten des Parkservices aus dem Auto helfen ließ. Als sie stand, strich sie sich über das schwarze Kleid und hob dann den Kopf. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann war in ihren hellen Augen so etwas wie Unsicherheit zu erkennen. Was ihn nur wieder in seiner Meinung über die junge Agentin bestärkte. Sie war zu jung, zu unerfahren, zu … Einfach nicht geeignet für diese Art von Einsatz. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er ihr seinen Arm anbot und gemeinsam gingen sie die paar Stufen hinauf, welche zur Eingangstür führten.

Während Leilani noch versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, stieg sie aus, strich sich erneut über das Kleid und schaute ihn an. Der Blick aus blauen Augen, der sie traf, war alles andere als freundlich. Sie straffte die Schultern, reckte das Kinn, nahm dann den angebotenen Arm an und blickte sie McGarrett aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
„Sie könnten wenigstens so tun, als würden Sie sich in Ihrer Rolle befinden, Commander“, zischte sie ihm zu.  
„Das werde ich in dem Moment machen, Miss Shaw, wenn auch Sie sich Ihrer Legende nach entsprechend benehmen“, war seine geknurrte Antwort.

Etwa 50m von dem großen Tor entfernt, in dem vor wenigen Augenblicken der dunkelblaue Shelby verschwunden war, stand nun ein beiger Lieferwagen. Auf den Seiten war in großer Schrift der Name einer bekannten Wäscherei zu lesen. Das Innere jedoch war mit einiger Technik ausgerüstet, die es den fünf Insassen ermöglichte, jede Unterhaltung aus der Villa mit zu verfolgen. Während sich Danny mit seinen Teamkollegen stritt, ob es wirklich notwendig sei den Nachnamen des neuen Ehemanns seiner Exfrau zu benutzen, baute Keanu seinen Laptop an einer freien Stelle auf und ließ die Finger über die Tasten tanzen.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Kono, als sie seine Handlung bemerkte.  
„Ich hätte irgendwie auch gerne Augen im Haus. Ohren sind zwar ganz nett, aber ich hätte auch gerne ein Video“, antwortete der Agent, immer noch konzentriert bei der Arbeit.  
„Das haben wir schon probiert. Allerdings ist das Überwachungssystem mit mehreren Firewalls ge…“  
„Ich bin drin“, unterbrach Keanu Chin und lächelte. „Die meisten Leute vergessen doch immer wie anfällig ein WLAN-Netz ist. Auch wenn sie sich mit hohen Zäunen, Wachmännern und mehr als bissigen Hunden schützen, das WLAN ist meist eine Hintertür, die auch sehr gerne gut versteckt ist. So wie in diesem Fall.“  
„Und wie hast du das Hintertürchen gefunden?“, kam es interessiert von Chin. Denn der Umstand, dass sie nicht sehen konnten, was auf und im Anwesen vor sich ging, hatte auch ihnen ein wenig Bauchschmerzen bereitet.  
„Ich hatte technische Informatik als Spezialgebiet in Annapolis“, war die einfache Aussage Keanus, der sich über den Nacken fuhr und anschließend den Kopf zur Seite neigte, als er dem Gespräch von McGarrett und seiner Schwester lauschte.  
„Das wird so was von niemals gut gehen“, sagte er zu den anderen, die ihm im Stillen recht gaben. Zwei Alphatiere zusammen im Einsatz, das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

Kaum hatten sie die Eingangstür erreicht, veränderte sich Leilanis komplette Haltung und zwar so offensichtlich, dass es sogar Steve auffiel. Sie wirkte mit einem Mal wirklich wie jemand, der mit dieser Art von Veranstaltung bestens vertraut war. Als die beiden den Gastgeber erreichten, der flankiert von zwei Bodyguards im Foyer jeden einzelnen Neuankömmling begrüßte, war da nichts mehr von ihrer vorherigen Unsicherheit zu erkennen, was in einem kurzen, verblüften Lupfen von Steves Augenbraue resultierte.  
James Miller war ein schlanker, schon fast hagerer, Endvierziger hatte kurze, hellblonde Haare und dunkelbraune Augen, die jedoch beinahe schwarz wirkten. Steve lächelte den Mann freundlich, aber kühl von oben herab an und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Mr. Miller, es freut mich, dass Sie uns heute empfangen.“  
„Nun, wenn ich wüsste, wer Sie sind, dann könnte ich sagen, ob die Freude ganz meinerseits ist.“  
Millers Stimme war knurrig, mit einem leicht öligen Unterton, der Leilani einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Edwards, Stan Edwards“, erwiderte Steve selbstverständlich.  
Ein Funke der Erkenntnis glomm in Millers dunklen Augen auf. Auch wenn Steve vorhin noch darüber Witze gemacht hatte, dass falls dieser Einsatz schief gehen würde, alles auf Stan zurückfiele, so war er doch für diese Party die beste Legende, die sie hatten auswählen können. Immerhin baute der gute Stief-Stan, sowohl auf den Inseln als auch dem Festland immer wieder Hotels und sollten sie stehen, würde er die Waren und Dienstleistungen die Millers Firma anbot brauchen. Somit war er ein mehr als lohnendes Ziel für Millers Wunsch nach neuen Auftraggebern.  
„Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Edwards. Und Sie sind seine Frau, nehme ich an?“  
„Nein“, Leilani trat einen Schritt vor, „Naomi Walters. Ich bin Mr. Edwards Finanzexpertin und Geschäftspartnerin.“  
Miller griff nach der Hand der jungen Agentin und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Eine Geste, von der er meinte, sie wäre elegant, die aber in ihr einen leichten Brechreiz hervor rief. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Miller war ihr vom ersten Augenblick an unsympathisch und er hatte irgendwas an sich, das bewirkte, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend und vielleicht ergibt sich ja auch die Gelegenheit, ein längeres Gespräch zu führen“, bot Miller an und ließ die Hand der Braunhaarigen los. Leilani widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Verlangen, sie an ihrem Kleid abzuwischen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Steves Mundwinkel, als er die Abscheu auf ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, welche sie versuchte zu verbergen, was ihr eigentlich auch recht gut gelang. Ihn jedoch konnte sie nicht täuschen.  
„Keine Sorge, Shaw, sobald wir außer Sicht sind, können Sie ins nächste Bad verschwinden und sich die Hände waschen“, flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie gemeinsam in Richtung des Empfangsraumes gingen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Er hatte sie ‚Shaw‘ genannt. Etwas, das definitiv eine Verbesserung zu früher war. Vielleicht würde dieser Einsatz doch kein kompletter Reinfall werden?

Sie traten durch die Zimmertür und blieben verblüfft stehen. Das hatten sie selbst nach Einsicht der Grundrisspläne, nicht erwartet. Das war kein Zimmer mehr, das war schon beinahe ein Saal. Ein Saal, in dem eine Band, mehrere runde Tische und eine nicht gerade zu verachtende Tanzfläche Platz fanden.  
„Das ist ja der Hammer“, entfuhr es Leilani und Steve konnte nur nicken.  
„Leute, was ist los?“, erklang Chins Stimme über das InEar.  
„Wir sind hier grade in einem … Nun ja, ich würde es Ballsaal nennen, gelandet. Etwas, das auf den Plänen so nicht zu erkennen war“, erklärte Steve, schaute dabei aber Leilani an, damit es so wirkte, als würde er sich mit ihr unterhalten.  
„Wie bitte? Ein Ballsaal?“, entfuhr es Chin. Steve und Leilani hörten über ihre InEars ein hektisches Getippe und sie ahnten, dass entweder Kono oder Keanu, oder auch beide, dabei waren nach aktuelleren Plänen zu suchen.  
„Oh man, ich weiß woran es liegt“, entschuldigte sich Keanu. „Der Saal wurde als kleinerer Anbau konzipiert, der dann wahrscheinlich mit dem Wintergarten verbunden wurde. Deswegen hatten wir keine Ahnung, weil er ursprünglich nicht als solcher geplant war.“  
„Na prima.“ Steve ging mit Leilani weiter in den Raum hinein. Sie suchten sich einen Platz an einem der Tische, von dem aus sie alles recht gut im Blick hatten. „Was wird es wohl noch für unangenehme Überraschungen geben?“  
Die fünf Ermittler im Überwachungswagen schauten einander an und konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken, denn Steves Frage war mehr als berechtigt.  
„Okay, hört zu. Keanu, wenn McGarrett und ich es irgendwie schaffen Miller abzulenken, wirst du dich ins Haus schleichen und es nach seiner Sammlung durchsuchen“, wies Leilani ihren Bruder an.  
„Wie wollen Sie es schaffen, dass Miller seine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns richtet, Shaw?“, verlangte Steve nach einer Erklärung, erhielt allerdings nur ein Schulterzucken.  
„Diesen Teil des Plans überlasse ich Ihnen, Commander, oder soll ich etwa alle Arbeit alleine machen?“, grinste sie süffisant.  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich kurz vor Unmut, was Leilani dazu veranlasste ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln zu schenken und die Kollegen im Ü-Wagen den Kopf schütteln ließ. Wenn sie diesen Abend ohne Tote überstehen würden, wäre das ein wahres Wunder. Steves möglicherweise mehr als pampige Antwort wurde durch das Erscheinen mehrere Kellner verhindert, die sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch schlängelten und den Gästen Erfrischungen, aber auch kleine Häppchen anboten.  
„Also, jetzt mal ernsthaft, Commander, wie sollen wir Miller ablenken?“, hakte die Agentin nach.  
Steve lehnte sich vor und schaute dabei nachdenklich durch den Raum. „Ich denke, wir müssen uns zunächst unauffällig verhalten und irgendwann eine Unterhaltung mit ihm anfangen.“  
„Ja, schon recht“, wandte Leilani ein, „aber wenn wir uns nur mit Miller unterhalten, wird das seine beiden Bodyguards nicht ablenken und ebenso wenig die Leute an den Überwachungskameras. Wir müssen wirklich etwas … Bombastisches abliefern.“  
„Oh nein!“ Keanu richtete sich im Inneren des Ü-Wagens auf. „Wir werden hier nicht so eine Nummer wie in Washington abziehen. Vergiss es lieber gleich.“  
„Was? Nein! Ich bin doch nicht beschickert“, antwortete seine Schwester entrüstet. „Das wollte ich damit auch nicht sagen Ich wollte damit nur andeuten, dass unsere Ablenkung muss so groß und offensichtlich und unübersehbar sein, dass sich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit nur darauf lenkt. Niemand darf bemerken, wie sich Keanu auf und durch das Anwesen schleicht.“  
„Will ich wissen, was in Washington war?“, fragte Kono und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Nein, das willst du nicht“, knurrte Leilani und strich sich über den rechten Oberarm.  
Wenn man genau hinschaute, erkannte man, dass sich dort eine schmale, langgezogene Narbe befand. Diese hatte sie sich bei einem ihrer ersten Einsätze für den NCIS zugezogen. Aus eigentlich sicherer Quelle hatte sie erfahren, dass ein Anschlag auf eine amerikanische Stadt geplant war. Sie hatten sich eine List überlegen müssen. Eine List, durch die sie an genauere Informationen kommen sollten. Eine List, die nach hinten losgegangen war und damit geendet hatte, dass ein Lagerhaus am Stadtrand in die Luft geflogen war. Bis heute war sich Leilani sicher, dass sie nicht die Schuld dafür trug. Sie war nur diejenige gewesen, die als erste durch die Tür gegangen war und dadurch den Stolperdraht ausgelöst hatte. Ein unverzeihlicher Anfängerfehler, der auch schlimmer hätte enden können, als mit ein paar klingenden Ohren bei ihren Kollegen und einem Metallsplitter in ihrem Arm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war bereits Jahre her und außer ihrer Narbe und, nun ja, dem Eintrag in ihrer Personalakte, erinnerte auch nichts mehr daran. Aber wer kümmerte sich schon um so was? Ihre Erfolge sprachen doch wohl für sich.  
„Also“, lenkte sie das Gespräch wieder auf das vor ihnen liegende Problem, „wie wollen wir hier für ein bisschen Wirbel sorgen?“

Seit Leilanis Frage waren ein paar Minuten vergangen. Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits einen Vorschlag gemacht, von denen aber jeder aufgrund von Undurchführbarkeit in Anbetracht der Lage sofort abgelehnt worden war. Mittlerweile hatte auch Miller den Saal betreten, hatte am hinteren Ende Position bezogen und behielt alles im Blick. Ab und an winkte er einen seiner Gäste zu sich, um eine kurze Unterhaltung mit ihm zuführen, aber alles in allem beobachtete er einfach nur das Geschehen.  
„Ich glaube, dass wird ein absoluter Reinfall“, wisperte Leilani und fuhr sich über den Nacken. „Wir werden es nie schaffen.“  
„Was soll diese negative Einstellung, Shaw?“ Steve schaute sie fragend an. Auch wenn er ihr innerlich recht geben musste, würde er doch eher freiwillig in ein Becken voller Haie springen, als laut zuzugeben, dass diese elende Warterei auch an seinen Nerven zerrte. Sie kamen einfach nicht voran.  
„Negative Einstellung? Seien Sie doch ehrlich, Commander, in Anbetracht der momentanen Lage werden wir es niemals schaffen auch nur einen Raum in diesem Haus zu durchsuchen, geschweige denn alles.“  
„Dann werden wir einfach irgendwann wieder kommen“, war die einzige Antwort, die dem Dunkelhaarigen in diesem Moment einfiel.  
„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“, fauchte Leilani. „Nur auf einen Verdacht hin bekommen wir keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei Five-0 läuft, aber Keanu und ich brauchen schon ein bisschen mehr als nur ein Bauchgefühl.“  
„Sie hat recht, Steve, und das weißt du“, erklang Loris Stimme aus dem InEar. „Also, wollen wir alles zusammen packen und abhauen?“  
„Nein“, brummte Steve, „ich gebe noch nicht auf.“ Er hob den Kopf, als die Musiker anfingen eine bestimmte Melodie zu spielen. „Und gerade kommt mir eine Idee. Agent Shaw, Sie sollten sich bereithalten.“ Er stand auf, knöpfte sein Jackett zu und hielt dann Leilani die Hand hin. „Darf ich bitten, Lieutenant?“

„Moment, Steve kann tanzen? Wusste das einer von euch?“ Kono schaute die anderen aus ihrem Team fragend an, die alle den Kopf schüttelten. „Was ist mit Leilani?“  
Keanu seufzte. „Ich hab als Jugendlicher nur zwei Kurse belegt, das Grundlegende eben. Aber Lei wollte eigentlich Tänzerin werden.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte sich Lori und lehnte sich interessiert vor.  
„Sie hatte bereits einen Termin fürs Vortanzen an der Juilliard, hat sich aber dann im letzten High-School-Jahr das Bein gebrochen. Damit war der Traum vom professionellen Tanzen vorbei.“  
„Dann ist sie also gut?“, kam es leise von Kono.  
„Verschissen gut!“, meinte der braunhaarige Agent, der genau wusste, wie es seiner Schwester nun gehen musste. Vermutlich erinnerte sie sich nun daran, wie sie vor den Trümmern ihrer Träume gestanden hatte. Das Wissen, eher Nichtwissen, was sie nun mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte, hatte sie für einige Wochen zu tiefst deprimiert und sie hatte keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, dafür zu kämpfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber dann, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie ihren Lebenswillen wiedergefunden und sich für einen Beruf entschieden, der vom Tanzen meilenweit entfernt war.

Gemeinsam betraten Steve und Leilani die Tanzfläche, auf welcher schon seit einiger Zeit Paare mehr oder weniger gekonnt das Tanzbein schwangen, und nahmen die vorgeschriebene Haltung an. Jedoch ließ Steve seine rechte Hand an ihrem Rücken herunter wandern und zog sie noch näher an sich. Sie hob den Kopf und hellbraune Augen bohrten sich in blaue.  
„Keine falschen Gedanken, Commander“, zischte sie ihm zu.  
„Niemals, Lieutenant, niemals“, kam es ebenso leise zurück. „Aber wir wollen doch authentisch wirken, oder?“  
„Authentisch in dem wir eng umschlungen tanzen? Commander, ich stelle Ihre Finanzexpertin dar, schon vergessen?“  
Steve zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen, neigte dann jedoch seinen Kopf in Richtung ihres Ohres.  
„Dann haben wir eben eine Affäre. Oder haben Sie eine bessere Idee, Lieutenant?“  
Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass er recht hatte, und folgte ihm, als er sich, mit dem linken Fuß zuerst, in Bewegung setzte. Bei dem folgenden Wiegeschritt schloss sich das letzte bisschen Platz, das noch zwischen ihnen gewesen war und Leilani merkte wie sein Knie über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel rieb. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, den sie sich weigerte weiter zu analysieren.

„Kein Tango… Nein, nein, nein…“ Im Ü-Wagen war Keanu dabei seinen Kopf auf den Tisch zu hauen. „Alles bloß kein Tango.“  
„Zu spät, Alter. Sie sind schon voll dabei“, sagte Chin mit einem amüsiertem Grinsen.  
„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was der Tango bedeutet? Der ist quasi Sex auf der Tanzfläche!“ Keanu hob den Kopf und schaute die anderen verzweifelt an.  
„Das heißt, Steve legt grade deine Schwester flach und das vor aller Augen? Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben?“, witzelte Danny.  
„Nicht witzig, Williams. Weißt du, was das für die Zusammenarbeit bedeuten könnte?“ Die Mitglieder von Five-0 schauten ihn, plötzlich ernst geworden, an. Die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Steve und Leilani waren mehr als deutlich gewesen. „Aber darum mach ich mir später Gedanken.“ Keanu warf einen Blick auf die Bilder der Überwachungskameras. „So wie es scheint, funktioniert die Ablenkung. Ich bin dann mal unterwegs.“  
Schneller als Five-0 reagieren konnte, hatte der Dunkelhaarige den Van durch die Hecktür verlassen und war über den Zaun gestiegen.

Steve führte seine Partnerin über die Tanzfläche und war erstaunt darüber, wie gut ihre Schritte harmonierten und wie perfekt sie die Figuren beherrschte. Da eröffnete sich ihm grade eine vollkommen neue Seite von Special Agent Leilani Shaw. Eine mit der er nie gerechnet hätte. Aber es war nicht nur die Verwunderung über ihre Tanzfähigkeiten die ihn beschäftigte. Das Gefühl ihres schlanken Körpers an seinem, die Bewegungen, die sie ausführte, wie sie sich immer und immer wieder an ihn schmiegte, das löste etwas in ihm aus, das verwirrte ihn, obwohl er kein Mann war, der sich leicht verwirren ließ. Er versuchte sich weiter auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, was sich aber zunehmend als schwierig herausstellte.  
„Drehung“, zischte Leilani ihm zu und er verstand, was sie von ihm wollte. Er führte sie in eine schnelle kreisende Bewegung, bei der sie einen Blick durch den Raum werfen konnte und alles so genau wie möglich in sich aufnahm. Als sie wieder ihre Hand an seiner Schulter liegen hatte, neigte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte sanft. „Unser Ziel sitzt immer noch auf seinem Platz und scheint sich kaum noch auf seine Gesprächspartner konzentrieren zu können. Seine Bodyguards beobachten auch nur noch uns.“  
Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen, drehte sich, bevor sie sich langsam an ihm herabgleiten ließ. Dieser kurze Moment des Innehaltens gab ihm die Möglichkeit einen Blick durch den Raum zu werfen, doch er verstrich ungenutzt, weil sein Blick auf ihren Haarschopf gehaftet war, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst. Er beugte sich vor, griff nach ihren Armen, zog sie wieder nach oben, drehte sie um und fixierte ihren Blick.  
„Abschluss?“, fragte er leise, als sich das Lied seinem Ende entgegen neigte und sie nickte. Er führte sie noch durch ein paar Figuren, die darin endeten, dass sie sich mit dem letzten Ton der Musik an ihn lehnte, das linke Knie gehoben und an seine Hüfte gepresst, was ihn veranlasste, vom Knie an über den Oberschenkel zu streichen und ihr tief in die Augen zu schauen.  
Dies war der Moment, in dem er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen nicht nur hellbraun waren. Sie hatten einen leichten Grünstich.

„Wir sind sooo am Arsch“, kam es von Kono. „Jeder der nicht glaubt, dass sie noch was andres wahrgenommen haben, als einander, hebt jetzt die Hand.“ Sofort schossen drei Hände in die Luft. „Ja, das dachte ich auch“, seufzte die junge Hawaiianerin.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch, als sie versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Diese ganze Aktion war von vornherein ein Fehler gewesen! Dieser Tanz war nur noch das Sahnehäubchen auf dem ganzen Schlamassel. Zwar hatten sie es geschafft, ihr Ziel abzulenken, aber genauso unkonzentriert waren auch sie jetzt.  
„Lei, Steve, alles okay bei euch?“ Als sich Keanus Stimme aus dem InEar meldete, zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Ja, Kea“, murrte sie, immer noch darum bemüht ihre Fassung wieder zu finden. „Hast du schon irgendwas gefunden?“  
„Bisher nicht. Aber eines sage ich dir, Schwesterchen, sollte ich mich irgendwann zur Ruhe setzen, dann will ich in so einer Bude leben.“  
„Dafür fehlt dir aber ein bisschen das nötige Kleingeld, Keanu“, meldete sich Lori amüsiert lachend. „So was kann sich ein Bundesagent oder Cop nur nach einem Lottogewinn leisten.“  
„Schade.“ Keanu klang gespielt geknickt „Also, ich habe grade ein Schlafzimmer durchsucht, dessen Kleiderschrank und seinen Inhalt, der DiNozzo neidisch machen würde. Als nächstes nehm ich mir das Arbeitszimmer vor. Aber dann bin ich auch schon im oberen Stockwerk durch. Das Erdgeschoss werdet ihr übernehmen müssen. Ich bin für die sich dort aufhaltende Gesellschaft definitiv falsch gekleidet.“  
Leilani erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, wobei sie aber Steve anschaute, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Dieser konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich auch seine Mundwinkel zu einem Schmunzeln verzogen, denn zum ersten Mal, seit er die junge Agentin kannte, war in ihren Augen nichts Ablehnendes zu sehen. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war vollkommen ehrlich. So ehrlich, dass er beinah vergaß, dass sie ihn bisher immer nur in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Er glaubte in diesem Moment sogar, wenn sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt hätten, wäre ihm Sams Hinweis auf ihren Beziehungsstatus sogar durchaus recht gewesen. Sofern er denn ebenfalls solo gewesen wäre, was aber nicht der Fall war. So zwang er seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Auftrag und seiner Freundin, die hoffentlich bald wieder auf O’ahu war.  
„Leute“, riss ihn Keanus Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen, „ich bin oben fertig und habe nichts gefunden. Was wollen wir jetzt tun?“  
Sowohl Steve und Leilani als auch die drei Mitglieder von Five-0 im Überwachungswagen schauten sich ratlos an. So hatten sie sich die ganze Aktion nicht vorgestellt. Aber eigentlich war es utopisch gewesen zu glauben, dass sie einfach in ein Haus marschieren könnten, das der Verdächtige erst seit kurzem bewohnte und direkt auf belastendes Material stoßen würden, aber ein Versuch war es wert gewesen.  
„Also“, meldete sich Keanu erneut, „so langsam könnte es für mich ungemütlich werden. Ich hab ein paar Wanzen dabei, die verteile ich hier oben und dann verschwinde ich wieder.“  
„Moment, das ist es.“ Steve grinste triumphierend. „Wir schieben Miller eine Wanze unter, vielleicht erfahren wir dann so etwas, das uns weiter hilft.“  
„Aber ich habe gerade keine dabei“, warf Leilani ein. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit Ihnen ist, Commander, aber ich laufe nicht permanent mit Abhörequipment in der Tasche rum.“  
„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Agent Shaw, aber vielleicht findet Ihr Bruder ja eine Möglichkeit, Ihnen eine der Wanzen zukommen zulassen, die wir dann an Miller platzieren können?“  
Auch wenn sich die junge Frau darüber freute, dass sie nun scheinbar genug Punkte bei Steve gesammelt hatte, um endlich als Agentin anerkannt zu werden, so war sie doch über seine Zurechtweisung und seine wirklich gute Idee verstimmt.  
„Lei, das ist eine super Idee und da die Treppe gerade frei ist, werde ich eine am Fußende platzieren und du kannst dann irgendwas damit abziehen.“ Wenige Augenblicke später meldete sich Keanu erneut. „Okay, Wanzen sind platziert. Ich bin dann weg und schön brav bleiben Kinder.“  
Leilani schüttelte über den Spruch ihres Bruders leicht den Kopf, lächelte dann verzeihend in die Runde und erhob sich von dem Tisch, an dem sich Steve und sie kurz nach ihrem Tanz niedergelassen hatten. „Entschuldige mich bitte für einen Moment.“  
Steve nickte, so tuend, als hätte die Unterhaltung der letzten Minuten nicht stattgefunden. Er blickte ihr nach, als sie den Saal verließ und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen. So wie es schien, musste er sein Bild von Special Agent Leilani Shaw wirklich korrigieren. Sie war kompetent, engagiert und konnte sich scheinbar jeder Situation anpassen. Also, was störte ihn dann an ihr, wenn es nicht ihre mangelnden Fähigkeiten waren? Vielleicht hatte sein Team recht, vielleicht bestand sein einziges Problem darin, dass sie einfach ohne Vorankündigung erschienen war und auch keine Scheu davor gehabt hatte, ihm direkt die Meinung zu sagen. Bei Danny und Lori war es nicht anders gewesen und mittlerweile würde er unter gar keinen Umständen auf die beiden verzichten wollen. Er musste endlich ehrlich zu sich sein. Die Versetzung der Shaws nach Hawaii war wirklich von Vorteil. Sowohl das NCIS-Büro als auch Five-0 wurde entlastet und sollte eine erneute Kooperation zwischen den zwei Behörden notwendig werden, so würde er darauf bestehen, dass die Shaws mit ihnen zusammen arbeiteten. Denn wenn man sich einmal aneinander gewöhnt hatte, und die Kooperation gut lief, dann sollte man sich das zu Nutze machen.  
Er schreckte auf als der den leichten Druck einer Hand auf seinem Arm spürte und mit Verwirrung stellte er fest, dass Leilani wieder neben ihm Platz genommen hatte und ihn siegessicher anlächelte. Scheinbar hatte er, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, nicht mitbekommen, wie sie zurückgekehrt war. „Ich habe die Wanze, aber wie gedenkst du sie ihm unterzuschieben?“  
Steve schaute in Richtung ihres Verdächtigen, der immer noch von seinen Bodyguards flankiert wurde. Dieser schien den auf ihm ruhenden Blick zu merken, schaute zu Steve und winkte ihn zu sich.  
„Ich glaube, das Problem hat sich gerade erledigt. Miller gestattet uns die Ehre einer Audienz.“  
Leilani schaute zu ihrem Verdächtigen und presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Also auf in den Kampf.“  
Gemeinsam standen sie auf und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Tische bis hin zu ihm.

„Mr. Edwards“, begrüßte Miller sie, als die beiden Ermittler den Tisch erreicht hatten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass in Ihnen so ein hervorragender Tänzer steckt und ich frage mich, was Ihre Gattin zu der Show sagen würde, die Sie uns hier eben geboten haben.“  
Steve schob Leilani einen Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Wissen Sie, Mr. Miller, die Beziehung von Miss Walters und mir ist tatsächlich lediglich rein beruflicher Art. Das wir vorhin so gut harmonierten, hat uns selbst überrascht, nicht wahr?“  
Leilani nickte zustimmend, ging aber im Kopf systematisch alle Möglichkeiten durch, wie sie Miller die Wanze würde unterschieben können. Aber keine kam ihr auch nur irgendwie durchführbar vor.  
„Da Sie ja keinerlei Verpflichtung gegenüber Mr. Edwards haben, die über das Berufliche hinausgeht, würden Sie mir dann die Ehre erweisen mit mir zu tanzen?“ Miller hielt der jungen Frau die rechte Hand mit einem fragend-anzüglichen Lächeln hin.  
Alles in Leilani sperrte sich dagegen einzuwilligen. Miller war einfach ein schmieriger, viel zu sehr von sich überzeugter Mensch, aber sie ahnte, dass dies die einzige Gelegenheit sein würde, ihn von seinen Bodyguards zu trennen und wenn sie es geschickt anstellen würde, könnte sie die Wanze unbemerkt an ihm anbringen. Daher lächelte sie Miller kokett an, nachdem sie das kleine Abhörgerät unbemerkt aus ihrer Clutch geholt hatte und erhob sich mit einem schnellen Blick auf Steve, der ihm sagen sollte dass sie alles im Griff hatte, von ihrem Platz. „Natürlich, Mr. Miller.“

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Tanzfläche. Leilani war heilfroh, dass sich die Band in diesem Moment dazu entschloss ein Lied zu spielen, zu dem man allerhöchstens einen Walzer würde tanzen können. Elegant legte sie ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, wie es beim Walzer üblich war, ab. Die Rechte ergriff Miller, gab durch einen leichten Druck das Signal und sie begannen sich langsam im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Leilanis Hand ruhte weiterhin auf Millers Schulter und als sie sich sicher war, dass seine Sinne vollkommen auf sie fixiert waren, fingerte sie die kleine Wanze mit ein paar geschickten Griffen unter seinen Jackettkragen.  
„Also, dann erzählen Sie doch mal, Miss Walters, wie hat es jemand wie Sie geschafft, den Job als Stan Edwards rechte Hand zu erhalten?“  
„Jemand wie ich?“ Sie lupfte eine Augenbraue und schaute ihren Tanzpartner fragend an.  
„Nun ja, Sie sind für eine Frau recht groß, offensichtlich nur zum Teil Hawaiianerin, was aber ausreicht, damit Ihr Gesicht einen exotischen Hauch hat. Also meiner Ansicht nach, könnten Sie bei jeder Modellagentur dieser Welt einen Job bekommen. Wenn Sie wollen, dann rufe ich ein paar Leute an. Das ist absolut kein Problem für mich.“  
„Hat er das grade wirklich gesagt?“, erklang Loris fassungslose Stimme aus dem InEar. Steve der die Frage mit einem Brummen bejahte, hatte sich inzwischen auf seinem Stuhl umgedreht hatte und gespannt die Szene auf der Tanzfläche beobachtet. Es interessierte ihn wirklich, wie Agent Shaw mit dieser Situation umgehen würde. Daher konnte er auch genau die schnelle Bewegung der linken Hand der jungen Agentin sehen, durch die sie die Wanze unter Millers Kragen anbrachte. Dabei lächelte sie diesen mit kühlem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Wissen Sie, Mr. Miller“, vernahmen das Team über Funk, „es soll auf dieser Welt tatsächlich Frauen geben, die zwar die Voraussetzungen für eine Karriere auf dem Laufsteg besitzen, dies aber überhaupt nicht in Erwägung ziehen.“  
„Also haben Sie bereits darüber nachgedacht?“, fragte Miller und zog Leilani noch näher an sich heran, die eigentlich vorgeschriebene Tanzhaltung ignorierend.  
„Nun, Mr. Miller…“ Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig abweisend, aber immer noch höflich genug, immerhin wollte sie auf keinen Fall aus der Rolle fallen.  
„Nennen Sie mich doch James“, wurde sie unterbrochen. „Wo wir uns doch gerade näher kommen.“  
Die Braunhaarige versuchte das angewiderte Zittern ihres Körpers zu unterdrücken. Unauffällig versuchte sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern, zumindest so, dass ihr Oberkörper nicht mehr im direkten Kontakt mit seinem war.  
„Mr. Miller“, betonte sie, „mich hat es schon immer mehr fasziniert, meinen Kopf einzusetzen und zu lernen.“  
„Ach wirklich?“ Er klang ehrlich verwundert.  
Leilani hoffte, dass dieser Tanz schnell vorbei sein würde, damit sie von diesem ekelhaften Schleimbeutel wegkommen konnte, der sie scheinbar mit seinen Augen auszuziehen versuchte.  
„Ja, wirklich. Ich spreche mehrere Sprachen und hatte Stipendienangebote von einigen renommierten Universitäten dieses Landes und auch wenn Sie es nicht für möglich halten, ich mag meinen Beruf. Ich finde es wirklich interessant mitzuerleben, wie sich etwas, sagen wir mal ein Hotel, von der Planung bis zur endgültigen Fertigstellung entwickelt und das würde ich für nichts auf der Welt aufgeben wollen.“  
In diesem Moment endete das Stück und Leilani war bereits dabei sich abzuwenden, um die Tanzfläche zu verlassen, da verstärkte Miller den Griff um ihre Hand so sehr, dass die einzige Möglichkeit um von ihm loszukommen darin bestand, ihm jeden Finger der Hand einzeln zu brechen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sich aber noch nicht wirklich falsch verhalten hatte, wäre das jedoch nicht besonders gut gekommen.

Keanu, der sich inzwischen wieder im Überwachungswagen befand, beobachtete akribisch die Körpersprache seiner Schwester und holte tief Luft.  
„Verdammt, das wird nicht gut enden.“ Er tippte ein wenig auf seinem Laptop herum und sorgte dafür, dass die nächste Übertragung nur an Steve ging. „Steve, egal wie, aber du solltest Leilani schnellst möglich von Miller wegholen. Sie ist kurz davor etwas Dummes anzustellen.“

Steve wagte es nicht, über das InEar zu antworten, stattdessen räusperte er sich kurz, denn auch er hatte sowohl die Unterhaltung zwischen der Agentin und Miller als auch ihr verändertes Verhalten mitverfolgt. Daher erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, holte sein Handy hervor und tat so, als hätte er einen wichtigen Anruf erhalten. Mit diesem imaginären Anrufer redend, begab er sich zu den Zweien auf die Tanzfläche und, nachdem er durch ein leichtes Klopfen auf die Schulter der Dunkelhaarigen ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, hielt er ihr das Telefon hin.  
„Naomi, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbrechen muss, aber Ihr Bruder ist dran. Es ist scheinbar wichtig.“  
Sie nickte, löste sich mit einem Blick von Miller und nahm das imaginäre Gespräch entgegen.  
„Hallo Kleiner, was ist denn?“ Sie wartete einen Moment, als müsse sie jemandem zuhören, tat dann so als würde sie sich verabschieden und auflegen. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Mr. Miller, dass ich Ihr Angebot auf einen weiteren Tanz ablehnen muss, aber mein Bruder braucht meine Hilfe.“ Entschuldigte sie sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln.  
„Natürlich, die Familie ist immer wichtig. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass wir irgendwann die Gelegenheit erhalten es nachzuholen.“  
Leilani gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und ging zu ihrem Tisch, um ihre Tasche zu holen. Steve reichte Miller zur Verabschiedung die Hand.  
„Mr. Miller, es hat mich wirklich gefreut“, beteuerte er.  
„Mich ebenfalls, Mr. Edwards, und was eine eventuelle Zusammenarbeit für Ihr nächstes Projekt anbelangt, da können wir uns ja noch mal zusammensetzen.“  
Die beiden Männer schüttelten einander die Hände, dann folgte Steve seiner Partnerin aus dem Haus.

Als sich die beiden Teams im Five-0 Hauptquartier trafen, konnte Steve sehen, dass sie alle nicht wirklich zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen waren. Aber sowohl die immer noch bestehende Anzapfung der Überwachungskameras, als auch die versteckten Wanzen würden sie mit Informationen versorgen, die hoffentlich dazu führten, dass sie mit einem wirklichen Verdacht und einem Durchsuchungsbeschluss erneut zu Miller fahren konnten.  
„Leute, geht nach Hause und schlaft euch aus. Bevor wir neue Infos haben, können wir eh nichts machen.“ Steve ging zu den beiden NCIS-Agenten und reichte Keanu seine Autoschlüssel. „Danke für den Wagen, Keanu und Agent Shaw“, er schaute zu Leilani, die sich unter seinem Blick versteifte, „das war wirklich gute Arbeit. Auch wenn es am Schluss noch beinahe in die Hose gegangen wäre.“  
Damit verließ er das Hauptquartier und fuhr nach Hause, in dem tiefen Wunsch endlich aus dem Smoking raus zukommen. Er mochte zwar gut aussehen, war aber auch höllisch unbequem.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht!“ Die Geschwister waren inzwischen wieder in ihrem Haus angekommen und noch immer war Leilani am Schimpfen. „Konnte er es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Musste er noch einen draufsetzen und wieder den Großkotz raushängen lassen? Als hätte er es besser gemacht, wenn er quasi vor aller Augen ein mehr als unmoralisches Angebot erhalten hätte!“  
Sie kickte die Schuhe von ihren Füßen, stapfte in die Küche und holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Anschließend ließ sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa fallen, schlug die Beine unter und knibbelte am Etikett ihrer Flasche. Keanu hatte das Verhalten seiner Schwester aufs Genauste beobachtet und in ihm keimte ein Verdacht. Ein Verdacht, den er schon länger hatte und der besonders heute durch den Tanz der beiden eigentlich nur noch verstärkt wurde. Aber dafür brauchte er einen Beweis und er wusste auch schon, wie er diesen erhalten würde. Also holte er sich ebenfalls ein Bier und folgte der Dunkelhaarigen in das langgezogene Wohnzimmer.  
„Ha, ich weiß es!“, stieß Keanu hervor, während er sich auf dem Sofa breit machte. „Ich weiß, warum du McGarrett so absolut und komplett ablehnst.“  
„Ach ja, und warum?“ Leilani schaute ihren Bruder zweifelnd an.  
„Er erfüllt jeden einzelnen Punkt auf deiner Liste und das nervt dich!“  
Sie wurde rot und versuchte sich hinter ihrer Getränkeflasche zu verstecken.  
„Ich hätte dir niemals von dieser Liste erzählen sollen“, murrte sie.  
Ihr Bruder lachte auf und sah sich in seinem Verdacht schon mehr als bestätigt, aber er wollte es noch genauer wissen, am besten direkt aus ihrem Mund hören.  
„Also überlegen wir mal. Auf der Liste stand, dass er nicht in festgelegten Bahnen denken sollte, mindestens eine Fremdsprache spricht, spontan sollte er sein, ebenso wie Stilgefühl sollte er einen netten Arsch haben, dann wünschst du dir denselben Geschmack beim Essen und der Musik, Abenteuerlustig wäre auch nett, das er surfen kann, auf der Tanzfläche sich zu bewegen weiß und auf jeden Fall muss er loyal sein. Abgesehen davon, dass wir ihn noch nicht lang genug kennen um zu wissen ob ihr den gleichen Geschmack habt, erfüllt Steve McGarrett so ziemlich jeden einzelnen Punkt.“  
„Gott.“ Leilani seufzte auf und lehnte sich zurück. Sie wusste, es war damals wirklich eine schlechte Idee gewesen, ihrem Bruder von der Liste mit den zehn Punkten zu erzählen. Diese zehn Punkte musste der für sie perfekte Mann erfüllen, nicht vollständig denn das wäre eigentlich unmöglich, aber sie waren ihr wichtig. Sie nun so auseinander genommen und bis auf einen Punkt durch Steve McGarrett erfüllt zu sehen, das war nichts, was sie so einfach verdauen konnte. „Das kann, nein, darf einfach nicht sein“, stritt sie daher vehement ab.  
„Wieso nicht?“ Keanu richtete sich auf und schaute sie fragend an. Nun, da mit Florence alles so gut lief, wollte er, dass auch seine Schwester endlich glücklich wurde. Seiner Ansicht nach konnte Steve ihr genau das bieten. Gemeinsam könnten sie sich eine Zukunft aufbauen, trotzdem würde er es immer verstehen, was ihr dieser Beruf bedeutete, einfach weil er das Denken eines Bundesagenten verstand. Aber scheinbar wollte seine Schwester das Offensichtliche noch nicht sehen. Aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie es tat. Aber eine Sache beschäftigte ihn noch.  
„Lei, eine Sache wäre da noch. Also, Stilgefühl definier ich anders.“  
„Stilgefühl ist Auslegungssache, Bruderherz, und jetzt nimm deine neugierige Nase aus meinen Angelegenheiten.“ Sie stand auf und stellte die, mittlerweile leere, Flasche auf dem Tisch ab. „Und jetzt gehe ich ins Bett.“  
„Hat dich das kleine Tänzchen mit McGarrett so angestrengt?“, triezte er und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ging ins Bad im oberen Stockwerk. Auf das Waschbecken abgestützt, schaute sie in den Spiegel. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Sollte ihre Abneigung gegen McGarrett in Wirklichkeit irgendeine Art von verquerer Zuneigung sein? Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Selbst wenn es so war, an ihrem Grillabend hatte sie erfahren, das er in einer stabilen und glücklichen Fernbeziehung mit einem Navy-Lieutenant lebte und man konnte ihr viel vorwerfen, aber niemals, dass sie sich in eine Beziehung drängen würde. Daher schüttelte sie wiederholt heftig den Kopf und machte sich daran, sich abzuschminken. Sie würde sich etwaige Gefühle für Steve McGarrett aus dem Kopf schlagen. Sie würde sie begraben, tief in sich drinnen und versuchen ihre Beziehung, die sich ja nach dem heutigen Einsatz zumindest ein wenig verbessert hatte, rein professionell zu halten.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Zwillinge noch beim Frühstück als Keanus Handy klingelte.  
„Shaw. – Morgen, Danny, was gibt es denn? – Wirklich? – Nein, wir sind noch nicht im Büro. Nach dem gestrigen Abend haben wir uns gedacht, wir fangen heute mal ein wenig später an.“  
„Was aber eher an Keanu, als an mir liegt“, mischte sich Leilani ein, die bereits ihren morgendlichen Lauf am Strand hinter sich gebracht hatte. Danny, der sie, weil sie laut genug gesprochen hatte, bestens verstanden hatte, lachte auf. Die Geschwister waren einfach immer für Unterhaltung gut. Da sich seine Schwester sowieso schon in das Gespräch eingemischt hatte, stellte Keanu sein Telefon auf Freisprecher und bat Danny darum, zu wiederholen, was er ihm kurz zuvor gesagt hatte.  
„Nun, da wir nicht solches Glück haben wie ihr und unsere Arbeitszeiten nach dem verrückten, inneren Wecker eines gewissen Ninja-Seals ausgerichtet sind, sitzen wir schon seit acht Uhr im Büro und gehen die Aufnahmen durch, die wir über Nacht erhalten haben.“  
„Ist irgendwas Interessantes dabei?“, fragte Leilani, während sie anfing das Geschirr abzuräumen.  
„Allerdings, aber das hört ihr euch besser selber an, wenn ihr hier seid. Steve ist gerade dabei, sich um den Durchsuchungsbefehl zu kümmern. Nachdem er sich ein wenig geziert hast, war er sogar bereit zuzugeben, dass ihr beide gestern gute Arbeit geleistet habt und euch daher an dem Spaß beteiligen dürft.“  
Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an und antworteten dann gemeinsam: „Sind schon unterwegs.“

Als sich die Tür zum Hauptraum der Five-0 Zentrale öffnete, hob Steve in seinem Büro den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Seit dem gestrigen Einsatz musste er immer wieder an die junge Agentin denken. Ihr Verhalten in der Villa war vollkommen professionell gewesen und das sie sich auf Grund der Dinge, die Miller zu ihr gesagt hatte, unwohl gefühlt hatte, war durchaus nachvollziehbar. Da hätten sogar erfahrenere Agentinnen nicht anders reagiert.  
Eigentlich war er derjenige, der sich in Bezug auf den gestrigen Tag Vorwürfe machen musste. Er hatte nach dem Einsatz vollkommen überzogen reagiert. Einfach, weil er über den Ausgang etwas enttäuscht gewesen war und sie nichts gegen Miller in der Hand gehabt hatten. Aber das hatte sich über Nacht geändert. Die von Keanu angebrachten Wanzen hatten ihnen genug Gründe für einen Beschluss geliefert. Dieser lag nun vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und wartete auf seine Vollstreckung. Er beobachtete durch die Fenster seines Büros, die die Sicht auf den Hauptraum freigaben, wie sein Team die Zwillinge begrüßte, die bereits in voller Einsatzmontur mit schusssicherer Weste und den Waffen im Beinholster erschienen waren.  
Er legte seine Stirn verwundert in Falten. Bisher war er immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass die Westen der Bundesagenten immer mit übergroßen Schriftzug verkündeten, zu welcher Behörde sie gehörten, aber die Westen der Shaws ließen von weitem nicht erkennen, dass sie beim NCIS waren. Sie waren sogar eigentlich denen ähnlich, die sein Team in wenigen Minuten anziehen würde. Auf der Brust hatten sie lediglich einen etwa vier mal zehn Zentimeter großen Aufnäher, der mit Klett angebracht wurde. Auf diesem Stand der Name des jeweiligen Zwillings und daneben befand sich ein Abbild ihrer Dienstmarke mit dem Schriftzug NCIS. Dies alles erkannte Steve, während er die Anderen beobachtete. Allerdings registrierte er auch, dass die engen, dunkelblauen Jeans in Kombination mit dem Bordeauxroten Shirt mit den ¾ langen Ärmeln und den halbhohen Stiefeln der jungen Agentin mehr als gut stand. Die langen Haare hatte sie zu einem festen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und gerade als Steve zu ihnen kam, überprüfte sie nochmals ihre Waffe und verstaute sie in ihrem Holster.  
„Guten Morgen, Commander“, sagte sie, bemüht ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Denn auch wenn sie sich am gestrigen Abend eigentlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie versuchen wollte Steve auf rein professioneller Basis zu begegnen, so brachte sein Auftreten diese Ansicht doch ein wenig ins Wanken, da sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und sie an die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Bruder vom Abend zuvor denken musste.  
„Guten Morgen, Agent Shaw, Keanu.“ Er nickte den Geschwistern zu, dann schaute er sein Team an. „Sind sie informiert?“  
Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte, dass sie es sich hier anhören. Ich denke, das ist besser.“  
Steve nickte und bedeutete Kono dann, die Aufnahme abzuspielen.

 _„Die Kleine war wirklich scharf … Jennifers Tod ist natürlich bedauerlich, aber auch nur, weil ich es nicht mehr geschafft habe, sie flach zulegen … Sie hat sich einfach zu lange geziert … Ja, kein Problem. Die Sammlung kommt morgen früh an. Natürlich habe ich mein Lieblingsstück niemand anderem anvertraut. Ich bin doch nicht blöde. War aber ein ganzes Stück Arbeit das am Zoll vorbei zubekommen …Ich denke, ich werde die nächste Zeit auf Hawaii bleiben. Wenn hier alle Frauen so heiß sind wie Edwards‘ Assistentin, dann kann das nur eine spitzen Zeit werden und der kann mir erzählen, was er will von wegen das Verhältnis sei rein beruflich. Das glaub ich nicht. Aber das kann mir nur zu Gute kommen, wenn er irgendwann nicht mit mir kooperieren will … Natürlich werde ich mir Miss Walters schnappen! Die soll nicht glauben, dass sie mir auf ewig entkommen kann…“_  
Offenbar stammte die Aufnahme von einem Telefonat, welches Miller noch in der Nacht geführt hatte, daher hörten sie nur seine Seite der Unterhaltung. Aber das, was er sagte, reichte aus damit Leilani in sich den Wunsch verspürte, Miller jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen.  
„Bitte, darf ich diejenige sein, die ihm die Handschellen anlegt und zwar so richtig schön fest?“, fragte sie mit brodelnder Stimme.  
Keanu legte seiner Schwester eine Hand auf den Arm und versuche sie zu beruhigen. Aber er konnte ihre Gefühle durchaus verstehen und auch, dass Five-0 aufgrund dieses Mitschnitts einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss erhalten hatte. „Also, wie gehen wir vor?“ Er schaute fragend in die Runde.  
„Am besten fahren wir mit drei Autos, je zwei Leute pro Wagen und durchsuchen so lange das Anwesen, bis wir etwas gefunden haben“, antwortete Danny, der sich dann zu seiner Kollegin umdrehte. „Lori, du musst leider wegen deines Fußes hier bleiben und die ganze Sache überwachen.“  
Die blonde Ermittlerin stimmte zu. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass ihre Teilnahme an dem Einsatz eher unwahrscheinlich sein würde.  
„Okay, dann satteln wir mal die Pferde“, meinte Keanu grinsend und zu sechst verließen sie das Hauptquartier.  
Lori schaute ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass dieser Einsatz nicht gut ausgehen würde. „Passt bloß auf euch auf“, flüsterte sie besorgt.

Steve hielt den Camaro vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor der Villa am Diamond Head an und zeigte dem Wachmann seine Marke und dieser reagierte sofort, in dem er die drei Wagen durchließ. Sie parkten die Autos vor der großen Treppe und stiegen zeitgleich aus. Für einen Moment fragte sich Keanu, ob so ein Aufgebot an Feuerkraft wirklich notwendig sein würde, denn immerhin ging es ja nur darum, sich ein wenig in der Villa umzuschauen. Aber wenn er eines ganz sicher wusste, dann das Vorsicht immer besser war als Nachsicht.  
Steve und Leilani gingen im Gleichschritt auf die Eingangstür zu und klopften laut. Der dunkelhaarige Agent schaute zu Chin und Kono und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Zwei Alphas im Einsatz.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde ihnen die Tür von einer etwa Mittvierzigerin geöffnet, die beim Anblick der sechs Bewaffneten erschrocken einige Schritte zurückwich.  
„Guten Tag, Ma’am, Five-0 und NCIS. Wir sind hier mit einem Durchsuchungsbeschluss und würden gerne Mr. Miller sprechen“, stellte Steve sich und die anderen freundlich lächelnd vor.  
Die Frau, offenbar eine Hausangestellte, deutete mit zittriger Hand auf die Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. Leilani warf ihrem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Nicken beantwortete. „Ich fange hier unten an.“  
„Wir ebenfalls“, meldeten sich Chin und Kono zu Wort.  
„Dann begleite ich die beiden Verrückten nach oben.“  
„Verrückt?“, fragte Steve seinen Partner und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Na, ist doch wahr“, grinste Danny und ging in Richtung Treppe davon.  
Leilani zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte dem blonden Cop nach oben.

Weder im Schlafzimmer, noch im angeschlossenen Arbeitszimmer oder Bad hatten sie eine Spur von Miller entdeckt, dafür schallte die ganze Zeit laute Musik durch das Stockwerk. Nachdem sie unbehelligt drei Zimmer durchsucht hatten, folgten die Beamten dem Klang der Musik. Steve stieß die verbleibende Tür auf sie fanden sich in einem, offenbar als Schlafzimmer gedachten, aber vom derzeitigen Hausbesitzer als Trainingsraum eingerichteten, Zimmer wieder. Miller war dabei einige Übungen zu machen, die Steve als Teil des traditionellen japanischen Schwertkampfes erkannte. Durch die laute Musik und da Miller mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand war ihr Eintreten zunächst unbemerkt geblieben.  
Während Steve und Leilani weiter in den Raum hinein gingen, lief Danny zu der Anlage und schaltete sie aus. Durch die fehlende Beschallung aufmerksam geworden, drehte sich Miller um und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die beiden Ermittler vor sich stehen sah.  
„Nun, das ist nicht das, was ich erwartet habe, wenn wir uns wieder sehen und ich denke auch nicht, dass Edwards und Walters Ihre richtigen Namen sind.“ Das Erstaunen war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Shaw vom NCIS und McGarrett und Williams von Five-0“, stellte Leilani sich und die beiden Männer vor. „Wir sind hier, weil wir Sie zu den Mordfällen Jennifer McKegan und Margaret Wolfe befragen wollen. Außerdem haben wir einen Beschluss, der es uns erlaubt, Ihren derzeitigen Wohnort nach möglichen Tatwaffen zu durchsuchen.“  
Steve reichte Miller das Schreiben, damit er sich von der Rechtmäßigkeit dieser Durchsuchung überzeugen konnte.  
„Nun, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie dazu gebracht hat, dass Sie mich im Verdacht haben, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich keinerlei Schuld am Tode von irgendwem habe“, meinte er in herablassendem Ton.  
„Nun, das wird sich noch herausstellen“, meinte Danny und schaute sich in dem großen Raum um. „Also ich sehe alleine hier mehrere Dinge, die sich super dazu eignen, jemandem den Kopf zu Brei zu schlagen.“  
„Wirklich erstklassige Wortwahl, Danno“, sagte Steve spöttisch, musste seinem Partner aber recht geben. Denn mit einem _Bokutō_ , einem Trainingsschwert des _Kendō_ , dem japanischen Schwertkampf, das aus Hartholz bestand, war es durchaus auch möglich, jemandem wirklich zu verletzen. „Wie mein Partner eben bereits erwähnte, sind allein in diesem Zimmer mehrere durchaus als Waffen zu bezeichnende Gegenstände zu finden und wir wissen, dass Sie auch registrierter Sammler von Qualitätsschwertern sind. Zudem haben wir erfahren, dass Ihre Sammlung heute auf O’ahu eintreffen soll. Natürlich bis auf Ihr Lieblingsschwert, das Sie unter großen Anstrengungen durch den Zoll gebracht haben. Von daher, Mr. Miller, würden wir uns gerne Ihre Sammlung anschauen.“  
Miller schaute die drei Ermittler an, dabei wurde der Blick in seinen dunklen Augen immer verschlossener. „Aber natürlich. Hier entlang bitte.“ Er winkte mit der Hand.  
Steve bedeutete Leilani sich Miller anzuschließen, der rüber zu einem in die Wand eingelassenen Schrank ging. Währenddessen schauten sich die beiden Männer weiter um.

„Wissen Sie, Agent Shaw, Sie haben gestern eine wirklich überzeugende Vorstellung abgeliefert.“ Miller versuchte die junge Agentin in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, vermutlich in der Absicht sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
„Das gehört zum Job und jetzt beeilen Sie sich, bitte“, drängte sie ungeduldig, sein Vorhaben durchschauend.  
Miller öffnete den Schrank und deutete auf die darin befindlichen Waffen.  
„Sind das alle?“, hakte sie nach.  
Er nickte.  
Was danach passierte, geschah so schnell, dass sich anschließend niemand die Schuld dafür geben konnte. Auch wenn Steve und Danny sich trotzdem Vorwürfe machten.  
In einem winzigen, unbeobachteten Moment und schneller als irgendwer reagieren konnte, hatte Miller eines der Schwerter gezogen und Leilani damit attackiert. Dem ersten Schlag konnte sie noch entgehen, der zweite jedoch überraschte sie so sehr, sodass sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Mit einem lauten Schrei und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ging sie zu Boden.

Langsam sickerte das Blut aus dem Körper der jungen Frau und sammelte sich in einer kleinen Lache, die sich sehr deutlich vom hellen Boden, auf dem sie lag, abhob. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes, der nichts weiter tat, als neben ihr zu stehen und auf sie herabzublicken. Das Schwert immer noch in der Hand, hob er den Kopf und schaute beinah gelassen zu den beiden anderen Männern, die ihn mit gezückten Pistolen ins Visier nahmen.  
„Miller, senken Sie sofort Ihre Waffe!“, brüllte Steve ihn an. „Sie haben keine Chance!“ Sein Blick huschte besorgt zu Leilani, die am Boden lag und unter der sich immer rascher das Blut ausbreitete. Er wusste, ein Katana war, wenn es richtig gepflegt wurde, unheimlich scharf. Die Verletzung der jungen Agentin konnte durchaus lebensbedrohlich werden, wenn sie nicht in den nächsten Minuten etwas unternahmen.  
„Miller, ich sage es ein letztes Mal: Runter mit der Waffe!“, befahl Steve erneut, richtete den Lauf seiner Pistole direkt auf die Brust seines Gegenübers. Langsam senkte der Blonde das Schwert, immer noch das grausame Grinsen im Gesicht. Steve bedeutete Danny mit einem ruppigen Kopfnicken den Mann festzunehmen. Während sein Partner Miller das Schwert aus der Hand riss und zur Seite warf, behielt Steve ihn zwar die ganze Zeit im Auge, schielte zwischendurch aber immer wieder zu Leilani. Sie rührte sich nicht, lag immer noch da. Steve merkte, wie sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammen zog, ganz so, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser darin entleert. Die Blutmenge, die Leilani bisher verloren hatte, konnte bereits gefährlich werden und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sich sein Partner mit der Festnahme beeilen würde, damit er sich endlich um die junge Frau kümmern konnte. Das Prozedere schien wie in Zeitlupe von statten zu gehen, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Er wusste nicht, woher der Wunsch kam, aber das war nicht wichtig. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er sie unter gar keinen Umständen verlieren durfte.  
„Steve, ich hab ihn“, kamen endlich die erlösenden Worte von Danny.  
„Führ ihn ab, Danno und schick mir Keanu hoch“, wies er an, steckte die Pistole weg und hechtete zu Leilani. „Und ruf verdammt noch mal einen Krankenwagen!“  
„Steve“, meldete sich Loris Stimme aus dem InEar, „das hab ich bereits gemacht und Keanu müsste gleich bei euch reinstürzen.“  
Kaum hatte Lori das gesagt, erschien auch schon der männliche Shaw. Er machte einen gehetzten Eindruck, warf Miller einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, als er ihn entdeckte und konzentrierte sich dann aber schnellstens auf seine Schwester.  
„Lei, hey Schwesterchen, was machst du nur immer wieder für Sachen?“ Er versuchte witzig zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz, während er sich neben sie kniete. Lei zwang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und stöhnte gepeinigt auf, als Steve ihre Hand beiseiteschob um den Druck auf die Wunde zu verstärken. „Tut mir leid, aber das muss sein. Wir müssen irgendwie die Blutung verlangsamen“, entschuldigte er sich und presste weiter auf die Stelle.  
„Ich weiß“, keuchte sie. Die Farbe schwand aus ihrem Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren schon ganz blass. „Aber eine Warnung wäre ganz nett gewesen“, fügte sie im kläglichen Versuch ein wenig Humor zu zeigen hinzu.  
Die beiden Männer tauschten schnell einen Blick. Keanu hatte dabei ein schmales, freudloses Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er wusste, dass passte zu seiner Schwester: Witze machen, obwohl sie blutend am Boden lag und auf die Rettungssanitäter wartete. Leilani entwich ein krächzender Laut und dann, als hätte ihr irgendetwas das letzte Bisschen Kraft entzogen, fielen ihre Lider flackernd zu.  
Keanu spürte die Panik unaufhaltsam in sich aufsteigen. Sie setzte sich in seiner Brust fest, schnürte ihm beinah den Hals zu.  
„Lei?“, sprach er sie beunruhigt an. „Leilani!“, versuchte er es energischer. „Nein, das tust du mir nicht an! Bleib verdammt noch mal bei mir!“

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Das Piepsen war das erste Geräusch, das sie vernahm. Es war konstant und wirklich nervig. Doch bevor sie sagen konnte, dass man doch bitte etwas dagegen unternehmen sollte, fiel sie zurück in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, vernahm sie zusätzlich zu dem Piepen zwei männliche Stimmen, die über irgendetwas zu diskutieren schienen.  
„Komm schon, Mann, du bist seit Stunden hier. Geh nach Hause und schlaf eine Runde.“  
„Nein, ich will hier sein, wenn sie aufwacht.“ Die Stimme klang müde und verzweifelt zugleich.  
„Du hast den Doc doch gehört, das kann noch Stunden dauern und du, mein Freund, du brauchst wirklich Schlaf.“  
Sie hörte, wie ein Stuhl über den Boden geschoben wurde und sich dann jemand aus dem Raum entfernte. Kurz darauf wurde ihre Hand ergriffen und leicht gedrückt.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hörst, Leilani, aber bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und wach auf. Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr lange mit zwei besorgten Ex-Militärs aushalten. Dass sich dein Bruder Gedanken macht, das verstehe ich voll und ganz. Was Steve betrifft, nun ja, unser Ninja-Seal war noch nie besonders gut darin, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Aber wenn du nicht bald aufwachst, dann muss man mich demnächst auf eine Station hier einweisen, weil ich dann vollkommen den Verstand verloren habe.“ Im Unterschied zur ersten Person, klang diese ein wenig wacher, aber auch ihr konnte man ein gewisses Maß an Erschöpfung und Sorge anhören.  
Sie wollte lachen, konnte es aber nicht. Stattdessen versuchte sie der Person, an der Stimme hatte sie Danny erkannt, deutlich zu machen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, in dem sie sein Drücken erwiderte. Sie versuchte es zumindest, aber was auch immer mit ihr geschehen war oder, was auch immer sie mit ihr angestellt hatten, sie konnte es nicht. Vielleicht würde ein erneutes Schläfchen dazu führen, dass es ihr besser ging. Daher gab sie dem Drang zu schlafen, der sie wieder überrollte, einfach nach. War sowieso einfacher, als zu versuchen die Augen zu öffnen.

Die einzige Lichtquelle rührte von einer kleinen Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch und schaffte es kaum den großen Raum im Erdgeschoss des Hauses am Rande von Honolulu zu erhellen. Auf dem braunen Ledersofa, das schon einige Jahre hinter sich hatte, saß ein Mann, die Arme auf seinen Knien abgestützt. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er dieses Bild vor Augen. Das Bild einer jungen Frau mit braunen Haaren, die mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag, die Hand immer noch auf die Wunde an ihrem Bein gepresst. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, fragte sich seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen, ob er vielleicht irgendwas hätte tun können, um die Verletzung der jungen Agentin zu verhindern. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts hätte unternehmen können. Sein Herz jedoch wollte nicht darauf hören. Es zersprang beinahe bei dem Gedanken, was ihr alles hätte geschehen können. Dass sie nun im Krankenhaus lag, war seine Schuld. Er hätte schneller reagieren müssen, hätte sie absichern und dafür sorgen müssen, dass ihr nichts geschah. Er war dankbar dafür, dass ihr Bruder ihm keine Vorwürfe machte, denn er hatte schon genug mit seinem schlechten Gewissen zu kämpfen. Alle sagten ihm immer wieder, das er nichts hätte tun können, aber er selbst, er konnte sich nicht davon überzeugen. Die letzten 48 Stunden bestanden aus vielen wenns und obs und vielleichts und nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts konnte seine Stimmung heben. Wenn sie doch nur endlich aufwachen würde, damit er sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte. Aber bis dahin würde er hier sitzen, wartend und hoffend.  
Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„McGarrett?“, meldete er sich.  
„Steve, hier ist Danny. Sie ist aufgewacht.“

Als sie dieses Mal zu sich kam, konnte sie, zwar nur unter Anstrengung, die Augen öffnen, aber sie schaffte es. Sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und schmunzelte als sie ihren Bruder sah, der scheinbar auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war, denn sein Kopf war auf seine Brust gesunken. Durch die halbgeschlossenen Jalousien vor den Fenstern schien schwaches Licht in den Raum. Allerdings konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es die auf- oder untergehende Sonne war.  
„Hey Kea“, kam es schwach und brüchig über ihre Lippen, dennoch weckte ihre Stimme ihren Bruder, vermutlich hatte er nicht allzu tief geschlafen. Ruckartig fuhr er auf, wischte sich über die Augen und als er sah, dass Leilani wach war, atmete er erleichtert aus, dann beugte er sich vor und strich ihr eine verwirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hey Schwesterchen, schön dich wieder zu haben.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie mit immer noch entkräfteter Stimme, erhielt dafür aber nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Ich bin erst dazu gekommen, als alles vorbei war. Ich geh schnell den Doc holen, der kann dir genauer sagen, was Sache ist.“  
Er stand auf, beugte sich dann über sie und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Wie froh?“, murmelte sie.  
„Schweine-mega-suhle-froh“, sagte er mit einem sanften Lachen. Dies war schon als Kinder immer die Antwort auf diese Frage zwischen ihnen gewesen.  
Vor dem Zimmer seiner Schwester blieb Keanu kurz stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen. Die letzten 54 Stunden waren der total Horror gewesen. Die Ungewissheit was mit Leilani war hatte ihnen allen zu schaffen gemacht. Dann holte er sein Handy hervor und rief Danny an, um diesem die gute Neuigkeit zu überbringen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Leilanis Arzt machte.

„Guten Morgen. Wie ich hörte, ist die Patientin endlich aufgewacht?“, fragte eine gut gelaunte männliche Stimme. Leilani hob den Kopf und mit abschätzendem Blick musterte sie den Neuankömmling. Ein junger Mann hatte das Zimmer betreten. Sein Gesicht zierte ein rotbrauner Bart, der ihn ein wenig älter wirken ließ als er wirklich war. Sein Haar hatte den gleichen hellen Farbton. Jedoch anders als bei den meisten Rothaarigen war seine Haut dunkler. Gesicht, Hals und Hände wiesen eine gesunde Sonnenbräune auf um die man auf Hawaii nicht herum kam, es sei denn, man war ein absoluter Nachtmensch und ging tagsüber nicht vor die Tür.  
„Ich bin Nial Cunningham, Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Können Sie mir sagen, ob Sie sich noch erinnern können, wie es zu Ihrer Verletzung kam?“, fragte er sie freundlich aber auf professionelle Weise.  
Leilani richtete sich schwerfällig in ihrem Bett auf und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Wir, also mein Bruder, ich und Five-0, wir waren bei einem Verdächtigen. Aber was dann passiert ist, das ist alles irgendwie … verschwommen.“  
Doktor Cunningham nickte langsam und überprüfte dann etwas auf ihrem Krankenblatt.  
„Das ist in Anbetracht der Umstände durchaus verständlich. Sie wurden von einem Katana am Bein verletzt und haben viel Blut verloren. Bei hohem Blutverlust kommt es zu kleineren Amnesien kurz vor und nach dem Ereignis, dadurch kann es geschehen, dass die Minuten vor der Verletzung sich nicht vollständig in unserem Gedächtnis verankern. Aber Sie haben Glück gehabt. Die Rettungssanitäter haben mitgeteilt, dass wenn sowohl Ihr Bruder, als auch Commander McGarrett nicht durch ihre aktive Dienstzeit in Notfallmedizin bewandert wären, der Blutverlust durchaus lebensgefährlich hätte werden können. Aber so“, er zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste dann, „so können Sie uns in ein paar Tagen wahrscheinlich schon wieder verlassen.“  
„Was wirklich gut ist“, war eine Stimme von der Zimmertür zu vernehmen, „denn mein liebes Schwesterlein steht absolut nicht auf Krankenhäuser.“  
„Also ob du so viel besser wärst, Kea. Während deine Abneigung aber vollkommen unverständlich ist, ist meine auf schlechte Erfahrungen zurück zu führen.“  
„Ach ja?“, fragte der Arzt interessiert.  
„Zwei Worte“, gähnte sie. „Feldlazarett und Afghanistan.“  
Doktor Cunningham schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, also damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. Bin, was das anbelangt, ein eher unbeschriebenes Blatt“, gab er ohne Verlegenheit zu.  
Leilani schmunzelte, gähnte dann aber erneut.  
„Was Ihre Müdigkeit betrifft, Agent Shaw, die wird sich auch erledigen. Die rührt lediglich vom Blutverlust und der Narkose.“  
„Narkose? Wieso das denn?“ Die Dunkelhaarige schaute ihren Arzt fragend an.  
„Nun, wir mussten überprüfen, ob nicht irgendwelche Gefäße verletzt sind und konnten es nicht riskieren, dass Sie während der Untersuchung wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen.“  
Keanu trat ans Bett seiner Schwester und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
„Aber Sie sagten, dass die Verletzung nicht schlimm sei?“ Keanu schaute den Arzt besorgt an.  
„Stimmt. Also wie gesagt, ein paar Tage wollen wir Sie noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten, dann können Sie nach Hause. Jedoch nur, wenn Sie versprechen das Bein ruhig zu halten. So in einer Woche können Sie wieder durch die Gegend humpeln, allerdings nur unterstützt durch Krücken. Kontakt mit Salzwasser sollten Sie noch weitere zwei Wochen vermeiden, ebenso wie jeglichen Sport“, zählte er weiter auf.  
„Was?“ Leilani schaute so entsetzt, dass die beiden Männer anfingen zu lachen.  
„Oh je, eine Sportfanatikern“, meinte Doktor Cunningham feixend. „Also, wenn Sie wollen, dass die Verletzung ohne Probleme verheilt, dann sollten Sie sich an meinen Rat halten.“  
„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie das tut“, versprach Keanu ernst drein blickend.  
Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrach die drei in ihrem Gespräch.  
„Hey, ich hab gehört, dass hier jemand aufgewacht ist?“, erklang eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. In der Tür standen Chin und Kono, die fragend in die Runde schauten. Doktor Cunningham trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf die im Bett sitzende Leilani frei. Als sie die beiden Mitglieder von Five-0 in der Tür stehen sah, hob sie den Arm und winkte lächelnd.  
„Aloha ihr zwei“, grüßte sie müde.  
Nachdem die beiden Hawaiianer eingetreten waren, verabschiedete sich Doktor Cunningham, blieb aber im Durchgang noch mal stehen.  
„Ach ja, ich weiß von meinen Kollegen, dass besonders Five-0 dazu neigt sich gegen die Speisepläne des Krankenhauses zu wiedersetzen. Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass im Fall von Agent Shaw nichts dagegen spricht, sollte dies geschehen.“  
Mit einem letzten Lächeln in die Runde ging er endgültig hinaus und irgendwie bedauerte er bereits den Tag, an dem Leilani Shaw entlassen werden würde.

Mit einer Tüte von Kamekonas Shrimp Truck bewaffnet, ging Danny durch das Stockwerk zu Leilanis Zimmer. Als er in den Gang abbog, in dem sie untergebracht war, blieb er verwundert stehen. Vor der Tür stand sein Freund und Partner, die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner beigen Cargohose vergraben und das Gesicht nachdenklich verzogen.  
„Na, Steven, kannst du dich nicht entscheiden, ob du eintreten sollst?“, waren seine ersten Worte anstatt einer Begrüßung.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ertappt um. „Oh, hallo Danny. Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Komm mir nicht so, Steve. Du weißt genau, was ich hier mache. So wie ich weiß, was du hier machst, auch wenn du es dir nicht eingestehen willst. Also, kommst du jetzt mit rein?“ Er deutete auf die Zimmertür und warf ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen zu, als er auch schon eintrat. „Leilani, Leilani, was machst du nur immer für Sachen?“, begrüßte er sie tadelnd.  
Die junge Agentin schaute von ihrem Buch auf und lächelte.  
„Das hast du mich in der letzten Woche jeden Tag gefragt, wenn du vorbei gekommen bist, Danny. Denk dir mal was Neues aus und zeig mal lieber, was Kamekona diesmal eingepackt hat.“  
Danny öffnete die Tüte und linste hinein.  
„Also, wir hätten hier je einmal Shrimpjambalaya, Knoblauchshrimps und Shrimps im Zitronenteigmantel.“  
Leilani rümpfte die Nase.  
„Also der Große sollte sich endlich mal merken, dass es nur eine Person gibt, die das Jambalaya isst und das bin ganz sicher nicht ich!“, rief sie etwas pikiert.  
Steve lachte auf und zog somit Leilanis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Oh, hallo Steve.“ Sie richtete sich noch ein bisschen mehr auf und fuhr sich über die Haare. „Sie hab ich hier nicht erwartet“, gestand sie verlegen.  
„Ach, weißt du“, meinte Danny und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, „der gute Steven hat sich eben vor deinem Zimmer die Beine in den Bauch gestanden und wusste scheinbar nicht mehr, wie man eine Tür öffnet.“  
„Danny“, zischte ihm der Schwarzhaarige zu, aber der Blonde hatte beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber der jungen Agentin zu.  
„Wann darfst du denn diese heimeligen Hallen verlassen?“, erkundigte er sich bei ihr.  
Leilani legte ihr Buch beiseite und angelte dann nach der Tüte mit dem Essen.  
„Eigentlich warte ich nur noch auf Doc Cunningham und seine abschließende Untersuchung. Heute Abend bin ich dann hoffentlich wieder zu Hause.“  
„Wird es denn mit dem Bein gehen?“, fragte Steve ehrlich interessiert. Er hatte noch gut den Grundriss des Hauses der Geschwister im Kopf und wusste daher, dass die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk recht verwinkelt war.  
„Nun ja.“ Leilani fragte sich kurz, warum Steve auf einmal so freundlich zu ihr war, aber dann fiel ihr ein, das sowohl Danny, als auch der Rest von Five-0 und Keanu ihr erzählt hatten, dass sich der Ex-Seal unheimliche Vorwürfe machte für das was mit ihr geschehen war. Daher schob sie sein plötzliches Interesse an ihr einfach auf diesen Umstand. „Mein Zimmer ist ja im Erdgeschoss und da hab ich auch eine Toilette, falls es nötig werden sollte. Muss ich ins Bad, dann werde ich wohl einfach meinen kleinen Bruder zu meinem Sklaven ernennen“, witzelte sie.  
Danny und Steve lachten auf und zu dritt machten sie sich über die Gerichte her, die Kamekona ihnen eingepackt hatte, ließen aber das Jambalaya unangetastet. Denn, wenn man ehrlich war, so schlecht das Essen in Krankenhäusern auch sein mochte, keiner von ihnen wagte es, mit dem Jambalaya seinen Magen zu riskieren.  
Sie waren noch mitten beim Essen als eine freundlich klingende Stimme meldete.  
„Ich störe wohl eine kleine Party.“  
Leilani schaute auf und als sie sah, wer dort stand, winkte sie mit ihren Essstäbchen zur Türe. „Hallo Doc, kommen Sie ruhig rein. Sie stören überhaupt nicht.“  
Mit Widerwillen bemerkte Steve, dass sich Leilanis Lächeln mit dem Auftauchen des Doktors verändert hatte. Diese Veränderung gefiel ihm irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Es brachte ihre Augen zum Strahlen und Steve war sich nicht sicher, aber es wirkte so, als würde sie leicht erröten. Er fand zwar, dass es ihr stand, aber, dass der junge Arzt der Grund für dieses Verhalten zu sein schien, ging ihm gegen den Strich.  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um mir den Heilungsverlauf Ihrer Wunde anzuschauen“, erklärte Doktor Cunningham, wohl immer noch denkend, dass er diese illustre Runde gerade beim Essen störte.  
Leilani lächelte und schlug das Laken beiseite. Da sie nur Shorts trug, war ihr Oberschenkel gut zu sehen, ebenso wie die knapp Zehn Zentimeter lange Naht. Die Dunkelhaarige verzog bei dem Anblick das Gesicht.  
„Das sieht so furchtbar aus“, grummelte sie kleinlaut.  
Doktor Cunningham hob den Kopf und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Agent Shaw. Wenn Sie sich an meine Vorgaben halten, dann wird aller Wahrscheinlich nach nur eine schmale Narbe zurückbleiben.“ Er untersuchte kurz die Wunde, berührte sie leicht am Knie und zwinkerte dann. „Ich werde mal Ihre Papiere fertig machen und dann können Sie uns verlassen, wann immer Sie wollen. Oh, ist das das Shrimpjambalaya von Kamekonas?“ Sein Blick war auf die Tüte und das sich noch darin befindende Gericht gefallen, das nach wie vor von allen verschmäht worden war.  
Die drei Ermittler lachten, auch wenn Leilani fand, dass Steve leicht gezwungen klang und sich nach dem Grund fragte. Danny deutete auf die Tüte.  
„Bedienen Sie sich, Doc. Wir sind zwar hart im Nehmen, aber einen stählernen Magen haben wir dann doch nicht.“  
Dankbar griff der Rothaarige nach dem kleinen Karton und verließ dann, immer noch lächelnd, das Zimmer. „Super, dann ist mein Abendessen ja gesichert.“  
Danny schmunzelte und schaute dann zu Leilani, die sich wieder den Shrimps im Teigmantel zugewandt hatte. „Ist der eigentlich immer so?“, fragte Danny sie plötzlich.  
„Wer? Doc Cunningham? Oh ja, allerdings. Ich glaube er ist nicht viel älter als ich, hat aber schon seinen Facharzt und alles“, erzählte sie nebenbei.  
Danny nickte und warf dann aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu Steve, der in den letzten Minuten verdächtig ruhig geworden war. Seine Augen waren starr auf das freigelegte Bein der Dunkelhaarigen gerichtet. Danny verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Wusste er es doch! Auch wenn Steve es vehement abstreiten würde, so war sich der Blonde doch über eines im Klaren: Durch den Undercovereinsatz hatte sich Steves Meinung grundlegend geändert und ihm schien auch etwas klar geworden zu sein. Aber so wie Danny die beiden Dunkelhaarigen einschätzte, würde keiner von ihnen den ersten Schritt machen. Steve nicht, weil er noch immer an der Beziehung mit Catherine festhielt, auch wenn sich alle darüber im Klaren waren, dass diese zu nichts führen würde und Leilani nicht, weil sie einfach die Sorte Mensch war, die eher ihr eigenes Herz verschloss, als jemandem der in einer Beziehung war Avancen zu machen.  
„Also, weiß dein Bruder, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du heute nach Hause könntest?“, versuchte der Blonde die Unterhaltung wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Leilani nickte, kaute und schluckte dann den Bissen herunter.  
„Er kommt nach der Arbeit vorbei und sammelt mich dann ein. Apropos Arbeit, hat Miller eigentlich irgendwas gesagt?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Die beiden Ermittler schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er mit einer Anklage wegen Angriffs auf einen Bundesagenten zu rechnen hat, aber über den Mord an Jennifer McKegan schweigt er sich aus. Er gibt zwar zu, ein sexuelles Interesse an ihr gehabt zu haben, aber sie ging nicht auf seine Avancen ein“, führte Danny aus.  
„ Klingt das für euch nicht nach einer Eifersuchtstat?“  
„Eigentlich schon“, gab Steve zu, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern, „aber bedauerlicherweise hat er zumindest für den Zeitpunkt des Mordes an Mrs. Wolfe ein wasserdichtes Alibi.“  
„Wie wasserdicht?“, fragte Leilani interessiert. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie einfach keine Informationen zum Stand der Ermittlung erhalten und war daher froh, dass die beiden Männer von Five-0 ihr nun so bereitwillig Auskunft gaben.  
„So wasserdicht wie eine Geschäftsdinner mit 30 Leuten, die davon in den sozialen Netzwerken berichteten, sein kann.“ Steve schaute sie entschuldigend an. Auch ihn hatte diese Tatsache gewurmt, als er vor zwei Tagen davon erfahren hatte.  
Leilani fluchte leise. „Miller war so ein guter Verdächtiger.“  
„Aber leider ein unschuldiger“, meinte Danny bedauernd.  
„Ja, unschuldig was den Mord anbelangt, aber wegen des Mistkerls bekomm ich die nächste Narbe“, meinte die Agentin leicht angesäuert.  
„Narben beweisen nicht Schwäche, sondern nur, dass uns keiner kaputt kriegt.“  
Danny und Leilani warfen Steve einen zweifelnden Blick zu, dann schauten sie einander an und lachten los.  
„Oh man, Steve McGarrett der Hobbyphilosoph. Aber er hat recht, Leilani, denn würde das nicht zutreffen, dann hätte ich schon am ersten Tag mit unserem Seal hier das Handtuch geworfen. Immerhin hat er nur wenige Stunden, nachdem wir uns kennengelernt haben, geschafft, dass ich angeschossen und durch ein Fenster geschleudert wurde.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen huschten zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
„Oh ja“, sagte der Blonde, genüsslich beobachtend wie sich Steves Gesicht voller Unbehagen verzog. „Das war aber noch nicht alles. Er hat am gleichen Tag auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass wir mit einem Auto auf das Deck eines chinesischen Frachters gesprungen sind.“  
„Wie bitte?“, wiederholte Leilani und ließ sich lachend in die Kissen sinken. „Das übertrifft ja alles, was ich bisher gebracht habe.“  
„Und das wäre?“ Steve beugte sich interessiert vor, doch die junge Frau winkte ab.  
„Dafür kennen wir uns leider noch nicht gut genug, Steve. Sollte ich es irgendwann mal doch verraten, dann müsste ich Sie bedauerlicherweise umbringen.“  
Er holte tief Luft und wollte bereits zu einer harschen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch dann bemerkte er ihr Schmunzeln und das Funkeln in ihren Augen.  
„Sie sind wirklich schlimm, Leilani. Hat Ihnen das mal einer gesagt?“, fragte er, ebenfalls amüsiert. Hatte sie ihn vor nicht mal zwei Wochen mit ihrer Anwesenheit noch zum Ausrasten gebracht, so fand er nun ihre Gesellschaft irgendwie erheiternd.  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung und ja, das wurde mir schon öfter gesagt“, erwiderte sie frech.  
Danny schaute fassungslos zwischen den beiden hin und her und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er verpasst hatte. Dieser Stimmungswandel zwischen den zweien machte ihm auf eine gewisse Art Angst. Wollten sie vor einer Woche einander noch an die Kehle und waren nur unter Zwang zu einer Zusammenarbeit bereit, schienen sie nun beinahe ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm jedoch, dass er nun aber aufbrechen musste. Immerhin war es eines der seltenen Wochenenden, an denen er seine Tochter bei sich haben würde, beginnenden mit dem Schulschluss. Daher stand er auf und schenkte der jungen Agentin ein Lächeln.  
„Also, Leilani, treib deinen Bruder bloß nicht zu sehr in den Wahnsinn und halt dich an das, was der Doc dir gesagt hat, auch wenn es dir wahrscheinlich schwer fallen wird.“  
„Du gehst schon wieder?“, fragte sie enttäuscht.  
Danny nickte. „Ja, ich will keine Minute mit meiner Prinzessin verpassen.“  
„Oh“, sagte Leilani verstehend, „du hast Grace dieses Wochenende bei dir?“ Der blonde Ermittler hatte bei ihrem Grillabend von seiner kleinen Tochter erzählt und wie sehr er den seltenen Momenten mit ihr entgegenfieberte. „Dann will ich dich natürlich nicht aufhalten. Viel Spaß mit der Kleinen“, wünschte sie ihm noch bevor er ihr zum Abschied zunickte und dann das Zimmer verließ.  
Steve blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen, aber ohne seinen Partner war es, als hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Alles was er sagen wollte, erschien ihm auf einmal so wenig sinnvoll. Aber auch Leilani wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, daher war sie mehr als froh, als es kurz klopfte und Doktor Cunningham erneut herein kam.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen nur Ihre Papiere bringen, Agent Shaw und da Sie ja nun nicht mehr meine Patientin sind, auf der letzten Seite steht meine Handynummer. Rufen Sie mich doch mal an. Ich würde nämlich unheimlich gerne erfahren wie das so war, damals im Feldlazarett in Afghanistan.“  
Steve, der das Eintreten des Arztes eigentlich als Entschuldigung nehmen wollte, um zu gehen, blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen und konnte nicht umhin der Agentin einen schockierten Blick zu zuwerfen. Als sie ihren entgeisterten Blick von dem Entlassungsbescheid hob und zu ihm schaute, murmelte er nur ein schnelles „Machen Sie es gut, Leilani“ und verschwand.

 

Eine Woche nachdem Leilani aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, saß sie auf dem Beifahrersitz von Keanus Shelby und wartete darauf, dass ihr Bruder ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich sein würde. Eigentlich brauchte sie die Krücken nur noch bedingt und hätte sie entscheiden dürfen , dann hätte sie sie schon längst in die Ecke gestellt, aber sie entschied nicht und so humpelte sie immer noch durch die Gegend und war froh darüber, wenn ihr kleiner Bruder ihr ab und an unter die Arme griff. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Keanu strahlte sie an.  
„Und bereit sich dem Wahnsinn zu stellen?“, fragte er herausfordernd.  
Sie hatten das Auto vor dem Haus ihrer Tante in Aina Haina abgestellt, die an diesem Tag ihren 50. Geburtstag feierte. Sie war die jüngste Schwester ihrer Mutter und hatte sich zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann vor Jahren ebenfalls für einen Umzug von Lāna’i nach O’ahu entschieden.  
Keanu holte das Geschenk aus dem Kofferraum und gemeinsam gingen die Geschwister auf die Eingangstür zu. Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem sie geklingelt hatten, wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen.  
„Da sind ja die beiden treulosen Seelen. Nun wohnt ihr schon auf der gleichen Insel und das erste, was ich von euch zuhören bekomme, nachdem wir euch euer schönes Häuschen in Kailua besorgt haben, ist, dass sich meine liebe Nichte mal wieder ins Krankenhaus befördert hat. Lass dich anschauen, Kind.“ Ihre Tante musterte Leilani eingehend und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wie kann man nur so hübsch und gleichzeitig so unvorsichtig sein? Ach Kind, du wirst dich irgendwann noch mal ins Grab bringen mit deinem Temperament.“  
„Tantchen“, wollte Leilani sie unterbrechen, aber die Ältere winkte ab.  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist jetzt erst mal, dass ihr reinkommt und mit Kaffee und Kuchen versorgt werdet. Wir haben sogar Malasadas“, verkündigte sie erfreut.  
„Wirklich?“, freute sich Keanu und fing an zu strahlen. Die süßen, gefüllten und frittierten Hefeteigbällchen waren eines der Dinge, die ihm auf dem Festland wirklich gefehlt hatten, auch wenn sich einige Bäckereien darin versuchten sie herzustellen, sie schmeckten einfach nicht so wie in Hawaii. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Tante“, sagte er schnell und drängelte sich dann an den beiden Frauen vorbei ins Haus.  
„Tss, tss. Dein Bruder hat sich wirklich nicht verändert“, bemerkte ihre Tante mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Und wird er wahrscheinlich auch nie.“ Leilani stützte sich auf eine Krücke und nahm ihre Tante in den Arm. „Ich wünsch dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Tantchen. Ich hoffe, dass dir unser Geschenk gefällt, auch wenn Kea es grade einfach mitgenommen hat.“  
Ihre Tante lachte und begleitete Leilani hinein.

„Schaut mal, wen ich hier habe.“ Ihre Tante hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und war neben ihr in das nicht besonders großen Wohnzimmer getreten, in dem sich bestimmt zwei Dutzend Menschen befanden, die ihre Gespräche unterbrachen und gemeinschaftlich zu ihnen blickten. Als sie Leilani sahen, stürmten sie auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. Leilani grinste und vergaß beinahe augenblicklich ihre schlechte Laune, die sie seit ein paar Tagen mit sich herum trug. Sie wusste, dass sowohl ihr Bruder als auch Doc Cunningham vollkommen recht damit hatten, ihr jeglichen Sport zu verbieten bis die Wunde richtig verheilt war und die Fäden gezogen wurden, aber sie fühlte sich so unausgelastet. Ihr fehlte ihr tägliches Sportprogramm und das wirkte sich auf ihre Stimmung aus. Aber hier, umgeben von ihren Cousinen, Großcousinen und Tanten, die sie zum Teil seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, da fühlte sie sich, zumindest für den Moment so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.  
Weil ihre Familie von ihrer Verletzung wusste und es auch absolut nicht zu übersehen war, machten sie ihr einen Platz auf dem Sofa frei und sofort schickte ihre Tante eine ihrer Töchter in die angrenzende Küche, um für die junge Agentin etwas Kaffee und Kuchen zu organisieren.  
„Also, Kleines, erzähl mal. Was gibt es denn Neues in deinem Leben? Hast du schon einen interessanten jungen Mann getroffen? So löblich ich deinen Beruf auch finde, bin ich doch der Meinung, dass so ein hübsches Ding wie du nicht allein bleiben sollte“, bohrte sie gleich ein bisschen nach.  
„Tante!“, stöhnte Leilani auf und war froh, sich wenigstens kurz hinter ihrer Tasse verstecken zu können, die ihr in diesem Moment gereicht wurde.  
„Meine liebe Schwester ist nur schüchtern“, meldete sich eine Stimme von der Tür die zum Garten führte und in welchen sich traditionellerweise die männliche Verwandtschaft verzog. „Sie hat sogar zwei Verehrer.“  
„Keanu!“, fauchte die Dunkelhaarige und warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu. „Das stimmt gar nicht!“, widersprach sie ihm vehement.  
„Ach nein?“ Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat in den Raum, die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm nun von allen Anwesenden geschenkt wurde, voll auskostend. „Dann hat dir also nicht ein gutaussehender, junger Arzt bei deiner Entlassung seine Handynummer gegeben, mit den Worten du wärst ja nun nicht mehr seine Patientin?“  
„Ein Arzt? Oh, Leilani, das wäre doch wunderbar!“, mischte sich die Schwiegermutter ihrer Tante ein, die schon über 80 und der Meinung war noch sämtliche weiblichen Mitglieder ihrer Familie, ob angeheiratet oder nicht, unter die Haube bringen zu müssen, bevor es mit ihr zu Ende ging. Daher schaute sie nun neugierig zu Keanu. „Du erwähntest zwei Kavaliere. Wer ist denn der zweite?“  
„Das wäre Steve McGarrett.“  
„Der Leiter von Five-0? Oh, von dem habe ich mal in der Zeitung ein Foto gesehen. So ein stattlicher junger Mann und noch dazu einer von der Navy. Das würde eurem Vater sicherlich gefallen. Immerhin hat er auch gedient“, schwärmte die alte Frau, was nicht nur ihrer Schwiegertochter sichtlich peinlich war.  
„Ich bring dich um!“, zischte Leilani in Richtung ihres Bruders, der sie nur breit angrinste, es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß seine Schwester in Verlegenheit zu bringen. In der Hoffnung, ihm eins auswischen zu können und auch, um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abzulenken, lächelte sie hinterhältig und meinte dann: „Keanu hatte letztens ein Date und da er sich bisher darüber größtenteils ausgeschwiegen hat, war es entweder voll die Blamage oder es lief echt gut.“  
„Wirklich? Dann komm mal her, mein Junge und erzähl.“  
Keanu warf seiner Schwester einen finsteren Blick zu, den diese jedoch nur mit einer rausgestreckten Zunge beantwortete. Dann kam er aber der Aufforderung der alten Frau nach und fing an von seiner Verabredung zu erzählen. Wäre Leilani nicht durch die Ankunft der ältesten Tochter des Geburtstagskindes, die mit ihre eine Unterhaltung anfing, abgelenkt worden, dann wäre ihr vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ihr Bruder es vermied einen Namen zu nennen, auch wenn er sonst vollkommen begeistert von der jungen Frau war. So begeistert, dass bestimmt schon sämtliche Frauen im Raum gedanklich anfingen über mögliche Tischdekorationen und Gästelisten zu diskutieren.

Der Nachmittag war bereits in den Abend übergegangen und Leilani hatte sich in den kleinen Garten zurückgezogen. Sie saß auf der Hollywoodschaukel und schaute in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel. Es hatten sich bereits ein paar Sterne gezeigt und sie genoss ein wenig die Ruhe. Auch wenn sie ihre Familie wirklich liebte, so war es ihr in dem Haus einfach zu voll und zu laut geworden.  
„Was bläst du so Trübsal, Schwesterchen?“  
Keanu ließ sich neben ihr auf die Schaukel fallen und stieß sich vom Boden ab, so dass sie anfingen leicht vor und zurück zu schwingen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Einerseits sollte ich froh darüber sein, wieder auf Hawaii zu leben und sehen wir mal von unserem aktuellen Fall ab, so verspricht die Arbeit hier um einiges weniger stressig zu sein als im Hauptquartier oder jeder anderen Dienststelle. Auch die Zusammenarbeit mit Five-0 hat sich als weniger schlimm herausgestellt, als befürchtet. Also, wenn eigentlich alles gut ist, warum bin ich dann so genervt?“ Sie ließ traurig den Kopf hängen und der Dunkelhaarige schaute seine Schwester nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Liegt es vielleicht an dem, was ich vorhin gesagt habe? Das mit den beidem Verehrern?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, ja, vielleicht. Ach, ich weiß es nicht. Was Doc Cunningham betrifft, hast du ja recht. Er hat mir seine Nummer gegeben und das bestimmt nicht ohne Grund. Aber ich denke, was McGarrett betrifft, liegst du voll daneben“, gab sie entschieden von sich.  
„Das denke ich nicht“, meinte Keanu, aber sie gab nur einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. „Hör mal, Lei, als du im Krankenhaus lagst und tagelang nicht aufgewacht bist, da hat er sich genauso viele Gedanken und Sorgen gemacht, wie wir anderen. Ich denke, er steht auf dich, kann es sich aber nicht wirklich eingestehen.“  
„Er hat eine Freundin“, unterbrach sie ihren Bruder unwirsch, was er aber mit einem Winken abtat.  
„Mag sein, und ich weiß auch, dass du dich niemals in eine funktionierende Beziehung drängen würdest, aber Steve ist genauso wie du und ich ein Familienmensch, während man so hört das Lieutenant Rollins ein Karrieremensch ist. Sie würde niemals zugunsten von Kindern oder auch einem Ehemann ihre Laufbahn abbrechen. Sie will es in der Navy zu etwas bringen und ich denke, dass könnte sie auch schaffen“, gab er ihr zu Bedenken.  
„Was soll das bringen? Steve McGarrett würde sich niemals von ihr trennen, auch wenn er all das weiß. Er will einfach niemanden, der ihm nahe steht, verletzen. Von daher, vergessen wir einfach das Ganze.“  
Sie wollte nicht weiter mit Keanu über ihr (nicht vorhandenes)Liebesleben reden und beschloss daher das Gespräch hier abzubrechen und zurück ins Haus zu gehen, als die Stimme ihres Bruders sie aufhielt.  
„Du hast Angst, oder? Angst, dass dir das Gleiche passiert wie mit Brandon. Aber sieh es ein, Steve ist nicht Brandon! Verstanden? Er wird dich niemals im Stich lassen! Also stell dich nicht so stur und versuch mal zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.“  
Sie fuhr herum und funkelte ihren Bruder an. „Stimmt, er ist nicht wie Brandon und aus diesem Grund würde er auch niemals mit seiner Freundin Schluss machen, nur weil die Beziehung momentan vielleicht ein wenig kompliziert ist. Es mag sein, dass er nicht so arrogant und nervtötend ist wie ich zuerst gedacht habe, aber eines wird man mir nicht vorwerfen können und zwar, dass ich eine Beziehung kaputt gemachen habe. Aus dem Grund werden wir auch nie wieder darüber reden. Haben wir uns verstanden?!“, fuhr sie ihn hart an. Ihre Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch.  
Keanu nickte langsam, der Ausbruch seiner Schwester hatte ihn doch ein wenig erschreckt. Diese ging zufrieden ins Haus zurück. Er blieb noch einen Moment auf der Schaukel sitzen und dachte nach. Leilani war teilweise so stur und dickköpfig und wollte einfach nicht das Offensichtliche bemerken. Auch wenn ihre Ansicht, keine Beziehung zerstören zu wollen, wirklich löblich war, so machte diese sie aber auch nicht glücklich. Dass aber seine Schwester glücklich werden sollte, war für ihn das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Sie sollte niemals einsam sein und wenn seine Beziehung mit Florence weiterhin so gut lief, dann würde seine Schwester bald alleine in dem Haus in Kailua leben. Keanu seufzte und stand dann auf. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sowohl seine sture Schwester als auch der nicht minder dickköpfige Steve zu ihren wahren Gefühlen stehen würden. War das erst einmal geschafft, dann stand seiner Zukunft mit Florence nichts mehr im Wege.

 

Der Geburtstag ihrer Tante war nun drei Tage her und Leilani hatte ihren Bruder dazu überreden können, sie am Morgen mit in die Dienststelle zu nehmen. Zu Hause fiel ihr die Decke auf den Kopf und auch wenn sie nicht mit auf mögliche Außeneinsätze konnte, so wollte sie doch wenigstens etwas zu tun haben. Daher war sie durch die verschiedenen Büros, denn anders als beim Hauptquartier in Washington hatte hier jedes Team seinen eigenen Raum, gehumpelt und hatte bei ihren Kollegen den liegengebliebenen Papierkram eingesammelt. Die Kollegen waren ihr dafür mehr als dankbar, denn Berichte oder ähnliches bearbeitete keiner gerne, weswegen sie sich oftmals über Wochen ansammelten. So saß Leilani jetzt in ihrem Büro, hatte im Hintergrund leise Musik laufen und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf über die mangelnde Rechtschreibung der anderen Agenten. Aber auf diese Weise war sie wenigstens beschäftigt.  
Den ganzen Vormittag über war sie in ihrer Arbeit vergraben, als Keanu jedoch gegen Mittag mit etwas zu essen und einer nicht besonders sonnig zu nennenden Laune ins Büro kam. Er hatte sich mit mehreren Matrosen rumschlagen dürfen, die am Wochenende durch unangemessenes Verhalten unter Alkoholeinfluss aufgefallen waren. Während er erzählte, saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und starrte die Wand an.  
„Was ist los, Leilani? Ist irgendwas mit deinem Bein?“, fragte er sie besorgt, nachdem er ihre abwesende Miene bemerkt hatte.  
Sie schreckte auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber wir müssen zu Five-0.“  
„Was? Warum denn?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
Sie stemmte sich aus ihrem Stuhl und griff nach der einen Krücke, die sie eigentlich nur noch benutzte, wenn es absolut notwendig werden würde und der Anruf, den sie vor wenigen Minuten erhalten hatte, würde unter Garantie dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht würde stillsitzen können.

Auf der ganzen Fahrt zum Hauptquartier der Task Force versuchte Keanu seiner Schwester zu entlocken, warum sie sich freiwillig mit ihnen treffen wollte und dann auch noch in deren Räumlichkeiten, aber Leilani schwieg und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.  
Der Dunkelhaarige betrat vor Leilani den großen Hauptraum und grinste dann.  
„Schaut mal wer hier ist“, kündigte er sie an.  
Die Five-0-Mitglieder drehten die Köpfe und auf ihren Gesichtern erschien ein freudiger Ausdruck.  
„Leilani, hey.“ Kono kam auf die junge Frau zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ich bin gelangweilt, genervt und einfach nur … nun ja, unausgelastet. Hey Lori.“ Sie lächelte die blonde Ermittlerin an. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir die Rollen getauscht.“  
Tatsächlich wirkte es so, da Lori vollkommen ohne Gehhilfen unterwegs war, während sich Leilani doch immer wieder auf ihre Stütze verließ.  
„Scheint so, aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist.“  
„Das finde ich auch“, meinte Danny und zog einen Stuhl auf Rollen heran, den er Leilani anbot. Sie nickte lächelnd und ließ sich dann nieder.  
„Also, ihr fragt euch bestimmt, weswegen wir hier sind“, begann sie.  
„Nun, eigentlich nicht wirklich“, sagte Steve und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr den gleichen Anruf von eurem Vorgesetzten erhalten habt, wie wir.“  
Leilani nickte, während Keanu fragend in die Runde schaute.  
„Kann mich mal einer aufklären? Mein liebes Schwesterlein hat nämlich geschwiegen wie ein Grab, was den Grund für den kleinen Ausflug angeht.“  
„Der Gouverneur rief vorhin an und teilte uns mit, dass, wenn wir nicht in den nächsten Tagen einen entscheidenden Hinweis erhalten, wir den Fall als ungelöst zu den Akten legen sollen“, erklärte Steve, dem anzusehen war, dass er über diesen Umstand ganz und gar nicht glücklich war.  
„So ähnlich klang auch Granger, als ich ihn vorhin am Ohr hatte. Seiner Ansicht nach ist der NCIS sowieso schon so gering besetzt, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann zwei Agenten dafür zu bezahlen, dass sie Däumchen drehen“, erwiderte Leilani.  
„Wie bitte?“ Keanu schaute seine Schwester schockiert an. „Die wollen, dass wir es sein lassen nach einem Täter zu suchen, der bereits zwei Frauen umgebracht hat?“  
Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern und Steves Blick verdunkelte sich noch mehr.  
„Mir gefällt das auch nicht, denn das wäre der erste Fall, den Five-0 nicht aufklären konnte, aber sowohl der Gouverneur als auch euer Vorgesetzter haben recht. Wir finden entweder einen entscheidenden Hinweis oder aber lenken unsere Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung.“  
„Das ist so…“ Leilani sprang wütend von ihrem Sitzplatz auf und fing an mit ihrer Krücke im Raum auf und ab zu stapfen. „Ich hasse sowas! Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein, dass wir so einen Mistkerl ungeschoren davonkommen lassen, nur weil es den Bossen zu lange dauert, bis wir ihn gefunden haben.“  
Keanu wollte beruhigend auf seine Schwester einreden, besonders im Hinblick auf ihre Verletzung, aber ein Blick in ihre Augen sagte ihm, dass sie gerade in einer Laune war, die sie auch nicht vor einem Mord zurückschrecken lassen würde  
„Leilani, beruhige dich. Ich finde die Entscheidung unserer Chefs auch nicht so toll, aber manchmal ist es einfach so, wie es ist.“  
Mit einem Mal war es so ruhig im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Dass ausgerechnet Steve die Initiative ergreifen würde, um die dunkelhaarige Agentin zu beruhigen, damit hätte keiner gerechnet. Auch nicht damit, dass sie stehen bleiben und ihre Antwort aus einem schlichten „Ja okay.“ bestehen würde.  
„Hey Leute“, Steve schaute in die Runde, „Gebt ihr uns eine Minute?“  
Sein Team nickte und ging aus dem Raum, Keanu schaute nachdenklich zwischen seiner Schwester und Steve hin und her, wurde dann aber, nachdem Danny versichert hatte, dass sie es sicher mitbekämen, wenn die beiden sich an die Gurgel gehen würden, mitgezogen.  
Nachdem sie alleine waren, schaute Leilani Steve fragend an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich wollte.  
„Hör zu, Leilani, ich weiß, dass die ganze Situation nicht unbedingt berauschend ist. Fälle als ungelöst erklären zu müssen ist niemals leicht und wenn man dann auch noch ein eigenes Team leitet, wird es noch schwerer die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren. Aber die Lage ist nun mal deutlich. Wir treten auf der Stelle, haben keine Verdächtigen und keine Spuren, denen wir nachgehen können und auch wenn Lori, Kono und Chin ein vernünftiges Profil angefertigt haben, dann hilft uns das nur weiter, wenn wir jemanden haben, dessen Verhalten wir damit abgleichen können. Das ist aber nicht der Fall.“  
Sie nickte langsam. Das alles wusste sie, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, es zu akzeptieren.  
„Das ist mir schon klar, Steve, aber das hätten Sie …“, sie zögerte, wenn er schon zu dem Schritt bereit war, sie nicht nur mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, sondern auch das Du zu verwenden, dann sollte sie es auch tun, „das hättest du mir auch in Anwesenheit der anderen sagen können.“  
„Das stimmt.“ Er fuhr sich über den Nacken und lächelte dann unsicher. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Hätte ich besser aufgepasst, dann hätte Miller nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt nach dem Schwert zu greifen und dich zu verletzen.“  
Sie hob die Hand, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern und lächelte.  
„Steve, dich trifft genauso wenig die Schuld wie Danny. Wenn jemand schuld hat, dann ich, denn ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Außerdem ging es alles so schnell, dass wir eher froh darüber sein sollten, dass es nicht schlimmer ausgegangen ist. Ja, ich wurde verletzt. Ja, ich habe bald eine neue Narbe an meinem Körper. Aber genau so wenig wie mein alter Partner schuld daran hatte, dass ich durch einige Kugeln mit gebrochenen Rippen im Lazarett gelandet bin, genau so wenig trägst du die Schuld an dieser Verletzung. Wir kennen unseren Job. Wir wissen, dass manchmal schlimme Dinge geschehen und man einfach nichts dagegen tun kann. Das ist das Risiko, das wir als Ermittler im Außendienst eingehen, _freiwillig_ und das jeden Tag wieder. Sei ehrlich, würdest du dir einen anderen Beruf wünschen?“  
Ohne zu zögern schüttelte Steve den Kopf, was dazu führte das die junge Agentin breit grinste.  
„Na also,“ sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, „alles wieder gut?“  
Er nahm die Geste an und schüttelte sie.  
„Alles gut“, bestätigte er.

„Ich fass es nicht.“ Kono schaute durch die Glastür und beobachtete ihren Boss und Leilani, die sich vollkommen zivilisiert miteinander unterhielten. „Wann ist das passiert? Ich meine, wann haben die beiden kapiert, dass es nichts bringt, sich ständig anzuschreien?“  
Chin grinste und legte seiner Cousine eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du, Cousinchen, ich denke von seiner Seite aus ist es in den 48 Stunden geschehen, als sie nicht bei Bewusstsein war.“  
„Ja, aber…“ Kono wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von Lori unterbrochen: „Leute, ich glaube da passiert gerade was.“  
Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie sowohl Steve als auch Leilani das Handy hervorholte, auf die Anruferkennung schauten und dann die Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen, nachdem sie ihrem Gegenüber das Handy gezeigt hatten. Steve winkte seinem Team, dass sie wieder hereinkommen konnten und nahm dann das Gespräch an.  
„Charlie, was ist los?“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich eine Konferenzschaltung mit den Shaws machen, aber ich erreiche niemanden. Vielleicht sollte ich es später nochmal versuchen.“ Charlies Stimme klang aufgeregt und Steve wusste, dass das nur heißen konnte, dass der junge Mann etwas Wichtiges entdeckt hatte.  
„Kein Problem“, meldete sich Leilani zu Wort und da Steve mittlerweile auf Freisprechen gestellte hatte, konnte Fong sie hören.  
„Oh, aloha Agent Shaw, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie bei Five-0 sind.“  
„Kein Problem, Fong. Also, was gibt’s Neues?“  
Sie hörten, wie am anderen Ende der Leitung tief Luft geholt wurde. „Wir haben zumindest endlich herausgefunden, welche Art von Mittel verwendet wurde, um sowohl Mrs. Wolfe als auch Miss McKegan zu betäuben. Es handelt sich wohl um ein mittellang wirksames Muskelrelaxans. Welches genau, müssen wir allerdings erst noch herausfinden.“  
„Was genau bewirkt so ein Relaxans?“, fragte Danny.  
„Also, ich könnte jetzt weit und kompliziert ausholen, aber einfach ausgedrückt, bewirkt ein Relaxans, dass sämtliche Muskeln nicht mehr bewegt werden können, man aber trotzdem noch bei Bewusstsein ist. Da diese Betäubung alle Muskeln betrifft, ist man auch nicht mehr in der Lage eigenständig zu atmen.“  
„Moment.“ Kono beugte sich näher zum Handy, das Steve vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. „Du sagtest gerade, dass man bewegungsunfähig, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein ist. Willst du damit sagen, dass die beiden Frauen mitbekommen haben, wie sie erstochen wurden?“  
„Genau das“, antwortete Charlie. „Wer auch immer der Täter ist, ich denke, dass er Gefallen daran hatte zu sehen, wie die Erkenntnis über das Kommende in den Augen der Opfer auftaucht. Ich bin natürlich kein Spezialist für sowas.“  
„Nein“, antwortete Lori, „dass könnte durchaus sein. Unser Täter ist nicht nur methodisch, sondern auch sadistisch und die Opfer erst zu betäuben, damit sie sich nicht wehren können, aber trotzdem noch mitbekommen, was als nächstes geschieht, dass passt zu dieser Sorte Täter.“  
„Also wie gesagt, wir müssen noch rausfinden, um welches Relaxans es sich genau handelt, aber da der Zugang zu diesen Mitteln begrenzt ist, könnte zumindest das schon mal weiter helfen.“  
„Danke Charlie“, meinte Steve und legte dann auf. Ein Blick in die Runde sagte ihm, dass alle über diese Neuigkeit gleichermaßen schockiert waren. Dann fixierte er Leilani. „Ich denke, wir beide müssen ein Telefonat mit unseren Chefs führen.“  
Sie nickte zustimmend. Steve ging daraufhin zu seinem Büro. An dessen Tür drehte er sich noch mal um. „Chin, versuch rauszufinden, wer alles an Relaxanzien kommt. Lori, aktualisiere bitte das Profil. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, schickt die Infos an Keanu und Leilani. Ich denke, dass wir diesen Mistkerl erst finden, wenn wir wirklich zusammenarbeiten.“  
Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wagte es Danny sich wieder zu bewegen.  
„Hat unser Super-Seal gerade zugegeben, dass er sich früher falsch verhalten hat?“ Seine Frage klang beinahe ungläubig.  
„Scheint so“, schmunzelte Chin, schaute dann aber zu den Zwillingen. Keanu grinste nur vielsagend, während Leilani eine Maske der Undurchdringlichkeit aufgesetzt hatte, doch dann kam mit einem Mal Bewegung in die junge Agentin.  
„Da das ja nun geklärt ist, Kea, du musst mich noch zum Doc fahren und ich muss dringend mit Granger telefonieren. Also Leute, man sieht sich.“  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus dem Hauptquartier.  
„Manchmal ist sie einfach nicht zu bändigen“, meinte Keanu schulterzuckend zu den anderen, beeilte sich dann aber nach einer schnellen Verabschiedung seiner Schwester hinterher zu kommen.

Kono schaute in die Runde und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Also, was haltet ihr von der ganzen Sache?“  
„Was meinst du? Die Tatsache, dass Steve und Leilani wie zivilisierte Leute miteinander umgegangen sind? Dass unser Täter noch psychopatischer ist, als wir dachten? Oder, dass es nicht mehr zu übersehen ist, dass Leilani und Steve irgendwie aufeinander stehen?“, fragte Lori neckisch.  
„Alles davon“, antwortete Danny an Konos Stelle und brachte damit das Team zum Lachen, bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machten.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Seit ihrem letzten, offiziellen Treffen war eine Woche vergangen.  
Zwar hatten sie sich durch das Ergebnis der Toxuntersuchung bei ihren Vorgesetzten, dem Gouverneur des Staates Hawaii und NCIS Assistant Director Granger, ein wenig Zeit erkauft, aber die beiden Teamleiter, Steve und Leilani, waren sich der Tatsache vollkommen bewusst, dass diese Schonfrist nicht lange anhalten würde. Nur leider traten sie inzwischen genauso auf der Stelle, wie vor Fongs Anruf. Es gab keinerlei Verbindungen zwischen Mrs. Wolfe und Miss McKegan, zumindest keine, die sie finden konnten. Aus diesem Grund verschlechterte sich Leilanis Laune zunehmend, was dazu führte, dass ihr Bruder eine längere Unterhaltung mit Doc Cunningham führte, der der jungen Agentin ein Attest ausstellte, dass sie wieder mit dem Sport anfangen dürfe, wenn sie es nicht übertreiben würde. Was sie direkt ausnutzte, in dem sie sich für das Wochenende mit Kono verabredet hatte. Sie hatten sich am Strand getroffen und während die junge Hawaiianerin sich immer wieder in die Wellen stürzte, lag Leilani mal auf ihrem Strandtuch oder stellte sich bis zu den Knien ins Wasser, einfach das Gefühl genießend endlich wieder draußen zu sein. Natürlich wäre sie gerne mit ihrem Brett auf dem Wasser, aber Leilani wusste, dass das nicht unbedingt angenehm und vorteilhaft für die Heilung ihrer Naht wäre.  
Kono schaute die junge Agentin von der Seite an, die neben ihr im Wasser stand und ihren Blick über die Wellen wandern ließ. Ihr türkisfarbener Bikini mit den dunkelblauen Blumen hob sich stark von der gebräunten Haut ab. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte die junge Hawaiianerin die verschiedenen Narben und vor allem die neuste, die sich am Oberschenkel befand.  
Leilani ließ langsam ihre Hände durchs Wasser gleiten, sich der Blicke der anderen Frau vollauf bewusst.  
„Ich weiß“, durchbrach sie unvermittelt das Schweigen, das in den letzten Minuten zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, „dass mein Körper ein wenig einem Schlachtfeld ähnelt.“  
Kono zuckte zusammen, lächelte dann aber entschuldigend.  
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass…“  
„Was? Dass du mich angestarrt hast?“ Leilani drehte den Kopf und grinste schief. „Keine Sorge, das bin ich gewöhnt, die meistens Menschen gucken ähnlich, wenn sie das erste Mal bemerken, wie viele Narben ich wirklich habe. Ich meine, die am Oberarm kann durch T-Shirts oder Pullis verborgen werden und der Großteil liegt ja auch so, dass man sie nur sieht, wenn ich im Bikini rumlaufe.“  
„Trotzdem kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es nicht besonders angenehm ist, solchen Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein“, mutmaßte Kono.  
Leilani zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Meinem Partner aus Navy Zeiten geht’s sogar noch schlimmer. Er ist in eine Sprengfalle von Aufständischen geraten“. erzählte sie ungerührt. Mittlerweile machte es ihr wirklich nichts mehr aus. Früher, kurz nach der ersten Verletzung und der auch der Explosion die sie ihren Partner gekostet hatte, da war es ganz anders gewesen. Aber nun stand sie einfach über den Dingen.  
„Hat er überlebt?“, fragte Kono schockiert.  
„Ja, allerdings hat er ein Bein verloren.“ Leilani schaute über das Wasser und grinste dann. „Aber der Tag ist viel zu schön, um ihn mit so ernsten Themen zu vermiesen. Ich seh‘ da eine Welle, auf der dein Name steht.“  
Kono lachte auf und lief weiter ins Meer hinein. „Dann mal los!“

Einige Stunden später hob Kono gerade ihr Brett auf und winkte dann plötzlich jemandem zu freudig. Leilani sah dies von etwas weiter entfernt, da sie die Lust verspürt hatte einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wen die andere entdeckt hatte. Da sie langsam Hunger bekam und die junge Hawaiianerin einladen wollte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

„Hallo Steve.“ Sie musterte neugierig die junge Frau um deren Schultern Steve einen Arm gelegt hatte. Das musste Catherine sein. Lieutenant der US-Navy und Steves Langzeitfreundin. Leilani lächelte und reichte dann der anderen Frau die Hand. „Hi, Leilani Shaw“, stellte sie sich vor.  
„Catherine Rollins. Sie sind also der Neuzugang in der NCIS-Außenstelle.“  
Leilani nickte. „Ja, zusammen mit meinem Bruder Keanu.“  
„Und wie ist es auf Hawaii zu leben?“, fragte Catherine mit ehrlichem Interesse.  
„Nun ja“, Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern, „da wir bis zu unserem 14. Lebensjahr hier gewohnt haben, war es kein allzu großer Kulturschock. Außerdem hat sich die Insel weniger stark verändert als gedacht.“  
Catherine nickte verstehend. Dann aber wanderte ihr Blick zum Oberschenkel der Brünetten, wo sich die neue Narbe hell von der Haut abhob.  
„Ja, das ist die Stelle wo ich es geschafft habe in ein Schwert zulaufen“, sagte Leilani, sich der Blicke vollkommen bewusst und aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr bei Catherine unangenehmer als bei Kono Stunden zuvor. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da wurde sie von einem Rufen unterbrochen.  
„Leilani? Bist du das?“  
Die vier drehten sich zu der Stimme um und die junge Agentin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, aber dann fing sie an zu lachen.  
„Mamo? Oh mein Gott!“ Sie lief auf den älteren Mann zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dieser schloss sie fest in die Arme und schwenkte sie leicht hin und her.  
„Keiki , warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du auf der Insel bist? Ist dein Nichtsnutz von Bruder etwa auch hier?“  
Sie lachte wieder und fuhr sich über die Haare. „Kea und ich leben seit kurzem wieder hier. Wir sind gemeinsam ins NCIS-Büro Pearl versetzt worden.“  
„Ist nicht wahr?! Und dann kommst du mich nicht besuchen? Ich bin enttäuscht.“ Er verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber irgendwie haben wir es überhaupt nicht geschafft unsere alten Bekanntschaften zu erneuern. Viele wohnen nicht mehr hier und da haben wir es dann einfach sein lassen“, entschuldigte sie sich bei Mamo.  
„Aber den alten Mamo hättet ihr wenigstens mal besuchen können. Immerhin bin ich quasi am Strand festgewachsen“, ließ er nicht locker.  
„Kann ich bestätigen“, mischte sich Steve in die Unterhaltung ein, der einerseits die Neuigkeit verdauen musste, dass auch Leilani bestens mit Mamo bekannt war und andererseits gab ihm der Anblick der runden Narbe knapp neben der Lendenwirbelsäule der jungen Agentin zu denken. Das war eine Kugel gewesen, das erkannte er sofort, denn er selbst hatte auch solche Narben.  
Wenn er Leilani so kennen gelernt hätte, dann hätte er niemals angezweifelt, dass sie jemals im aktiven Einsatz gewesen war. Wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, was er nun wusste... Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die sich anschleichenden Gedanken zu vertreiben, von denen er wusste, dass es eh nichts bringen würde.  
„Ach komm schon, Steve. Das ist doch ein alter Hut.“  
„Das ist noch nicht mal ein Jahr her, dass du dich trotz Tsunamiwarnung nicht evakuieren lassen wolltest“, antwortete Steve dem Älteren trocken.  
„Wie bitte?“ Leilani schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Tsunamiwarnung? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass im letzten Jahr einer die Insel getroffen hat.“  
„Hat er auch nicht, weil keiner kam. Was ich dem guten Stevey schon von Anfang an gesagt habe. Aber er wollte ja eher der Technik vertrauen, als meinem Gespür“, beschwerte sich der Alte.  
„Hey, ich hab mich entschuldigt, oder nicht?“, beschwerte sich Steve mit leicht geknicktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Sogar mehr als das“, meinte Mamo grinsend. „Also Keikis, ich mach mich dann mal wieder und Leilani, komm doch mal vorbei. Du kannst auch diesen Nichtsnutz mitbringen, der sich dein Bruder schimpft.“ Mamo zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.  
„Mach ich“, sagte die Brünette schmunzelnd und umarmte Mamo erneut. „Hat mich gefreut dich wieder zu sehen.“  
Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging dann den Strand entlang. Kono schaute ihm hinterher und stieß dann Leilani in die Seite, mit einem breiten Feixen auf dem Gesicht. „Die Insel ist wirklich klein, oder?“  
„Wieso?“ Leilani lupfte eine Augenbraue.  
„Nun ja, du kennst Mamo, Steve kennt Mamo. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr euch damals nicht schon über den Weg gelaufen seid.“  
Steve und Leilani wechselten einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick, der Catherine nicht nur auffiel, sondern auch misstrauisch machte. Unweigerlich drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, wie die beiden wirklich zueinander standen. Steve hatte wenig über das neue NCIS-Team gesagt. Das meiste wusste sie durch den Tratsch auf der Basis und natürlich den Navy-Newsletter. Sie war sich schon immer im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass ihre Zeit mit Steve begrenzt war und das bezog sich nicht nur auf die eine Woche Urlaub, die sie gerade hatte.  
Irgendwann würde er eine Familie gründen wollen und das war für sie einfach nicht drin. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war schwanger zu sein. Von der Geburt ganz zu schweigen. Natürlich gab es auch Mütter in der Navy, aber nicht sie. Niemals! Sollte der Tag kommen, an dem der Wunsch nach eigenen Kindern in Steve noch mehr Gestalt annahm, dann würde sie gehen. Auch wenn sich Steve dessen noch nicht bewusst war, aber sie würde sich nicht ändern, niemals.  
„Hey“, Konos Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wir wollten was essen gehen. Habt ihr vielleicht Lust uns zu begleiten?“  
„Gerne“, meinte Catherine mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Immerhin würde ihr dies die Gelegenheit geben Leilani und Steve zu beobachten, vielleicht ergaben sich daraus neue Erkenntnisse für sie.  
„Kamekona?“, fragte Steve und schaute in die Runde. Die drei Frauen nickten begeistert. Nachdem sich Kono und Leilani schnell Shorts und Top übergeworfen hatten und in die für Hawaii unverzichtbaren Flipflops geschlüpft waren, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zum Shrimp Truck.

Zu viert saßen sie an einem der Tische vor Kamekonas Truck und warteten darauf, dass ihre Bestellung fertig werden würde.  
„Zweimal Teigmantel, einmal scharf und einmal Knoblauch“, erklang in diesem Moment die Stimme des Besitzers.  
Leilani stand auf und meinte in die Runde. „Ich geh schon.“ Damit trat sie zur offenen Seitenwand des Trucks und nickte freundlich nach oben. „Hi“, begrüßte sie den Besitzer.  
„Und wer bist du, Schwester?“, wurde sie gefragt, während ihr Gegenüber eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Leilani Shaw. Du hast mich vor zwei Wochen mit deinen Shrimplieferungen im Krankenhaus versorgt“, beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage.  
„Ah.“ Über Kamekonas Gesicht ging jetzt ein erfreutes Grinsen. „Die kleine Heimkehrerin“, erinnerte er sich.  
Sie lachte auf. „Das klingt ja so, als wäre ich ausgerissen.“  
„Jeder, der die Insel verlässt ist heimatlos, Schwester. Merk dir das. Dass du nun zurückgekehrt bist und zudem die Vorzüge meiner Speisen zu schätzen weißt, bedeutet nur, dass dein Herz und du nach Hawaii gehören“, erklärte er ihr todernst.  
„Das wusste ich schon immer“, meinte Leilani, reichte das Geld für die vier Gerichte in den Wagen und nahm diese entgegen. „Hat mich gefreut, Kamekona.“  
„Mich auch, Schwester“, verabschiedete er sich.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Dort stellte sie das Tablett mit dem Essen hab und hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, als sie merkte, dass Steve sich, ebenso wie sie, die Shrimps im Zitronenteigmantel bestellt hatte. Schon wieder ein Punkt auf ihrer Liste, die er erfüllte. Es wurde wohl langsam Zeit, dass sie ihrem Bruder recht gab was Steve anging. Aber trotzdem würde sie nichts in dieser Richtung unternehmen. Sie schaute zu dem dunkelhaarigen Paar, das ihr gegenüber saß. Die beiden wirkten absolut glücklich und zufrieden und sie würde den Teufel tun, daran etwas zu ändern.  
„Weißt du, Steve, was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage, warum Five-0?“ Leilani stützte ihre Arme auf dem Holztisch ab und schaute ihn interessiert an.  
Steves Mundwinkel hoben sich und auch Kono neben ihr fing an zu kichern.  
„Was ist daran so witzig? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, wie ihr auf den Namen Five-0 für eure Einheit gekommen seid.“ Leilani schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden Lachenden hin und her.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mich das auch schon gefragt, Steve“, meldete sich Catherine zu Wort, die sich bis dahin voller Genuss das Jambalaya hatte schmecken lassen.  
„Es war bei einem unserer ersten Fälle. Es ging eigentlich um einen Krieg zwischen den Samoanern und der Mafia“, fing Steve mit seiner Erklärung an. „Sie waren der Meinung ihre Familien da mit reinziehen zu müssen und haben eine Schießerei während eines Highschool-Footballspiels angefangen. Nach der Lösung des Falles saßen Chin und Kono im Hauptquartier und haben sich alte Spiele angeschaut, die ins Netz gestellt worden waren.“  
„Und wie genau führte das zu Five-0?“, fragte Leilani interessiert, spießte einen Shrimp mit der Gabel auf und schon ihn sich in den Mund.  
„Nun ja“, Kono grinste und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk, „der Quarterback in einem dieser Spiele war ein gewisser Steven J. McGarrett.“  
„Du warst Quarterback an deiner Highschool? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht.“ Erstaunt schaute Catherine ihn von der Seite an. Sie versuchte sich ihn als Jugendlicher in der Sportausrüstung vorzustellen und musste bei dem Bild das entstand innerlich schmunzeln.  
„Oh ja, das war er“, feixte Kono. „Er wollte schon damals immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Nur war das eben die gegnerische Defense. Außerdem trug er die für einen Quarterback die vollkommen untypische Nummer 50.“  
„Ich verstehe. 50, also Five-0“, dachte Leilani laut, doch Steve und Kono schüttelten synchron den Kopf.  
„Oh nein, nicht fünfzig, sondern fünf-null“, erklärte Steve. „Mein Dad hat unsere Familie so bezeichnet, weil wir keine gebürtigen Hawaiianer sind, nach dem fünfzigsten Staat der USA. Ich denke, er wollte uns das Gefühl geben, dass wir irgendwo dazugehören.“  
„Und da Danny, als New Jersey Cop auf Hawaii, Chin, dem man damals vorgeworfen hatte, er wäre ein schmutziger Cop und ich als absoluter Neuling, der eigentlich hauptberuflich surfen wollte, da wir auch nirgendwo wirklich hingepasst haben und dann auch noch mit dem Ex-Seal als Boss, da bot es sich an, dass wir unsere Einheit Five-0 nannten“, kam Kono zum Schluss.  
„Immer noch besser als die anderen Vorschläge“, meinte Steve trocken.  
„Oh ja, Chin mit seinem Kilometer langen Satz. Wenn wir das genommen hätten, da wären die Verdächtigen längst verschwunden, bevor wir uns angekündigt hätten“, erinnerte sich seine Kollegin.  
„Oder du mit deinem Strike Force“, stichelte der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Sehr witzig, Steve“, war Konos leicht beleidigt klingende Reaktion darauf, aber dann grinste sie. „Nein, hast schon recht, Boss. Strike Force wäre auch nicht ideal gewesen und seien wir mal ehrlich, wir vier, nein mittlerweile sind wir ja fünf wegen Lori, wir passen nicht wirklich in normale Polizeieinheiten.“  
„Das kenn ich“, schaltete sich Leilani wieder ein. Die Erklärung warum Five-0 hatte ihr gefallen und es verdeutlichte auch, dass diese Einheit mehr wie eine Familie war als andere Einheiten. ‘Ohana eben. „Auch wenn wir die Zeit in der Navy beziehungsweise dem Marine Corps ohne allzu großen Ärger überstanden haben, war, als wir beim NCIS angefangen haben, schnell klar, dass wir in kein Team passen. Wir sind einfach…, Agent Callen vom NCIS in L.A. hat sich mal als Ein-Mann-Stamm beschrieben und das traf auf mich und Keanu genauso zu. Nur das wir gemeinsam eben ein Zwei-Mann-Stamm sind. Wir eckten überall an und irgendwann hatten die Chefs genug und haben uns das Team Shaw bilden lassen“, erzählte Leilani.  
„Ein Zwei-Mann-Stamm?“, fragte Catherine. „Was ist mit euren Eltern?  
„Die haben sich scheiden lassen, als wir aus der Highschool raus waren“, kam die knappe Antwort von Agent Shaw.  
„Tut mir leid“, meinte Catherine betreten. Auch wenn sie ihre Familie nicht so häufig sah, einfach weil sie so oft Dienst auf See hatte, so war es für sie doch unvorstellbar, dass sich ihre Eltern trennen würden und sie nicht jederzeit bei ihnen einfach so vorbeikommen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch Leilani winkte ab.  
„Weißt du“, die junge Agentin fragte sich, wie der Wandeln vom Sie zum Du zwischen ihr und dem anderen Lieutenant geschehen war, aber ihr war es recht, denn sie hatte nichts gegen die andere Frau, „in der ersten Zeit war es zwar schlimm plötzlich nicht mehr beide Eltern permanent um sich zu haben, aber manchmal soll es einfach nicht sein. Außerdem war unser Dad schon immer mehr im Dienst als daheim gewesen“, meinte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Liegen sie sich auch ständig in den Haaren, wie Danny und Rachel?“, fragte Steve, aber Leilani schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, gar nicht. Wie gesagt, manche Menschen funktionieren als Freunde, aber nicht als Paar. Daher ist unser Dad ausgezogen und hat sich eine Wohnung direkt um die Ecke gesucht. So gab es auch keine wirklichen Streitigkeiten wegen des Sorgerechts, besonders weil Mom sich aufgrund ihres Jobs dagegen entschieden hat wieder nach Hawaii zuziehen.“  
Die drei anderen nickten verstehend und wandten sich dann anderen, weniger ernsten, Themen zu.

Als Keanu die Augen aufschlug und anschließend verschlafen ins Badezimmer tapste, fragte er sich, warum es im Haus so seltsam ruhig war. War seine Schwester vielleicht noch gar nicht auf? Wäre zwar äußerst ungewöhnlich, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann benahm sich Leilani in den letzten Tagen eh sehr untypisch. Zum Beispiel fehlte ihm seit einer Woche das Gefühl seine Magenschleimhaut würde weggeätzt werden, wenn er ihren Kaffee trank.  
Nachdem er sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging er ins untere Stockwerk und klopfte an die Zimmertür seiner Schwester.  
„Lei, bist du schon wach?“ Als keine Reaktion kam, trat er vorsichtig ein und erkannte sofort, dass einige Sachen fehlten, die Leilani übelicherweise mit an den Strand nahm.  
Richtig, heute war ja Leilanis Verabredung mit Kono, erinnerte er sich. Nachdem ihm diese Erkenntnis gekommen war, überlegte er, was er mit dem Tag wohl anfangen könnte.  
Als er unter der Dusche stand, kam ihm die Idee, dass er ja durchaus mal wieder Florence anrufen könnte, um mit ihr auszugehen. Immerhin hatten sie einander seit etwa drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, was seiner Ansicht nach in einer Beziehung überhaupt nicht ging. Nachdem er fertig mit duschen war, sich angezogen und frischen Kaffee gekocht hatte, trat er mit seinem Handy und einer Tasse des schwarzen Getränks auf die Terrasse hinaus.  
Während er über den Garten und angrenzenden Strand zum Meer blickte, wählte er die Nummer der Rothaarigen.

Florence überwachte gerade die Übungen des jungen Mannes, der nach einem Surfunfall vor ein paar Wochen nun wieder anfangen durfte sein Knie zu belasten, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie lächelte entschuldigen, bevor sie das Gespräch annahm, ohne wirkliche auf die Nummer zu achten.  
„Ja? Sullivan“, meldete sie sich wie gewohnt.  
„Hi Florence, Keanu hier.“  
Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass die Funkstille ein ausreichendes Zeichen gewesen wäre. Sie war einfach nicht an einer Fortführung der Bekanntschaft interessiert. Zumindest nicht so, wie es sich Keanu erhoffte und sie ahnte, was er wollte, denn die Signale, die er ausendete, waren mehr als deutlich gewesen.  
„Hallo Keanu. Warte mal kurz, ja?“ Sie nahm das Telefon vom Ohr und lächelte noch mal ihrem Kunden zu. „Machen Sie jetzt kurz Pause, Mr. Jennings, und dann die gleiche Übung und Anzahl an Wiederholungen noch mal.“ Der Angesprochene nickte, nahm sich etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank, der für die Kunden des Studios zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, und Florence wandte sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zu. „Entschuldige, Keanu, jetzt bin ich wieder für dich da.“  
„Wer ist da bei dir?“ Der Unterton in der Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollte Keanu doch denken, was er wollte. Sie hatte sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen und außerdem waren sie nur Freunde, sogar noch weniger als das.  
„Ach, nur ein neuer Kunde, der heute mit seiner Reha angefangen hat“, erklärte sie ihm dennoch.  
„Am Wochenende? Wieso Reha? Ich dachte, du bist nur Personaltrainer.“ Die ehrliche Verwunderung war ihm anzuhören.  
„Was heißt hier ‚nur‘?“, fragte sie bissiger als beabsichtigt, aber so reagierte sie immer, wenn jemand abfällig über ihren Beruf sprach. „Ich bin sowohl Personaltrainer als auch Physiotherapeutin und als solche kann ich mir meine Arbeitszeiten nicht immer aussuchen. Du solltest so was eigentlich kennen.“  
„Entschuldige.“ Da sie hören konnte, dass er es ernst meinte, wurde sie wieder etwas ruhiger. Dennoch bestärkte dieser kleine Zwischenfall ihre Ansicht dieses ganze Etwas, dass sie mit Keanu hatte, schnellst möglich zu beenden.  
„Schon okay“, lenkte sie ein.  
„Hör mal, weswegen ich anrufe, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir heute Abend zusammen essen gehen wollen. Wenn du allerdings nicht kannst, weil du arbeiten musst, würde ich das voll und ganz verstehen.“  
„Klingt gut“, meinte sie, erleichtert darüber, dass sich so schnell eine Gelegenheit für ein klärendes Gespräch ergab.  
„20 Uhr im _Haleiwa Joe’s_ in Haleiwa?“, schlug er vor.  
„Oh, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr“, sagte sie ehrlich erfreut.  
„Das trifft sich dann ja super. Soll ich dich abholen, oder…“  
„Nicht nötig“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich wohne eh an der Nordküste, also ist es einfacher, wenn wir uns vorm Restaurant treffen.“  
Ganz sicher würde sie Keanu nicht verraten, wo sie wohnte. Auch wenn er es durch seine Möglichkeiten auf der Arbeit bestimmt schon wusste. Aber was ihre Wohnung anging, war sie nun mal eigen.  
„Okay, also dann bis heute Abend, und Florence?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich freu mich wirklich darauf, dich wieder zu sehen.“  
Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, seufzte sie und wandte sich dann dem jungen Mann mit den verwuschelten, blonden Haaren zu.  
„Nun, Mr. Jennings, dann wollen wir mal schauen, dass wir Sie schnell wieder fit bekommen.“

Nervös trat Florence von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wartete auf Keanu. Am liebsten hätte sie diese Unterhaltung nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht geführt, sondern übers Telefon, oder noch besser, sich einfach nie wieder bei dem Dunkelhaarigen gemeldet und auch nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert. Aber das wäre einfach nur feige gewesen. Man konnte ihr zwar viel nachsagen, aber wenn sie sich mal für, oder auch gegen etwas entschieden hatte, dann folgte sie diesem Pfad auch bedingungslos.  
Um sich abzulenken drehte sie den Kopf und betrachtete das Gebäude, in dem sich das Restaurant befand.  
Das langgezogene, eingeschossige Gebäude erinnerte an einen großen mit Bruchstein verkleideten Bungalow. Das Dach war mit hellgrauem Wellblech gedeckt, was eine praktische und kostengünstige Lösung darstellte und dem Gebäude einen gewissen eigenen Charme verlieh. Der Bruchstein wurde in regelmäßigen Abständen von kleineren Bambusverkleidungen durchbrochen, die die massive Mauer etwas auflockerten und helle Akzente setzten. Zusätzlich gab es eine reichliche Begrünung. Die Beete rund um das Gebäude quollen schon beinahe über vor hawaiianischer Pflanzenpracht. Ein beleuchtetes Schild verkündete in roter Schrift auf braunem Hintergrund den Namen des Restaurants.  
Auch wenn ihr der Grund für dieses Treffen ein wenig unangenehm war, so musste sie zugestehen, dass Keanu wirklich Geschmack hatte, was die Wahl der Lokalitäten anbelangte. Dennoch würde ein längeres Hinauszögern auch nichts bringen. Sie musste ein für alle Mal die Fronten zwischen sich und dem Dunkelhaarigen klären.  
„Hallo schöne Frau“, erklang eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter hier.  
Sie seufzte und drehte sich um. „Hallo Keanu.“

Bereits als der Agent sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz in Strandnähe abgestellt hatte und ausgestiegen war, konnte er die junge Frau am Eingang des Restaurants auf ihn warten sehen. Heute trug sie, als ob sie den ersten wärmeren Tag des Jahres feiern wollte, ein türkisfarbenes Longtop und beige Shorts. Keanu schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. Als ob sie sich auf Hawaii um das Wetter Gedanken machen müssten. Die gelegentlichen Regeschauer störten niemanden wirklich. Zumindest keine Einheimischen. Die Touristen meckerten natürlich darüber, aber denen konnte man selten wirklich alles komplett recht machen.  
Keanu legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die langen Beine der Rothaarigen, die durch die Shorts noch zusätzlich betont wurden. Aber statt das Outfit mit Flipflops oder Sandalen zu komplettieren, trug sie luftige Stiefeletten mit flachem Absatz in der gleichen Farbe wie die Shorts. Er fuhr sich über sein Hemd, rückte die Anzugweste zurecht und ging, nachdem er die Straße überquert hatte, lächelnd auf sie zu. „Hallo schöne Frau“, grüßte er sie freundlich.  
Nur langsam erwiderte auch Florence das Lächeln, nachdem sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Hallo Keanu.“  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. So hatte er sich die Begrüßung nach der langen Trennung nicht vorgestellt. Also nicht, dass er erwartet hatte direkt durch eine nicht enden wollende Umarmung und heiße Küsse begrüßt zu werden, aber etwas herzlicher hätte es doch sein können. Aber vielleicht hatte die Rothaarige auch einfach nur einen miesen Tag gehabt. Immerhin hatte sie am Wochenende arbeiten müssen und das konnte jedem die Laune verhageln. Er bot ihr den Arm an und lächelte charmant.  
„Wollen wir?“

Nachdem sie das Restaurant betreten hatten, schlängelte sich Keanu zur Bar durch und schaute die junge Frau dahinter freundlich an.  
„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Keanu Shaw und ich hatte einen Tisch reservieren lassen.“  
Die Frau schaute auf, lächelte entgegenkommend und deutete dann durch den Raum.  
„Wir haben dort hinten etwas für Sie freigehalten.“  
Keanu nickte dankbar und ging dann gefolgt von Florence in die ihm angewiesene Richtung davon.  
Nachdem sie sich an einen der kleinen Tische an der breiten Fensterfront gesetzt hatten, schaute sie ihn fragend an.  
„Wie hast du das geschafft?“  
„Was denn?“ Keanu tat vollkommen ahnungslos, genoss dabei aber die Neugierde, die auf Florence Gesicht zu erkennen war.  
„Normalerweise kann man hier nicht reservieren und wenn, dann nur direkt für größere Gesellschaften. Also, wie hast du das geschafft?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage.  
Keanu zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Innere des Lokals präsentierte sich hell und gemütlich. Die Wände waren in einem leicht cremefarbenen Weißton gehalten, während die Decke mit hellbraunen Bambusmatten verkleidet war. Die untere Hälfte der Wände war ebenfalls mit Bambus bedeckt, allerdings mit dünnen, zu einer Art Vertäfelung zusammengesetzten Stäben. Unterschiedlich große Fotografien – hauptsächlich vom Wasser und vom Meer – sowie einige Surfbretter, die aufgehängt worden waren, rundeten die Dekoration ab. Die Wall of Fame des _Board Room_ war eine Attraktion für sich und zählte zu den beliebtesten Sitzplätzen in einem der bestbesuchtesten Restaurants der Insel. Daher war die Frage der Rothaarigen absolut berechtigt. „Ach, weißt du, man muss nur die richtigen Leute kennen“, gab er lässig zur Antwort.  
„Das kann nicht so einfach gewesen sein.“ Sie beugte sich vor und lächelte ein wenig. „Komm schon, Keanu, sag es mir“, bohrte sie hartnäckig nach.  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und tat so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken, aber dann grinste er. „Einer der Kollegen im Büro ist mit einer Schwägerin der Schwester der Freundin des Geschäftsführers verheiratet und da hab ich ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten.“  
„Und das ging? Bei der Verschachtelung der Beziehung?“ Florence konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich so einfach gewesen sein sollte.  
Er hob die Arme und lächelte breit. „Das ist ‘Ohana. So läuft das auf der Insel einfach.“  
Sie setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, wurde aber durch das Auftauchen eines Kellners unterbrochen, der vom Alter her wohl ein Student war und sich ein wenig Geld dazu verdienen wollte. Er reichte jedem von ihnen nun eine Speisekarte. „Die Empfehlung unseres Küchenchefs heute ist Surf ‘n‘ Turf aus Tintenfisch und köstlichem Roast Beef. Dazu gibt es als Beilage Twisters und einen kleinen Salat“, verkündete er.  
Florence bemerkte, wie die Augen ihres Gegenübers anfingen zu leuchten, doch sie winkte ab und reichte dem Angestellten ihre Karte zurück.  
„Für mich bitte nur ein Ipanema. Ich bin nicht besonders hungrig.“  
Keanu zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, bestellte sich auch etwas zu trinken, bat aber darum die Speisekarte dabehalten zu dürfen, für den Fall, dass sie doch noch etwas zu essen würden bestellen wollen, etwas von dem Florence wusste, dass es für sie nicht eintreffen würde. Sie würde ihren Cocktail trinken und dann zusehen, dass sie schnell nach Hause kam. Keanu, und besonders die Blicke, die er ihr immer wieder zuwarf, wurde der Rothaarigen langsam immer unheimlicher.  
Als der Kellner wieder gegangen war, schaute sie der Agent fragend an, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt.  
„Sicher, dass du nicht doch was essen willst?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe morgen einen frühen Termin und eigentlich wollte ich schon längst mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa liegen und in der nächsten Stunde von dort ins Schlafzimmer umziehen.“  
„Das klingt, als würdest du sehr früh anfangen.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Acht Uhr ist Standard, neun ein Wunder und sieben Uhr einfach nur die unglückliche Ausnahme.“  
„Oh Gott.“ Keanu schaute seine Gegenüber bestürzt an. „Sieben Uhr? Da denk ich noch nicht mal ans Aufstehen, sofern es keinen Notfall gibt.“  
„Tja“, antwortete sie mit sarkastischer Stimme, „es hat nicht jeder von uns das Glück keinen Chef zu haben, der einem wegen der Arbeitszeiten im Nacken sitzt.“  
„Ich…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz so frei bin ich in meinen Entscheidungen leider nicht. Aber ich wollte heute eigentlich nicht mehr über die Arbeit sprechen. Dafür läuft da momentan einfach zu viel schief.“ Sie schaute ihn fragend an, doch er winkte einfach nur ab. Er wollte nicht über den Täter reden, der bereits zwei Frauen umgebracht hatte. „Was ich dir schon vorhin sagen wollte, du siehst wirklich gut aus. Die Farbe steht dir.“  
Sie strich sich über das Top und lächelte. Irgendwie war Keanu ja doch ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner, aber etwas war an ihm, dass immer wieder ihre innere Alarmglocken zum Amoklauf zwang. Und auf diesen Alarm sollte sie wirklich hören.  
Wenige Minuten später kam der Kellner mit ihren Getränken und Florence winkte auf die erneute Frage, ob sie nicht doch etwas zu essen bestellen wollten, ab. Sie würde genau diesen einen Cocktail trinken, Keanu die Sache erklären und dann nach Hause gehen.  
Als sie ihr Getränk probiert hatte, bemerkte sie, dass der Dunkelhaarige aus dem Fenster schaute und ein versonnenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und erblickte eine weiße Brücke, die sich in zwei Bögen über einen Fluss spannte.  
„Du sagtest, du wohnst hier am Northshore?“ Sie nickte. „Kennst du dann die größte Mutprobe der Kids von O’ahu?“ Sie verneinte. „Die Brücke, die du hier siehst, ist die Rainbow Bridge. Sowohl die Kinder aus Haleiwa, als auch aus Honolulu kommen immer wieder her und springen von da aus in den Fluss.“  
„Hast du das auch gemacht?“, wollte sie von plötzlicher Neugierde gepackt wissen.  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. „Ich bin sogar auf einen der Bögen geklettert und bin von da gesprungen.“  
„Tat das nicht weh?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Der Schmerz in meinem gebrochenen Arm war schon schlimm, auch wenn er durch den Kuss der süßen Nora gelindert wurde, die ich zu beeindrucken versucht hatte“, lachte er.  
„Nora?“, fragte sie interessiert.  
Er nickte, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und schwelgte kurz in Erinnerungen. „Die süße kleine Nora Iwalani. Wir hatten eine super Zeit zusammen. Für ganze zwei Wochen. Dann hat sie mich wegen eines Jungen mit Mofa verlassen“, beendete er geknickt.  
Florence versuchte das Verziehen ihrer Mundwinkel hinter ihrem Glas zu verbergen. Solche Erlebnisse hatten sie wohl alle schon mitgemacht. Wenn der Schwarm, für den man irgendeine Dummheit begangen hatte, sich urplötzlich für jemand anderen interessierte. Sie stellte ihr Glas wieder ab, dessen Inhalt sich bereits deutlich verringert hatte und wusste, dass sie das Thema, welches der eigentliche Grund für dieses Treffen war, nicht mehr lange würde umgehen können. Aber bis es soweit war, würde sie die Aussicht auf den Anahulu River und die Rainbow Bridge genießen.

Für einen Sonntagabend waren die Räume des _Haleiwa Joe’s_ erstaunlich leer und so hatte der für ihren Tisch zuständige Kellner sie auch mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit im Blick. Daher kam er, kaum dass ihre Gläser einige Minuten leer waren, wieder auf sie zu und fragte, ob er noch was bringen könne. Florence schüttelte den Kopf, merkte jedoch auch, dass Keanu zu einer weiteren Bestellung ansetzen wollte.  
„Ich denke, wir brauchen noch ein paar Minuten“, meinte sie freundlich in Richtung des jungen Mannes, der darauf nickte und dann zu einem anderen Tisch ging, an dem eine kleine Familie saß. Florence schaute dem jungen Mann kurz nach, wandte sich dann aber mit ernster Miene ihrem Begleiter zu. „Hör zu, Keanu, ich denke, ich sollte ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich habe diese beiden Treffen wirklich genossen, aber es wäre verkehrt, wenn ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sage und die ist, dass ich nicht das Gleiche will wie du.“  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht“, wollte er sie am Weitersprechen hindern.  
„Doch, Keanu, das weiß ich“, wiedersprach sie ihm heftig, „Ich merke doch, wie du mich anschaust. Ich merke, dass du bereits an eine Beziehung denkst und das nach nur einem Treffen. Aber ich habe bereits damals erkannt, dass es mit uns einfach nichts wird. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich nicht melde, dann würdest du es begreifen, aber scheinbar war dem nicht so.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft. „Als du mich heute angerufen hast, da habe ich kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken gespielt nicht zu kommen“, gab sie ehrlich zu. „Aber das wäre feige gewesen und das bin ich absolut nicht. Deswegen bin ich heute hier, habe einen Cocktail getrunken und gesagt, was ich sagen musste und wollte. Daher werde ich jetzt aufstehen, an der Bar meine Rechnung begleichen und dann gehen.“  
Sie war froh es los zu sein, dafür meldete sich jetzt umso stärker das Verlangen in ihr diesen Ort und ihre Begleitung, der der Schock deutlich anzusehen war, zu verlassen. Sie erhob sich, wurde jedoch von Keanu, der sie am Handgelenk packte, aufgehalten. „Warte, können wir nicht in Ruhe darüber reden?“  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und befreite sich mit einem Ruck ihrer Hand aus seinem Griff. „Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden sollten. Du bist wirklich ein netter Kerl, Keanu, aber sieh es ein, dass mit uns beiden kann und wird niemals etwas werden.“  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ, nachdem sie bezahlt hatte, das Restaurant. Er schaute ihr hinterher und der Ausdruck in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen wurde härter.  
Wieso hatte sie das nicht schon früher gesagt? Hatte er ihr Verhalten etwa falsch verstanden? Hatte er sich falsch verhalten? Er musste wissen, woran es lag, dass die Frau, die er als perfekt angesehen hatte, nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Er stand auf und beglich ebenfalls seine Rechnung.  
Als er vor dem Gebäude stand, schaute er sich suchend um und meinte, Florence zu sehen, die Richtung Strand davon ging. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um sie noch einzuholen. Sie mussten das jetzt ein für alle Mal klären.

 

Die Wellen brachen sich sanft am Strand und der volle Mond spendete genug Licht, damit der Mann genau erkennen konnte, was vor ihm geschah. Er weidete sich an dem erschrockenen Ausdruck in den weitaufgerissenen Augen der vor ihm liegenden jungen Frau. Er beugte sich über sie, strich ihr sanft über die Wange und lächelte sie an. Sie war süß, das stand außer Frage, aber sie hatte sich das Folgende selbst zuzuschreiben. Er griff nach dem Messer, das am Rücken in seinem Hosenbund steckte. Als er die Klinge von ihrer Scheide befreite, wurde der Blick der Frau panisch, sie fing an sich zu winden. Sie wollte sich befreien!  
„Hör auf damit!“, knurrte er, während er sie mit seinem Gewicht tiefer in den Sand drückte. „Du hast dir das Kommende selbst zuzuschreiben und das weißt du auch. Also akzeptiere das Unvermeidliche.“ Seine Stimme war kalt und kein Mitleid schwang in ihr mit.  
Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber langsam fing das Mittel an zu wirken, dass er ihr verabreicht hatte. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich schwer an, ihre Kraft verließ sie und daher wurde auch ihre Gegenwehr weniger.  
Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Ja, so war es gut. Niemand würde aus der Entfernung Verdacht schöpfen. Es musste so aussehen, als ob sich ein junges Paar im Sand vergnügte. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, strich mit der Nase an ihrem Hals entlang und sog ihren Duft ein. Ihr warmer Körper unter ihm entspannte sich, wurde weicher, es war soweit. Schon bei den beiden anderen Frauen hatte er es genossen, als das Messer langsam in sie eindrang. Wie es die Haut Stück für Stück durchbohrte und schließlich die tödliche Verletzung verursachte. Aber bei der jungen Frau vor ihm, war es ein noch größerer Genuss. Sie hatte ihm etwas vorgemacht! Hatte ihn Dinge glauben lassen, die nicht zutrafen und dafür wurde sie nun bestraft. Immer weiter drang die Klinge weiter in sie ein und steigerte sein Verlangen nach mehr. Steigerte sein Verlangen sie dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie ihm Dinge vorgemacht hatte und bestrafen würde er sie. Sie und alle anderen die sich gleich verhielten.  
Das bereits austretende Blut veränderte die Farbe des Oberteils, für das er ihr früher am Abend noch ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Beinahe tat es ihm leid, was er ihr antat, aber nur beinahe. Sie hatte sich nun mal nicht richtig verhalten und Fehler mussten bestraft werden. Er verstärkte den Druck auf die Waffe, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er spürte, dass die Klinge ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.  
Die junge Frau unter ihm tat ihren letzten Atemzug. Dann war es vorbei, erst dann entfernte er die Klinge aus ihrem Körper. Immer noch lächelnd betrachtete er das Blut auf der Schneide, das durch das Licht des Mondes beinahe schwarz wirkte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und Unmut ließ ihn die Stirn kräuseln. Er hatte seinen Lappen vergessen. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Er legte den Kopf schief und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie würde das Oberteil eh nicht mehr brauchen, also konnte er es auch benutzen, um die Klinge von ihrem Blut zu befreien. Er wischte sie ab und steckte sie in die Scheide zurück. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Leichnam stand er auf.  
Er wollte sich grade den Sand von der Hose streichen, als eine Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Etwa 20 Meter von ihm entfernt stand jemand, der sich nun panisch umdrehte und eilig den Strand verließ.  
Der Mann stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Hatte man ihn etwa gesehen oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, gar erkannt?

 


	13. Chapter 13

Als sich Kalea Francis an diesem Morgen für ihren täglichen Lauf am Strand bereit machte, konnte sie nicht ahnen, wie dieser Tag weitergehen würde. Sie schloss ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich ab und joggte langsam über die Straße Richtung Strand. In Gedanken ging sie ihren Tagesablauf durch. An der örtlichen Grundschule, an der sie arbeitete, würde heute eine Feuerübung anstehen, außerdem musste sie mit den Fünftklässlern darüber reden, was sie am Ende des Sommers erwartete, wenn sie auf die Junior High gehen würden. Aber sie machte sich keine wirklichen Sorgen, dass es einer ihrer Schüler nicht schaffen würde. Sie hatte diesmal wirklich Glück gehabt. Keiner von ihnen war ein offensichtlicher Problemfall und auch die Eltern ließen mit sich reden. Zumindest die meisten, aber von Mrs. Clarke würde sie sich heute nicht die Laune verderben lassen.  
Sie erreichte den Strand und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Diese allmorgendliche Runde von etwa drei Kilometern brauchte sie einfach, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Es war ihr Ausgleich zu der Arbeit mit zehn- und elf- jährigen. Sie genoss diese Ruhe und das Licht des frühen Morgens jedes Mal aufs Neue. Die frische Luft tief einatmend lief sie an der Wasserlinie entlang, bis sie eine Gestalt im Sand liegen sah. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Vielleicht war es jemand, der am gestrigen Tag gefeiert hatte und dann am Strand eingeschlafen war? Sie wollte schon einen weiten Bogen um die Person machen, als ihr der rote Fleck auf dem Oberteil auffiel. Zuerst hielt sie es für ein verschüttetes Getränk und wollte sich versichern, dass mit der jungen Frau alles in Ordnung war, aber als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie den Riss im Oberteil. Das war der Moment, in dem sie wusste, dass es sich bei der jungen Frau keinesfalls um eine übrig gebliebene Nachtschwärmerin handelte. Kalea blieb stehen, holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke und wählte den Notruf.

Die Brünette lächelte leicht, als ihr Freund einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen und eine kleine Schüssel Müsli vor ihr abstellte.  
„War das Büffet also reichlich gefüllt?“, fragte sie.  
Er nickte, setzte sich auf seinem Platz ihr gegenüber und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
„Ich hab mir trotzdem eine Portion Loco Moco bestellt.“  
„Das ist widerlich“, sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte sich zwar schon ziemlich an die hawaiianische Lebensart gewöhnt, aber manche Speisen gehörten ihrer Meinung nach verboten und etwas das aus Reis, Frikadellen, Spiegelei, Bratensauce, Bacon und Shrimps bestand, war einfach nichts, das man zum Frühstück aß oder zu irgendeiner anderen Mahlzeit. Aber eigentlich war es immer noch besser als das unsägliche Dosenfleisch, das es hier scheinbar überall und jederzeit gab. „Weißt du, bleib du mal bei deinen hawaiianischen Gerichten, aber verlange bloß nicht, dass ich mir das auch antue.“  
Er schmunzelte sanft und nickte dann dem Kellner dankend zu, der einen Teller mit einem Hügel aus verschiedenen Zutaten gebracht hatte, die von brauner Bratensauce begraben wurden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er anfing sich darüber herzumachen.  
„Weißt du, Steve, manchmal wunder ich mich über dich.“ Catherine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wieso das?“, murmelte er undeutlich, da er den Mund komplett mit Essen gefüllt hatte.  
„Du meckerst über Danny, wenn er sich eine ganze Ladung Malasadas einverleibt, aber gleichzeitig zählst du Loco Moco zu deinen Leibgerichten. Ein wenig scheinheilig, oder?“  
Er schaute sie entrüstet an, seine Antwort wurde jedoch durch das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen.  
„Ja, McGarrett. - Morgen Duke, was ist denn? - Wo? - Ja, okay, ich bin auf dem Weg.“ Er legte auf und schaute Catherine entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich unser gemeinsames Frühstück unterbrechen muss, aber wir haben eine neue Leiche in Haleiwa. Soll ich dich bei mir absetzen?“  
Sie stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch ein totaler Umweg. Nein, ich fahr mit dir raus, setze dich am Tatort ab und nehm dann dein Auto in die Stadt zurück, da du ja wahrscheinlich eh mit Danny fahren wirst.“  
Steve stimmte ihr bedächtig nickend zu. Das war wirklich die vernünftigste Lösung.

„Keanu, schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Bett. Wir haben eine neue Leiche!“  
Die laute Stimme seiner Schwester riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. Der gestrige Abend war absolut nicht so verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Er hatte sich in Florence getäuscht. Hatte sich in ihren Gefühlen für ihn getäuscht. Nachdem er sie am Strand abgefangen und nochmals versucht hatte mit ihr zu reden – was nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war – war er noch nicht direkt nach Hause gefahren. Es hatte ihn noch zum Diamond Head verschlagen, wo er sich auf einen Felsen gesetzt und hinaus auf das nachtschwarze Meer geblickt hatte. Dabei war ihm eine Frage immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen und zwar wie er sich nur so hatte irren können. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt er und Florence hätten eine Chance, eine Zukunft miteinander. Aber scheinbar sollte dem nicht so sein. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Warum passierte ihm das nur immer wieder? Immer wieder wurde er von den Frauen, für die er Gefühle entwickelte, enttäuscht. Er lud sie in Restaurants ein, ging schick mit ihnen aus, war charmant, freundlich, war ehrlich was seinen Job anging, hörte sich an was sie zu sagen hatten und … Es war einfach nie genug.  
„Kea“, wurde er erneut gerufen. Er hörte wie seine Schwester die Treppe herauf kam und kurz darauf gegen seine Tür hämmerte. „Bist du mal langsam wach?“  
Genervt sprang er auf, ging zur Tür, öffnete diese heftig und fauchte dann: „Was ist?“  
„Fund einer weiblichen Leiche am Northshore.“ Leilani ließ ihren Blick über seine Gestalt wandern und seufzte leise auf. „Gott, Kea, du siehst echt scheiße aus. Ich fahr besser schon mal vor, während du versuchst dich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Kaffee steht in der Küche und beeil dich gefälligst etwas!“  
Damit drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppe nach unten, kurz darauf hörte Keanu, wie vor dem Haus ein Auto gestartet wurde.  
Er ging ins Bad, stellte sich, als das Wasser eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht hatte, unter die Dusche und zischte schmerzerfüllt auf. Er senkte den Blick und runzelte die Stirn, als er drei parallele Wunden bemerkte, die sich von der Armbeuge bis zur Mitte des rechten Unterarms zogen.  
Wie war das nur passiert? Er versuchte die Ereignisse des Abends zu rekonstruieren, kam aber zu keiner Erkenntnis, wann er sich die Verletzung zugezogen haben könnte. Daher zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, duschte fertig und machte sich, nachdem er den Kaffee, den seine Schwester gekocht hatte und den er bereits nach einem vorsichtigen Schluck ignorierte, auf den Weg zum Fundort der Leiche, den sie ihm durch eine Notiz auf der Küchentheke genauer beschrieben hatte.

Zeitgleich mit Steve hielt ein, ihm mittlerweile sehr vertrauter, dunkelblauer Shelby auf dem Parkplatz an der Waialua Bay. Er gab Catherine einen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg dann aus.  
„Guten Morgen, Leilani.“ Er trat zu der jungen Agentin, die beinahe synchron mit ihm ihr Auto verlassen hatte und lächelte sie freundlich an. Etwas, das Catherine mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete. Sie bemerkte, wie die beiden einander ansahen und seufzte leise auf. Es war wohl das eingetreten, was sie zwar einerseits befürchtet hatte, ihr aber andererseits auch immer klar gewesen war. Dieser Tag musste mal kommen. Seit dem Mittagessen, das sie mit Kono, Steve und Leilani bei Kamekona verbracht hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass die junge Ermittlerin mit ihrer Denkweise über Familie genau zu dem Schwarzhaarigen passte. Sie hatten, wie sich durch die Unterhaltungen an diesem Tag gezeigt hatte, beide ähnliche Ansichten was sie sich von der Zukunft wünschten und erhofften, auch wenn sie das bisher noch nicht so realisiert hatten.  
Als Steve und Leilani über den Strand zum Fundort gingen, startete Catherine den Pick-Up und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus des Dunkelhaarigen, wo sie während ihres Urlaubs immer wohnte. Sie würde ihre Sachen zusammen packen, sich für die nächsten Tage eine Unterkunft auf der Basis oder in einem Hotel besorgen und dann entweder auf Steve warten oder ihn im Laufe des Tages im Büro besuchen. Sie würde das Unvermeidliche nicht noch hinauszögern, sondern ein für alle Mal die Fronten klären. Wieso sollte sie sich an etwas klammern, von dem sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange anhalten würde? Dafür war die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden Ermittlern einfach zu deutlich und wahrscheinlich auch für alle sichtbar.  
Sie atmete tief ein, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf den morgendlichen Verkehr. Auch wenn es doch schmerzte, es war einfach so gekommen, wie es kommen musste.

„Wo ist dein Bruder?“, fragte Steve, während er neben der jungen Agentin den Strand entlang ging.  
„Er hatte gestern ein Date und kam erst spät nach Hause.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Musste die olle Schlafmütze sogar aus dem Bett werfen.“  
Steve schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, gestand sich dabei zum ersten Mal offen ein, was er bereits vor einigen Tagen bei Kamekona festgestellt hatte, nämlich, dass man sich mit der jungen Agentin wirklich gut unterhalten konnte und sie auch einen erfrischenden Humor hatte. Dann aber konzentrierte er sich auf den Tatort, den sie inzwischen erreicht hatten. Bereits auf den ersten Blick war ersichtlich, warum sowohl Five-0 als auch die Shaws verständigt worden waren, nachdem der Notruf eingegangen war. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass dieses Mal die Tote nicht in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden worden war, waren sämtliche Umstände vollkommen identisch mit denen der beiden ersten Opfer. Sogar die Arme waren wieder auf ihrer Brust positioniert und die Augen fest verschlossen worden.  
„Wissen wir, wer sie ist?“, richtete Steve das Wort an Kono, die vor ihnen am Tatort angekommen war, weil sie in der Nähe ihren morgendlichen Surfturn absolviert hatte.  
„Die Forensik hat weder Handy noch Ausweis bei ihr gefunden, lediglich einen Wohnungsschlüssel und etwas Geld hatte sie bei sich. Max schätzt sie auf Mitte zwanzig bis Mitte dreißig. Anders als die vorherigen Opfer, scheint sie sich gewehrt zu haben, also besteht eventuell die Chance auf DNA-Spuren“, listete Kono die bisherigen Erkenntnisse auf.  
Leilani nickte und schaute zu der jungen, rothaarigen Frau, die im Sand lag und so wirkte als würde sie schlafen. Das türkise Top und die beigen Short wirkten ordentlich und die Schuhe, die neben ihrer Hüfte standen, schienen von ihr ausgezogen worden zu sein, ganz so, als wolle sie nur kurz die Füße ins Wasser halten.  
„Wer hat sie gefunden?“, wandte sich Leilani an Kono. Diese deutete auf eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau, die sich mit Chin und Lori unterhielt. „Das ist Kalea Francis, eine Lehrerin aus Waialua. Sie wollte am Strand ihre tägliche Runde joggen, als sie das Opfer entdeckte. Zuerst hielt sie es für eine Betrunkene, die am Strand eingeschlafen war, bis sie das Blut auf dem Oberteil entdeckt hat. Sie ist dann sicherheitshalber nicht näher ran gegangen, sondern hat direkt die Polizei gerufen.“  
„Okay, danke, Kono“, bedankte sich Leilani und ging dann zu Max, der sich immer noch über die Leiche beugte. „Dr. Bergmann, was können Sie uns sagen?“  
Der junge Gerichtsmediziner schaute auf und nickte ihr freundlich zu.  
„Guten Morgen, Agent Shaw. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Sie so früh zu einem Tatort rufen muss, aber leider halten sich Mörder nicht an einen geregelten Tagesablauf.“  
„Kein Problem.“ Sie winkte ab, kniete sich neben ihn und betrachtete den Leichnam. Die dunkelroten Haare waren voller Sand und lagen wirr um ihr Gesicht. Scheinbar war nicht nur der Fundort ein anderer, sie schien sich auch tatsächlich, wie bereits von Kono angedeutet, kräftig gegen ihren Angreifer gewehrt zu haben. „Was denken Sie, Dr. Bergmann? Hat unser Opfer diesmal ihren Täter gekannt?“  
„Also, es scheint so, denn sie hat leichte Blutergüsse an den Handgelenken, so als wäre sie brutal festgehalten worden. Allerdings ist der Rand des Wundkanals nicht ausgefranzt, was nahelegt, dass sie ihre Gegenwehr irgendwann aufgegeben haben muss. Also denke ich, dass auch sie betäubt wurde.“  
„Ist es nicht möglich, dass er sie einfach niedergeschlagen hat?“, fragte Steve, der zu ihnen getreten war.  
„Nein“, Max schüttelte den Kopf, „dann würde man Blessuren im Gesicht sehen, was aber nicht der Fall ist.“ Er stand auf und bedeutete den zwei Assistenten der Gerichtsmedizin, die ihn begleitet hatten, dass sie die Leiche abtransportieren konnten. „Alles, was ich nach der ersten Untersuchung sagen kann, ist das der Todeszeitpunkt etwa gegen neun Uhr gestern Abend war und die Tatwaffe identisch mit der ist, mit der auch Mrs. Wolfe und Miss McKegan getötet wurden. Näheres erst, wenn ich sie auf dem Tisch hatte.“  
„Natürlich“, nickte Steve und verabschiedete sich von dem jungen Mann, der in einen parkenden weißen Van stieg und zusammen mit der Leiche Richtung Gerichtsmedizin fuhr.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Leilani, als sie und Steve zu dessen Team getreten waren.  
„Also, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir gemeinsam ins Hauptquartier fahren und dort versuchen mittels Gesichtserkennung herauszufinden, wer unser Opfer ist“, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und seine Kollegen nickten zustimmend. Da Keanu noch immer nicht am Tatort angekommen war, holte Leilani ihr Handy heraus, um ihren Bruder anzurufen und ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass sie sich im Five-0-Hauptquartier treffen würden.

„Steve?“ Lori klopfte an seine Bürotür und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Besprechungsraum. „Wir haben das Opfer identifiziert.“  
„Okay, ich komme.“ Steve stand auf und folgte ihr. „Also, wer ist sie?“  
„Florence Sullivan, 29 Jahre alt. Geboren und aufgewachsen in Helena, Montana. Sie war seit drei Jahren in Hawaii und arbeitete als Physiotherapeutin und Personaltrainer in der Innenstadt.“  
„Irgendetwas Besonderes an ihr?“  
„Allerdings“, meldete sich Leilani zu Wort, die es sich mit ihrem Laptop auf einem der Sofas bequem gemacht und sich von dort aus Zugang zu den verschiedenen Datenbanken verschafft hatte. „Ihr Urgroßvater war William ‚Wild Bill‘ Lovett. Falls euch das nichts sagt, was mich nicht verwundern würde, er war Mitglied in der White Hand Gang in Brooklyn in den frühen Zwanzigern. Scheinbar hat sich ihr Vater jedoch aus dem, sagen wir mal, Familienbetrieb zurückgezogen, aber trotzdem gab es immer noch Leute, die ihnen wegen dieser familiären Verbindung nicht besonders wohlgesonnen waren.“  
„Könnte das ein Mordmotiv sein?“, warf Kono ein, doch sowohl Steve als auch Leilani verneinten.  
„Bei ihr vielleicht, aber davor noch zwei andere Frauen umbringen? Das erscheint mir ein wenig sinnlos.“  
„Seh ich auch so“, meinte Lori, der jungen Agentin recht gebend, und schaute dann auf das Foto der fröhlichen Rothaarigen, das auf den großen Bildschirm gelegt war. „Das wäre zu einfach. Eigentlich hatte ich euch vorschlagen wollen Blond als Auswahlkriterium für den Täter ins Profil mit aufzunehmen, aber seit wir Miss Sullivan gefunden haben, ist das ja hinfällig.“  
„Also hat er auch keine äußerlichen Präferenzen.“ Danny stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und verzog nachdenklich die Stirn. „Dieser Täter wird uns noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
Die Anderen nickten zustimmend und Steve seufzte leicht. „Okay, das Kriminallabor ist mit der Toxuntersuchung beschäftigt, Max kümmert sich um die Autopsie und…“ Er wurde durch das Aufgehen der Eingangstür unterbrochen und sah Catherine, die zielstrebig auf ihn zukam.  
„Steve, können wir reden? Unter vier Augen?“  
Er stimmte zu, auch wenn er sich fragte, was seine Freundin denn wollen könne, wo sie sich doch erst vor ein paar Stunden voneinander verabschiedet hatten und zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles in Ordnung gewesen war.  
„Lass uns in mein Büro gehen“, forderte er sie auf.

Einige Minuten zuvor hatte Catherine noch in ihrem Auto vor dem ‘Iolani Palace gesessen und die Hände um das Lenkrad gekrampft angestrengt nachgedacht. War es wirklich in Ordnung von ihr Steve auf der Arbeit aufzusuchen? Ihn während einer laufenden Mordermittlung mit etwas persönlichem zu behelligen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, war es nicht. Aber sie musste es nun hinter sich bringen. Musste jetzt mit Steve reden, sonst würde sie vielleicht noch schwach werden. Sich an das erinnern, was sie immer verbunden hatte. Ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit würde sie immer verbinden und wenn sie nun zögerte, könnte ihr das in den Weg kommen. Sie holte tief Luft, sich Mut zusprechend und stieg aus. Sie würde das jetzt oder nie klären. Wobei nie keine Option war.  
Sie schloss ihr Auto ab, straffte die Schultern und betrat das Gebäude.

In Steves Büro setzte sich Catherine auf das schwarze Ledersofa, während er sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte und sie fragend anschaute. „Was ist los?“  
Steve fragte sich nicht nur, was Catherine von ihm wollte, sondern auch was ihn dazu gebracht hatte die Besprechung zu verlassen. Aber der Blick, mit dem Cath ihn betrachtet hatte als sie hereingekommen war, hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass die folgende Unterhaltung wichtig war. Zumindest für sie und deshalb war er ihr auch in sein Büro gefolgt.  
„Zuerst einmal möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass alles, was ich sagen werde, nicht deine Schuld ist. Es liegt vollkommen und komplett an mir“, begann sie und traf Steve damit unvorbereitet.  
„Cath“, er richtete sich leicht auf und schaute sie unsicher an, „das klingt, als wolltest du unsere Beziehung beenden.“  
Sie schaute auf und ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich in ihre Augen.  
„Das will ich auch.“  
„Was? Aber warum?“ Er verstand nicht was los war und er konnte es absolut nicht ausstehen, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Er dachte eigentlich, dass ihre Beziehung gut lief. Er hatte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt bald den nächsten Schritt zu machen und Catherine zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle.  
„Das mag jetzt vielleicht abgedroschen klingen, aber es liegt wirklich nicht an dir, sondern an mir“, wiederholte sie sich.  
„Das ist tatsächlich abgedroschen“, unterbrach er sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Steve“, seufzte sie leise, „du bist wirklich ein lieber Kerl. Aber wir haben einfach unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, wohin diese Beziehung führen soll.“  
„Was?“  
„Hör mal, so lange es lief, lief es gut. Es war Spaß mit keinerlei Verpflichtungen und eigentlich waren wir immer mehr Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen.“  
„Aber nicht für mich“, widersprach er entschieden.  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie erhob sich. „Genau das ist das Problem. Ich hatte mir eingebildet, dass es für immer so bleiben würde, aber dem ist nicht so. Du bist ein Familienmensch, Steve, und das sehe ich einfach nicht für mich. Ich sehne mich nicht nach Kindern oder einer Ehe. Aber du, du willst und brauchst es“, redete sie beschwichtigend auf ihn ein.  
„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!“, ereiferte er sich. „Habe ich jemals angedeutet, dass ich nicht mit dem zufrieden bin, was wir haben?“ Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen, doch sie wehrte die Berührung ab.  
„Nein, das hast du nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Aber irgendwann würde dieser Wunsch, der tief in dir ist, hervorkommen und dann würden wir streiten, weil wir einfach unterschiedliche Ansichten vom Leben und der Zukunft haben. Ich komme dem Unvermeidlichen nur zuvor.“  
„Aber warum? Warum jetzt? Habe ich dir jemals den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich etwas anderes will als das, was wir haben?“ Er schaute sie an, der Unglauben über die ganze Situation war deutlich in seinen blauen Augen zu lesen.  
„Steve…“ Wie sollte sie es ihm nur sagen? Wie konnte sie es nur ausdrücken, damit er verstand, was sich verändert hatte? „Du bist an diesem Schritt in keiner Form schuld. Es hat sich nur etwas ergeben, dass mich dazu zwingt.“  
„Und was?“ Zu dem bisher empfundenen Unglauben mischte sich nun auch noch Gereiztheit darüber, dass Catherine einfach nicht klar und deutlich sagen konnte, was sie beschäftigte.  
Catherine schaute durch die Glastür hinaus und bemerkte, wie die Anderen schnellstmöglich versuchten so zu tun, als hätten sie sie nicht beobachtet. Auch die Zwillinge waren hier, was sie bei ihrer Ankunft überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. Scheinbar hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, ihre Ressourcen zu kombinieren und von einer gemeinsamen Basis aus zu operieren. Ihr Blick blieb an Leilani haften. Catherine hoffte, dass sie sich nicht täuschte, was die Gefühle der beiden Ermittler anbelangte, aber auch wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann wäre das zwar schade, aber sie musste dieses Gespräch jetzt zu Ende bringen.  
„Sagen wir einfach, dass ich glaube, dass jemand in dein Leben getreten ist, der ähnliche Ansichten hat wie du und das dieser jemand etwas für dich empfindet“, deutete sie vorsichtig an.  
„Bitte?“, empörte er sich. Oh, wie sie diesen fragenden und zugleich missbilligenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme verabscheute.  
„Hör zu, Steve“, Sie wandte sich vollständig zur Tür und legte die Hand auf den Griff, blickte ihn dabei aber noch an, „es ist einfach eine Tatsache, dass ich denke, dass unser Verhältnis nicht mehr lange angedauert hätte. Ich habe es nur früher erkannt. Also, mach jetzt bitte keine Szene. Ich habe meine Sachen bereits aus deinem Haus geholt.“  
„Können wir nicht doch noch mal darüber reden?“ Er schaute sie bittend an, doch sie ließ sich nicht erweichen und verneinte entschieden.  
„Nein, Steve, sieh es ein. Das was wir hatten war toll, solange es andauerte, aber es ist jetzt vorbei. Ich wünsche dir wirklich alles Gute für die Zukunft, denn wie gesagt, ich hab dich wirklich gern. Aber ich kann dir nicht geben, was du brauchst.“ Sie öffnete die Bürotür, trat hinaus und warf seinem Team sowie den Zwillingen einen ernsten Blick zu. „Macht’s gut, Leute. Vielleicht sieht man sich irgendwann mal wieder.“ Damit verließ sie die Büroräume, das Gebäude und Steves Leben.

„Was meinte sie damit, man sieht sich vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder? Muss sie wieder zum Einsatz?“ Danny schaute, nachdem die Brünette das Büro verlassen hatte, irritiert in die Runde.  
„Also, ich weiß, dass sie nur kurz Urlaub hatte“, meinte Kono, „aber das klang so endgültig.“  
Die Anderen nickten und Lori bemerkte, dass ihr Chef wirklich niedergeschlagen wirkte. Sie wollte sich schon zu seinem Büro bewegen und ihn fragen, was los war, als die Tür aufflog und Steve herausgestürmt kam. „Also, wo waren wir?“, blaffte er.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?“, fragte Danny und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
„Ja klar, alles super“, wiegelte er ab, sein Gefühlschaos ignorierend.  
„Sicher? Du siehst so aus, als wolltest du jemanden erschießen.“  
„Ich erschieße dich gleich, Danny, wenn wir nicht endlich weiter arbeiten“, knurrte er seinen Freund an. Der Blonde warf seinen Kollegen einen verwunderten Blick zu, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wollte etwas sagen, als sich Kono jedoch dazu entschied eine Frage zu stellen: „Ist mit dir und Cath alles in Ordnung?“  
„Hört zu“, fuhr Steve auf, „wir haben einen Serienmörder auf der Insel und keinerlei Hinweise, die uns zu ihm führen könnten. Also könntet ihr bitte die Güte haben euch endlich auf das Thema zu konzentrieren?“  
Sein Team nickte. Sie teilten die anstehenden Aufgaben unter sich auf und wollten in ihre Büros gehen, als sich bei Leilani der Wunsch meldete zu erfahren, was wirklich zwischen Steve und Catherine vorgefallen war. Sie räusperte sich und trat behutsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Hör mal, Steve, ich weiß, dass wir unsere Probleme hatten, als Keanu und ich auf die Insel gekommen sind, aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann kannst du auch zu mir kommen. Besonders, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der ein wenig außerhalb steht.“  
„Weißt du, was ich brauche?“, fauchte er sie an. „Das alle das tun, was ich ihnen befohlen habe.“  
Keanu, der noch in Hörweite stand, zog zischend die Luft ein. Es war niemals eine gute Idee, seine Schwester grundlos anzufauchen. Nicht, dass sie nicht oft wegen Kleinigkeiten an die Decke ging und Streitgespräche zwischen ihnen sehr häufig waren, aber da waren sie unterschiedlicher Meinung gewesen. Steve hingegen hatte eben mehr oder weniger sein Todesurteil gefällt.  
„Du widerlicher Arsch!“, fauchte Leilani wutentbrannt.  
„Und es geht los“, dachte der männliche Shaw stöhnend.  
„Nur salutieren und tun, was dir befohlen wurde“, zeterte seine Schwester weiter. „Was anderes kannst du nicht.“ Leilani deutete einen Salut an, der mehr als eindeutig nicht ernst zu nehmen war. „Immer nur ‚Ja, Sir‘. Was andere geht nicht in deinen quadratischen Seal-Schädel rein! Du bist so was von absolut unmöglich!“  
„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre“, meinte Steve, seltsamerweise wieder total ruhig, trotz ihrer Beleidigungen und der Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, warum Catherine wirklich mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. „Aber bist du nicht diejenige, die beim NCIS arbeitet und warst du nicht ebenfalls in der Navy?“  
Leilani verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wie bitte?“  
„Nun ja, da du ja ebenfalls bei der Navy warst und auch für eine Bundesbehörde arbeitest, solltest du da nicht in der Lage sein, Befehle zu befolgen, wenn du sie von jemanden erhältst, der sowohl älter als auch Ranghöher ist als du?“  
Keanu verzog das Gesicht, als würde ihm diese Aussage körperliche Schmerzen verursachen. Die Geschwister hatten zwar darüber gesprochen, dass Steve vom militärischen Rang über ihnen beiden stünde, aber bisher hatten sie damit keinerlei Probleme gehabt. Weil der Schwarzhaarige es bisher nicht hatte raushängen lassen. Es aber nun als Argument in einer sinnlosen Diskussion anzubringen, das war … einfach gar nicht gut.  
„Das ist doch…“ Sie trat einen Schritt auf Steve zu. „Willst du mir jetzt wirklich so kommen? Ich wollte dir nur anbieten für dich da zu sein. Aber wenn du so dickköpfig und stur sein willst und noch nicht mal so etwas Simples annehmen kannst, dann ist dir wohl einfach nicht mehr zu helfen.“  
„Wenn du das so siehst, dann solltest du gehen, Leilani. Denn ich kann nicht mit Leuten arbeiten, die so uneinsichtig sind“, wies er sie barsch ab.  
„Uneinsichtig?“ Sie wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu. „Hast du das gehört, Kea? Er hat mich uneinsichtig genannt!“  
Dieser fuhr sich über den rechten Unterarm, da die Kratzer angefangen hatten zu jucken, seit sie mit dem Stoff des Longsleeve in Kontakt gekommen waren, schaute nun aber zu den beiden Streithähnen. „Hey, zieht mich da nicht mit rein.“  
Seine Schwester schnaubte auf und drehte sich dann wieder zu Steve.  
„Steven“, fing sie an, ehrlich um Ruhe bemüht. „Worum es auch immer in deinem Gespräch mit Catherine ging, es hat dich scheinbar aufgewühlt…“  
„Wie ich mich fühle, geht dich gar nichts an!“, spuckte Steve aus.  
„Doch, das tut es“, sagte Leilani langsam und legte ihm eine Hand auf die, vor der Brust, verschränkten Arme. Wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte, dann war Steve vor wenigen Minuten von seiner Freundin verlassen worden und so sehr sie auch eine vernünftige und hitzige Diskussion mochte, so mussten doch die Umstände stimmen, was sie in diesem Fall nicht taten. „Denn wenn es einem Freund, oder auch nur einem Bekannten schlecht geht, dann nimmt man sich das zu Herzen und man bietet seine Hilfe an. Das solltest du wissen, denn nach dem gleichen Prinzip funktioniert auch die von dir so hoch angesehene ‘Ohana.“ Sie nickte ihrem Bruder zu, der verstand was sie wollte und anfing ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken. „Hör mal, Steve, Keanu und ich werden nach Hause fahren und von dort aus weiter arbeiten. Sollten wir was finden, werden wir euch anrufen. Das gleiche erwarten wir allerdings auch von euch und Steve…“ Sie wartete bis er sie anschaute, „ich meinte mein Angebot wirklich ernst. Wenn du reden willst, dann weißt du wo du mich findest.“

Steve stand noch Minuten, nachdem die Zwillinge das Hauptquartier verlassen hatten, in der Mitte des Besprechungsraumes und dachte über das nach, was geschehen war. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Catherine mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und dann auch noch unter so fadenscheinigen Gründen. Was sollte das heißen, dass sie unterschiedliche Ansichten von der Zukunft hätten? Er wollte genauso wie Catherine die Gegenwart genießen und vielleicht in den nächsten Jahren auch langsam anfangen an eine Familie zu denken. Aber war daran etwas falsch? Seiner Ansicht nach nicht, absolut gar nicht. Jeder Mensch brauchte eine Familie, die Sicherheit die sie einem gab und wenn er sich diese Sicherheit mit Catherine wünschte, warum war das etwas Schlimmes? War es das? Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, war es nicht. Zumindest nicht aus Steves Sicht. Dass Catherine sich deutlich gegen eine eigene Familie ausgesprochen hatte, verdrängte er für den Moment, einfach weil er es nicht verstehen wollte, wieso sie so dachte, immerhin hatte er Catherine schon ab und an mit Kindern gesehen und sie standen ihr nicht nur, sie wusste auch mit ihnen umzugehen. Also warum wollte sie dann keine eigenen? Oder wollte sie die nur nicht mit ihm?  
„Steve?“ Chin kam aus seinem Büro und schaute seinen Freund und Chef fragend an. „Kann ich dich kurz stören?“  
Da Steves Laune momentan an einem sehr kurzen und dünnen Faden hing, war die Frage durchaus berechtigt.  
„Klar, Chin, nur raus damit.“  
„Rate mal, wer der letzte Kunde unseres Opfers war.“  
Er schaute Chin genervt an, er hatte zur Zeit einfach nicht die Geduld für Ratespielchen, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„William Jennings.“  
„Der Freund von Miss McKegan?“, fragte sein Boss erstaunt.  
„Der und kein anderer.“  
Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte langsam. „Okay, bringt ihn sofort her.“

Als Steve und Chin dieses Mal William Jennings gegenüber standen, wirkte er weniger wie der Sunnyboy als den sie ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung kennengelernt hatten. Was vielleicht an der noch immer sichtbaren Verletzung im Gesicht sowie dem durch eine Schiene gestütztem Knie und den Krücken lag. Trotzdem konnte Steve erkennen, das Jennings irgendwie gehofft hatte von Kono vernommen zu werden.  
„Mr. Jennings, wir haben erfahren, dass Sie ein Kunde von Florence Sullivan waren.“  
„Das ist richtig“, meinte der Blonde. „Allerdings erst seit… Also gestern war erst unsere zweite Sitzung.“  
„Wie kamen Sie dazu, Miss Sullivan als Physiotherapeutin auszuwählen?“ Chin lehnte sich an die kahle Betonwand und schaute Jennings, der mit ausgestrecktem Bein auf dem silbernen Metallstuhl saß, musternd an.  
„Das war nicht meine Entscheidung“, äußerte der junge Mann und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach meinem Unfall lag ich im HG, dem Honolulu General“, fügte er erklärende hinzu. „Mein Arzt, ein Doktor Cunningham, hat sie mir empfohlen. Meinte, sie sei die Beste auf ihrem Gebiet.“  
Bei dem Namen Cunningham in Verbindung mit dem Honolulu General warf Chin seinem Freund einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den dieser jedoch beschloss zu ignorieren. Er wollte jetzt nicht an den gutaussehenden Arzt erinnert werden, der sich mehr als deutlich für Leilani interessiert hatte.  
„Wissen Sie, woher Cunningham Miss Sullivan kannte?“  
„Nein, er hat nie was in der Richtung erwähnt.“  
Steve nickte und wandte sich dann dem eigentlichen Thema zu. „Mr. Jennings, wir haben Sie hergebeten, weil Sie möglicherweise einer der letzten Menschen sind, die Miss Sullivan lebend gesehen haben.“  
„Echt jetzt?“ Jennings setzte sich ein wenig auf. „Ist ja voll krass.“  
Steve verdrehte bei dem Ausdruck genervt die Augen. Der Kerl war einfach unbegreiflich.  
„Sie sagten, dass das Ihre zweite Sitzung gewesen sei. War irgendwas ungewöhnlich? Hat sie sich vielleicht seltsam verhalten?“  
„Na ja, nicht wirklich, ich meine, so gut kannte ich sie jetzt auch nicht. Auch wenn ich es gerne geändert hätte, denn mal ehrlich“, Jennings zuckte mit den Achsel um zu verdeutlichen, dass ihn das alles nicht wirklich nahe ging, „sie war wirklich heiß.“  
Chin und Steve schüttelten synchron den Kopf. Dieser Kerl war wirklich unglaublich.  
„Also ist Ihr Termin ganz normal verlaufen?“  
„Ja, würde ich schon sagen, wobei, etwas war da“, deutete der junge Mann auf Chins Frage an. „Sie bekam einen Anruf, über den sie scheinbar nicht sonderlich erfreut war“, erinnerte er sich.  
„Wissen Sie, wer angerufen hat?“ Steve richtete sich gespannt ein kleines Stück auf, vielleicht würden sie einen Hinweis erhalten, der sie endlich einen Schritt weiter brachte.  
„Nee, keinen Plan. Sie hat danach versucht so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen, ist ihr aber nicht sonderlich gut gelungen.“  
„Vielleicht ein Ex-Freund?“, stellte Chin als Vermutung in den Raum.  
„Möglich, wie gesagt…“  
„So gut haben Sie sie nicht gekannt, schon klar“, wurde er von Steve unterbrochen. „Wo sind Sie nach Ihrem Termin bei Miss Sullivan hingegangen?“  
„Bin ich etwa verdächtigt?“ Jennings‘ Stimme klang sowohl freudig aufgeregt, als auch irritiert.  
„Antworten Sie einfach auf meine Frage“, überging der Dunkelhaarige Jennings‘ Erwiderung einfach.  
„Also, nachdem wir fertig waren, habe ich einen Freund angerufen, damit er mich abholt. Wegen meines Knies kann ich ja gerade kein Auto fahren.“  
„Wie heißt dieser Freund?“, bohrte Steve weiter. Er war noch nicht fertig.  
„Andy“, kam die knappe Antwort.  
„Andy und weiter?“, fragte Steve sichtlich genervt.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Jennings schulterzuckend. „Hab ihn erst vor ein paar Wochen kennengelernt.“  
„Wann genau?“  
„Das muss ein paar Tage nachdem Sie mich das letzte Mal befragt haben, gewesen sein. Da hab ich noch in meinem Jeep am Strand gepennt und versucht irgendwie mit Ben Bass in Kontakt zu treten. Andy ist auch Surfer und findet meine Idee mit der Klamottenmarke voll genial und wollte sogar mit einsteigen. Hab dann versucht durch kleinere Wettkämpfe und Wetten etwas Geld zu verdienen, um das ganze Ding auf die Beine stellen zu können. Hat eigentlich auch ganz gut funktioniert, bis…“, er deutete auf sein Knie, „das hier passiert ist.“  
„Sie erwähnten, Sie hätten diesen Andy angerufen, also haben Sie wohl eine Nummer, die Sie uns geben können?“, stellte Steve fest.  
„Wollen Sie mein Alibi überprüfen?“ Jennings‘ Unbekümmertheit schien verflogen zu sein und Nervosität zeichnete sich in seiner Stimme ab.  
„Hören Sie, Mr. Jennings“, Steve merkte, wie sich seine schlechte Laune wieder bemerkbar machte, „warum wir etwas tun, ist allein unsere Sache. Entweder geben Sie uns jetzt die Nummer von diesem Andy, oder Sie dürfen sich offiziell als Hauptverdächtiger in einer Ermittlung gegen einen Serienmörder betrachten“, knurrte er den Zeugen an.  
„Und das bedeutet ein Ausflug nach Halawa. Was ziemlich weit weg vom Strand ist“, fügte Chin hinzu und veranlasste damit Jennings hektisch nach seinem Handy zu suchen.  
„Hier. Suchen Sie sich alle Nummern raus, die Sie brauchen. Nur bitte schicken Sie mich nicht ins Gefängnis“, flehte er die Ermittler beinahe an.  
Grinsend nahm Chin das Handy entgegen und schickte eine Kopie des Adressbuches an den Rechner im Besprechungsraum.  
„Danke, Mr. Jennings. Sie können gehen, aber verlassen Sie nicht die Insel.“  
„Bestimmt nicht. Bin doch nicht so blöde und leg mich mit Five-0 an.“ Er griff nach seinen Krücken und humpelte aus dem Verhörzimmer.  
Chin und Steve schauten ihm nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Glaubst du, dass er was damit zu tun hat?“, wandte sich Chin an Steven.  
„Halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich“, meinte dieser. „Aber er hat uns einen neuen Hinweis geliefert.“  
„Du meinst diesen seltsamen Anruf, den das Opfer erhalten hat?“ Steve nickte und ging dann den unterirdisch gelegenen Flur zum Aufzug entlang, um ins Büro zurückzukehren. „Gut, dann werde ich mal schauen, ob ich die Telefonprotokolle bekomme. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja so eine neue Spur. Ist auf jeden Fall der bisher vielversprechendste Anhaltspunkt, den wir momentan haben.“  
„Wenn du was hast…“ Steve drückte den Knopf für ihr Stockwerk und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Haltung, die er immer einnahm, wenn er nachdachte oder ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging. „Wenn du etwas herausgefunden hast, dann benachrichtige bitte die Shaws.“  
Chin runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du das nicht machen?“  
„Ich glaube, wenn ich heute noch einmal mit Leilani rede, gibt es Tote“, brummte sein Vorgesetzter leise.  
Der Hawaiianer lachte auf. „Was hat sie denn diesmal gesagt, dass dich aus der Ruhe gebracht hat?“  
„Ach, gar nichts.“ Steve winkte ab. „Ich habe für heute nur genug von Frauen.“  
„Das werde ich wohl sicherheitshalber an Lori und Kono weitergeben. Nicht, dass sie noch den Fehler begehen mit dir reden zu wollen“, sagte Chin mit schiefen Grinsen und verließ dann den Aufzug in Richtung seines Büros. Steve schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher bevor er in sein eigenes Büro ging.  
Als er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, konnte er seine Gedanken nicht auf den Fall fokussieren. Wenn es auch noch so wichtig war, aber alles woran er denken konnte, war einerseits die Frage, warum Catherine mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und andererseits an das gute Gefühl von Leilanis Hand auf seinem Arm und den faszinierenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie ihn wütend angefunkelt hatte.  
Wieso nur setzte sie sich so in seinem Kopf fest? Wieso konnte Catherine nicht ehrlich zu ihm sein und ihm erzählen, warum sie wirklich mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte? Ihre Aussage war so vage, so absolut nichts sagend gewesen. Er dachte erneut nach: Hatte er sich vielleicht falsch verhalten? Etwas Falsches getan oder gesagt? War er schuld, auch wenn sie gesagt hatte es läge an ihr? Hatte er vielleicht…  
Ein Klopfen an seiner Bürotür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er sich Danny gegenüber, der ihn nachdenklich musterte.  
„Alles klar, Kumpel?“  
„Frag mich das ein anderes Mal.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb damit die verwirrenden Gedanken an Leilani Shaw. „Gibt’s was Neues?“  
„Nicht direkt. Wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, ob du zu Kamekona mitkommst. Ist langsam Zeit fürs Mittagessen.“  
„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich habe keinen Hunger.“  
„Unser Seal hat keinen Hunger? Oh man, dann muss es dir echt dreckig gehen.“ Danny trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Was wollte Catherine vorhin wirklich von dir?“  
„Hör zu, Danny, irgendwann werde ich darüber reden, aber nicht heute. Nicht solange wir es mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu tun haben, der scheinbar wahllos Frauen ermordet.“  
Danny nickte verstehend, holte tief Luft und grinste dann. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern. Aber da du ja auf den Fall zu sprechen gekommen bist, Fong hat sich eben gemeldet. Sie haben Haut unter den Fingernägeln des Opfers gefunden, also können sie einen DNA-Abgleich starten. Außerdem haben sie das Relaxans auf eine Handvoll eingegrenzt und denken, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen etwas Endgültiges finden werden.“ Er fuhr sich nachdenklich über den Nacken. „Was noch? Ach ja, irgendein Andy hat das Alibi von Jennings bestätigt.“  
„Er war nie wirklich ein Verdächtiger“, gab Steve zu.  
„Aber trotzdem mussten wir es überprüfen“, ergänzte der Blonde, „und was die Telefonaten von Miss Sullivan anbelangt, so ergaben die nicht wirklich viel, auch wenn wir die Nummer rausfiltern konnten, von der sie gestern Morgen angerufen worden ist. Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, wem sie gehört.“  
Steve nickte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte auf. „Tut mir leid. Ich bin heute irgendwie nicht in Form.“  
„Moment, bitte, was?“ Danny tat so als hätte er Wasser im Ohr. „Hat sich unser Super-Seal etwa gerade bei mir entschuldigt? Diesen Tag muss ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen“, witzelte er.  
„Sehr lustig, Danno.“  
„Hör zu, Steven, jeder von uns hat mal einen schlechten Tag und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was Catherine dir so wichtiges zu sagen hatte, so ist es doch mehr als deutlich, dass es dich mitgenommen hat. Aber solange wir nicht wieder in irgendeine verrückte Schießerei geraten, kannst du meinetwegen so abgelenkt sein, wie du willst. Wenn du darüber schweigen willst, meinetwegen, und wenn du reden willst, dann ist jeder von uns für dich da.“  
Er drehte sich um und wollte das Büro verlassen, als ihn eine, für Steve untypisch leise Stimme stoppte. „Danke, Mann.“  
„Jederzeit.“ Damit ließ Danny seinen Boss mit seinen Gedanken alleine und schloss sich den anderen zum Mittagessen an, sich aber insgeheim fragend, ob Catherine wirklich das gesagt hatte, was er vermutete und was Steve darüber denken mochte.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur als kleine Nebeninformation: Ich habe nichts gegen Catherine, wirklich nicht. Aber sie passte einfach nicht in meinen Plot, deswegen musste sie weg und anders als in der Serie ist auch keine Rückkehr geplant.


	14. Chapter 14

Dannys Frage, was Steve über Catherines Verhalten denken mochte, ließ sich ganz einfach beantworten: Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und war deswegen verwirrt und auch frustriert. Er hatte mehrfach versucht Catherine auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen, um eine klare Antwort von ihr zu erhalten, warum sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, wurde aber immer direkt zur Mailbox weiter geleitet. Da er, obwohl er Danny etwas anderes gesagt hatte, doch langsam Hunger bekam, entschloss er sich spontan in die nahegelegene HPD-Kantine zu gehen und sich dort etwas zu essen zu holen.  
Doch kaum hatte er sich mit einem Sandwich, einem großen gemischten Salat und einer Flasche Wasser an einem der kleinen Tische niedergelassen, fing er an seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Es herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, von dem Geräuschpegel aufgrund dutzender Unterhaltungen ganz zu schweigen. Steve seufzte und überlegte schon, ob er sich sein Essen einpacken lassen sollte, um sich wieder in die Stille seines Büros zurück zuziehen, als das Gespräch einer Gruppe Frauen am Nachbartisch, den er wegen einer großen Topfpflanze nicht einsehen konnte, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Ich habe sie heute Vormittag aus dem Gebäude stürmen sehen und sie sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.“  
„Nun ja, ich weiß von Kai, der es von Mike hat, der es von Stephan gehört hat, dass die anderen heute auch da waren.“  
„Sind eigentlich alle deine Informanten männlich?“  
„Nun ja, irgendwie schon. Also, willst du nun hören, was ich weiß?“  
„Nur zu.“  
„Wie schon gesagt, die anderen waren auch da und Gerüchteweise hat es bereits vor ein paar Wochen zwischen den beiden heftigst geknistert. Vielleicht hat sie ja irgendwas beobachtet oder ist irgendwo reingeplatzt?“  
„Also“, meldete sich bedeutungsschwer eine dritte weibliche Stimme zu Wort, „ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die in ihren Büros irgendwas Unangebrachtes tun. Wart ihr schon mal da oben? Das ist alles aus Glas. Da kann man überall reinschauen.“  
Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Steve gedacht, dass sich vielleicht ein paar Sekretärinnen über eine Romanze in den Räumlichkeiten des Gouverneurs unterhalten würden, denn immerhin lag die Kantine so, dass nicht nur das HPD dorthin gehen konnte, sondern auch die Angestellten der Staats- und Stadtverwaltung, aber er kannte all diese Büros und das einzige, das komplett aus Glas war, war das von Five-0.  
„Also, ich weiß von ihrem Bruder, dass sie nicht uninteressiert ist.“  
„Wann hast du dich denn mit Mr. Hot-and-Sexy unterhalten?“  
„Ach, wir sind uns mal zufällig begegnet.“ Am Nachbartisch brach leises Gekicher aus. „Wie gesagt, sie ist nicht uninteressiert und wir wissen ja alle, wie er drauf ist. Vielleicht war ihm diese lockere Beziehung nicht genug und er hat die Rollins vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt?“  
Steve zuckte innerlich zusammen. Die sprachen über ihn! War das vielleicht der Grund dafür, dass Cath mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte? Dass auch sie dachte, er hätte was mit Leilani? Er nahm langsam einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass ihm Leilanis gutes Aussehen nicht von Anfang an aufgefallen wäre. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich in ihren Fähigkeiten getäuscht hatte, war nicht zu leugnen, wie er sich nun eingestand. Ihm jedoch direkt irgendwas zu unterstellen, war einfach nur … nun ja, vollkommen abwegig.  
Außerdem liebte er Cath. Das tat er wirklich, aber er wusste auch, wie er auf manche Menschen wirkte. Nur weil er, was seinen Wohnort betraf, bis vor zwei Jahren ein eher unbeständiges Leben geführt hatte, mochten manche denken, dass er in Sachen Beziehungen genauso war. Okay, ja, er flirtete öfters und wusste seinen Charme zur richtigen Zeit einzusetzen, aber in einer festen Beziehung war er treu. Ihm jetzt zu unterstellen, er hätte etwas mit Leilani, oder irgendeiner anderen Frau, angefangen, war einfach nur unverschämt! Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und den Frauen am Nachbartisch sagen, was er davon hielt, wenn sich Wildfremde über sein angebliches Liebesleben unterhielten, als ihn eine überraschte Stimme davon abhielt: „Oh, hallo Commander. Sie sieht man hier wirklich selten.“  
Er schaute auf und zwang sich den jungen Mann anzulächeln, während mit einem Mal am anderen Tisch erschrockene Stille herrschte. Scheinbar hatten die Frauen erst jetzt bemerkt in welcher Lautstärke sie sich unterhalten hatten und wer ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.  
„Aloha Max. Ja, ich weiß, dass man mich eher bei Kamekona oder im Büro trifft, aber ich brauchte mal ein bisschen Bewegung.“  
„Durchaus verständlich. Ich stehe ja bei der Arbeit die meiste Zeit, aber Sie sitzen am Schreibtisch sofern Sie nicht im Einsatz sind und dann ist es wirklich gut für den Körper sich ab und an zu bewegen.“  
„Willst du dich nicht setzen? Und hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass du mich Steve nennen kannst?“ Steve deutete auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
„Nun ja“, Max stellte sein Tablett ab, zog sich den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich dann, „das mag wohl sein, aber wenn es ums berufliche geht, bleib ich doch lieber bei Commander, sofern das okay ist.“  
„Beruflich?“, fragte Steve erstaunt, was den jungen Mann dazu veranlasste kurz heftig zu nicken, dann versuchte er mit konzentriertem Blick, gleichmäßig die Soße auf seinen Nudeln zu verteilen. Ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen, denn wie Steve wusste, war das Verhältnis zwischen der Menge an Soße und Nudeln in Kantinen immer unausgewogen. Meist hatte man einfach zu wenig Soße zur Verfügung.  
„Jawohl“, meinte Max, als er recht schnell erkannt hatte, dass nicht jedes Stück Pasta in das Vergnügen kommen würde mit Bolognese überdeckt zu werden. „Ich habe soeben die erste Untersuchung von Miss Sullivan abgeschlossen und dabei ist mir etwas Interessantes aufgefallen.“ Der Ältere bedeutete ihm mit einem Handwinken weiter zureden. „Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie wirklich wie Mrs. Wolfe und Miss McKegan, aber dann fielen mir die Male auf.“  
„Male?“, fragte Steve verwirrt.  
„Ich habe um die Einstichwunde herum ein Hämatom gefunden“, antwortete der junge Gerichtsmediziner, als wäre selbstverständlich, was er meinte.  
„Das bedeutet doch im Allgemeinen, das sich der Griff der Waffe kurz vor dem Tod in die umliegende Haut gedrückt hat, oder?“, versuchte sich Steve zu versichern, dass sein doch teilweise rudimentäres Wissen über die Physiologie des Menschen wirklich zutraf.  
„Genau und da ich keine Austrittswunde am Rücken der jungen Frau vorfinde, schließe ich daraus, dass die Klinge erheblich kürzer ist, als bisher gedacht. Vielleicht suchen Sie gar nicht nach einem Katana, sondern einem Hamidashi.“  
„Einem was?“ Steve legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte verwundert. Bei diesem Fall kam wirklich immer wieder etwas Neues um die Ecke, das ihn verwirrte.  
„Einem Hamidashi“, fing Max an zu erklären. „Das ist eine Art japanischer Dolch, der von den Samurai zum Setzen des Todesstoßes, aber auch als sogenannter Helmbrecher verwendet wurde. Die Klinge variiert sehr stark, ebenso wie die von Katana, aber sie ist nie länger als 30 Zentimeter.“  
„Heißt das, wir haben die ganze Zeit nach der falschen Waffe gesucht?“, entfuhr es Steve entsetzt, der den Fall nun vollends den Bach runter gehen sah.  
„Mitnichten, Commander“, Max schüttelte den Kopf, „denn die Klinge eines Hamidashi ist genauso geformt wie die eines Katana, nur eben erheblich kürzer, was es, denke ich, auch leichter machen würde es zu verstecken. Aber die meisten Leute, die sich auf das Sammeln von asiatischen Waffen spezialisiert haben, besitzen auch das ein oder andere Tantō. Das ist der Sammelbegriff für japanische Kampfmesser“, meinte der junge Mann erklärend, als sein Gegenüber fragend eine Augenbraue lupfte.  
„Okay, danke Max.“ Steve erhob sich und griff nach seinem Tablett, das darauf stehende Essen hatte er bisher noch nicht angerührt und seit wenigen Augenblicken gab es für ihn wichtigeres als die Nahrungsaufnahme. „Ich muss dringend ins Büro zurück und unsere Suche den neuen Informationen anpassen.“  
„Natürlich, Commander.“ Max nickte langsam. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben bald Erfolg.“  
Steve wandte sich zur Tablettrückgabe, warf dabei den Frauen am Nebentisch einen kühlen, abschätzigen Blick zu, der sie alle zusammen zucken ließ und beeilte sich dann ins Hauptquartier zurückzukommen.

Gut gelaunt betraten Danny und die anderen von Five-0 nach ihrer Mittagspause den kurzen Flur zwischen ihren Büros. Eine Begegnung mit Kamekona war einfach immer wieder amüsant. Als sie jedoch sahen, dass ihr Boss in scheinbar unveränderter Haltung an seinem Schreibtisch saß, verschwand die gute Stimmung recht schnell.  
„Leute, ich denke, ich werde mal mit unserem großen Meister reden. Er muss endlich verstehen, dass es nichts bringt alles in sich rein zu fressen. Manchmal muss man auch über seine Probleme reden, damit sie sich lösen lassen.“ Danny nickte seinen Kollegen zu und durchquerte dann den Raum, um seinem Freund mal ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen. Doch in eben diesen Moment hob Steve den Kopf von seinem Computer, an dem er in Wirklichkeit gearbeitet hatte, sah sie und bedeutete ihnen durch eine Geste zu warten, weil er jeden Augenblick zu ihnen hinaus kommen würde.  
„Also, ich habe vorhin in der Kantine Max getroffen“, fing Steve an, als er bei seinen Kollegen stand.  
„Ich dachte, du hättest keinen Hunger“, warf Danny ein, was ihm einen ernsten Blick aus blauen Augen bescherte.  
„Das tut doch nichts zur Sache. Viel Wichtiger ist, was Max mir zu sagen hatte. Wir haben die ganze Zeit nach der falschen Art von Waffe gesucht. Zumindest indirekt.“  
„Was? Wieso?“, stieß Kono aus und schaute verwirrt. „Sowohl Max als auch Charlie und Danny waren sich sicher, dass die Form der Wundkanäle einem Katana entsprechen.“  
„Deswegen sagte ich auch indirekt. Wir haben es zwar mit einer asiatischen Waffe zu tun, jedoch eher mit einem Kampfmesser als einem Schwert.“  
Steve legte seinem Team dar, was Max herausgefunden hatte und was er aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis vermutete.  
„Müssen wir dann eine neue Suche starten?“ Kono schaute entmutigt in die Runde. Dieser Fall wurde immer vertrackter.  
„Scheint so“, antwortete Chin auf die Frage seiner Cousine, doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich denke, dass wir vollkommen auf der falschen Fährte waren. Ich denke nicht, dass wir es mit einem Großsammler zu tun haben, sondern einfach mit jemandem, der ein oder zwei Gegenstände als Erinnerungsstück erworben hat. Was das bedeutet, muss ich euch ja nicht sagen.“  
Die ganze Truppe nickte niedergeschlagen. Durch diese Information hatten sie einfach nichts mehr, nach dem sie sich bei ihren Ermittlungen richten konnten, solange die Tests im Labor noch nicht abgeschlossen waren.  
„Was wollen wir jetzt machen, Steve?“  
Sein Team schaute ihn nach Loris Frage erwartungsvoll an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Idee, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.  
„Wisst ihr was? Da wir gerade nichts weiter tun können als warten, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir unseren Überstundenkonten mal einen Gefallen tun und heute früher Feierabend machen. Wir treten gerade eh auf der Stelle und kommen nicht weiter bis wir etwas aus dem Kriminallabor hören. Also, geht nach Hause, surfen oder was auch immer. Macht euch einen schönen Abend und morgen sehen wir weiter.“ Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Büro, seine Kollegen verwundert zurücklassend.  
„Hat unser Diktator uns gerade wirklich nach nur einem halben Tag nach Hause geschickt?“, fragte Danny ungläubig in die Runde, was mit einem gemeinschaftlichen Nicken beantwortet wurde.  
„Also, bevor sich der Boss noch mal umentscheidet, mach ich mich lieber aus dem Staub“, meinte Kono mit einem breiten Grinsen und flüchtete beinahe aus dem Büro, gefolgt von Chin und Lori, die sich die Gelegenheit eines frühen Feierabends ebenfalls nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Danny jedoch schaute nachdenklich durch die Glaswände in Steves Büro und sagte sich, dass es bestimmt nicht nur diesen einen Grund für den frühen Feierabend gab. Als sich Steve jedoch aus seinem Schreibtischsessel erhob und sich scheinbar ebenfalls bereit machte zu gehen, wandte sich auch der blonde Ermittler dem Ausgang zu. Er würde einfach am Abend mit einem Sixpack Bier bei dem Dunkelhaarigen vorbeischauen und ihn so lange unter verbalen Beschuss nehmen, bis er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte.

„Kea?“ Leilani trat über die Veranda in den Garten hinaus, wo es sich ihr Bruder bäuchlings mit seiner PSP auf dem Rasen bequem gemacht hatte. Er wackelte mit dem Fuß, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie gehört hatte, aber gerade nicht in der Lage war sein momentanes Spiel zu unterbrechen. Da sie dieses Verhalten aber schon von ihm kannte, wartete sie ein paar Minuten, bis er seinen Spielstand gespeichert hatte und aufblickte. „Was gibt es?“, hakte er nach.  
Sie trat zu ihm, setzte sich ebenfalls ins Gras und zupfte ein wenig an dem Grün herum. „Ich hab eben eine Nachricht von Kono bekommen. Es gibt offenbar Neuigkeiten zum Fall.“  
„Und welche?“ Er setzte sich auf und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Offenbar ist die Mordwaffe kein Schwert, sondern lediglich ein asiatisches Kampfmesser.“  
„Also stehen wir wieder am Anfang?“, fragte ihr Bruder enttäuscht.  
„Na ja, irgendwie schon, aber andererseits laufen ja immer noch die Tox- und DNA-Untersuchungen. Vielleicht bringen uns die Ergebnisse ja weiter. Aber bis dahin werden wir uns wohl wieder mit den normalen Stumpfsinnigkeiten auf der Basis beschäftigen dürfen.“  
Sie seufzte gefrustet, was Keanu dazu brachte laut zu lachen.  
„Ach komm schon, Schwesterherz. In Wahrheit wirst du die Zeit nutzen um zu lesen, endlich wieder surfen zugehen und auch sonst wie eine Bescheuerte Sport zu treiben, nun wo du es wieder darfst. Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass du die Gelegenheit für etwas anderes nutzen solltest.“  
„Ach, und was sollte ich deiner Ansicht nach tun?“  
„Ich finde, du solltest nach Honolulu fahren und mit einem gewissen Ex-Seal reden. Ich denke, und ich weiß, dass du das auch tust, dass er von seiner Freundin verlassen wurde. Damit ist deine Regel, sich nicht in funktionierende Beziehungen einzumischen, hinfällig.“  
„Ja, ich glaube, dass Catherine sich von Steve getrennt hat“, gab Leilani zu. „Aber so wie er auf mich wirkte, war er ehrlich verletzt und jetzt zu ihm zu fahren wäre noch hirnrissiger. Außerdem, er war es, der sich heute Vormittag falsch verhalten hat, also muss er sich zuerst entschuldigen.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute stur auf das Meer, das sich in sanften Wellen am Strand brach.  
„Hör zu, Lei, ich will, dass du glücklich wirst und ich weiß, dass Steve der Richtige für dich ist“, versuchte ihr Bruder auf sie einzureden.  
„Du nervst, Kea!“, fuhr sie ihn wütend an. „Nur weil du gerade in einer funktionierenden, glücklichen Beziehung bist, muss das nicht auch für uns andere zutreffen!“ Sie wollte aufstehen und verärgert ins Haus stürmen, als das nächste, was ihr Bruder sagte, sie aufhielt. „Ich bin in keiner Beziehung.“  
„Was? Wieso nicht?“ Sie stoppte in der Bewegung und schaute ihn verwundert an. „Die Dates liefen doch super. Hast du zumindest erzählt.“  
Er seufzte, rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus und warf sie dann gefrustet von sich.  
„Hör zu, das nächste darfst du niemandem sagen, vor allem nicht Five-0 und auch nicht unseren Vorgesetzten“, sagte er mit ernster Stimme.  
„Was ist los?“ Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich und was sie sah, gefiel ihr nicht. Sie konnte nicht einordnen, was sie in seinem Gesicht entdeckte. „Kea, du verhältst dich gerade echt merkwürdig.“  
„Ich…“ Er holte tief Luft und schaute dann traurig zu seiner Schwester. „Ich kannte Florence Sullivan, das letzte Opfer. Sie war die Frau, mit der ich in den letzten Wochen aus war. Auch am Tag ihres Todes.“  
„Bitte?“ Leilanis Stimme wechselte vor Verwunderung in eine höhere Tonlage. „Du… du warst mit ihr aus und sagst es nicht? Verdammt, Keanu! Es könnte durchaus sein, dass ihr Mörder euch beide beobachtet und nur darauf gewartet hat, dass ihr euch voneinander verabschiedet. Diese Information darfst du uns nicht vorenthalten!“  
„Aber“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „wenn ich es euch gesagt hätte, dann hättet ihr mich von dem Fall abziehen müssen, weil ich persönlich involviert bin und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte Florence‘ Mörder finden, will es immer noch. Ich will den Mistkerl hinter Gitter bringen.“  
„Wo wart ihr gestern?“, fragte sie um Ruhe bemüht, denn sie verstand ihn. Verstand warum er nichts gesagt hatte. Sie hätte vermutlich ähnlich gehandelt.  
„Im HaleiwaJoe’s in Haleiwa“, antwortete er gefasst.  
Leilani dachte kurz nach. „Und gefunden wurde sie an der Waialua Bay. Also vermute ich mal, dass ihr Mörder euch wirklich beobachtet hat und ihr dann gefolgt ist.“ Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum Haus.  
„Wo willst du hin?“ In der Stimme ihres Bruders war ein harscher Ton, der sie verwundert zurückschauen ließ.  
„Ich werde versuchen Überwachungsaufnahmen aus der Gegend zubekommen. Da ich weiß, wann ihr verabredet wart und auch den Todeszeitpunkt kenne, kann ich die Aufnahmen nach etwas verdächtigem absuchen.“  
Er sprang auf und trat ihr den Weg. „Du wirst keinen Ton sagen, haben wir uns verstanden?!“  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Irgendwie bekam sie, obwohl er doch ihr Bruder war, ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl. Ahnte er denn nicht, dass sie nicht vorhatte etwas zu sagen? Dass sie seine Gründe nachvollziehen konnte?  
„Ich werde Five-0 kein Wort sagen, solange ich es vermeiden kann. Aber sollten sie mich fragen, wie ich an die Informationen gekommen bin, die ich eventuell aus den Aufnahmen entnehmen kann, dann werde ich nicht lügen. Ich weiß, warum du nichts gesagt hast. Ich verstehe es sogar, aber lügen werde ich nicht.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie in den Gesichtszügen ihres Bruders nicht wie sonst lesen konnte, was er dachte. Als er langsam nickte, war sie erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass seit ihrem Umzug nach O’ahu alles anders geworden war. Auch ihr Bruder. Aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an dem Verlust seiner Freundin? Sie zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern, drehte sich dann endgültig um und ging ins Haus, um sich vom dortigen Arbeitszimmer aus an die Durchsicht der Überwachungsaufnahmen zu machen.

Keanu schaute seiner Schwester nachdenklich hinterher. Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Er hatte gedacht, er würde mehr Zeit haben. Zeit haben, um alles zu klären, ohne dass jemand auf seine Verbindung zu Florence stoßen würde. Aber scheinbar hatte er seine Schwester unterschätzt und wenn ihm das schon bei ihr passierte, bei einer Person in der er eigentlich lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, was würden dann McGarrett und Five-0 herausfinden? Der junge Agent drehte sich um und schaute auf das dunkler werdende Meer hinaus. Offenbar lief seine Zeit ab. Wenn seine Vorgesetzten erfuhren, was er getan hatte, dann wäre er erledigt. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass es niemals ans Licht kam.  
Als sich eines der Fenster im Haus erhellte, runzelte er verärgert die Stirn. Seine Schwester würde sich direkt an das machen, was sie angekündigt hatte. Also bliebe ihm eigentlich nur übrig zur Basis zu fahren und von dort aus zu versuchen schneller an die Aufnahmen zu kommen und jedes Fitzelchen Bildmaterial, auf dem er zu sehen war, zu vernichten. Aber er wusste auch, dass ihn das noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, denn immerhin wusste Leilani von ihm und Florence und wenn er dann auf einmal nirgendwo zu sehen war, wäre das mehr als ungünstig. Er ließ sich zurück auf den Rasen sinken und seufzte auf. Offenbar blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die ganze Sache auszusitzen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Insel hatte es sich ein anderer Ermittler ebenfalls in seinem Garten gemütlich gemacht. Seine Laune war Keanus ähnlich. Er war frustriert, traurig und auch ein wenig wütend. Von einem kleinen Teil der Frustration einmal abgesehen, die daher rührte, dass sie im Fall nicht weiter kamen, bezogen sich all diese Gefühle auf eine einzige Person. Neben ihm, auf dem kleinen weißen Metalltisch mit den geschwungenen Beinen, der noch von seiner Großmutter stammte, lag sein schwarzes Smartphone. Endlich, nach scheinbar unzähligen Versuchen, hatte er Catherine erreichen können. Er hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden, sie darum gebeten, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, ihm zu erklären, warum sie wirklich dachte, dass ihre Beziehung keine Chance mehr habe. Ihre Antwort hatte ihn gefühlsmäßig ins Taumeln gebracht, ihn noch mehr aus der Bahn geworfen als die eigentliche Trennung.

„Hör zu, Steve“, hatte sie gesagt, „ich hab dich wirklich gern, aber ich weiß, dass du in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mit mir Schluss gemacht hättest. Woher ich das weiß? Die Erklärung ist simpel und ich habe sie dir heute Morgen schon gegeben. Ich denke, dass du jemandem begegnet bist, der das gleiche vom Leben will und erwartet wie du und ich werde bestimmt nicht mitansehen, wie ihr es selbst herausfindet und euch währenddessen immer wieder heimlich anschmachtet. So masochistisch bin ich nun wirklich nicht veranlagt.“  
Er hatte sich müde über die Stirn gewischt und nach einer weiteren Erklärung verlangt. Hatte von Catherine verlangt, dass sie ihm sagte, von wem sie denken würde, dass dieser jemand Gefühle für ihn hätte. Hätte sie mit Lori oder auch Kono geantwortet, dann hätte er auflachen und die junge Frau darum bitten können, sich das mit der Trennung nochmals zu überlegen. Aber sie hatte nur geseufzt und gemeint, dass er das selber herausfinden müsse. Dann hatte sie einfach aufgelegt und ihn noch verwirrter als zuvor zurückgelassen. Wen konnte Cath nur meinen? Wer war denn angeblich in sein Leben getreten? Wer…

„Hey Kumpel“, das Klappern von Glasflaschen, die aneinander geschlagen wurden, riss ihn aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken, „Lust auf ein Bierchen?“  
Vollkommen unbemerkt war Danny ins Haus, durch dieses hindurch und schließlich auf die Terrasse hinaus gekommen.  
„Hey Danno, hab dich gar nicht kommen hören.“  
„Dann muss es dir wirklich mies gehen“, meinte der Blonde, ließ sich auf einen der hellen Holzstühle fallen und nahm sich eine der Flaschen aus dem Sechserpack den er mitgebracht hatte. „Bedien dich ruhig. Den bin ich dir eh noch von der letzten Footballwette schuldig. Also, was ist heute los mit dir? Du bist vollkommen neben der Spur.“  
„Bin ich gar nicht“, versuchte sich Steve zu verteidigen, was aber nur mit einem Schnauben quittiert wurde.  
„Oh doch, mein Freund, das bist du. Das komplette Cheerleaderteam der Rainbow Warriors hätte in Bikinis durch den Garten tanzen können und du hättest es nicht bemerkt. Also was ist los?“  
„Nicht so wichtig“, winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab, an seiner Stimme war aber deutlich zu hören, dass sich seine Laune im Keller befand.  
„Komm mir nicht so, Steven. Heute Vormittag habe ich noch behauptet, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, wenn du nicht vollkommen bei der Sache bist, aber Tatsache ist, es macht mir Angst, wenn du so vollkommen in Gedanken versunken bist. Du bist dann nicht mehr der Ninja-Seal, den ich aus tiefsten Herzen verabscheue und am liebsten auf den Mond schießen würde“, zwinkerte er.  
„Hab dich auch lieb, Danno“, sagte Steve, der genau wusste, wie schwer es dem Blonden fiel über das was er empfand zu reden, mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Auch wenn dessen Mund sonst die Angewohnheit hatte nicht still zu stehen, über Gefühle und das, was sie wirklich beschäftigte, sprachen sie beide nicht sonderlich gerne. Aber manchmal musste es einfach sein. Bei einer Flasche Bier nebeneinander aufs Meer hinauszublicken und dabei so zu tun als wären sie der letzte Mensch auf der Erde und keiner könnte ihnen zuhören, während sie einfach sagten, was sie bewegte. Bisher waren sie ganz gut damit gefahren, aber heute, das wusste Steve, würde ihm das nicht helfen. Er brauchte dringend den Rat eines Freundes. Also nahm er sich eine Flasche aus dem Pappkarton, öffnete sie und holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich heute nicht sonderlich wie ich selbst verhalten habe“, begann er vorsichtig nach Worten suchend.  
„Das ist wohl wahr“, feixte Danny. „Auf uns wurde weder geschossen noch wurden wir in die Luft gejagt. Also musst du wirklich krank sein, oder…“  
„Cath hat sich von mir getrennt“, wurde er vom Dunkelhaarigen Augenblicklich unterbrochen, was ihn erschrocken aufschauen ließ.  
„Bitte was?“  
Steve nickte niedergeschlagen und nahm dann einen Schluck des Getränkes. „Heute Vormittag, als sie ins Büro kam. Sie meinte, sie wolle nicht das Gleiche wie ich und dass mir irgendwann das, was wir hätten, nicht mehr reichen würde.“  
„Das dachte ich mir schon“, meinte Danny mit einer Gelassenheit, die ihn einen verwirrten Blick von Steve einbrachte. „Also nicht das mit der Trennung, sondern das ihr unterschiedliche Dinge wollt. Du bist ein Familienmensch, der eigentlich einen ganzen Stall voll Kindern haben müsste, zusammen mit einer Frau, die dich abgöttisch liebt und all deine Macken und Absonderlichkeiten akzeptiert und damit zurecht kommt. Aber Cath? Sie will in der Navy hoch hinaus und das passt nicht zu deinem Wunsch nach einer Familie.“  
„Aber“, Steve schaute verwundert, „hätte sie mir das nicht so sagen können? Dann hätten wir versuchen können eine Lösung zu finden.“  
„Steven, für so etwas gibt es keine Lösung, außer die, die Cath gewählt hat“, versuchte Danny seinem Freund klar zu machen, dessen trauriger Gesichtsausdruck kaum auszuhalten war.  
„Aber sie hätte trotzdem einfach sagen können: Hör mal, Steve, ich sehe mich schlichtweg nicht als Ehefrau und Mutter. Stattdessen kommt sie mit so einer lauwarmen Erklärung daher, dass sie nicht darauf warten würde das ich mit ihr Schluss mache, sobald derjenige der in mein Leben getreten ist sich seiner Gefühle für mich bewusst wäre“, redete er sich immer mehr in Rage.  
„Das hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Danny mit großen Augen, was Steve nickend bestätigte.  
„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wen sie meinen könnte.“  
„Oh Mann“, Danny stand auf, lehnte sich an das Geländer der Terrasse und schaute hinaus in den dunklen Garten, „du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder? Wie kann man nur einen Stolperdraht im halbdunklen Regenwald ohne Probleme sehen, aber bei so etwas vollkommen blind sein?“  
„Was zur Hölle meinst du, Danny?“, murrte Steve während er sich ebenfalls erhob, sich neben seinen Freund stellte und ihn verwundert anschaute.  
„Wir sehen es alle, mein Freund. Wir sehen es und irgendwie freuen wir uns darüber, weil wir dich kennen. Wir kennen deine Träume und Wünsche und wussten alle, dass du das mit Cath niemals haben würdest. Da wir sie aber wirklich gerne mögen, haben wir nie etwas gesagt, aber nun…“, der blonde Ermittler zögerte ein wenig. „Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen mit den anderen unterhalten und sie geben mir vollkommen recht. Dieser Jemand von dem Catherine sprach, ist eine Person, mit der du in den letzten Wochen des Öfteren aneinander geraten bist.“  
„Also, ich glaube, ihr wart alle zu lange in der Sonne. Ich und … SIE? Niemals! Das ist absolut und komplett absurd.“ Steves Gesichtsausdruck schien zu entgleisen als ihm klar wurde, auf wen Danny dort anspielte.  
„Absurd oder nicht, wir alle sehen die Funken zwischen euch fliegen, nur ist sie viel zu anständig, um während einer funktionierenden, glücklichen Beziehung etwas zu versuchen. Ich denke, wenn Cath nicht den entscheidenden Schritt gemacht hätte, dann würden Leilani und du auf ewig umeinander herum tanzen und niemals den Mund aufbekommen.“ Er dachte kurz nach. „Wobei ich denke, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst und ihr daher trotzdem Jahre brauchen werdet, um endlich zu kapieren was sich vor eurer Nase abspielt.“  
„Das ist Wahnsinn“, behauptete Steve vehement, versuchend das kleine Stimmchen in sich zum Schweigen zu bringen, das ihm klar machen wollte, dass Danny durchaus recht haben konnte. „Absoluter unmöglicher Wahnsinn!“  
„Wenn man das Unmögliche ausschließen kann, ist das, was übrig bleibt wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit. Auch wenn man es nicht glauben mag“, gab Danny trocken als Antwort, stellte seine Bierflasche auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und ging Richtung Terrassentür. „Ich werde dich mal mit deinen Gedanken alleine lassen. Aber bevor ich es vergesse, wir haben für morgen früh einen Termin mit Dr. Cunningham.“  
Steve kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Partner zu fragen, was genau dieser damit meinte, da hatte sich der Blonde bereits mit einem Winken verabschiedet und einen mehr als verwirrten Ex-Seal zurück gelassen.  
Er und Leilani Shaw? Da lachten ja die Hühner! Vielleicht sollte er den morgigen Trip ins HG dafür nutzen sein Team zu zwingen, sich einem gründlichen Gesundheitscheck zu unterziehen, denn er hatte die Vermutung, dass sie alle einen heftigen Sonnenstich abbekommen hatten.

 

Am nächsten Morgen stieg Steve verschlafen und dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt vor dem HG aus seinem Auto. Nachdem ihn Danny am Abend zuvor verlassen hatte, hatte er noch einige Zeit auf der Terrasse gestanden, in den Garten hinaus geschaut und nachgedacht. Er und Leilani? Das war vollkommen verrückt. Davon abgesehen, dass er nicht glaubte, dass die junge Agentin wirklich so für ihn empfand, wie Danny es angedeutet hatte, war die Vorstellung von ihnen als Paar vollkommen irre. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich in kürzester Zeit entweder in die geschlossene Anstalt oder unter die Erde bringen.  
Den Sitz von Waffe und Marke kontrollierend, zuckte er zusammen, als sich das kleine Stimmchen in seinem Inneren wieder meldete, das ihn schon die ganze Nacht wachgehalten hatte. Die kleine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er sich nur selber etwas vormachte.  
Als ein roter Wagen knapp vor seinen Füßen zum Stehen kam, wurde Steve aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner üblichen Cargohose vergraben, blickte er Kono und Lori, die gemeinsam gekommen waren, ernst entgegen.  
„Oh, oh“, sagte Kono leise zu ihrer Freundin, als sie die Körperhaltung ihres Bosses bemerkte. „Welche Laus ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?“  
Die blonde Profilerin schaute ihren Vorgesetzten nachdenklich an und musste der jungen Hawaiianerin recht geben. Steve wirklich entspannt zu sehen, geschah nur in Sonderfällen, z.B. wenn sie gemeinsam in der Bar des Hilton HawaiianVillage oder bei einem von ihnen daheim saßen und sich einen gemütlichen Abend machten. Aber tagsüber schien der Ex-Seal immer unter Strom zustehen. Während Dannys Mundwerk offenbar niemals still stand, brauchte Steve immer Bewegung und Aufregung, sonst drohte er mehr als ungenießbar zu werden. So wie jetzt. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte der Dunkelhaarige diese innere Spannung bereits am frühen Morgen in sich aufgestaut, was Lori vermuten ließ, dass er in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen hatte.  
„Ihr seid zu spät“, wurden sie von ihm in einem Tonfall begrüßt, der Kono innerlich in Deckung gehen ließ, bei Lori jedoch bewirkte, dass sie in Abwehrhaltung ging. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sie ihrem Boss widersprach, aber ab und an hatte er es einfach nötig, dass man ihm sagte, dass er zu weit ging.  
„Sind wir nicht. Danny sagte gegen acht vor dem Honolulu General und jetzt ist es“, sie warf einen übertrieben deutlichen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „eine Minute nach acht. Also, wer auch immer dafür gesorgt hat, dass in deiner Welt DEFCON 2 herrscht, mach denjenigen zur Schnecke und nicht uns, denn wir haben dir absolut nichts getan“, erwiderte sie kühl.  
„Ach nein?“ Er wollte schon anfangen seine schlechte Laune an ihnen auszulassen, wurde aber durch die Ankunft der beiden noch fehlenden Five-0 Mitglieder unterbrochen.  
„Passt bloß auf“, wandte sich Lori an die zwei Männer, „Steve ist heute Morgen ungenießbar.“  
Dieser knurrte leise in ihre Richtung, dass sie sich gefälligst zurückhalten solle, was Danny vermuten ließ, dass sein Partner in der Nacht noch lange über das was er ihm gesagt hatte, nachgedacht haben musste.  
„Also was ist?“, bemühte sich der blonde Ermittler um ein weniger risikoreiches Thema. „Wollen wir versuchen einem Doktor seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken?“  
Die anderen nickten stumm, wissend, dass dieser Tag kein angenehmer werden würde.

„Keanu?“ Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging Leilani zu ihrem Bruder, der noch immer an der Küchentheke saß und sich mit dem Inhalt der Morgenzeitung beschäftigte.  
„Was ist?“ Sie seufzte bei seinem mürrischen Tonfall auf. Offenbar war seine schlechte Laune vom Vorabend noch nicht verschwunden, was eigentlich nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann im Laufe des Tages aneinander geraten würden.  
„Offenbar gab es auf dem Parkplatz der Waialua Bay in den letzten Monaten mehrere gestohlene oder aufgebrochene Autos, weswegen dort einige Überwachungskameras installiert worden sind. Ich bin noch dabei alle Bänder zu sichten, aber auf einem sieht man eine junge Frau, die sich schnell vom Strand entfernt. Also vielleicht gibt es eine Zeugin.“ Sie schaute ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an, vielleicht würde diese halbwegs gute Nachricht dazu führen, dass sich sein Gemütszustand wieder hob.  
Er löste den Blick von der Zeitung und fixierte sie aus seinen dunkelbraunen Augen. „Kann man ihr Gesicht erkennen?“  
Seine Schwester schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Bisher noch nicht. Da sich aber Abby per Mail über ihre Langeweile beschwert hat, wollte ich ihr die betreffenden Bilder schicken. Vielleicht kann sie ein bisschen zaubern und wir erhalten dann etwas, das wir durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen lassen können.“  
Ihr Bruder nickte und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Da ihr Keanus unverändert miese Stimmung ebenfalls aufs Gemüt zu schlagen begann, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber hin und fasste nach seiner Hand.  
„Hör mal, Kea, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir unendlich leid tut. Ich hätte Florence wirklich gerne kennengelernt. Das, was du erzählt hast, klang so, als wäre sie wirklich nett“, redete sie beschwichtigend auf ihn ein.  
„Das war sie auch“, antwortete er ihr leise. „Ihr zwei hättet euch bestimmt prima verstanden.“  
Als ihr Handy, das sie vor dem Frühstück auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, eine eingehende SMS verkündete, griff sie danach und las die Nachricht stirnrunzelnd.  
„Wusstest du, dass Five-0 heute ins HG wollte, um Doc Cunningham zu befragen?“, fragte sie Keanu, der ihre Reaktion genau beobachtet hatte.  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du davon?“  
„Die SMS stammt vom Doc. Er schreibt, dass er bereits verstanden hätte, dass ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Dafür müsse ich ihm nicht extra Five-0 vorbeischicken.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr miteinander in Kontakt steht.“ Er war verwundert darüber, dass seine Schwester ihm diese Neuigkeit vorenthalten hatte, doch die junge Agentin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das tun wir auch nicht wirklich. Ich hab ihm, kurz nach dem Geburtstag unserer Tante, zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich keine Hoffnung machen braucht. Danach hat er mich noch ab und zu angerufen, um zu fragen, wie der Heilungsprozess verläuft.“  
„Oh, ich verstehe.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln schob sich auf Keanus Gesicht. „Wie kannst du dir nur einen Arzt durch die Lappen gehen lassen? Cousine Betty-Jo wäre so enttäuscht von dir.“  
Leilani lachte auf, als ihr Bruder die einzige Tochter der älteren Schwester ihres Vaters erwähnte. Diese war bereits selbst an die fünfzig, lebte mit ihren gefühlten hundert Katzen in Alabama und jammerte ihrer Verwandtschaft, ob sie es nun hören wollte oder nicht, die Ohren damit voll, dass es für eine Frau nur ein Ziel im Leben gäbe und das sei einen gutverdienenden Mann zu finden und nach Möglichkeit auch für immer zu halten. Etwas, das ihr selbst nicht gelungen war.  
„Ach ja, die gute Betty-Jo“, gab Leilani gespielt traurig von sich, „wir werden wohl nie ihre Erwartungen erfüllen können. Aber trotzdem frage ich mich, was Five-0 vom Doc will.“  
Ihr Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Leilani seufzte leise. Offenbar war er heute nicht so leicht aufzuheitern. In Anbetracht der Umstände war das aber durchaus verständlich, denn immerhin hatte er nur einen Tag zuvor erfahren müssen, dass seine Freundin ermordet worden war.

Der junge Mann stöhnte auf, als er den Leiter von Five-0 in Begleitung seines ganzen Teams mit weitausholenden Schritten auf sich zukommen sah. Er griff in die tiefen Taschen seines weißen Kittels und holte sein Handy hervor.  
_„Ich hab’s ja verstanden“_ , tippte er mit schnellen Fingern. _„Sie wollen nicht mit mir ausgehen, Agent Shaw, aber nur weil ich ein wenig hartnäckiger war, mussten Sie mir doch nicht direkt die komplette Task Force des Gouverneurs auf den Hals hetzen.“_  
Er schickte die Nachricht in genau dem Moment ab, als ihn die fünf Ermittler erreichten.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte er, bemüht ein freundliches Gesicht beizubehalten, was bei dem Anblick von Steve McGarrett, und dessen säuerlicher Miene, nicht so einfach war. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Bevor der Schwarzhaarige etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich sein Partner ein: „Wir hätten einige Fragen an Sie. Gibt es hier irgendwo einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört reden können?“  
Dr. Cunningham runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. „Der Pausenraum sollte frei sein, hier entlang bitte.“  
Er führte Five-0 zu einem schlichten, quadratischen Raum am Ende des Flurs, in dem mehrere Tische und eine kleine Küchenzeile mehr schlecht als recht untergebracht waren. „Also, was beschert mir die Ehre, dass mich die komplette Task Force des Gouverneurs so früh am Morgen besucht?“, erkundigte sich der Doc bei Five-0.  
Wieder kam Danny Steve mit seiner Antwort zuvor: „Sie können uns sagen, in welcher Beziehung Sie zu Florence Sullivan stehen.“  
Der Arzt lachte spöttisch auf. „Was hat die kleine Verrückte jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“  
„Sie scheinen nicht besonders begeistert von Miss Sullivan zu sein“, vermutete Lori, als sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzte und bis auf Steve taten es die anderen ihr gleich. Er blieb lieber mit überkreuzten Armen stehen und blickte aus seinen blauen Augen finster umher.  
„Oh, ich habe eine hervorragende Meinung von Florence, besonders was ihre beruflichen Fähigkeiten anbelangt, aber alles andere? Sagen wir einfach, sie schafft es immer wieder die faulsten Früchte am Baum zu finden“, deutete der Arzt vage an.  
„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“, fragte Danny, der beschlossen hatte, die miese Laune seines Partners vollkommen zu ignorieren, was für alle wohl das Beste war.  
„Florence und ich haben uns vor knapp drei Jahren kennen gelernt. Sie war zum einen nach Hawaii gekommen, um hier Urlaub zu machen, aber auch, weil hier ein Kongress stattfand, an dem sie ebenso wie ich teilnahm. Sie fiel mir auf weil… nun ja, sie ist Florence. Wem würden diese Beine nicht auffallen? Jedenfalls kamen wir ins Gespräch, wurden aber immer wieder von ihrem klingelnden Handy unterbrochen. Sie drückte den Anrufer andauernd weg, aber irgendwann war sie doch recht genervt und ging schließlich ran. Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert.“  
„Das wissen Sie nach drei Jahren noch so genau?“, erkundigte sich Danny erstaunt.  
„Ich erinnere mich an alles, was mit Florence zu tun hat“, kam es großspurig von dem Rothaarigen und irgendwie verlor er dabei, besonders bei Lori und Kono, ein paar Sympathiepunkte.  
„Wie ging es dann weiter?“, mischte sich Steve zum ersten Mal in die Unterhaltung ein.  
„Nun ja, nach dem Kongress blieben wir in Kontakt, sind sogar ein paar Mal miteinander ausgegangen, aber was wirklich Ernstes ist nicht draus geworden. Aber als ich gehört habe, dass sie in Hawaii bleibt, war ich erleichtert. Denn mal ehrlich, wie oft trifft man hier bitte auf eine sexy Frau mit irischen Vorfahren, die sogar weiß wie es ist in der coolsten Stadt der Welt zu leben?“  
„Welche sollte das sein?“, hakte Kono nach, während ihr Cousin beschlossen hatte, sich aus dieser Befragung komplett rauszuhalten und stattdessen alles mitschrieb.  
„New York City, natürlich. Was dachten Sie denn?“  
„Sie stammen aus New York?“, fragte Danny interessiert.  
Dr. Cunningham nickte. „Sie, Detective, wirken durch Ihr Auftreten und Ihren leichten Akzent für mich eher wie jemand aus Jersey.“  
„Und ist das schlimm?“, schnappte Danny beleidigt, bereit sein geliebtes Jersey jederzeit zu verteidigen.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht“, gab der Rothaarigen überheblich von sich. „Immerhin schaut ihr ja auf das Beste, was es auf der Welt gibt.“  
„Wenn Sie so begeistert von New York sind“, mischte sich Lori ein, die befürchtete, das bald nicht nur Steve sondern auch Danny ziemlich ungehalten werden würde, wenn sie nicht endlich zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kamen, „warum sind Sie dann nach Hawaii gezogen?“  
„Mir ging es wie so vielen. Ich war zum Urlaub hier, hab mich in die Insel und die Menschen verliebt und bin einfach geblieben. Zum Glück werden gute Mediziner immer gebraucht. Das hab ich damals auch Florence gesagt und sie hat ja glücklicherweise auf mich gehört.“  
„Haben Sie deshalb Mr. Jennings zu ihr geschickt, damit sie seine Reha überwacht?“  
„Wen?“, bekam Kono verwirrt als Antwort zurück. „Hören Sie, ich hab Florence immer mal wieder Kunden zugeschoben, einfach weil ich hoffte, dass sie dadurch Erfolg haben und hier bleiben würde. Was sie ja auch tat, und wer weiß vielleicht wird ja irgendwann mal was aus uns. Nun, wo ich keine Chancen mehr bei der süßen Agentin habe.“  
Chin merkte, wie sich Steve versteifte und anschließend das Wort ergriff: „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“  
„Sie hat mich abserviert. Erst dachte ich, sie hätte euch geschickt, nur weil ich ein wenig hartnäckiger gewesen bin, was die Bitte um ein Date anbelangt, aber seien wir doch ehrlich, manche Frauen brauchen es einfach ein wenig deutlicher.“  
„Sind Sie heute Morgen eigentlich mit dem Wunsch aufgestanden der Hauptverdächtige in unserer Morduntersuchung zu werden?“, kam es kalt von Steve.  
„Wie? Mord?“ Der junge Arzt schaute ehrlich verwirrt, erntete aber vom Team nur stummes Nicken, kalte Blicke, genervtes Augenrollen, einen fassungslosen Griff an die Stirn und Danny klemmte sogar die Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Wen soll ich ermordet haben?“  
„Florence Sullivan“, klärte ihn der Leiter von Five-0 auf. „Hat sie auch nicht verstanden, was Sie von ihr wollten und brauchte es etwas deutlicher?“  
„Nun mal langsam, Commander.“ Cunningham hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe Florence nichts getan. Das könnte ich auch gar nicht. Nachdem wir uns einige Zeit kannten, wurden wir beide sowas wie die Ersatzfamilie des anderen. Da war überhaupt nichts zwischen uns, auch wenn ich zuerst hoffte, dass sich das irgendwann ändern würde. Aber ich könnte wirklich niemanden ermorden. Ich bin Arzt, zum Teufel noch mal!“  
„Und als solcher haben Sie doch bestimmt leichten Zugang zu mittellang wirkenden Muskelrelaxanzien?“, vermutete Steve, in seiner Haltung noch immer unverändert.  
„Natürlich habe ich Zugang. Wir benutzen es in der Notfallmedizin, wenn wir zum Beispiel einen Tubus legen müssen.“  
„Sie hätten mal besser nein gesagt, Doc“, kam es sarkastisch von Danny. „Denn mit dieser Aussage haben Sie sich wirklich nach ganz oben auf unserer Liste der Verdächtigen katapultiert.“  
„Hey!“ Der Mediziner stand auf und stemmte die Hände empört in die Hüften. „Hätte ich etwa lügen sollen? Zu diesen Mitteln hat jeder Arzt, jede Schwester, Pfleger und wer weiß wie viele Leute Zugang. Nur weil ich Florence kannte, heißt da noch lange nicht, dass ich sie auch getötet habe. Sie war wie eine Schwester für mich.“  
„Sagen Ihnen die Namen Margaret Wolfe und Jennifer McKegan etwas?“, fragte Lori, die sich nicht helfen konnte, aber irgendwie glaubte sie Cunningham.  
„Nein, die kenne ich nicht. Wer soll das sein?“  
„Zwei weitere Opfer“, antwortete die Blonde.  
„Sollten Sie dann nicht… keine Ahnung… Verdächtige befragen?“  
„Machen wir doch grade“, gab Danny zurück. „Wir reden mit Ihnen.“  
„Ich habe nichts getan!“, rief der Mediziner entrüstet aus.  
„Nun, dann dürfte es ja auch kein Problem sein uns zu sagen, wo Sie an den folgenden Tagen waren.“ Chin nannte ihm die Daten der Morde an den beiden anderen Frauen.  
„Da müsste ich erst im Arztzimmer in meinem Kalender nachschauen“, gab Cunningham gereizt zurück.  
„Tun Sie das. Chin, du begleitest den guten Doktor“, befahl Steve.

Die vier verbliebenen Mitglieder von Five-0 schauten einander nachdenklich an, als Chin mit Dr. Cunningham den Raum verlassen hatte.  
„Und was denkt ihr?“, ergriff Kono als erste das Wort.  
„Ich denke, dass der gute Doc eine etwas verkehrte Einstellung zu Frauen hat“, meldete sich Danny zu Wort, „aber leider glaube ich ihm, dass er weder Florence noch eine der anderen Frauen umgebracht hat. Er schien mir wirklich geschockt über die Nachricht.“  
„Das glaube ich auch“, meinte Lori und rieb sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Doktor Cunningham hat zwar offenbar eine kleine Persönlichkeitsstörung, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn als Verdächtigen behalten können.“  
„Also stehen wir wieder bei null“, grummelte Steve, doch die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Was sollten sie auch darauf antworten? Ihnen allen war die Situation mehr als klar. Wenn sich nicht durch den DNA-Abgleich etwas Entscheidendes ergab, dann würden sie den Fall wirklich zu den Akten legen müssen und zwar solange bis die nächste Leiche auftauchte.  
„Leute, wir können gehen“, verkündete Chin, der den Pausenraum wieder betrat. „Ich hab alles was wir brauchen.“  
„Wo ist der Doc?“, fragte Steve.  
„Wurde zu einem Patienten gerufen. Keine Sorge, Boss, er weiß dass er die Insel nicht verlassen soll, bis wir was anderes sagen.“  
„Also ab ins Hauptquartier, in der Hoffnung, dass das Kriminallabor inzwischen was gefunden hat?“  
„Was anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht übrig“, antwortete Danny auf Konos Frage.  
Als die fünf gemeinsam zum Parkplatz gingen und sich dann in ihren Autos auf den Weg machten, stellte sich ein Teil des Teams die Frage, was wohl Leilani davon halten würde, dass Five-0 mal wieder alleine losgezogen war.

 

„Oh, oh“, entfuhr es Danny, als sie das Hauptquartier betraten und Leilani Shaw, mit einer Hand einen unregelmäßigen Takt auf die hölzerne Umrandung das Touchscreens klopfend, auf sie wartete. „Das kann nicht gut ausgehen.“  
Sichtbar um Ruhe bemüht richtete sich die junge Agentin auf, nachdem sie die Ankunft der anderen Ermittler bemerkt hatte.  
„Wann hattet ihr vor uns darüber zu informieren, dass ihr Doc Cunningham für einen Verdächtigen haltet?“, erkundigte sie sich mit spitzem Unterton bei den anderen.  
„Wir müssen euch nicht über jeden Schritt unserer Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden halten“, ergriff Steve die Chance ein wenig Dampft abzulassen und wer bot sich da besser an, als die Person wegen der er eine absolut miese Nacht gehabt hatte?  
„Ach nein?“ In Leilanis Augen schlich sich ein gefährliches Funkeln, das Danny, Chin, Kono und Lori bereits in Deckung gehen ließ. Auch wenn die Brünette sichtlich bemüht war die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt in diesem Fall zusammen zu arbeiten und das bedeutet auch, dass man einander über mögliche Verdächtige aufklärt“, echauffierte sie sich.  
„Ich hielt es für das Beste, nichts zu sagen, immerhin bist du persönlich involviert“, konterte ihr Gegenüber.  
„Persönlich involviert? Wieso? Weil der Doc mit mir geflirtet hat? Ich bitte dich, Steve, gerade von jemanden von Five-0 so etwas zu hören, ist doch wirklich mehr als scheinheilig. Warst du nicht persönlich betroffen als es um Victor Hesse ging? Oder Chin als er seinen Cousin gedeckt hat oder… Weißt du, ich könnte noch ewig so weiter machen, aber das wird einfach nichts bringen, denn dann könnte ich eher mit einer Wand reden. Die hat mehr Einsehen als du, wenn du dich in etwas verrannt hast.“  
Danny versuchte sein Lachen durch einen Hustenanfall zu tarnen, denn Leilani hatte wirklich recht. Steve brachte manchmal dem Begriff Dickköpfigkeit auf ein neues Level. Auch die andern verkniffen sich mühsam ein Grinsen.  
„Bist du nur mal wieder hergekommen, um dich mit mir anzulegen oder hast du noch was von Bedeutung zu sagen?“, fuhr der Dunkelhaarige sie unwirsch an.  
„Hat der Doc was Wichtiges sagen können?“, ging sie überhaupt nicht auf Steves Provokation ein.  
„Er kannte Florence. Sie waren quasi Arbeitskollegen, das ist aber auch schon alles“, antwortete Danny, der sich inzwischen wieder im Griff hatte.  
„Okay, schade, aber nun gut. Ich hätte ihm auch keinen Mord zugetraut.“ Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„War ja klar, dass du das sagst“, ätzte Steve, was sie aber beschloss zu ignorieren. Stattdessen teilte sie lieber den anderen mit, was sie und ihr Bruder in den letzten Stunden für Informationen erhalten hatten.  
„Ich wollte euch eigentlich verschweigen, dass wir auf Überwachungsaufnahmen jemanden entdeckt haben, der sich schnell von dem Strand entfernte, an dem wir Florence gefunden haben. Aber da die Aufnahme erst noch bearbeitet werden muss, ist leider kein Gesicht zu erkennen. Außerdem wollte ich euch ebenfalls nicht sagen, dass ich diese Aufnahme ins NCIS-Hauptquartier geschickt habe, damit die dortige Technikerin mal schauen kann, ob sie es aufbereitet bekommt. Das heißt, wir haben eventuell einen Zeugen für den letzten Mord. Aber das sollte ich euch eigentlich nicht sagen, denn wie heißt es so schön? Gleiches mit gleichem vergelten? Aber ich habe heute meinen sonnigen Tag, von daher dürfte ihr euch gerne merkten, was ich grade gesagt habe.“ Sie wandte sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zum Ausgang und meinte dann noch: „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Mr. Stinkstiefel.“

Als Keanu die offiziellen Büroräume auf der Basis betrat, runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. Seine Schwester war deutlich vor ihm losgefahren. Eigentlich müsste sie schon lange hier sein und über irgendetwas brüten. Da dem aber offensichtlich nicht so war, stellte er seinen Rucksack ab, ging in die Küche und kochte sich einen Kaffee, den man auch trinken konnte. Wieder im Büro fuhr er seinen Computer hoch und schaute in die verschiedenen Mailprogramme. Sowohl im dienstlichen als auch privaten Posteingang hatte er eine Nachricht von Abby, die auch an seine Schwester adressiert war. Schnell überflog er den Text und erfreut hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Abby hatte nicht nur Erfolg damit gehabt das Bild aufzubereiten, nein, sie hatte sogar aus Langeweile direkt auch noch die Überprüfung gestartet und einen Treffer erzielt. Endlich gab es einen Anhaltspunkt, einen Hinweis auf die Person, die den Mord an Florence beobachtet hatte.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

„Hey Brüderlein, auch schon da?“  
Als Keanu dieses Mal das Büro betrat, wartete seine Schwester, die obligatorische Tasse Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch, bereits auf ihn.  
„Ich war sogar schon vor dir hier“, verteidigte er sich. „Aber nachdem ich Abbys E-Mail gelesen habe, musste ich etwas überprüfen.“  
„E-Mail?“ Schnell schaute Leilani in ihre Postfächer. „Wirklich? Also ich habe nichts bekommen.“  
„Nicht?“ Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Irgendwie genoss er es richtig, ausnahmsweise mal einen Informationsvorsprung vor seiner Schwester zu haben. „Das ist merkwürdig, denn du standest ebenfalls als Empfänger drin, muss wohl irgendwie hängen geblieben sein.“ Er fuhr sich über den Unterarm, an welchem die Kratzer immer noch leicht juckten. „Aber ich kann dir auch sagen, was darin stand. Abby hatte in Bezug auf die Überwachungsaufnahmen Erfolg. Sie konnte sie soweit aufbereiten, dass man damit einen Gesichtsabgleich starten konnte. Die Zeugin heißt Clarissa Daniels, 23, im letzten Semester auf der hiesigen Universität und wohnhaft in Waipahu.“  
„Dann nichts wie hin!“ Leilani wollte schon aufspringen, wurde aber von ihrem Bruder gestoppt.  
„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Lei. Das ist der Grund, warum ich eben nicht da war. Ich habe versucht sie zu erreichen, landete aber immer wieder auf der Mailbox. Vielleicht ist sie gerade in einem Seminar oder so. Wir können es ja heute Abend noch mal versuchen. Bis dahin haben wir noch genug Papierkram von den kleineren Fällen zu erledigen.“  
„Apropos kleinere Fälle“, erwiderte die Brünette, die sich an bei dem Stichwort an etwas erinnerte. „Granger rief vorhin an, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war. Die JAGs haben sich endlich geeinigt, was Gunnery Sergeant Wolfe betrifft.“  
„Und was blüht dem armen Kerl?“ Der männliche Shaw richtete sich auf und schaute sie interessiert an.  
„Vorzeitige Pensionierung bei der Hälfte der Bezüge“, sagte Leilani ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in der Stimme.  
„Die Hälfte? Das ist nicht unbedingt viel“, merkte Keanu an, was bei seiner Schwester aber nur ein Schulterzucken hervorrief.  
„Immer noch besser als gar nichts. Außerdem kann er jetzt endlich nach L.A. fliegen und sich um seine Tochter kümmern. Ich weiß, das ist nur ein schwacher Trost, aber…“  
„Aber es hätte sehr viel schlimmer kommen können, ich weiß“, stimmte Keanu zu. „Dann machen wir uns mal an den Papierkram, damit der Gunny den nächsten Flieger aufs Festland buchen kann.“  
Die junge Frau nickte und gemeinsam wühlten sie sich durch die Aktenberge, die sich – für sie unverständlicherweise – in den letzten Wochen gebildet hatten.

„Aloha Steve.“ Der junge Wissenschaftler winkte dem Dunkelhaarige über die Webcam zu. Irgendwie war der Leiter von Five-0 froh darüber, dass Charlie wieder zu seinen alten Angewohnheiten, was die Kontaktaufnahme anging, zurückgekehrt war. Denn noch immer weigerte er sich strikt mit Leilani zu reden, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich notwendig war, da sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber alles andere als korrekt gewesen war. Aber nur weil er seinen Fehler eingesehen hatte, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er auch bereit war wieder mit der jungen Agentin zu reden.  
„Was hast du für uns, Charlie?“, erkundigte sich Steve.  
„Endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten. Wir waren in der Lage das Relaxans genauer zu bestimmen. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Mittel namens Vecuronium. Es ist, wie bereits vermutet, ein mittellang wirkendes Muskelrelaxans. Aber da wir jetzt wissen, wonach ihr genau suchen müsst, könnt ihr nun vielleicht schneller herausfinden, wer alles Zugang dazu hat.“  
„Und was ist mit der DNA?“, fragte Lori wissbegierig, die sich zusammen mit den anderen zu Steve gesellt hatte.  
„Also, in den lokalen Datenbanken haben wir nichts finden können, weswegen wir jetzt landesweit suchen. Aber wir können bereits mit Sicherheit sagen: euer Täter ist ein Mann.“  
„Das haben wir uns bereits gedacht“, merkte Danny an, wurde aber von Chin, bevor er mit einer Schimpftirade beginnen konnte unterbrochen: „Aber jetzt haben wir die Bestätigung. Danke, Charlie.“  
Dieser nickte und beendete dann die Verbindung. Steve drehte sich zu seinem Team.  
„Lori, du wirst zusammen mit Chin und Kono das Profil noch mal überarbeiten. Schaut ob ihr was mit den neuen Infos anfangen könnt. Danny, versuch rauszufinden, wer alles Zugang zu dem Mittel hat und wie man es sich beschaffen kann.“  
„Und was wirst du tun?“, fragte sein Partner interessiert, was den Dunkelhaarigen tief Luft holen ließ. „Ich werde ein mehr als unangenehmes Telefonat führen.“ Damit ging er in sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Was hat er denn damit gemeint?“, fragte Chin irritiert.  
„Na, ganz einfach“, feixte Danny, „er wird mit den Shaws telefonieren, um die Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und vielleicht auch zu erfahren, ob es was Neues wegen der Überwachungsaufnahmen gibt. Steve ist aber immer noch mit Leilani verkracht, von daher muss sich einer von beiden erst entschuldigen. Ob unser Super-Seal das sein wird? Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“

Durch das Klingeln ihres Handys aus der Konzentration gerissen , runzelte Leilani die Stirn, zog sie noch krauser, als sie sah, als sie sah, wer der Anrufer war. Sie seufzte, wissend, dass dieses Gespräch recht unangenehm werden könnte.  
„Guten Tag, Commander. Was können wir Winzlinge vom NCIS heute für Sie tun?“, meldete sie sich bemüht höflich.  
Sie stellte ihr Handy auf Freisprechen, so dass auch ihr Bruder die Unterhaltung mitverfolgen konnte.  
„Agent Shaw“, antwortete Steve im gleichen Tonfall, „ist Ihr Bruder auch da?“  
„Morgen Steve“, kam es von Keanu, der gar nicht daran dachte die kindischen Spielereien seiner Schwester mitzumachen. „Was gibt es?“  
„Also es sieht folgendermaßen aus. Das Kriminallabor hat endlich das Relaxans bestimmen können. Ein Mittel namens Vecuronium. Meine Leute versuchen gerade herauszufinden, wer alles dazu Zugang hat. Außerdem gab es keine Treffer für die DNA in den lokalen Datenbanken, weswegen jetzt landesweit gesucht wird. Aber es konnte zumindest schon bestätigt werden, dass wir mit unserer ersten Einschätzung, das Geschlecht des Täters betreffend, recht hatten.“  
„Danke für das Update“, kam es ehrlich von Leilani, die schon vermutet hatte, dass sich Steves Stimmung ihr gegenüber noch immer nicht gebessert hatte. „Sonst noch was?“  
„Nun ja“, kam es zaudernd vom anderen Ende der Leitung, „ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr was Neues wegen der Zeugin erfahren habt.“  
„Wir haben einen Namen“, meldete sich Keanu zu Wort. „Clarissa Daniels, studiert hier an der Uni. Erreicht haben wir sie aber noch nicht. Ich denke mal, dass sie noch in irgendwelchen Seminaren sitzt. Wir wollten es heute Abend noch mal versuchen.“  
„Okay, wäre nett, wenn ihr uns dann informiert.“ Der Ältere zögerte erneut. „Leilani, ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir besprechen.“  
Sie legte die Stirn erneut in Falten, wedelte dann aber mit der Hand, um ihrem Bruder zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sich verziehen sollte, nahm anschließend, nachdem sie die Freisprecheinstellung wieder rückgängig gemacht hatte, ihr Telefon vom Tisch und hielt es sich ans Ohr.  
„Was ist, Steve?“ Sie ließ kein ihrer Gefühlsregungen erkenne, da sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten ahnte, was der andere von ihr wollen könnte. Immerhin war doch alles geklärt. Oder nicht?  
„Hör zu, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich gestern nicht ganz korrekt verhalten habe, auch dass ich dich nicht über den Besuch bei Doc Cunningham informiert habe, war nicht richtig. Ich war einfach extrem schlecht drauf.“  
„Das hat man gemerkt“, antwortete sie wesentlich freundlicher, so dass Steve meinte, ihr Lächeln vor sich sehen zu können. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Steve in der Lage sein würde sich zu entschuldigen. Besonders ihr gegenüber. „Aber jeder von uns hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Man sollte nur versuchen, dies nicht an anderen auszulassen“, belehrte sie ihn schon eine Spur frecher.  
„Tja, und das ist mein Problem“, gab er ehrlich zu. „Bin ich mies drauf, dann schlag ich um mich. Im übertragenen und wörtlichen Sinn.“  
„Dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich nur die verbale Attacke abbekommen habe“, erwiderte sie neckend. Auch wenn sie nichts dagegen hätte mal mit ihm auf die Matte zu steigen, dachte sie bei sich und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um es nicht laut zu sagen.  
„Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid“, wiederholte Steve.  
Sie konnte hören, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte und traute sich wahrscheinlich nur daher ihn erneut auf das heikle Thema anzusprechen, dass am vorherigen Tag zum Zerwürfnis geführt hatte. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich wieder von dir zu hören bekomme, dass ich mich um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern soll. Was hat dir die Laune vermiest?“  
Als er nicht antwortete, dachte sie schon, sie hätte dem Frieden, der der gerade frisch zwischen ihnen eingekehrt war, die wackeligen Beine weggetreten, doch dann kam Steves Antwort: „Cath hat sich von mir getrennt. Ich bin immer noch dabei zu versuchen den Anlass dafür zu verstehen.“  
„Hat sie gesagt warum?“, erkundigte sich die Brünette und erhielt eine leise Auskunft: „Ja schon.“  
„Und?“, fragte die junge Agentin, die sich einerseits darüber freute, dass Steve nun wirklich wieder solo war, aufgrund der Gefühle die sie für ihn hatte, aber andererseits tat er ihr einfach nur leid. Verlassen zu werden tat immer weh.  
„Weißt du, Leilani, irgendwann werde ich dir vielleicht den Grund nennen, aber bestimmt nicht heute.“ Steves Stimme hatte schon fast wieder ihren normalen, sonoren Klang angenommen, auch wenn ihr noch immer anzumerken war, dass es ihn weiterhin beschäftigte.  
„Okay“, lenkte sie schnell ein, sie wollte wirklich nicht riskieren, dass der Schwarzhaarige wieder wütend auf sie wurde. „Also, wenn wir mit der Zeugin gesprochen haben, dann melde ich mich wieder“, versprach sie ihm.  
Sie wollte schon auflegen, als Steve noch etwas hinterherschob: „Hör mal, ich würde verstehen, wenn ihr oder du nicht kommen wollt, aber Five-0 trifft sich in regelmäßigen Abständen bei einem von uns zu Hause für einem gemütlichen Grillabend. Morgen habe ich die ganze Bande bei mir und wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr gerne vorbei kommen.“  
„Morgen?“, fragte sie erstaunt. Sie kannte seine Akte mittlerweile auswendig, so oft hatte sie sie gelesen, in der Hoffnung eine plausible Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu finden. Daher wusste sie genau das der 10. März sein Geburtstag war und der war morgen.  
„Also, wie gesagt, nur wenn ihr wollt.“ Klang Steve gerade wirklich schüchtern? Fragte sie sich, freute sich aber zeitgleich über die unerwartete Einladung.  
„Also, ich kann nicht für den ollen Kea reden, aber ich komm gerne.“  
„Gut.“ Jetzt klang er sogar erleichtert, was Leilani nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Oder schon früher, wenn ihr was erfahren solltet.“  
Sie nickte, verabschiedete sich dann von dem Schwarzhaarigen und legte auf.  
Immer noch verwirrt von dem Ende des Telefonats starrte sie auf ihren Bildschirm, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, als ihr Bruder wieder ins Büro kam.  
„Okay“, er zog seinen Stuhl neben sie, ließ sich darauf fallen und schaute sie besorgt von der Seite an, „was hat Steve gesagt, dass du so völlig neben der Spur bist. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich einen auf besorgten Bruder machen und deine Ehre verteidigen muss. Denn ehrlich, umbringen würde ich Steve nur sehr ungern.“  
Sie grinste schief. Die Begegnung Ex-Seal gegen Ex-Marine wäre bestimmt interessant zu verfolgen, aber in diesem Fall nicht notwendig.  
„Nichts schlimmes, Kea, keine Panik. Steve hat sich nur entschuldigt und uns für morgen zu sich eingeladen.“  
„Moment, morgen? Hat er da nicht Geburtstag?“ Keanu war seine Verwunderung deutlich anzuhören. Denn auch wenn er nichts gegen Five-0 im Allgemeinen und Steve im Besonderen hatte, so war ihr Verhältnis dennoch nicht so eng, dass er eine Einladung zu einer Feier erwartet hätte.  
„Ja“, bestätigte seine Schwester, „und jetzt überlege ich, ob er sich was daraus macht, oder nicht. Erwartet er irgendwelche Geschenke oder ist er wie unser Dad, der meint es sei ja nur ein Tag wie jeder andere und man solle nicht so einen Wirbel veranstalten?“  
Keanu nickte nachdenklich und rollte mit seinem Stuhl wieder auf seinen Platz. Offenbar bestand wirklich kein Grund für Überfürsorglichkeit. „Was genau hat er denn gesagt?“  
„Das sich Five-0 regelmäßig treffen würde und morgen wären sie alle bei ihm.“  
„Also hat er mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass er Geburtstag hat?“  
„Mit keiner Silbe.“ Sie fuhr sich frustriert über die Haare. „Wieso kann sich der Kerl nicht einmal deutlich ausdrücken? Das ist doch zum Mäuse melken!“  
„Also bevor du dich weiter aufregst, wäre doch das Einfachste, du rufst Kono oder so an und fragst sie, ob sie das als Geburtstagsfeier ansehen, oder einfach nur als gemütliches Beisammensein. Dann weißt du, was dich erwartet.“  
„Kea“, sie schaute auf und grinste, „manchmal hast du wirklich gute Ideen.“

„Hey Kono“, meldete sich Leilani, als sie hörte wie auf der anderen Seite der Leitung abgenommen wurde.  
„Leilani, hey. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich dachte Steve hat euch bereits auf den neusten Stand der Ermittlungen gebracht?“  
„Hat er auch“, war Leilanis Antwort. „Ich ruf eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund an.“  
„Und welchem?“, fragte die junge Hawaiianerin interessiert.  
„Steve hat Kea und mich für morgen zu sich eingeladen.“  
„Wirklich?“ Kono zog das Wort übertrieben in die Länge und Leilani konnte sich vorstellen, wie ein süffisantes Grinsen die Mundwinkel der jungen Frau umspielte.  
„Ja, wirklich und weil ich weiß, dass Steve morgen Geburtstag hat, wollte ich fragen, ob ihr irgendwas geplant habt.“  
„Och, nur das Übliche“, antwortete Kono lachend. „Eine Sahnecremetorte mit Salzglasur und dumme Sprüche.“  
„Also keine Geschenke oder so?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Gott bewahre! Steve würde uns damit erschlagen“, wehrte Kono lachend ab.  
„So was hab ich mir schon beinahe gedacht, aber ich wollte nur noch mal nachfragen.“ Noch immer grinsend, legte die junge Agentin, nachdem sie sich von Kono verabschiedet hatte, auf und schaute dann zu ihrem Bruder. „Kono meint, es wäre einfach nur ein gemütlicher Abend.“  
Statt auf die Aussage seiner Schwester zu reagieren, stieß Keanu genervt die Luft aus. Auch er hatte sein Telefon in der Hand gehabt, allerdings war sein Anruf nicht so erfolgreich gewesen wie der seiner Schwester.  
„Ich erreiche Miss Daniels immer noch nicht.“  
„Moment“, Leilani setzte sich auf, „sind nicht schon Frühlingsferien? Was ist, wenn sie verreist ist?“  
„Ach und wohin?“, fragte ihr Bruder zweifelnd. „Wenn man zum Spring Break verreist, dann entweder nach Mexiko, Florida, Kalifornien oder Hawaii. Also, warum sollte man von hier weg wollen?“  
„Stimmt auch wieder.“ Leilani knabberte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass sie auf Hawaii geblieben ist. Wohnt sie mit jemandem zusammen?“  
Keanu kramte in seinen Unterlagen auf der Suche nach einer Notiz die er sich früher am Tag gemacht hatte. „Ja, mit einer Kommilitonin“, bestätigte er als er das Schriftstück gefunden hatte.  
„Dann versuchen wir doch, die zu erreichen“, schlug Leilani vor, erntete dafür aber nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Schon geschehen, ich habe sie vorhin gesprochen. Sie konnte mir auch nichts Genaueres sagen, da sie momentan noch ihre Familie auf dem Festland besucht. Ihr Rückflug geht aber heute irgendwann.“  
„Also verbringen doch nicht alle Studenten die Ferien auf Hawaii oder im Warmen“, neckte Leilani, lehnte sich dann aber nachdenklich zurück. „Okay, gehen wir davon aus, dass Miss Daniels zu den Studenten gehört, die während dieser zwei Wochen Party machen bis zum Umfallen, dann werden wir keine Chance haben, sie heute Abend noch zu erreichen. Ich würde also vorschlagen, dass wir die Tatsache ausnutzen keinem verantwortlich zu sein und machen jetzt Feierabend.“  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte ihr Bruder und erhielt dafür Zustimmung.  
„Wir haben beide wahrlich genug Überstunden, um es uns erlauben zu können und ich denke, der Direktor wird auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir einfach mal früher gehen, statt am Ende des Jahres darauf zu bestehen uns unsere Überstunden auszahlen zu lassen.“ Leilani hatte sich vorgebeugt und während sie sprach den Blick fest auf ihren Bruder gerichtet. Dieser legte die in nachdenkliche Falten. Seine Schwester hatte recht. Überstunden, so unvermeidlich sie auch waren, sah Director Vance gar nicht gerne, bedeutete es doch für ihn, dass beinahe jeder der Mitarbeiter des NCIS am Ende des Jahres mit der Forderung kam, diese ausgezahlt zu bekommen. Schafften es dann zwei oder auch mehr Agenten diese Stunden abzufeiern, dann wäre ihm das mehr als recht.  
Außerdem, dachte der junge Agent, würde ihm das die Möglichkeit bieten, sich noch um einige Sachen zu kümmern. Sachen, die er hatte schleifen lassen, die er als nicht so wichtig erachtet hatte, nun aber seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Daher blickte er seine Schwester mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an.  
„Alles klar, lass uns abhauen.“  
Freudig meldeten sie sich aus den verschiedenen Systemen ab, fuhren die Computer runter und verließen gemeinsam das Gebäude, nur um dann mit ihren Autos in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu fahren. Leilani wandte sich nach Osten, Richtung Kailua um sich, nachdem sie noch eine Runde schwimmen gewesen war, einen gemütlichen Abend auf dem Sofa zu machen. Ihren Bruder hingegen zog es eher nach Süden, nach Honolulu hinein. Er brauchte etwas, das ihn ablenkte, nun wo er Florence verloren hatte und seine Schwester ihren eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen auf den Grund ging.

Als das Smartphone, das er auf seinem Nachtisch liegen hatte, klingelte griff er ohne genauer hinzusehen danach und nahm den Anruf an.  
„Ja, was ist?“, brummte er, noch nicht wirklich wach, weil ihn am Abend zuvor wirren Gedanken und in der Nacht noch verwirrendere Träume vom Schlafen abgehalten hatten.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.“  
„Danny, was ist los und warum bist du schon so früh fit?“  
„Früh? Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut, Steven? Na, egal. Wir haben eine neue Leiche.“  
Er seufzte, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich über den Nacken.  
„Ich komme so schnell ich kann.“

„Shaw?“ Leilani hatte ihr Handy klingeln gehört, als sie vom morgendlichen Schwimmen über die Terrasse das Haus betreten hatte und griff, kurz bevor die Mailbox anging, danach. „Morgen Chin, was ist los? … Wie bitte? … Okay, ja. Sobald ich Keanu wach bekommen habe, machen wir uns auf den Weg. … Ja, danke.“  
Sie legte auf, fuhr sich über die nassen Haare und seufzte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie ging langsam die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk und legte nachdenklich eine Hand auf die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Bruders. Nein, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Keanu erst zu wecken, wenn sie im Bad fertig wäre, würde nur Zeit verschwenden. Zeit, die sie vielleicht nicht haben würden. Die erste Spring Break-Phase war beinahe vorbei. Ende der Woche würde ein kompletter Wechsel der Hotel- und Pensionsgäste stattfinden. Eine Möglichkeit für den Täter unauffällig die Insel zu verlassen, also klopfte sie energisch an.  
„Kea, aufwachen! Wir haben noch ein Opfer! Ich bin im Bad. Versuch du derweil wach zu werden.“

Keanu schreckte auf, als er die laute Stimme seiner Schwester hörte. Die letzte Nacht hätte er wohl doch nicht so lang werden lassen sollen, wie er es getan hatte. Aber die Chance hatte sich einfach angeboten und irgendwie war es die Sache auch wert gewesen. Natürlich fehlte ihm Florence, aber sie hatte ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wäre es vielleicht doch nichts mit ihnen geworden. Er schon früher gemerkt, dass seine Beziehungen den zumeist stressigen und auch gefährlichen Alltag seines Berufes oft nicht überlebten. Als er hörte, wie im Bad nebenan die Dusche abgestellt wurde, schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie schaffte es seine Schwester nur immer wieder, die berühmten Drei-Minuten-Navy-Dusche trotz ihrer langen Haare einzuhalten? Das war ihm einfach immer wieder ein Rätsel.  
„Kea, bist du wach?“, kam es erneut von draußen. Er brummte leicht. Vielleicht würde sie ja einfach verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie dachte, dass er bereits dabei war aufzustehen. „Okay, also ich bin unten und mach uns ein paar Brote. Sollen wir gemeinsam fahren?“  
„Ich komm nach“, meinte er. Wissend, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, das morgendliche Tempo seiner Schwester einzuhalten.  
„Gut, ich leg dir dann die Adresse in die Küche.“  
Als er Leilanis Schritte auf der Treppe vernahm, stand er langsam auf und ging ins Bad. Ein Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sagte ihm, dass er eine wirklich lange und sehr heiße Dusche brauchen würde, um die Spuren der letzten Nacht vollkommen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Also eines frage ich mich immer wieder“, begrüßte Kono Leilani, als sie vor dem Mietshaus in Waipahu aus ihrem Shelby stieg und sich Five-0 anschloss. „Wie können Geschwister, nein, sogar Zwillinge so unterschiedlich sein? Du, der totale Morgenmensch und deinen Bruder muss man beinahe mit Gewalt aus dem Bett zerren.“  
Leilani grinste ob dieser eigentlich rhetorischen Frage, denn Menschen waren nun mal unterschiedlich, und deutete dann auf einen Punkt in ihrem Auto. Kono folgte dem Fingerzeig und sah einen silbernen Thermobecher hinter der Windschutzscheibe.  
„Durch meine Adern fließen 85 Prozent Koffein. Glaub mir, ohne meine morgendlichen drei Tassen Kaffee kann auch ich kaum geradeaus schauen. Aber schon wahr, wie Kea die Zeit bei den Marines überstanden hat, ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Oder er holt jetzt jede Minute Schlaf nach, die er dort nicht bekommen hat, aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er einen Kater hat. Der Gute ist erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang nach Hause gekommen.“  
Kono runzelte die Stirn. „Unter der Woche?“  
Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nutzt er es aus, dass ich seine ‚Vorgesetzte‘ bin und wir noch aus der Washingtoner Zeit einige Überstunden auf dem Konto haben. Aber glaub mir, ich werde ihn mir demnächst zur Brust nehmen. Denn langsam mache ich mir auch Gedanken um ihn. Es ist als…“, sie brach ab, sich an das Versprechen erinnernd, dass sie ihrem Bruder gegeben hatte. Sie würde so lange es ihr möglich war, seine Verbindung zu Florence verschweigen. Sie holte tief Luft und zwang einen ernsten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. „Was haben wir?“  
Kono merkte natürlich, dass die Agentin eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, aber sie ging auf den Themenwechsel ein, machte sich allerdings gedanklich eine Notiz, dass sie irgendwann noch darauf zurückkommen würde und erklärte: „Das Opfer ist die Mieterin einer Erdgeschosswohnung. Sie wohnte mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen, die sie auch gefunden hat.“  
„Wie heißt sie?“, wollte Leilani wissen, als sie bereits auf das Haus zuging.  
„Clarissa Daniels“, antwortete Kono und bewirkte damit, dass die Brünette abrupt stehen blieb und sie erschrocken anschaute.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“ Verunsicherung machte sich in der Agentin breit. Das musste ein Zufall sein!  
„Ja, warum?“ Kono schaute die Brünette verwundert an. Wieso brachte ein Name die andere Frau so aus der Fassung?  
„So hieß auch unsere Zeugin!“ Leilani rannte auf die Haustür zu und stolperte beinahe in Steve, der sich direkt dahinter aufhielt.  
„Nicht so stürmisch.“ Ein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, das aber sofort wieder verschwand. Die ganze Sache war einfach zu ernst.  
„‘Tschuldige, aber… Steve, sie könnte…“ Leilani wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte und er nickte. Genau das Gleiche hatte er auch gedacht, als er von Kono den Namen des Opfers gehört hatte. Offenbar hatte ihr Täter ihre Zeugin schneller aufgespürt als sie.  
„Ich befürchte sie ist es“, bestätigte der Ältere.  
„Aber wie kann das sein?“, stammelte die junge Agentin und bemerkte, wie sich etwas in ihr zu regen begann. Etwas, dass sich bei näherem Betrachten als erstes Anzeichen von Zweifel und Misstrauen herausgestellt hätte. „Ich meine, wir haben sie gestern die ganze Zeit versucht zu erreichen, aber Keanu hatte keinen Erfolg. Wir dachten, dass sie vielleicht beim Spring Break wäre. Wir wollten heute vorbei kommen und sie befragen. Wie kann das…“ Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, das sie heute ausnahmsweise offen trug, damit sie leichter trocknen konnte, weil sie sich das Föhnen hatte sparen wollen. „Wie kann das nur sein? Ich meine, wie hat unser Täter herausgefunden, wer sie ist und wo sie wohnt?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Leilani.“ Er legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und schaute sie aufmunternd an. „Aber wir werden es herausfinden, okay? Und wenn wir jeden verdammten Stein auf dieser Insel einzeln umdrehen müssen, wir werden den Schuldigen schon finden und dann auch festnehmen. Das verspreche ich dir.“  
Seine Stimme klang entschlossen und Leilani merkte augenblicklich, wie sie seinen Worten Glauben schenkte und daher nickte sie langsam. Steve konnte sich denken, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie war eine fähige Ermittlerin, das hatte sie in den letzten Wochen mehrfach bewiesen, aber dieser Fall schien sie an ihre Grenzen zu bringen und die Tatsache, dass ihr Täter die Zeugin schneller gefunden hatte als sie, konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten: Er hatte Zugang zu den Systemen der Ermittlungsbehörden und das wiederum bedeutete, sie suchten jemand aus den eigenen Reihen, was niemals einfach war. „Hör zu, Max und Fong sind noch mit ihrer Untersuchung beschäftigt, Chin befragt zusammen mit Lori die Mitbewohnerin und Danny schaut bei den Nachbarn vorbei. Warum fahren wir nicht schon ins Hauptquartier und versuchen die letzten Stunden des Opfers zu rekonstruieren?“, schlug er ihr vor.  
Sie schaute auf und er konnte beobachten, wie sich ihr Blick verhärtete.  
„Nein“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „ich muss mir den Tatort anschauen. Ich will wissen, wie… Also…“  
Sie versuchte irgendwie in Worte zu fassen, dass es für sie wichtig war den Tatort zu sehen. Sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen war für sie immer ein Teil der Ermittlungsarbeit.  
Steve verstand nicht genau, was sie wollte, begriff aber, dass es wichtig für sie war. Daher nickte er langsam und ließ sie dann eintreten.

Das Wohnhaus war typisch für Hawaii. Farbenfroh und bemüht sich durch die verwendeten Baumaterialien in die natürliche Umgebung einzufügen. Durch die Eingangstür gelangte man über einen kurzen Flur, in dem sich die Briefkästen befanden, in einen kleinen Innenhof. Von dort aus gingen mehrere Treppen in die unterschiedlichen Stockwerke. Offenbar verfügte jede Wohnung über einen eigenen Eingang. Trotzdem schienen die Mieter eine enge Gemeinschaft zu bilden, denn im Innenhof befanden sich mehrere Sitzgelegenheiten, Tische und… Leilani runzelte die Stirn, war das etwa ein Imu? Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Also nicht das sie etwas gegen ein gepflegtes Lūʻau hatte, aber in einem Wohnblock? Da sagte ihr ein traditioneller, amerikanischer Grillabend eher zu.  
Eine der Wohnungstüren im Erdgeschoss stand offen, davor knieten Chin und Lori bei einer jungen Frau mit kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren, die auf einem weißen Plastikstuhl saß und deren Gesicht nass von Tränen war. Die Mitbewohnerin der Toten, schloss Leilani und ging dann zu den dreien.  
„Aloha“, sagte sie leise und wandte sich dann, nachdem Lori und Chin sie begrüßt hatten, der Wohnung zu.

Der Anblick war ihr mittlerweile so vertraut, dass es beinahe wehtat. Die junge Frau lag mit auf der Brust verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen genau in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht schlief, wurde verdeutlicht durch das Blut, das den hellen Teppich auf dem sie lag, verfärbte.  
Leilani stellte sich neben Max und nickte dem jungen Gerichtsmediziner lediglich zu, als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. Clarissa Daniels mochte zwar 23 gewesen sein, aber sie nun so auf dem Boden liegend zu sehen, die Augen geschlossen, die Stirn von einem dichten Pony verdeckt, wirkte sie unsagbar jung und unschuldig, fast noch wie ein Kind. Leilani schluckte und musste ihren Blick abwenden. Sie hatte es schon immer schwer gefunden, wenn sie die Todesfälle von jungen Menschen untersuchen musste. Menschen, die ihrer Meinung nach viel zu früh aus dem Leben gerissen worden waren. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer wandern und ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Die bunten Wände waren mit vielen Bildern dekoriert, die nicht nur Clarissa, sondern auch ihre Mitbewohnerin mit sehr vielen Freunden und ihren Familien zeigten. Freunde und Verwandte, die die junge Frau vermissen würden.  
Zwischen den Bildern standen mehrere Bücherregale. Die Einrichtung des Zimmers wurde durch eine kleine weiße Kommode auf der sich ein Fernseher befand und ein durchgesessenes, aber gemütlich wirkendes, Sofa vervollständigt. Alles in dieser Zimmer sprach dafür, dass die junge Frau, die, wie ihr Max eben zugeflüstert hatte, am Abend zuvor oder in der Nacht umgebracht worden war, das Leben in vollen Zügen genossen hatte.  
War sie vielleicht auf einer der Spring Break-Partys dem Täter begegnet? Leilani rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. Nein, das glaubte sie eigentlich nicht. Außerdem passte sie vom Alter her nicht in das bisherige Beuteschema ihres Täters. Die anderen Frauen waren zwischen Ende zwanzig und Ende dreißig gewesen und das traf auf Clarissa einfach nicht zu.  
Also blieb eigentlich nur eine Vermutung übrig. Sie weigerte sich diesen Gedanken überhaupt zuzulassen, denn das war einfach nur absurd, aber was wäre… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, niemals wäre jemand aus den eigenen Reihen in der Lage so etwas zu tun. Aber es war das einzige Szenario, das noch Sinn ergab und schwarze Schafe gab es wohl überall. Sie schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, ausgelöst von der Erkenntnis verraten worden zu sein. Sie hatten eine Zeugin für den Mord an Florence Sullivan gefunden, hatten versucht sie zu erreichen und nun fanden sie sie ermordet auf. Die einzige logische Erklärung dafür war, dass auch der Täter im Strafvollzug arbeitete. Bedauerlicherweise würde das einiges erklären: die Unmöglichkeit ihn zu identifizieren, die Tatsache, dass sie keinerlei Spuren an den Tatorten gefunden hatten, die Beherrschtheit mit der er ans Werk gegangen war und schlussendlich der Umstand, dass die einzige Zeugin, die sie selbst nur mittels Gesichtserkennung hatten identifizieren können, ermordet worden war. Sie wandte sich um, ging mit schwankenden Schritten zur Wohnungstür und musste sich dort an den Rahmen lehnen. Die Erkenntnis war einfach ungeheuerlich! Als sie an die frische Luft trat und sich den besorgten Gesichtern von Five-0 gegenüber sah, wusste sie es. Sie wusste, dass die Anderen zu der gleichen Erkenntnis gekommen waren.  
Der Täter war einer von ihnen.

Im Nachhinein konnte Leilani nicht wirklich sagen, wie sie es geschafft hatte von Waipahu zum `Iolani Palace zu kommen, ohne irgendwelche Unfälle zu bauen. War sie überhaupt selbst gefahren? Ja, das musste sie, denn sie hatte ihren Autoschlüssel in der Hosentasche, aber … Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte sie Wasser in den Ohren. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Musste sich auf den Fall konzentrieren. Sie trat zu den anderen an den großen Computer und verzog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, als sie die Diskussion mitbekam. Offenbar waren sie sich immer noch nicht einig darüber, ob ihr Täter wirklich im Strafvollzug arbeitete oder zumindest irgendwie Zugang zu diesem hatte. Da sie Kono und die anderen oft genug im Umgang mit dem Computer beobachtet hatte und sich die Technik nicht großartig von ihrem privaten Tablet unterschied, traute sie sich durchaus zu eine Videochatverbindung zum Kriminallabor herzustellen. Als sich der Chat öffnete, grinste sie erfreut und mit einem Wischen schickte sie die Übertragung auf einen von der Decke hängenden Bildschirme.  
„Aloha Agent Shaw“, gab der junge Laborant verwirrt von sich. Er hatte es wohl irgendwie verpasst, dass zwischen den Shaws und Five-0 wieder alles in Ordnung war. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Es ist doch so, dass die lokale DNA-Abfrage nichts gebracht hat und Sie jetzt landesweit suchen. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“, begann sie gleich ohne Umschweife. Charlie nickte. „Gut. Vergessen Sie die Abfrage, ab in die Tonne damit“, ordnete sie den Laboranten an.  
„Aber wieso? Wir haben bereits einige Prozent durchsucht.“ Auf dem jungen Gesicht war deutlich das Unverständnis aufgrund von Leilanis Anweisung zu erkennen.  
Leilani schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das geht nicht schnell genug und wird auch nichts bringen. Zumindest nicht so schnell wie das, was mir vorschwebt. Starten Sie eine gekoppelte Abfrage. Das DNA-Profil in Verbindung mit dem Strafvollzug und auch den Militärdatenbanken.“  
„Und wieso sollte Charlie das tun?“, meldete sich plötzlich Danny hinter ihr zu Wort, was Leilani dazu veranlasste sich erschrocken zu ihm umzudrehen und die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Caprihosen zu vergraben.  
„Als wärt ihr nicht auch auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Mörder einer von uns sein muss“, verteidigte sie ihre Idee. „Jemand, der über gewisse Lebenserfahrung verfügt, der aber auch Zugang zu Gesichtserkennung und Einwohnermeldedateien hat. So jemand arbeitet entweder noch in der Strafverfolgung oder hat es mal getan. Ehemalige Cops werden doch auch nach ihrem Ausscheiden noch in den Polizeidatenbanken gespeichert, oder? Zumindest ist es beim Militär so.“  
„Da hat sie recht“, meinte Chin, der jetzt auch dazugekommen war und auch Danny musste einsehen, dass die Schlussfolgerungen nicht verkehrt waren.  
„Gut“, die Agentin war erleichtert, dass ihre Idee nicht sofort in sich zusammenfiel, „also seid ihr doch bestimmt auch meiner Meinung, wenn wir uns zunächst auf diese Gruppe von Menschen konzentrieren, was die Abfrage anbelangt. Wenn wir uns irren sollten, dann können wir immer noch zu der alten Überprüfung zurückkehren. Diesmal dann aber so, dass wir die erste Gruppe ausklammern. Das sollte doch gehen, oder, Charlie?“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Bildschirm um und schaute den jungen Asiaten fragend an.  
„Ja, natürlich geht das“, bestätigte dieser.  
„Gut, Charlie“, meldete sich Steve zu Wort, von Leilanis Idee wirklich angetan, „mach es so, wie Leilani es vorgeschlagen hat. Vielleicht kommen wir dann endlich an ein Ergebnis.“  
Charlie nickte und verabschiedete sich dann.  
„Das war eine gute Idee“, wandte sich Steve an die Brünette. Sie stand mit in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick neben ihm und wirkte dadurch so abwesend wie zuvor am Tatort, was ihn zum Nachdenken brachte. Natürlich war es immer schwer sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass vielleicht jemand aus den eigenen Reihen für so eine schreckliche Mordserie verantwortlich war und irgendwie waren doch alle, die im Strafvollzug arbeiteten, in gewisser Art und Weise auf der gleichen Seite. Auch wenn manche ein wenig verrückter waren als andere. Wenn jemand aus der Reihe ausbrach, dann beschäftigte das alle, die direkt davon betroffen waren. Nur schien Leilani, im Gegensatz zu ihm und seinen Leuten, zum ersten Mal mit so etwas in Kontakt zu kommen. Er spürte, dass er mit Leilani darüber reden musste. Es war zwar vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn solche Entwicklungen einen nicht unberührt ließen, dennoch sollte man in der Lage sein, den professionellen Abstand zu wahren. Deshalb wandte er sich an seine Kollegen und schaute sie bittend an. „Könnt ihr uns mal für einen Moment allein lassen?“  
Sie nickten und gingen gemeinsam in eines der Büros. Auf dem Weg dahin schnappten sie sich Keanu, der aus irgendeinem Grund jetzt erst ankam, und bedeuteten ihm, dass sie ihm gleich alles erklären würden.  
„Hör zu, Leilani.“ Steve griff nach ihrer rechten Hand, fasste mit der anderen sanft nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „Ich weiß, der Umstand, dass wir womöglich einen unserer eigenen Leute suchen, ist schwer zu verkraften, aber das musst du für den Moment vergessen. Als der Täter den ersten Mord beging, hat er aufgehört einer von den Guten zu sein. Er hat sich wissentlich dagegen entschieden.“  
„Aber…“ Sie setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen wollte.  
Steve schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nein, es gibt kein ‚Aber‘. Genauso wenig wie es verzeihbar ist, was dieser Kerl den vier Frauen und ihren Familien angetan hat. Da spielt es absolut keine Rolle, ob er bei den Streitkräften, der Polizei oder sogar bei der bescheuerten CIA ist.“  
„Das sind wirklich Idioten“, sagte sie leise, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte, auch wenn es nicht seine Augen erreichte und somit den Ernst der Lage verdeutlichte. Scheinbar hatten sie auch die Abneigung gegen diese Hampelmänner gemein.  
„Oder stell dir vor, er wäre beim FBI“, versuchte er die Stimmung weiter aufzuheitern.  
„Na, wenigstens würden die nicht so tun, als hätte er einen streng geheime Auftrag zu erfüllen und wäre für die Sicherheit unseres Landes unverzichtbar wie es Homeland oder auch die CIA gerne macht“, sagte sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Sie ahnte, was Steve vorhatte und war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. Er versuchte sie aufzumuntern und irgendwie tat es gut. Er drückte ihre Hand und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Also, vergiss was der Kerl beruflich macht und sieh ihn einfach als einen Schweinehund, der es wahrlich verdient hinter Gitter zu kommen.“  
„Du meinst, so einfach ist das?“, fragte sie, immer noch zweifelnd, ob sie diesen Blickwinkel würde annehmen können.  
„Das meine ich nicht nur, ich weiß es. Seit ich hier auf der Insel arbeite, haben wir es schon mit vielen Typen zu tun gehabt, von denen wir dachten, dass sie nicht nur unsere Kollegen, sondern auch unsere Freunde sind. Natürlich haut einen die Erkenntnis zunächst einmal aus der Bahn, aber wenn man sich dann klar gemacht hat, worum es wirklich geht, nämlich den Familien der Opfer Antworten zu liefern, dann wird es einfacher.“  
Sie dachte kurz über seine Worte nach und nickte dann. „Okay, ich werde es versuchen.“  
Er drückte erneut ihre Hand und lächelte dabei.  
„Gut, dann werde ich mal die anderen holen und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht vor Neugierde sterben“, spöttelte er und winkte dann seinen Freunden zu, die sich auffällig unauffällig in einem der Büros aufgehalten und die Geschehnisse im großen Hauptraum genau beobachtet hatten.  
Den Rest des Tages befragten sie einige von Clarissas Freunden und bekamen bestätigt, was sie bereits vermutet hatten. Die junge Frau war die letzten Tage auf einigen Partys gewesen, hatte dort aber, ihrem Wissen nach, niemanden kennengelernt. Außerdem versuchten sie noch irgendwas über ihren Täter herauszufinden, aber ohne einen Namen oder irgendwelche Ergebnisse war das beinahe unmöglich und so verabschiedeten sie sich am Nachmittag voneinander, in dem Vorhaben sich am Abend bei Steve wieder zu treffen.

Weil ihr Bruder gemeint hatte, er würde erst noch eine Runde joggen gehen, stand Leilani einige Stunden später alleine vor dem Haus in der Piikoi Street und konnte sich nicht recht dazu überwinden, zu klingeln. Irgendwie war es seltsam bei Steve zu Besuch zu sein. Sie hatten sich zwar wieder vertragen, aber sie beschäftigte immer noch das Problem, dass sie nicht genau wusste, warum er sie dauernd auf die Palme bringen konnte und warum sie zeitgleich seit mehreren Tagen immer wieder diese verwirrenden Träume hatte, in denen der Dunkelhaarige eine mehr als prägnante Rolle einnahm. Lag es nur daran, dass ihre letzte Beziehung schon einige Zeit her war, oder waren von ihrer Seite aus wirklich Gefühle im Spiel, welche die ganze Situation zwischen ihnen nur komplizierter machen würden, wenn sie sie nicht bald in den Griff bekam? Damit meinte sie eigentlich, dass sie sie schnellst möglich vergessen und sich aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte.  
Sie seufzte und holte dann tief Luft. Davon, dass sie die ganze Zeit vor der Tür stehen blieb, würde es auch nicht besser werden. Also hob sie die Hand zu dem kleinen Knopf, der sich unter einem Namensschild aus Emaille befand, das irgendwie nach dem Werk eines Kindes oder Jugendlichen aussah. Ob das vielleicht Steve in der Highschool gemacht hatte? Oder vielleicht auch seine mysteriöse Schwester Mary, die scheinbar irgendwo auf dem Festland lebte und sich mal mit diesem, mal mit jenem Job über Wasser hielt? Leilani zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie würde es entweder irgendwann oder niemals erfahren.  
Wenige Augenblicke nachdem sie geklingelt hatte, wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und ein lachender Chin stand vor ihr.  
„Du kommst genau richtig. Steve und Danny haben endlich ihre Diskussion darüber, wann die Kohle die richtige Temperatur hat, beendet und wir sind kurz davor das Fleisch auf den Grill zu schmeißen.“  
„Das klingt wirklich gut“, sagte sie und folgte dem Hawaiianer durch das offen gestaltete Erdgeschoss und einem Raum, der wohl als eine Art Arbeitszimmer genutzt wurde, hinaus auf die Terrasse.  
„Melde gehorsamst, der NCIS ist zu 50 Prozent anwesend“, feixte Leilani und deutete einen Salut an. Dann ging sie zu Steve und sie wusste nicht, was sie in diesem Moment dazu trieb, aber sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte den ehemaligen Seal. „Hauʻolilāhānau! Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich dir nur dann was zum Geburtstag schenken solle, wenn ich Todessehnsucht hätte. Also bekommst du nichts von mir“, gestand sie ihm scherzend.  
Mit zunächst erstaunten, dann süffisanten Gesichtern beobachteten die Mitglieder von Five-0 wie ihr Boss erst erstarrte, anschließend dann sogar leicht rot wurde und schlussendlich die Umarmung sanft erwiderte. Für sie alle war die Lage mehr als klar, auch wenn es keiner je offen aussprechen würde. Aber insgeheim hatten sie alle die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass Leilani die Person war, die Catherine mit ihrer kryptischen Aussage gemeint hatte und da sie alle die junge Agentin mochten, schätzten und auch wussten, wie sie von Familie im Allgemeinen und ‘Ohana im Besonderen dachte, hofften sie, dass die beiden schnellst möglich merken würden, was sich vor ihrer Nase befand.  
„Wo hast du eigentlich deinen Bruder gelassen?“, fragte Lori, als sich die beiden endlich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatten.  
Leilani strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr und schallte sich selbst innerlich eine Närrin. Soviel zum Thema die Gefühle vergraben und vergessen!  
„Er meinte, er müsse mal wieder ein wenig was für seine Fitness tun und wir sollten ruhig schon anfangen, aber ihm trotzdem noch was zu essen aufheben.“  
„Also, Steven“, Danny betonte den Namen seines Partners übertrieben, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er der Meinung war, dass der andere sich gerade vollkommen daneben benahm, „dann mal ab an den Grill mit dir. Da du ja der Meinung bist, dass nur ein Seal ein wirklich gutes Steak zubereiten könne, solltest du es uns auch beweisen.“  
„Müssen wir diese Diskussion eigentlich jedes Mal führen, wenn wir uns zum Grillen treffen?“, seufzte Kono, woraufhin sie jedoch nur ein gemeinschaftliches Nicken von Steve und Danny erntete. Kopfschüttelnd zogen sich die Frauen Richtung Terrasse zurück. Sie war ein wenig schmaler war als die der Shaws, weswegen der ovale Esstisch aus hellem Naturholz zusammen mit den Stühlen auf dem Rasen davor aufgestellt worden war, damit sie alle einen Sitzplatz haben würden. Lori und Kono setzten sich gegenüber von Leilani hin und zwinkerten sich wissend zu, als der Blick der Brünetten immer wieder zu den drei Männern am Grill wanderte.  
„Alsooooo“, Lori zog das Wort übertrieben in die Länge, „weißt du, was mich brennend interessieren würde, Kono?“  
„Nein, was denn, Lori“, stieg Kono auf die Anspielung ein. Sie konnte sich denken, was die Blonde plante. Sie wollte testen, was Leilani wirklich von ihrem Chef hielt.  
„Wie lange meinst du, wird es dauern, bis Steve über die Trennung von Cath hinweg gekommen ist und die nächste Freundin hat?“, fragte sie und versuchte dabei möglichst neutral zu klingen, damit Leilani nicht zu schnell hinter ihre Stichelei käme.  
Leilanis Kopf flog herum und sie fixierte die beiden Frauen. Wie sollte das denn gemeint sein?  
„Nun ja“, Kono tat nachdenklich, musste sich aber zwingen, ernst zu bleiben. Leilani war ja so erledigt, nur wusste sie es wahrscheinlich noch nicht. „Wann ist denn der nächste Gouverneursempfang? Ich denke, wenn Steve dort wieder im Anzug, oder sogar im Smoking auftaucht, dann wird er sich vor Angeboten kaum retten können und diesmal hat er auch keine Catherine im kleinen Schwarzen dabei, die die Meute vertreibt.“  
„Denkst du?“, fragte die Blonde, behielt dabei aber Leilani aus dem Augenwinkel im Blick. Die junge Agentin schien sich immer unwohler zu fühlen.  
„Natürlich“, gab Kono überzeugt von sich.  
„Entschuldigt mich“, presste Leilani hervor, stand schnell auf und ging mit raschen Schritten Richtung Meer davon.  
Die beiden Frauen schauten ihr still hinter her, mussten dann aber loslachen.  
„Oh man, das wird ein Spaß“, sagte Lori, wischte sich dabei eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, und Kono konnte ihr nur beipflichten. Mitzuerleben, wie die beiden endlich erkennen würden, was sie alle schon wussten, würde sie zwar einiges an Nerven kosten, aber es würde auch mehr als unterhaltsam werden.  
In diesem Moment klingelte auf dem Tisch eines der Handys und nach einem schnellen Blick erkannte Lori, dass es das von Steve war.  
„Hey Steve, Charlie ruft dich gerade an. Soll ich schon mal rangehen?“, rief sie Steve zu, der gerade am Grill rumhantierte.  
„Nein, warte“, antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und kam über den Rasen auf sie zu. Er fragte sich, was mit Leilani los war. Sie war im eiligen Schritt zum Strand gegangen. Dort stand sie nun, ließ ihre Füße von den am Ufer ankommenden Wellen umspielen und schaute hinaus auf das Meer. „Hallo Charlie“, grüßte er den anderen, nachdem er den Anruf im letzten Moment angenommen hatte. „Ja, danke, aber eigentlich hatten du und das ganze Labor mir doch schon gratuliert. Also was ist los? Moment, warte kurz.“ Steve legte Kono eine Hand auf die Schulter und bat sie: „Hast du mal ein Auge darauf, dass Danny die Finger vom Grill lässt? Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Damit verschwand er im Haus, so dass er sich auf das Telefonat konzentrieren konnte.

Der Mann reihte sich in die Schlange am Check-In-Schalter ein, rückte den Riemen seines Rucksacks zurecht und fuhr sich über die Haare. Die neue Frisur war ungewohnt, aber notwendig. Es war lange her, dass er sie das letzte Mal so extrem kurz getragen hatte, aber es musste sein. Ebenso wie seine Abreise.  
Als er an der Reihe war, reichte er seinen Pass an die etwas ältere Frau hinter der Theke.  
„Reiseziel?“, kam eine lustlose Standartfrage.  
„Los Angeles“, antwortete er und ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über die Menschen in der offenen Halle streifen. Hatte man seine Abwesenheit bereits bemerkt und suchte nach ihm? Scheinbar war dem nicht so. Die Check-In-Halle war zwar voll und laut, aber in ihr war niemand der sich auffällig unauffällig umschaute. Er entdeckte lediglich ein paar Flughafenpolizisten und daher entspannte er sich wieder ein bisschen, als er erneut angesprochen wurde.  
„Bleiben Sie in Kalifornien?“  
„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich steige dort nur um. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Europa.“  
„Machen Sie dort Urlaub?“ Langsam schien die grauhaarige Lady mit dem großen, lila Brillengestell hinter dem Tresen aufzutauen und ihm mehr Interesse zu gönnen als ihm lieb war.  
„Nein.“ In ihm keimte der Wunsch, dieser neugierigen Frau eine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen, aber das wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und gab sich höflich und freundlich. „Beruflich.“  
„Dann wünsch ich Ihnen viel Erfolg, Mr. Moore.“ Sie reichte dem Mann seinen Pass und das Flugticket und winkte dann an ihm vorbei. „Der Nächste, bitte.“ Er seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung auf und ging davon.

Als er im Flugzeug seinen Rucksack im Handgepäckfach verstaut hatte und auf seinem Platz saß, schloss er die Augen und dachte an all die Dinge, die er zurückließ. Freunde, Familie, einen guten Job und ein schönes Haus. Aber manchmal ging es einfach nicht anders. Der Boden auf der Insel war einfach zu heiß geworden. Vielleicht bot ihm Nizza das, was er brauchte und wollte.  
„Ladies und Gentlemen, hier spricht Ihr Captain. Ich begrüße Sie auf dem Flug von Honolulu International Airport nach Los Angeles International. Die geschätzte Flugzeit beträgt sechs Stunden. Wir haben nun Startfreigabe. Bitte schalten Sie alle elektronischen Geräte aus, bis wir unsere endgültige Reisehöhe erreicht haben. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Flug“, knarzte die freundliche Stimme des Kapitäns durch die Lautsprecher, das leise Klicken der Gurte war zu hören, gleich würde sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung setzen.  
Der Mann holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, tippte schnell eine Nachricht und schaltete das Gerät dann aus – in dem Wissen, dass er es niemals wieder würde verwenden können.

Als Steve nach Beendigung des Telefonats wieder aus dem Haus trat, war sein Gesicht blass, angespannt und jeder, der ihn gut kannte, wusste, dass dieser Ausdruck bedeutete, dass Charlie keine guten Nachrichten für ihn gehabt hatte. Leilani saß wieder bei den anderen Mitgliedern von Five-0 am Tisch und unterhielt sich angeregt. Warum sie auch immer eben zum Strand gegangen war, es schien nichts Schwerwiegendes gewesen zu sein.  
Steve wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr gleich eine der schlimmsten Nachrichten, die sie je in ihrem Leben erhalten würde, überbringen müsste.  
Schlechte Nachrichten überbringen musste er zwar regelmäßig, aber das hier war anders, ganz anders und er hatte keinen Plan, wie er es anstellen sollte. Schonend wäre angebracht, doch er wollte es nicht aufschieben. Wie in Trance setzte er sich auf den noch freien Stuhl neben Leilani. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie leergefegt.  
Noch immer schwirrten verschiedene Satzfragmente in seinen Gedanken wirr herum, ergaben nur wenig Sinn, aber es musste gesagt werden. Jetzt. Denn jede Sekunde zählte. Seine Hand legte sich auf Leilanis Unterarm, der auf der Lehne ruhte. Von der Berührung überrascht, drehte sie den Kopf und schaute ihm genau ins Gesicht.  
Noch bevor Steve etwas sagte, sah sie bereits in seinen Augen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sie wirkten trüb und seine ernste Miene unterstrich die bedrückende Atmosphäre, die von dem Älteren ausging.  
„Leilani…“ Seine Stimme kam ihm so fremd vor, noch immer war keiner der zurechtgelegten Sätze auch nur annährend passend. Er holte tief Luft und das einzige, was ihm zu sagen einfiel war: „Es ist Keanu.“  
„Was ist Keanu?“ Die Brünette wirkte verwirrt, was Steve ihr nicht verdenken konnte. Mit dieser Aussage war auch wahrlich wenig anzufangen. Also schloss er kurz die Augen, seufzte und schaute die junge Agentin dann verzeihend an.  
„Er ist unser Täter. Er hat all die Morde des letzten Monats verübt.“  
Die Bombe war geplatzt und hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Entsetzen und Unglaube machte sich unter allen Anwesenden breit.  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Hörst du überhaupt, was du da sagst?“, ereiferte sich Leilani. Das war vollkommen absurd. Ja, ihr Bruder hatte sich in den letzten Wochen verändert, aber ihn deshalb direkt des Mordes zu bezichtigen war einfach nur absurd und vollkommen unsinnig. Aber, wisperte ihr ein kleines Stimmchen zu, er wollte nicht, dass Five-0 von seiner Verbindung zu Florence erfuhr und sie hatte seine DNA unter den Fingernägeln gehabt. Also musste er wohl doch…  
„Das eben war Fong“, versuchte Steve zu erklären und holte sie damit aus ihren verzweifelten Gedanken, die einfach nicht erfassen wollten was gerade vor sich ging. „Die Bestätigung kam schon vor ein paar Stunden rein. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände haben sie es noch zweimal überprüft und Lei“, ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie zum ersten Mal mit diesem Spitznamen ansprach, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihr dadurch deutlich machen konnte, dass sie ihm nicht egal war und er sie unterstützen würde, „es besteht keinerlei Zweifel. Die Anfrage hat außerdem irgendeine Art Alarm ausgelöst hat, deshalb wissen eure Vorgesetzten Bescheid. Sie überlegen bereits, ob sie Keanu auf die Schwarze Liste setzen sollen.“  
Leilani sprang auf, lief erneut hinunter zum Meer. Sie musste in diesem Moment allein sein. Verzweiflung über die Neuigkeit, dass ihr Bruder verdächtigt wurde machte sich ebenso in ihr breit wie Ungewissheit darüber warum Keanu noch nicht da war. Sie fragte sich ob diese Tatsache nicht sogar dafür sprach, dass die Ergebnisse der Realität entsprachen, aber das wollte sie nicht glauben. Er hätte auch einfach aufgehalten worden sein. Außerdem war er doch ihr Bruder, ihr Kea. Würde sie da nicht wissen, wenn er zu so etwas fähig war? Obgleich sie wusste, dass er bereits getötet hatte, glaubte sie nicht, dass er zum Morden in der Lage war. Dann auch noch auf solch bestialische Art. Sie zerrte das Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und drückte hektisch die Kurzwahl für das Telefon ihres Bruders, erreichte aber nur die Mailbox.  
Five-0 beobachtete wie sie sich in den Sand sinken ließ und ihre Schultern anfingen zu zittern.  
„Kann mich vielleicht einer aufklären?“, fragte Kono vorsichtig. „Was ist die Schwarze Liste?“  
„Es gibt eine Liste mit Namen. Namen von Personen, deren Verbrechen als so grausam gelten, dass die amerikanische Justiz sie für vogelfrei erklärt“, kam es ebenso leise von Lori. „Wer auf dieser Liste landet, ist ein Mensch ohne Nation, ohne Heimat und ohne Rechte. Früher hieß sie auch Todesliste.“  
Steve achtete nicht auf die Unterhaltung seines Teams. Sein Blick haftete auf der zierlichen Person am Meer.  
„Geh zu ihr“, riet Chin, der neben seinem Boss saß. „Sie wird dir dankbar sein.“  
Steve zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern, stand dann aber doch auf und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn erwartete. Sie könnte ihm durchaus dankbar sein, wenn er ihr beistand, aber andererseits konnte sie auch wütend auf ihn sein und ihn angreifen weil er derjenige war, der ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte. Menschen handelten selten rational, wenn sie verzweifelt waren.  
Bei Leilani angekommen, ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und bemerkte, dass sie ihr Handy noch immer in der Hand hielt, während ihr stumme Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Nach einem schnellen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie, wer neben ihr saß und sie schniefte leicht.  
„Er geht nich ran, Steve. Von allen Gibbs’schen Regeln hat er diese niemals verletzt. Regel Nummer 3: Sei immer erreichbar!“  
Der Dunkelhaarige legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und bemerkte, wie ihr Kopf auf die seine sank.  
„Wieso erreiche ich ihn nicht?“, fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
Bevor Steve etwas sagen konnte, vibrierte das Smartphone und zeigte an, dass sie eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Mit zittriger Hand öffnete sie diese.

_„Es tut mir leid, Kleines. Ich wollte dir niemals Kummer bereiten. Aber sie haben mich dazu gezwungen. Diese Frauen wollten es so!_  
_Ich schätze, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, wird es für einen von uns das Ende sein. Also such nicht nach mir, denn ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten, nur weil wir miteinander verwandt sind._  
_Ich hab dich lieb, Schwesterchen._  
_Keanu.“_

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hauʻolilāhānau = hawaiianisch für „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“_
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Das wars, liebe Leser.  
> Allerdings ... ich versuche mich derzeit an einer Fortsetzung mit dem Titel "Nice Murders" in der auch ein wenig die Vergangenheit Leilanis beleuchtet werden wird. Aber wann und ob diese Geschichte fertig werden wird, dass kann ich leider nicht sagen.  
> Moment finde ich nämlich, zusätzlich zu einer Schreibblockade, mehr Gefallen daran meine eigenen Geschichten zu übersetzen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. 
> 
> VIelleicht liest man sich bei einem hoffentlichen zweiten Teil wieder.


End file.
